


[Chinese Translation] Changing Parameters 参数调整

by knicco



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, android!Mark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2671年，Mark富有且举世闻名，与Eduardo基本断交。但这一切都不再重要，因为他是人工智能机器人的这一出身即将泄露于世。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Chinese Translation] Changing Parameters 参数调整

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changing Parameters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328058) by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny). 



  


序幕

  
  
  
  
Mark没去费心敲门。反正也无所谓，房里根本没人给他开门。  
  
等到Eduardo走进起居室里的时候，Mark已经在沙发上等了1小时。他花了2.3秒钟留意到Eduardo疲倦的神态，剪裁精致的昂贵西装掩盖住了塌下的肩膀。  
  
“见鬼的怎么回事？”Eduardo总算发现了他的存在。  
  
“我有事情需要和你谈谈，Wardo”，Mark说，慢慢地从沙发上站起身。  
  
Eduardo瞪着他，“你是怎么进来的？”  
  
Mark没有回答，只是耸了耸肩。这是个愚蠢的问题。即使Eduardo不知道他过往的记录，也应该很明显这世界上没几个家用安全系统能拦得了Mark。  
  
“好吧，好吧，你想要什么？”Eduardo问，语气冰冷干脆。  
  
Mark运行了一个快速的语音比对。语调比起以前是从未有过的尖锐。在诉讼期间，他的嗓音只是低沉，眼神低落，视线向下，是哀伤和心痛的表示。这 次，Mark捕捉到一丝呼吸加速和眼睛的扩张。他不知道该如何解析这一数据。于是，他将此储存下来稍后再做研究，归在那个储备了他从未能理解的有关 Eduardo的信息库内。  
  
Mark回答，“我需要你跟我走。”  
  
Eduardo皱眉，“我们三年没说过话了，而你想让我就跟你离开……去哪儿？”  
  
“回加州。你在这里不安全”，Mark说，尽可能简洁地组织语句以降低误解。  
  
Eduardo踉跄地后退了几步，表情迷惑，“这个玩笑真的烂透了，Mark。”  
  
Mark不禁勾起嘴角，“如果你认为我开的玩笑会是这种样子，那可是对我的侮辱。”  
  
Mark能够读出Eduardo的挫败，从他将手插入浓密的棕色头发中那激动的样子。  
  
“操，我一点不明白你在说些什么。发生了什么事情？”Eduardo问，再一次显露出了疲惫的姿态。  
  
“Wardo，你有在好好睡觉吗？”Mark问，这些话似乎无需他的明确指令就跑了出来。  
  
Eduardo蹙眉盯着他，“你不是来这里讨论我的睡眠习惯的。”  
  
Mark摇头，“你说得对，不是。我需要你跟我走，因为我相信我们两人的生命都受到了威胁。”  
  
“噢，操，这次你干了什么——”  
  
“这与我干了什么无关，是因为我的存在。”  
  
Eduardo看上去更忧虑了，问道，“也许我该问问/你/有没有好好睡觉。你没事吧？”  
  
Mark再次解释，“那毫无关系，不过掩盖在我的存在之后的细节会有助于你理解我们现在的处境。”  
  
“我们好像是在说两种不同的语言。我对你所试图要说的完全没有概念。”  
  
“作为一个产于未经授权的项目的机器人，美国政府可能正在尝试摧毁我，因为我的存在即将泄露于众，同时我怀疑Peter Thiel正打算以同一理由从我手里抢走Eyebook”，Mark解释道，力求包含全面又言简意赅。  
  
过了整整25.68秒，惊呆了的Eduardo才找回了他的声音。“该死的什么？Mark，大家管你叫机器人只是开玩笑。你多久没睡了？”  
  
“这个玩笑相当讽刺，因为人们以为他们是在开玩笑，但实际上这正是事实”，Mark也觉得这挺有趣。  
  
“什么？”Eduardo问，嗓音微弱。  
  
“我是机器人。”这是Mark多年以来第一次说出口。“我不是人类，我从来都不是人类。”  
  
Eduardo瞳孔扩张到极限，双手抖个不停。Mark发现自己无法判断Eduardo的颤抖是来自于Mark是个机器人这一惊人发现还是因为坚信Mark是精神出了毛病。Mark需要纠正这一情况，保证去除任何的不确定因素，因为现在的处境不容刻缓。  
  
“除去自残之外没有其他简易的方法来佐证我的说辞，而且我也不喜欢疼痛，所以我乐于避免那样的方式”，Mark解释，“不过，我可以通过连接到你的电视机来演示。”  
  
“这、这实在是、我的电视机是离线的”，Eduardo说，犹疑不定。  
  
Mark转头看向电视墙，上面展示着一个巨大的窗口，模拟了城外金光灿烂的风景。模拟画面出现了波纹，随即转为了晚间新闻，显示一位女士正在谈论发生在印尼的政权交替。  
  
“电视机，你什么时候——”  
  
“在我们说话的时候我黑了进去”，Mark告诉他。  
  
他68%的注意力集中于Eduardo，所有感官接收器和外围终端的敏锐度都设为最高级别，每当他身处Eduardo周围时都是如此。他的处理器在信息的 汪洋中急速运转，试图捕捉更多，总是设法看见每一下睫毛的颤动、嘴角的下垂，记录下每一口呼吸的速度。他只用了3%的处理能力来切断电视频道，将他自己的 视野输入电视。  
  
Eduardo盯着电视墙，现在上面转而播放的超清晰画面正是他的起居室，透过Mark的视角所看到样子。画面随着Mark环视四周而变化，最终重新聚焦 到Eduardo身上。屏幕上开始循环播放Eduardo目瞪口呆地凝视着电视上那个对着电视目瞪口呆的Eduardo。  
  
缓慢地，Eduardo跌坐进了Mark刚刚离开的沙发里。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #  
  
  
  
  
 **Part 1**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
Mark对于儿时的家的回忆是依照时间顺序来的，比较久远的那部分记忆由随机的片段组成。他记得在一座大房子里一摇一摆地转悠，回忆在某些特定事件发生的 时候变得格外清晰，例如在万圣节的时候装扮成亚伯兰罕-林肯四处奔跑，还有他第一次与计算机连接的时候。在之后的记忆里，房子似乎逐渐变得狭小，不过仍旧 透着温馨亲密的感觉。  
  
他把在看护中心里的另外五个孩子视作为他的表兄弟姐妹，他们一块儿玩耍、打闹、争执。他并不常想起他们，但有些时候，当他看见别人的宠物狗的时候，他会想 起Simon曾经偷偷将一条小狗运进中心，在他的房间里养了一个月；当他看着自己的荷马史诗全集的实体书的时候，会想Kathleen要是看到的话该多么 羡慕，她是唯一同他一样钟爱古典文学的人。他常常会接连几个月都没有想起他们，然后，突然之间，他发现自己面含微笑地回忆起了William，走路不用眼 睛地一脚踏在Simon的滑板上，嗖的就从楼梯上飞了下去，滑稽的笑死人。  
  
早在那个时候，Mark就知道他跟其他人不一样。他更喜欢窝在房间里钻研各种代码模式，发现那比人更容易理解。中心里的看护们都很和善，爱护他们，尽力向 他们讲解社会是如何运作的。Phoebe，他的个人导师，总是以他为豪，会跟邻居夸耀Mark的众多成就，即使那些邻居对此并没有多大兴趣。  
  
在他的那群表亲中，Mark是第一个意识到没有一个看护能够像他们一样自行接入网络。那些看护们也无法像他一样在大脑里运行程序，或以1和0的方式阅读、说话。中心外的其他人也都做不到。所以，他总是小心翼翼地不将这些天赋显露出来。  
  
反正Mark也没有对象可以透露。偶尔，其他人会惹出乱子，看护们不得不设法安抚出现在中心以外的恐慌反应，等到了第二天，一切总会回归安定，而他的表亲 们会受到为期一周的禁闭以示惩戒。Mark从没那样的麻烦。也许这是因为他从来就不善于结交朋友。外面的人对他来说很陌生，感觉他们都很肤浅又茫然，遵照 着某种他所无法理解的规矩来生活行事。  
  
一天，Phoebe找他坐下谈话，说他就要离开看护中心了。他只有18岁，不过他们已经考虑过了，这正是最为合适的时机。他们回避了他的绝大部分问题，只说他们会在第二天再作解释。  
  
当时，他把那股奇怪的感觉当作是一种夸张的情绪波动而抛诸脑后。他上床睡觉，就如同以往的日子一样。  
  
但是，第二天与以往的任何一天都截然不同。  
  
他醒来发现自己在一个陌生的房间里。那一天他所体验到的感觉极其纷繁复杂，以至于即使是现在他也无法理清和明白。他觉得冷，感到四肢僵硬而沉重。第一个小 时里，他只是躺在那里，对着白色的天花板眨巴眼睛，感觉奇异，那是某种混杂了精疲力竭和五感极度敏锐的感觉。他瞬间就明白了自己不再身处中心里了。  
  
有生以来第一次，他感到恐慌压迫着胸腔，他的头脑里环绕着一堆乱糟糟的垃圾代码。  
  
门打开了，一个女人匆匆走进房间。  
  
“Mark，你醒了！”她大喊，似乎很高兴。  
  
他打量着她深色的头发和眼睛，还有酒红色的唇彩。她穿着一件白色的实验室工作袍，呼吸急促，一种兴奋的表现。  
  
“你是谁？”他问。  
  
寥寥数语即点亮她的脸庞，笑容耀眼极了，仿佛他给予了她这世间最美妙的礼物。  
  
在“脱机日”（Ejection Day），Mark的创造者向他解释了他的存在。  
  
这一天在他的大脑里将永远以首字母大写的形式出现，也许这不太符合逻辑。  
  
在“脱机日”之前，他的人生舞台处于一个虚拟现实（Virtual Reality）的模拟环境之中，运行于功能强大的超级计算机组群之上。VR模拟世界里的运算速度平均比模拟之外的真实世界要快五倍。因此，他在模拟环境 中18年的人生经历在真实世界里只用了3.6年就已完成。  
  
通过演示，他们向他介绍了该项目的蓝图。他的心智启动之初是最为单纯的人工人文智能（Artificial Humanistic Intelligence，简称ARTHI），具备基本的学习和扩展自身基础代码的能力。不同于其他ARTHI机器人在初始阶段就被设定了非常具体的智力 和功能目的，看护中心里的ARTHI们的初始设定是尚未萌发的种子程序，目标相当宽泛：生存、成长、学习。  
  
他们激动甚至是自豪地告诉他，他的表现超越了所有的期待。当他看着Felicity深棕色的眼睛时，他意识到她身上的熟悉感绝非巧合。Phoebe，这一由计算机生成的家长形象正是依据她的外形而定。实际上，Felicity很可能之前就透过Phoebe与他交流过。  
  
他的身体，除去是由硅基和电子元件组成这一点之外，与人类身体极其相似，早在他的“脱机日”前一年就已准备完成。他的核芯（Core），具备能源自我更新功能，安置于人类心脏的所在位置，也已经启动至今。  
  
“脱机日”的这个日子并不是他们的随机之选。他们选择在这一天将他的处理器脱离超级计算机组群是有原因的。  
  
作为辅助解释，他们递给他一台MultiPud。他过去很少使用多功能仪器（Multi Purpose Devices）——有什么必要呢，绝大多数的运算他在自己的大脑里就能完成，他还能自行接入任何网络——不过他大概知道这东西的主要功能是交流工具、手 掌型计算机和付费通行证。  
  
Mark摸索着打开了这台仪器，发现屏幕上正在播放当天的新闻。  
  
头条标题是巨大的加粗字体写就： **ARTHIS获予人权** 。  
  
在“脱机日”，Mark得知他是机器人。  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
Eduardo和Mark搭乘Mark的私人飞机重返美国。Mark已经巨细无遗地反复核查了与他们同行的机长、副机长和两名乘务员的身份背景。以防他们来自军方，他可冒不起这个险，因为他清楚在高空中他们有多么不堪一击。  
  
Eduardo进入了某种惊吓过度的混沌状态，只是将满头思绪扔得远远的，远到足以沉入某种专业能干的商人模式，在不到一天之内就将他的所有事务处理完毕。他不知道要离开多久，于是他将绝大部分的工作都委托他人，并回绝了新的工作。  
  
乘务员问他是否想要鸟瞰观景。Mark喜欢一边飞行一边透过机舱地面俯视脚下的天空，但是他还是决定保持飞机的不透明状态。Eduardo可能没有发现他 在听见Mark拒绝这一提议时他稍稍挺直了背。Mark也许的确喜欢在飞行的时候被天空环绕的感觉，但是他清楚Eduardo畏高。他不希望 Eduardo在整个旅途中都吓得浑身僵硬。  
  
起飞后，Mark打开了他的MultiPud，开始阅读中国古代史。在保持理解文章的同时，他发现自己无法将70%的注意力从Eduardo身上撤开。不过他具备高度的多进程处理能力，于是坚持继续读下去。  
  
他知道Eduardo正喝着饮料，眺望着窗外，另一只手松垮垮地拿着他的MultiPud没去看它。他知道Eduardo现在情绪稳定，呼吸平稳，感觉舒适，即使在飞机上还穿着他那傻不拉几的西装。  
  
这个知晓真相的Eduardo和之前那个一无所知的Eduardo没什么两样。股份稀释前后的Eduardo的分别更为明显。  
  
在面对Eduardo得知真相这一点上，Mark仍会产生矛盾的代码。隐藏这一意识已深深植入他的大脑。在他的“脱机日”——2665年7月3日—— Felicity给他看了有关ARTHI的公民权利的文章，以及另一篇有关一个机器人在同日被暴徒摧毁的报道。一个名叫Harriet Cage的机器人保姆，多年前为Cage一家所购得，带着这家十几岁的儿子逛商场。作为比较早期的型号，她一定非常容易被识别出其机器人的身份。作为针对 ARTHI人权议案的暴力反应，一名受命于人类至上（Human First）团体的歹徒抓住了Harriet，并且将她破坏得七零八落。  
  
这是在“脱机日”所学到的残酷一课。  
  
Eduardo开口，打断了这一可怕的回忆，“再跟我说说为什么我会有危险。”  
  
Mark抬头，看到Eduardo终于看向了自己。他一直都无法计算Eduardo对他会改变举止的几率有多大。变量太多，他无法判断Eduardo是否会以厌恶的眼神看着他、不把他当做同等的人类相待。  
  
可是，Eduardo的眼神镇定，根据Mark的镜头和传感器的探测所得，没有任何区别。  
  
Mark开始详细解释，“军方雇佣了Strider机器人技术公司（Strider Robotics）制造能够以假乱真的智能机器人。当军方终止该项目的时候，Strider公司应当销毁所有的东西，但是有一小簇科学家秘密地保留了设备 继续运转。最近有不少传言说在硅谷有一个机器人身居高位，倘若政府发现了真相，他们也许会将我设为目标，铲除可能泄露他们这一项目的证据。”  
  
解释完之后，Mark想着Eduardo会做何种反应。很有可能Eduardo之前轻易地就认可了他的理论是惊吓所致，那也许支撑不了多长时间。  
  
Eduardo皱眉，“你怎么能确定你会有危险？你是身份显要的CEO，你要是遇害或失踪的话会引发很大的社会关注。”  
  
Mark放下他的MultiPud，保持面无表情，“Kristen和William已经失踪了，他们——在我还是个种子程序的时候，我们在同一个VR模拟世界里。”  
  
Eduardo手肘撑在膝盖上，眼睛在他的脸上搜索着什么，“我对计算机科学不在行。解释给我听。”  
  
“哪一部分？”  
  
Eduardo深一口气，仿佛在调动他的耐心，“有关你和Kristen还有William作为种子程序在VR模拟世界里以及你是怎么不再是个模拟程序的部分。”  
  
Mark移开视线，没有看向他，尝试解释其中的基本知识，“我们有一个复杂精细的虚拟现实的模拟器，由超级计算机群组运行，那些机组是由联网的数台超级计 算机组成，进行平行运算处理。部分超级计算机的资金来源于海外，由相关人士秘密资助。该模拟现实是为引导ARTHI种子程序的成长所设计——人工人文智能 指的是模拟人类的理性与情感，从而复制人类大脑和身体的绝大部分功能。”  
  
“我知道什么是ARTHI”，Eduardo插嘴。  
  
“我只是想讲清楚，因为人们总是把ARTHI和AI搞混，那实在愚蠢。人工智能也许确实拥有自我学习的功能，但根本无法模仿人类复杂的思考进程，有人会把ARTHI和车载AI放在一起比较真是可笑之极——”  
  
“Mark，我明白。这话我已经听得够多了”，Eduardo再一次插了进来。  
  
那句未说出口的“从你那儿”声声作响。Mark知道，但难以理解的是，谈论他出身的基础技术知识要比继续讨论他的个人观点要容易得多。  
  
他强迫自己说到重点，“在VR里，种子程序被解译为孩子。我们由看护抚养，看护就是模拟家长形象的固定程序，偶尔会被VR之外的科学家用来与我们交流。项 目的构想是尽可能地产出近似人类的ARTHI。在整个模拟世界里，有五个看护中心，每个中心里有六个种子程序。Kristen、William和我在同一 个中心。”  
  
“你跟他们一起长大”，Eduardo说。  
  
Mark耸肩，“可以这么说，如果在VR模拟环境里可以算是长大的话。”  
  
“你在这里，不是吗？”Eduardo指出。  
  
这个讨论的方向令Mark不自在，所以他继续道，“每个种子程序都装载于各自独立的处理器上接入超级计算机。当我们年满模拟世界里的18周岁的时候，我们 的处理器就脱离了超级计算机，装入仿人类的机体中，并加载了随着时间逐渐成熟老化的功能。然后，我们被分别送入真实的大众人群之中。”  
  
他沉入了静默，认定Eduardo能够根据以上这些信息得出推论。看着那浓密的眉毛紧紧纠结在一起，Mark觉察到图像中Eduardo的大眼睛里蕴藏着不同寻常的深邃。这一短语飞速地跳入Mark的处理器前端，尽管这是一种对人类眼睛的极不准确的描述。  
  
“你还好吗，Mark？”Eduardo问。  
  
Mark眨了眨眼，“除了政府决意湮灭我的存在之外，还是什么会让你觉得我有事？”  
  
Eduardo摇头，“除了那以外，你的兄弟姐妹里有两人——他们失踪了。”  
  
在没有接到指令的情况下，Mark的左手攥成了拳头。“他们是我的表兄弟。‘脱机’之后，我们被告知为了安全起见要避免联系。过去七年里我们只说过没几句话。“  
  
“但他们仍然是你的家人”，Eduardo说，看上去出于某种原因而很难过。  
  
Mark用右手拿起MultiPud，不知为何无法松开左手的拳头。他不明白为什么Eduardo问他这个。即便是当他赶往新加坡之前简略地告诉 Chris和Dustin这一事实的时候，他们也没有提起这个问题。他们更专注于以为Mark发疯了，而当他向他们证明了之后，则开始思索其下的隐含意 义。  
  
“我是智能机器人。过去我所提及的家人只不过是为了假扮人类而编造出来的掩盖身份的故事之一。我没有家人。”Mark说，强迫自己眼睛解读MultiPud屏幕上的文字。真奇怪，他的视频传感器从未让他失望过。  
  
当感觉到Eduardo捏了捏他握紧的左手时，他吓了一跳。他抬头看了眼，发现Eduardo越过了桌子，脸上带着古怪的表情，某种糅合了不自然和哀伤的 东西。Mark感觉胸中闷闷的，仿佛他被钉在座位上无法动弹。也许他需要做个全面的诊断扫描，好好查一下他的机体除了什么毛病。  
  
“我为所发生的事情感到难过”，Eduardo说，声音轻柔，而且，再一次的，无法为Mark所解读。  
  
“如果你没有其他问题了，我想要在飞机降落前读完这个。我们可以等到了加州再和Chris和Dustin一块儿进一步讨论，这样我就不用重复同样的话了。”Mark说，面无表情。  
  
Eduardo放开了他的手，点点头，重新靠上了他自己的座椅。他的脸看上去皱皱的，眼睛下面也有淡淡的黑眼圈，一脸疲惫。Eduardo必须更好地照顾自己。等Mark不在了（gone），他一定要嘱咐Dustin和Chris留意关心Eduardo。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
Mark在机场租了辆车直接开往Dustin的房子；Chris给他们发短信说他已经在Dustin家了。Eduardo似乎对Mark的这些防备措施有 些不安，不过这也在预料之中，考虑到他还没有完全清楚现在的处境。他们一到达那里，Chris和Dustin就立即上前拥抱Eduardo，他们有好久没 见了。完了之后，Dustin也热情地抱了抱Mark，而Chris冲他笑了笑，拍拍他的背。  
  
“就像回到了哈佛一样，我们又是四人帮啦！”Dustin欢呼。  
  
Mark放下背包，走向沙发。“不对，这不像。哈佛时我们没一个是亿万富翁，而且Eduardo来这儿是为了保证人身安全，他不是来社交拜访的。”  
  
他以这种方式指出他和Eduardo还没有解决他们之间的矛盾。这一讯息传达得非常清楚，从Dustin顿时垮下去的脸上就能看出来。  
  
Chris叹气，“还是那么有能耐把气氛搞僵，Mark。”  
  
徘徊在门口的Eduardo终于开口问，“这次航程下来我很累了，但我想我们必须得谈谈这里发生的事情。”  
  
“我同意”，Chris说的毫不含糊，动作迅速地把他们都赶到了起居室里的位子上。“Mark在冲去新加坡前没告诉我们多少事情，我认为我们需要更多的细节。老实说，他几乎没怎么解释，我很难相信他的话。”  
  
Mark靠到椅背上，一脸不高兴，“怎么就能那么难相信？你有已经获得人权的智能机器人担任助手和工人，近来有一半的孩子由智能机器人保姆带大，他们和孩 子在一起的时间实际上比父母陪伴孩子的时间都要长。很显然，科技已经让智能机器人具备个性并独立行事成为可能。我们唯一的区别是，像我这样高端的智能机器 人，除非你把我们切开，否则我们与人类没法区别。”  
  
Chris对这一描述向后畏缩了一下，但Dustin只是耸了耸肩，指出来，“从理智上我能理解，但是这真的、真的让人难以置信，你知道吗？我们认识的那些智能机器人跟你都不一样。”  
  
现有的智能机器人也许外形与人类极其相似，但是他们的面部只有几种基本表情，多数都很僵硬，带点塑料感。所以绝不会把一个智能机器人误认为人类。他们四人 之中，只有Dustin雇了一名工作型智能机器人每天早晨来为他打扫屋子。Dustin发誓说那个智能机器人是他所雇佣过的最能干的管家了，Mark将此 视作为不小的褒奖。  
  
Chris挥挥手，“好吧，我们还是先专注于这里最重要的事情上。Mark，你说跟你来自于同一个项目的另两个智能机器人失踪了。为什么你会认为那是政府下的手？”  
  
“实际上，我觉得Strider机器人技术公司可能才是我们的嫌疑人。就动机来看其实只有两个嫌疑对象。政府的动机是为了掩盖我们的存在，因为美国应该在 创造ARTHI上设有限制，而且他们从未公开过这方面的尝试。Strider公司可能也是这么想的，因为部分科学家叛逃并完成了未经授权的科研项目将会严 重损害他们的名声，从而威胁到他们与政府的关系。现在我更倾向于是Strider公司搞的鬼，考虑到那些失踪搞得相当蹩脚。如果是我们的政府所为，他们拥 有无限的军事资源，我认为他们能干得出色的多。：  
  
这个新理论是在他向Eduardo解释情况的时候逐渐在他脑中成形的。  
  
Dustin眯起眼睛看他，“现在我明白了你是怎么能够像不用呼吸似的一下子讲那么多话。因为你也许真的 _用不着_ 呼吸，是不是？“  
  
Chris对此没有理睬，问道，“他们的失踪有多蹩脚？”  
  
一向乐于无视Dustin的Mark继续道，“Kristen凭空消失了，抛下了男朋友、一份在警署的工作和一滩鲜血留在路上。如果是政府干的，他们可以 捏造出她失踪的理由，这样她的——那些她留下的人就不会疑心了。William是一名作家，有一整群的书迷和朋友正在找他。他的书迷甚至在Eyebook 上建立了一个账户寻求帮助。”  
  
“你其他的表兄弟们怎样了？安全吗？”Eduardo突然问道。  
  
“我已经给他们都发出了警示，包括那些来自其他看护中心的。他们中有超过半数已经躲了起来，其他人正在准备”，Mark说。  
  
Eduardo盯着他，语气里难掩焦急，“为什么你没有也躲起来？你还在这里做什么？尤其是在传言里说的人很可能就是你的时候，你才是处境最危险的那个？”  
  
Chris和Dustin看起来极为震惊。  
  
“我有很多事情需要先解决”，Mark说。  
  
“还有什么事比你的命更重要？”Eduardo逼问，因为挫败而声音尖锐。  
  
“这 _就是_ 我的命。我不仅仅只是一堆由处理器运转、血液循环和滴答作响的核芯组合而成的东西。所有我必须要做的事情才是我的生命，我不会只是为了保持存在于这个世界上而放弃。”  
  
Mark隐约听见Chris在嘀咕，“核芯？不是应该非常巨大吗？”  
  
“是，但这个——一定是个缩小的版本，比我们的车辆启动能源要更为先进的版本。核芯科技一定是对ARTHI的至关重要”，Dustin轻声说，由于兴奋而无法自抑。  
  
但是，Mark对于他们的谈话没有放在心上。他的精力集中在Eduardo上，不管Eduardo听到耳朵里的是什么，那不是Mark想要说的意思。他看起来生气了。  
  
“你把Eyebook看做你的生命，而你宁愿为它而牺牲自己的 _存在_ 。你从来就没能看清楚你不只值那些。”  
  
Mark认定这是一个愚蠢又不符合逻辑的争辩，建立于Eduardo多年之前对他的认识之上。Eduardo不再了解他，而且他还是没有把Mark实际上是个智能机器人纳入考虑范围。Mark对于其他人类的需求和目的并不总能获得理解。  
  
他回击，“你这是根据你与人类交往的经验而来评判我，但是我跟任何其他人类都不一样。你对我的了解不足以做出评判。”  
  
Eduardo的双眼燃烧着怒火，“你当然不像人类，因为你是个混蛋，你是我在哈佛时最要好的朋友，把我从我出力创建的公司里一脚踢了出去。你真的以为就因为我以前不知道你是个机器人我就不够了解你了？”  
  
Mark瞪着他，“我认为你基于受情绪影响的推断而得出的这番戏剧性的宣言与现在的讨论毫无关系。”  
  
他观察到了抿平的嘴唇和垂下的双眼，呼叫他的记忆数据库来进行比对，得出的结论是Eduardo被他的话伤了心。他知道自己的话过分严厉了，但是就如同以往一样，他发现一旦说出了口就无法再说些什么来改变它们。  
  
“为什么我在这里，Mark？”Eduardo问，“这些跟我都有什么关系？”  
  
Mark哆嗦了一下，希望手里能有个MultiPud，这样他就能看着它而不用面对Eduardo那暗沉、质问的目光，“任何我所有——有过的亲近的人，他们都会利用来针对我。我必须知道每个人的位置，这样没人会被利用成为诱饵。”  
  
Eduardo以其固有的那种惹人烦的方式扬起眉毛，“所以，你承认你有会被利用来对付你的关系亲密的人，但你却说自己跟人类不一样。”  
  
“这不是一回事”，Mark说，然后闭了嘴。他不想继续这一想法。“我怎么想的不重要。重要的是Strider公司是怎么想的。”  
  
“那为什么我没在这里看见Sean Parker？或Erica？他们不也是你过去的熟人？”Eduardo逼问，展露出他敏捷的思考力，Mark过去非常喜欢他这一点，尽管他不明白为什么会喜欢。这令人生气、心烦意乱。  
  
这点说的好，Mark之前已经意识到了。在踏出Mark的生活长达4年之后，Eduardo会被牵扯进来的几率低于5%，同Sean和Erica被牵扯进 来的几率差不多。但是Mark判定，当与Eduardo Saverin这个名字联系起来的时候，5%的危险概率非常之高，无法接受。这是一条Mark无法理解的逻辑。  
  
Mark企图转移话题，“我还需要你来这里签署一份合同，将我所拥有的Eyebook的股份平均分给你们三人。”  
  
就如同Mark所想的一样，这番话成功打断了Eduardo一连串的追问。“你在说什么？”  
  
Dustin插了进来，“喔啊，Mark，地狱被冻住了吗？你想要放弃你的多数控股权？”  
  
Mark开始了用手指不停敲打沙发这一熟悉的动作。“Peter Thiel可能会利用这次机会，即我对自己的身份撒了谎这一点来剥夺我作为CEO和主要股东的权利。”  
  
“哇哦，你被踢出去可真是个不小的讽刺”，Eduardo低喃。  
  
Dustin毫不含蓄地朝他小腿上踢了一脚，随即被狠狠地瞪了一眼。两人看上去都全无悔意。  
  
保持表情不变，Mark暗自记下要给全身做个检测，查看是否感染了病毒。这也许就能解释为什么他的处理器运转速度出现了短时间的延迟，以及为什么他的记忆 库不停地在调出Eduardo从前的那些图像，那些Eduardo更开心、朝他露出更多笑脸的时候，而不是像现在这样总是说些严苛、苦涩的话。  
  
Chris打断了他的思考。“这说不通，Mark。ARTHI们已经获得人权很多年了。他们不能就因为你是其中一员而把你从你自己的公司踢出去。那是歧视。”  
  
Mark皱着眉，试图详细阐述这个在一天前还是那么简单、显而易见的逻辑，“人们习惯了那些来自于日本和德国的表情僵硬的ARTHI机器人，那些机器人都 供职于普通的常规工作。人们不熟悉像我这样先进的ARTHI机器人，而且过去从未有过ARTHI机器人担任CEO一职。Thiel可能会借此机会来质疑我 能否胜任CEO的工作，以我是智能机器人为理由，再将我过去与股东之间失败的交际历史引述为一种拖累，况且，万一事情闹到那一步，我无法确定陪审团会站在 哪一边。”  
  
“那么怎样，还没上法庭你就想要放弃了？”Dustin质问，垂下了嘴角。  
  
“我想要做好预防工作，将公司托付给比Thiel更值得我信任的人”，Mark解释，虽然这理由应该相当明显。  
  
Eduardo站起身，摇头，“Mark，你把我赶出公司，又几乎剥夺了我所有的股份，直到我起诉你才归还，而现在你把我从地球另一头拉了过来，想要分给我你部分的股份。你甚至都没有跟我好好谈谈所发生的事情就想这么做？”  
  
他瞪大了眼睛，但Mark只是沉默地盯了回去。过去所发生的事情应该与他们现在的讨论没有关系。Mark想要保证他们三人都能获得平均相等的股份，并未试图与Eduardo和好如初，因为他知道那是不可能实现的。  
  
没有得到回答的Eduardo，整张脸化为了一副空白僵硬的面具，“我需要歇一分钟。”  
  
他走出起居室，脚步僵硬。Mark疑惑他这是要走去哪里，这是他第一次到这里。Mark准备起身，但Chris打手势让他别动，自己追向了Eduardo。  
  
毫秒之间，Mark纠结要不要黑进Eduardo或Chris的手机里通过手机麦克风偷听他们的谈话。不过，他还是决定不那么做，因为——因为。  
  
“五个小时的飞行里你都没有跟他把事情都谈妥？”Dustin说，声音无力。  
  
Mark记录下他疲倦的表情和轻得不同寻常的声音。每一次提起Eduardo，他都能觉察到Dustin和Chris的哀伤。他们对这一友谊的破裂也一直都很不开心。  
  
Mark回看向他，面无表情，只是耸了耸肩。  
  
Dustin摇头，“我知道这不容易。我向他道了歉，花了不少时间我们才重又做回朋友，但是——”  
  
Mark猛地看向他，“你跟他道歉？”  
  
“Well，对。怎么了？你以为在我眼睁睁地看着你给他一份要命的合同签字而袖手旁观之后我们还能是朋友？我也许不清楚你跟Thiel和Parker计划 的具体细节，但是我还没笨到没有发觉你们在谋划着什么。但是我的确笨得以为自己不应该插手、以为你们俩能在事情变得不可收拾前解决矛盾”，Dustin 说，嗓音里绷着苦涩的自我憎恨，是那么的刺耳且罕见。Mark盯着他。  
  
“我——我没有发觉他知道了。”  
  
“我告诉了他。在意识到事情闹得如此糟糕之后我没法不这么做。他在Eyebook砸碎你的屏幕的那天，我看到Eduardo的脸，我就，他妈的我脑袋里到 底是怎么想的居然会决定什么也不说，好像只要我保持沉默就不会被牵扯进去。当Chris发现的时候，操，他好几天都不跟我说话。我也好几天都不想跟我自己 说话”，Dustin沉浸于痛苦的震惊怀疑之中。  
  
Mark记得。他记得，因为在那之后，Dustin和Chris两人有好几个星期都没有跟他说话。  
  
Dustin继续道，“所以，没错，我道歉了。这花了不少的时间，不过我想我们之间没事了。我从来没跟你说过，是因为每次我提起Wardo，你就、你就好 像当机了一样，well，并不是真的关机，现在我知道你也许真能做得到，但是，你只是唰的变得一脸空白好像诡异的白墙一样，要么你就索性走掉了。”  
  
Mark看向一边，说，“只是那样更容易。我没办法做些什么来、来重归于好，所以再多说又有何用？”  
  
“啊哈！所以你的确想要重归于好！”  
  
Mark凶狠地瞪了他一眼，“不，我喜欢跟我曾经最好的朋友保持不再交流的关系。”  
  
“那你就应该至少为此做些什么。尤其是现在”，Dustin问，“如果Wardo还生你的气的话，他很难遵行你的计划。见鬼，我都不知道我想不想执行你那个疯狂的计划。”  
  
“这是个好计划。如果我将股份转让给你们三人，那么Thiel就不能从我们手中夺得控制权。这是先发制人的一招。”Mark解释，不明白他们为什么如此难以接受这个方案。  
  
Dustin抓了抓脑袋，“不知道这样……这感觉好像你只是急匆匆地做出了放弃。那些有关在硅谷有CEO实际上是ARTHI机器人的传言已经流传了一个星期了。如果Thiel真的怀疑你，他早就采取行动了。”  
  
Mark以毫无情绪起伏的语气回答，“他下周就会采取行动。他已经邀请我与他会面。”  
  
Dustin瞪大了眼睛看着他，张大了嘴好几秒钟都合不上，“你他妈的说什么，Mark，你现在才告诉我们？”  
  
Mark让自己的声音中染上几分怒气，“我之前没有机会提起。”  
  
“我想要在那里。”  
  
Mark转过头，意识到Chris一定是已经成功地安抚了Eduardo回来。他不明白为什么，但是他微微挺直了身，觉得稍稍有点失去自控。Chris捏了捏Eduardo的肩膀表示支持，然后坐上了沙发的扶手。Eduardo仍然站着。  
  
“为什么？”Mark问，“我们今天就能签订所有的文件，我这里准备好了，而且我能叫来几名律师作为见证。你没有必要见Thiel。”  
  
Eduardo摇头，双臂松垮垮地垂在身体两侧。“我想在我们签署合同之前同Peter见一面。我认为在仓促做出结论之前，我们应该先跟他谈一谈。”  
  
Mark歪头，从Eduardo说出他名字的口气里得出一项事实，“你和Thiel保持了联系。”  
  
Eduardo做了个鬼脸，也许是因为自己那么轻易地就被读懂了，他回答说，“你要是知道那个人在多少公司里都插了一脚的话肯定会吃惊的。要在我们这个领域里做生意而不他说话很难。”  
  
“我以为你会恨他。”  
  
Mark不明白，因为Eduardo恨Mark，这很明显，但是他和Thiel就相安无事？这一念头、这一想法，搅乱了Mark处理进程，搞出了一串错误不停地循环，写满了“为什么？为什么？为什么？”。  
  
“我 _不喜欢_ 他，但是他和我现在相互理解”，Eduardo扮了个鬼脸，“不管怎么说，我想我知道他作为生意人的大脑是怎样运作的。我们应该先跟他谈一谈。至少，我能够跟他进行交涉。”  
  
Chris开口道，“这听起来是个更加理性的做法，Mark。你将自己的股份一分为三让给我们会在人群中引发恐慌，这一可能性是Eyebook所不能承受的。而且，我不知道你是否考虑过，在诉讼之后Eduardo再拥有更多的股份是否合法。”  
  
这番话足以令Eduardo和Mark都看向一边，避免彼此视线交汇。Mark想要争辩，感觉自己受到了冒犯，尽管这根本不符合逻辑，但是他不想回到原本的话题。他本来干净利落的计划已经受到了侵扰，现在他无法确定该怎么做。  
  
最后，他只是耸了耸肩，以那种曾经被人说过极度惹人生气和混蛋的样子。Mark不介意。他站了起来，走向办公室重新检查那些合同。他已经考虑到了所有的法 律细节，和他的律师团队花费了数周草拟条款。需要支付很大数目的罚款，还有可能会受到诉讼的威胁，但这是一份全面翔实的合同，应该经得起挑战。在与 Thiel会面这一荒谬的计划之下，还能有这样一个后备方案令他感觉好多了。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
Eduardo希望在此逗留的期间住到酒店里，但是Mark坚持他们应该待在一起。经过紧张生硬的讨论，Eduardo最终服从于Mark关于人多更安全 的优秀逻辑之下。Mark本不太喜欢回家这个主意，因为很多人都知道他的住址，不过他家的确拥有他所能负担得起的最为高级的安保系统这一优势，考虑到他的 经济负担能力，那确实是拥有相当高级安全系数了。  
  
Dustin和Chris送他们出门，担忧地蹙着眉，警告他们不要杀掉彼此。  
  
Mark认为这不是个好兆头。  
  
第一晚相当平静地过去了，主要是因为Eduardo旅途劳累，几乎是立即就上床睡觉了。他甚至没有参观屋子，就直接走进了Mark给他的房间，轻轻将门关 在了身后。Mark直到第二天从Eyebook下班回来后的晚上才见到他。他必须保持露面，装作没发生什么事。反正工作也是个不错的转移精力的途径。  
  
他回家后，他们叫了泰国菜外卖，坐在起居室里享用晚餐。  
  
Mark看着Eduardo吃面条，观察到他现在看上去没那么累了，肩膀也不再拱着仿佛他是活生生的人类版阿特拉斯（Atlas），将整个天庭负于肩上。 他思索着在新加坡是不是没人照顾他，那很难想象，因为人们总是会被Eduardo吸引。他应该会有一大帮朋友乐于照料他。也许是Eduardo不让他们这 么做。过了会儿，他发觉Eduardo也在看着他。  
  
“那么，你是真的需要吃东西？”Eduardo问，语气里透着单纯的好奇。  
  
这理应感觉好像Eduardo在估量他，就好像人们用显微镜测量样本那样。但这是Eduardo，对他的兴趣是那么熟悉，就跟Eduardo第一次饶有兴趣地问他的时候一样，“那么，你喜欢编程？”  
  
Mark咽下正在咀嚼的鸡肉，仿佛是在做演示一般，“不像人类所需要的那样频繁。我的身体依然需要食物来将其转化为有用的物质和分泌物，不过我有核芯电池，太阳能的。”  
  
他的假心脏是世界上最为高效的电池之一。核技术已经接管了全世界的能源工业，取代了那些古旧的矿物能源。在军方关闭项目之前，他们已经购入了一批小巧但高能的核芯电池。他们的核芯具备150年的生命期，这比他们身体上的其他部分的寿命都要长。  
  
“所以，你也是太阳能的”，Eduardo说，带着点兴味。  
  
“从那个角度来说我是环境友好型的”，Mark耸了耸肩，赢得了Eduardo的一个微笑。  
  
他们各自回头继续晚餐。Mark认为Eduardo会喜欢清静，那么他们接下来几天可以都不说话。但是，Eduardo一如既往地出乎他的意料。  
  
“美国政府最初是为什么要资助那个项目？”  
  
Eduardo看着Mark，眼神比以往都要热切，仿佛他在重新认识这个Mark，只不过这次带上了有关硅基和电路的指南。  
  
“为了看看是否能创造完美的间谍”，Mark回答。  
  
Eduardo睁大了眼睛，“无人可敌的超级间谍？”  
  
Mark翻了个白眼，放下了餐盘，基本上都吃完了。“别傻了。我看上去像是勇猛过人还是超级无敌了？从体格上来说，我们比人类的身体适应性更强。我们更为 强壮，更能够忍受高温或低温，不那么依赖睡眠和食物。再说了，我们身体的设计目的就是模仿人类身体。我们甚至在体内有一种类似于血液的循环液体。”  
  
“哈。并不是说你什么不对的，但是我以为面对这样一个创造比其他人类都要高等的间谍的机会，政府会立即抓住好好利用。”  
  
“但要是因为被纸划伤、或走过机场扫描就会暴露机器人的身份的话就不怎样了”，Mark说，稍稍有点儿傲慢。  
  
“说的对”，Eduardo耸了下肩表示同意，“但有什么好处呢？这看上去像是个巨大又耗费时间的工程，只为了生产略高一等的人类。”  
  
Mark寻思Eduardo这里使用“人类”这个字眼是特意还是无心的。他没法自己做出判断。  
  
他直率地说，“是略高一等的人类，但对美国具有无法撼动的忠诚。”  
  
Eduardo看上去有点不安，“程序设定的忠诚？”  
  
“就是这个概念。一种强烈且永久性的爱国精神应该扎根于我们的基层编码之中。”  
  
“但那从没发生过。或者至少，我从没发现过什么强烈又永久性的爱国精神。”  
  
“那是因为政府撤出了资金”，Mark解释，“程序员在早期就剔除了那部分，在基本编码还能改动的时候。他们认为没必要把那放进去，反正整个项目基本都是 靠他们自己的私人基金来运转的，政府并不知情。Felicity，项目的领头人之一，一直都认为将某种类似于”忠诚“这样的东西植入编码会影响我们的—— 智力成长。”  
  
他们短暂地陷入了沉默。Mark漫不经心地测量了Eduardo的呼吸，纳入记忆库中。这种沉默几乎令人感到熟悉，就仿佛是那些他们会只是安静地坐在一起的时候，各自忙着他们手上的事情。  
  
Eduardo又有了新问题，完全转换了话题，“为什么你想要和我一起开展生意？”  
  
Mark没有多做处理就回答，“我想和我最好的朋友一起开展生意。”  
  
当着Eduardo的面说出来，而不是在诉讼会议室里对着几乎不认识的人，这感觉很奇怪。  
  
暂停了片刻，Mark观察到Eduardo深色的眼睛里和嘴唇上发生了细微的变化，显示出喜悦。“一个机器人是怎么判断谁是他的好朋友的？”  
  
Eduardo的脸上挂着隐约的笑容，表示他不是认真的。这是Eduardo身上Mark一直都很喜欢的许多地方之一：偶尔出现的怪异的幽默感。  
  
“我确实——体验到近似人类情感的东西”，Mark试图解释，但做得不怎么样，“我不是人类，不像你们那样拥有感情，但是我的程序被设定为模仿人类的思维。对我来说，我没有任何参照可以用来做这种私人的比较。就逻辑而言，那不可能和人类情感一样，但是我——”  
  
Mark突然陷入了沉默，因为不知道该如何把握。感觉上他的辩解似乎将自己推向失败的一方，虽然在这场轻松的谈话里应该没有什么“赢家”或“输家”。  
  
“我会希望能跟某个我感觉相处愉快的人一起开办事业，只是因为这样符合逻辑。”Mark笨拙地做出总结。  
  
Eduardo的声音中带着一丝难以置信，说，“你的人类情感近似体让你想要和你的人类好友的近似对象一起开创事业。”  
  
Mark皱眉，“那不是我说的话，而且根本说不通。”  
  
“那是因为你说的话根本就是莫名其妙狗屁不通。ARTHI的关键目的就在于要尽可能地亲近人类，这样当然会涉及到拥有感情。为什么你又要把这些都牵扯到逻辑上去？”  
  
为什么？Mark一点都不明白是为什么。他的最初反应是真实的，但是他不愿深究细节，因为那就会引发出更多的“为什么”，那为什么他会这么做，以及一些无论他做再多的解释都不可能获得原谅的事情。  
  
“我只是在解释我所认为的事实，跟你的理念不相符合可不是我的错”，Mark说，言辞犀利。  
  
他知道他在Eduardo眼里看到的是什么，不过，也许是某种极似于怜悯的东西。“我认为你不喜欢你其实比你自己所想的更像人类这一概念。那就意味着你也会犯错。”  
  
Mark不需要怜悯。他不 _想要_ 。  
  
“我认为你是不喜欢我其实比你所以为的更像个机器人。被一个按逻辑思考的机器人踢出公司是不是让你感觉更难受？”Mark反击。  
  
那双深色眼睛中的痛苦是如此激烈，仿佛有一只手猛地揪起了Mark由电路和人造血液组成的内脏。  
  
“操你的，Mark”，Eduardo咬牙切齿地回应，站起身，冲上楼梯，丢下了晚餐。  
  
Eduardo总是那么戏剧化，这点显然没有改变。Mark也同样受到了影响，他的机体正感到体温升高，核芯跳动的速度也有所增快。  
  
Mark凝视着Eduardo没有吃完的食物。Eduardo不应该没吃完就跑开。他现在已经太瘦了。  
  
Mark为激怒他撇下了食物而感到懊悔，这不过是符合逻辑而为。  
  
符合逻辑的。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
第二天早晨，Mark决定不去上班。他打电话回去说自己生病了，并将声音降低了200赫兹，让自己听上去更可信些。没有人会抓到他在弄假，他只是不想让他的私人助理起疑心。  
  
在对着空空如也的冰箱瞪了一会儿之后，Mark决定了要去采购新鲜食物。他拿出一些早餐用的食物棒，一共七条，从培根口味的蛋白质棒到草莓风味的麦片条依次摆放在桌上。  
  
Eduardo一边揉着眼睛一边走下楼，在看见Mark的时候明显吃了一惊。他一定以为Mark上班去了，这也许能解释为什么他现在身上穿着一条松垮垮的 裤子和黑色T恤。Mark想要在他将所有这些都存入他的永久记忆库之前就转开视线，但已为时过晚。他将永远记得那因裤子下滑而隐约露出的髋骨，还有 Eduardo赤着的双脚踏在Mark的铺了地毯的地上的样子有多么的脆弱。  
  
“我这里没啥吃的了，但我们有食物棒”，Mark主动说。  
  
Eduardo眨巴了下眼睛，“我们？”  
  
Eduardo要么就是还在为昨晚而不高兴，要么就是因为才刚起来而迷迷糊糊的。Mark无法再做出确信的判断。在他们分开的那段时间里，很可能出现了一些他不知情的影响因素。  
  
“我能提议休战吗？”Mark说，有些僵硬。  
  
“休战？”Eduardo说。  
  
“重复我说的话无利于保持这次谈话的逻辑性”，Mark没能管住自己的嘴，一口气说了出来。他向后缩了缩。“那很粗鲁。你还没睡醒。但是我前面说的话是真心的，我想要提议休战。如果我们不……不做出努力的话，就很难一起住下去。”  
  
他不想再多做解释。以前的那个Eduardo应该能够明白这是Mark递出橄榄枝的唯一方式。  
  
看起来Eduardo至少对于这一点还是明白的，他甩了甩头，眼神变得清冽起来，然后点头，“你说得对。我很难放下——我的一些心结。但是我在这里的时候会尽力的。”  
  
如果Dustin或Chris在这里的话，他们就会用手肘戳戳Mark，然后企图逼他快去解决那些Eduardo所提到的心结。可是他们不在这里，所以即使在Mark有限的想象里他们也没机会。  
  
“好的。那很好。耶”，Mark无甚必要地连续念叨，然后努力振作起来。“你现在应该吃早餐，Wardo。你不能再跳过任何一餐了，你看上去好像在过去几年里减重了不少。根据你现在的年龄、身高和体形，以及目前的估测体重，你必须多吃点东西。”  
  
出于某种原因，Eduardo低头看向桌面上的那些食物条，露出了少许笑容。他拿起一个柑橘口味的蛋白质棒，递给Mark。  
  
“你居然来跟我讨论饮食习惯。不过现在我想你过去总是不吃东西的理由算是说通了”，Eduardo摇着头评论道。  
  
Mark接过了食物棒。  
  
“这是我最喜欢的口味”，他说，稍后发觉这有点傻气。  
  
Eduardo似乎非常集中于撕开一个深棕色食物棒的包装。“我知道。”  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
这天晚些时候，他们俩都登陆了Eyebook，这是多年来他们第一次在同一个房间内同时使用这个网站。  
  
Mark漫不经心地在他的MultiPud上浏览Eyebook，检查最近对于网站和服务器的更新是否按计划将载入时间减少了0.2秒。他可以通过自身的 处理器登入，但是他想要通过其他设备来检查Eyebook的运行状况。这天早晨他收到了一份报告，确认了此次更新已告成功，但是他喜欢眼见为实。  
  
他偶尔抬起头，看见Eduardo茫然地盯着前方。Eduardo一定是戴上了EyeVisuals，那是一对隐形眼镜镜片，能够让用户在正常人类的视野 上看见Eyebook的操作界面。他能看见Eduardo已经激活了他的Eyebook触摸板，用拇指在手掌上轻触点击，手掌上有一层极薄的硅质，可作为 控制面板使用。这个植入于手掌之中的EyeControl的能源来自于体热和浏览Eyebook时的点击操作。  
  
有了EyeVisuals和EyeControls——通常合并统称为EyeC，这是Dustin的聪明脑瓜想出来的文字游戏“I See”——任何人都可以在任何地方使用Eyebook。Mark记得照顾他的Felicity曾经责备过他，说人类不能将他们的大脑接入网络世界，如果 他想要融入大众就必须使用MultiPud而不是在上网的时候一脸空白地凝视着空气。有了他的Eyebook这项发明之后，那不再是个问题了。几乎有1万 亿的世人使用Eyebook，他们会时不时地在启动了他们的EyeC的时候茫然地凝视空气。  
  
Mark用不着偷看Eduardo在Eyebook上做什么就知道他已经厌烦了。跟这个世界上很大部分的人不一样，Eduardo不怎么耗在EyeBook上。Mark知道。他过去一直有留意。  
  
Mark的MultiPud上跳出了一个聊天窗口，把他从思绪中拉了出来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
万一这实际上不是个好主意的话就让他见鬼去。  
  
“你在新加坡都做些什么？”Mark突然开口问道。  
  
Eduardo吃惊地抬起头，关闭了他的Eyebook，“抱歉，什么？”  
  
Mark重复了他的问题。  
  
“我——你现在不是在忙Eyebook？”Eduardo迷惑地问他。  
  
“不，我只是查一下载入速度有没有提高，还有些项目需要核准。都不紧急。”Mark边说边耸了下肩。  
  
Eduardo看上去极为震惊，小心翼翼地说，“我以为你会进入工作狂模式。就像你以前那样。”  
  
Mark将他的MultiPud放到沙发上，想找点其他的事情做，“我已经在Eyebook上工作了四年。我知道哪些是急需处理的，哪些可以缓一缓。”  
  
虽然他没有说出口，但他还知道的是没有Eduardo在身边的这四年是什么样子。Eyebook是他最为自豪、最美妙的发明，但是过去的这几年让他发觉， 他的生活里除了Eyebook之外还有其他想要的东西。他所想念、失去的东西，直到Eduardo也成为其中一员之后他才开始认真思考。  
  
“那听起来真有点不可思议”。Eduardo说，张大了眼睛，充满真诚，仿佛Mark刚刚实现了全世界和平，而不是现在才搞懂了事情的轻重缓急。  
  
Mark扬起眉毛，“谢谢，很感激你的认可。”  
  
Eduardo对这一略带些刺的戏谑之言笑了起来，此时Mark才发觉，Eduardo会对Mark的挖苦嘲讽而觉得有趣这一点仍然跟从前一样会令他感到兴奋。  
  
“向来乐于效劳”，Eduardo假装郑重地说，“关于你的问题，我实际上在和几家设计可用于Eyebook的产品的公司工作。我知道，这有点别扭。我还会资助些新兴科技产业，并提供独立咨询。”  
  
“那很合理。你擅长捣鼓数字，而且拥有足够的第一手经验现在可以用于起步工作”，Mark指了出来。  
  
Eduardo注视着他的眼睛，眼神捉摸不透，“那……谢谢，Mark。听你这么说真好。”  
  
“我并不经常表达客观的称赞，因为我认为你自身的优点应该对你来说是显而易见的。我没有完全意识到对人类来说这会有多么不同”，Mark说，以他独有的方式承认了他过去的缺点。  
  
Eduardo略带犹豫地点头，“从某方面来说，我猜那时候你对社会到底是怎么运转的学习才起步。我当时不知道事情对你来说会差别那么大。”  
  
“你不可能知道”，Mark评论，“但我不确定那是不是重要。我认为时间和经历并没让我改变多少。”  
  
“ARTHI的要义不就是学习和改变？”Eduardo问。面含微笑。  
  
“我向来是ARTHI里比较固执的一个。”  
  
“我一点都不感到惊讶。你知道，我在新加坡无意中和ARTHI社团混到了一块儿”，Eduardo说，几乎是随口说道，“那很奇怪，当几乎所有的事情都回到——”  
  
Eduardo猛地掐断了话头，Mark抬高了他的眉毛，“回到？”  
  
Eduardo摇头，“没什么。那无关紧要。我在告诉你我在新加坡都做些什么，这其中之一就是我和ARTHI社团在一起待了很长时间。”  
  
Mark微微蹙起眉毛，但接受了这一突然转变的话题，“那是怎么开始的？你从来就对AI没有很大兴趣，更别说ARTHI了。”  
  
“我投资的一家新公司里就有名雇员是ARTHI机器人。她的名字叫Jane，非常亲切有趣的一个姑娘，偶尔有些害羞。不管怎样，因为我在新加坡是初来乍到，所以她主动说带我到城市里四处转转。其中有一次她带我去了个ARTHI社会活动”，Eduardo解释。  
  
“他们还有活动？”Mark问，很惊讶。  
  
“Well，通常他们只是聚一聚，包括不是ARTHI的人，一起吃晚餐、聊聊天。新加坡对于ARTHI居民每年都有严苛的份额限制，所以在那里他们是个相当紧密的团体。我在活动里结交了几位朋友，然后过了几个月，我开始帮助新搬来的人，找房子之类的。”  
  
Mark皱眉，“如果这只是个故事的开头，接下来你要告诉我你和那些ARTHI在一起的日子让你对他们的构造有所认识、觉得他们与人类有多么相似、我与他们有多么相似，然后你要开始给我来一堂其实我们都是 _人_ 的课的话，我能请你还是省口气吗？”  
  
Eduardo看上去被逗乐了，微微翘起了嘴角，“我觉得我永远没法凭良心说你和绝大多数其他的人一样，不管是不是智能机器人。”  
  
Mark把这句话在脑内转了几圈，“噢。这是褒奖还是侮辱？”  
  
“随你所愿”，Eduardo取笑他，“不过你的讽刺确实让我想起了点什么。”  
  
Mark不喜欢这个话题的走向，这种情绪一定在他的脸上表露了出来，因为Eduardo看起来更愉快了，那个施虐狂。  
  
他继续道，“那里的ARTHI跟你不一样，当然在很多方面都不一样，但其中有一点是他们对于能够体验强烈的情感并不质疑。他们也许不常表露出来，不过他们 似乎承认他们是被设计为拥有感情的。也许是因为你喜欢对事物提出质疑或爱不走寻常路，但是在谈到朋友或爱人的时候他们的反应跟你不一样。对他们来说，他们 就是他们。”  
  
Mark插了进来，“他们是由人类设计的包含情感和理智的智慧体，设计的最初目的就是更好地服务人类、与人类交流。情感部分的必要性是为了移情，并且以其 他人类为优先考虑，而易感性的部分则让人类能够更好地与智能机器人交流并接受机器人进入他们的生活。我们就是我们，但这并不能让我们的感情更为真实或自 然。”  
  
Eduardo举起双手表示投降，“我恐怕要是再继续这个话题我们就要打破刚才的休战协议了。”  
  
“那你从一开始就不该提出来”，Mark厉声回答，随即意识到他说得太过分了，而且相当愚蠢，因为他明明非常期望他们能够结束这个话题继续谈下去。他几乎为自己对这个他鲜少谈及的话题而如此激动吃了一惊。  
  
他估计Eduardo要生气了。  
  
然而，Eduardo只是耸了下肩膀，靠回到沙发背上。“你说得对，我也许不该说起这个话题。”  
  
Mark低下视线，斟酌了下要说的话，“我会考虑你说的话，不过要是能换个话题的话我会很感激。”  
  
“Okay，那我们来说说你最近在做些什么。”  
  
就像那样，Eduardo给了他一个台阶下。这感觉是那么的熟悉，Eduardo接受了他不说对不起的歉意表达，就这么让它过去了。Mark忘记了和他在一起的时候有多么轻松，在绝交之前他们曾经是那么的彼此契合。  
  
“你是说除了Eyebook之外的事情？”Mark问，想要这么继续下去。  
  
“拜托了，我从股东大会和新闻里已经对Eyebook了解得够多的了。”  
  
“我还在练习击剑。我决定脚踏实地学习中文，而不是简简单单地发明个翻译软件。去年，我开始学习烹饪，不过只是一个人烧饭的话，真是贵的离谱，还极其耗费时间。”  
  
“烹饪？这我可必须得好好见识一下了”，Eduardo惊叹。  
  
“等我储备好食物了就给你做一顿。有人说过我的炒菜味道还不错。”  
  
Eduardo笑道，“我觉得那不错。”  
  
Mark感到自己勾起了唇角，如同从前的反应一样。他想，也许他们最终能够办得到，就像重又是一对亲密的朋友那样在一起度过这一周时间。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
他们重新学起怎样与彼此相处，沿着一种缓慢而笨拙的轨道，绕着圈，但又被同等的力量相斥。他们之间的化学反应和旧日友谊令Mark轻松地下了决定，接下来 的几天都请假没去工作，为Eduardo做饭，一起看电影，聊一聊时事新闻。但是，他们之间的过往意味着在碰上某个棘手的话题时他们会说错话，那根迟迟未 解的刺梗在两人之间，轻易地就能令他们受伤流血。  
  
Dustin和Chris过来看望他们，这令事情同时变得既轻松又艰难。就好像他们无法抵抗住四人组回归的这一诱人机会，现在他们原本缺失的那一名成员回 来了，他们无法错失大伙儿在一起聊天的机会。如同一项无声的协议，Dustin和Chris都没有带来他们的伴侣，仿佛四个人重聚的这段短暂的时光是如此 珍贵，不能与他人分享。可是，很显然，Eduardo还是不再像以前那样与他们亲近了，而且从Dustin的表情看来，这让他难过。Mark意识到，一次 又一次地，永无止尽的一般，感觉到他与Eduardo之间分崩离析的友谊也将Dustin、Chris与Eduardo之间的友情拖累为受害者。也许他们 之间的感情还没有凋亡，但现在也是步履蹒跚，而且Mark不知道他们是否还可能完全康复。  
  
当与Peter Thiel会面前的那个晚上来临的时候，Mark给自己做了个全身诊断，想要弄明白为什么他同时感觉既筋疲力尽又心满意足。他一无所获，就跟所预计的一 样，于是他将此归结于外部因素。现在他生活里最大的外部因素就是Eduardo。持续不断地与Eduardo小心翼翼地避开敏感话题令人烦躁，但在同时， 有Eduardo在身边，一切都变得轻松了许多。  
  
这感觉像是个两头妥协的折中交易。  
  
目送着Dustin和Chris离开，Eduardo转身看向Mark，“明天就是大日子了。”  
  
“明天会跟今天的尺寸一样大”，Mark不露表情地说。  
  
Eduardo摇头，做绝望状，“你以前可有趣多了，Mark。那些刻薄机智的俏皮话都随着年纪随风而逝了啊。真是悲哀。”  
  
“至少在我人生里的某个时刻里我还是有趣的”，Mark干巴巴地说。  
  
他记录下了Eduardo大笑的样子，并保存妥当，以便在Eduardo再次从他身边消失的时间里可以重播温故。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
“Mark？Mark，醒醒？”  
  
他立即睁开了眼睛，脱离了“睡眠模式”。  
  
“什——Wardo？你还好吗？”他问，困惑地坐起身，处理器运转速度低下。  
  
“我没事”，Eduardo在他的床边轻声说。  
  
Mark向上看，这才发觉Eduardo站得离他有多近，Eduardo笨拙地微微弯下身，膝盖靠在床边。  
  
“那么，什么——”  
  
“我可以吗？”Eduardo打断了他，他现在靠得更近了，太近了。“我能得到这个吗？我们能不能就假装一个晚上，这样我就能拥有这个了？”  
  
他还在小声低喃，Mark惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，这时Eduardo低下身吻了他。一个试探性的吻，温柔，充满了不确定。  
  
抵着那两片柔软的嘴唇，Mark低吼着张开了嘴。他舔入Eduardo的口中，手向上攀至那修长的脖子，紧紧箍住。  
  
操，这是他想要的。这就是他一直以来都想要的，但他始终在努力无视这一欲望，因为索求一样不可能得到的东西又有何意义，毫无用处。  
  
但在这里却有可能实现。在这儿，Eduardo正跨坐在Mark躺在床上的双腿之上，低下他那修长得不可思议的脖子回吻Mark，炽烈的热情仿佛能毁灭天 地。他们的舌头纠缠着彼此，双手绝望想要即可触摸到每一个地方。不过他们还都穿戴整齐着，两人都忙于亲热和抚摸，完全没功夫分开足够长的时间可以剥光衣 服。  
  
过了没几分钟，Eduardo就拉下Mark的短裤，拉到正好能够掏出他的阴茎。他的阴茎硬邦邦地竖着、在裤腰边滴着前液的样子很下流，但是 Eduardo一点也不介意，从他呻吟着、用力帮Mark套弄的样子来看，他还相当喜欢。数秒之后，Mark也将Eduardo的阴茎握于手中。他将将两 根硬挺都握在手里，相互摩擦。Eduardo止不住开始颤抖、呻吟，从喉底发出的那种尖锐的嗓音叫人惊叹不已。  
  
“操我，Mark”，Eduardo发下指令，然后，Mark停止了全部的思考。  
  
他太过性奋了，完全没法集中注意力，由于快感而绷紧了身体，贴着Eduardo的脖子吐着热气。一切都恍恍惚惚的，只有手臂与指尖在身体上下游走的模糊景 象，还有Mark在找到润滑剂时发出的喘息。他不记得是怎么做到的，但他为Eduardo做足了准备，然后Eduardo开始缓缓地坐上他的勃起，而 Mark的短裤还没完全脱掉。  
  
  
这感觉真棒，太棒了，Eduardo是那么紧致、火热地包裹着Mark，还有他喘息着向后仰起头的样子。Eduardo以一种蜿蜒环绕的方式一点点向下坐，屁股摇晃的样子简直淫荡令人发狂。Mark爆了个粗口，伸手紧扣住那拱起的腰，手指嵌入那光滑柔软的后背。  
  
“快来，Mark，操我，求你”，Eduardo低吟。  
  
Mark把双腿张得更开以达到某种杠杆效果，开始凶猛的向上戳刺，冲入Eduardo的体内，绝望地用力想要声明自己的所有权。他已经被Eduardo在 他大腿上弹跳的样子闹疯了，还有他双唇分开的模样，他甚至还掐准了Mark戳刺的那一刻拨拉自己滴着前液的勃起。他的电路已经过热，他的整个身体都高高拱 起，就要达到爆炸的临界点。  
  
“Mark，Mark，Mark”，Eduardo绝望地连续高叫，他不断加速，显然即将飙到高潮。  
  
  
Mark持续着野蛮的冲刺，拇指摩挲着Eduardo那正在滴泪的阴茎前端。“耶，来，让我看到你射出来。”  
  
Eduardo张大了眼睛，盯着Mark，“我们本来能够拥有这个的。”  
  
Mark猛地睁开双眼，身下的床单一片潮湿。  
  
他的房内一片寂静。他的勃起在裤子里突突跳动，夹在两腿之间高高耸起，抵着他的手。房间内的温控装置保持了凉爽的室温，但他浑身是汗，皮肤粘糊糊地贴着衣服和床单，很不舒服。  
  
操。  
  
Mark已经很多年没做过这种梦了。这类梦境已随着Eduardo长久地缺席于他的生活而逐渐消失。Eduardo才出现了不过几日就足以推翻所有的压抑。  
  
Mark把脸埋入枕头里，咬着牙套弄起自己。有时候，这具拟人类的身体真是不方便到让人无法接受。  
  
Eduardo不会在这里停留太久。再度适应他的存在是不理智的。无法黑入他自己的基础代码显然是Felicity的一大疏忽。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** Part 2**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
Mark永远都会记得，无论他们做了多少准备，与普通人的首次亲密接触仍然不幸地令他措手不及。  
  
在入学哈佛前的六个月里，他花了几乎全部的时间与他的看护们——是科学家，他必须记住他们不再是他的看护了——以及在餐馆、健身房、击剑俱乐部和其他必须 走访的公共场所里遇见的随机的什么人进行全面的互动训练。从Felicity和Mark自己的判断来看，没人能够识别出他不是人类。  
  
受够了这一大堆的人际互动与交流，他现在想做的是窝进他的房间，然后赶上所有被他落下的项目进度。  
  
这有点奇怪，现在他能够将此设为一个目标，过去这样的行为是决不被容许的。尽管他正在逐渐失去对他来说是这个世界上令他安心的最为重要的几个人，但同时Mark也在获得真正的自由。  
  
来自中心的孩子们已分走四方，即使将来发生了什么令他们其中的一人暴露了身份，也很难将他们的出身都联系在一起。科学家们也都解散了。他们在这个与他们自 己本身课题无关的项目上工作已久，现在这些智能机器人们已经进入真实世界开展他们的新生活了，科学家们决定将联系降到最低限度。这将给予智能机器人们最好 的机遇，融入社会，不被发现。  
  
通过售卖超级计算机的部分设备以及Mark发明的精准度极高的音乐分类的程序，他们赚到了不少钱，足够让所有的智能机器人都获得新身份和崭新的生活。Mark的意愿和能力都让他最终安身在了哈佛。  
  
于是，他发现在那里没有人再会唠叨他总喜欢不吃饭不睡觉，而他可以自由地想干什么就干什么。但同时他也与他的导师和熟识的表兄弟姐妹们切断了联系。  
  
从某种角度来说，他觉得哈佛里的很多新生也许跟他一样，既兴奋异常，又矛盾地感到不安。  
  
Mark给自己找了个借口，他需要时间来观察哈佛学生的行为习性，然后再开始尝试与人交往。这看起来是个安全的方案。毕竟，Felicity已经将身份保密这个概念在他的脑中根深蒂固。ARTHI机器人在美国获予人权才不到一年。还有相当多的人反对这项法案。  
  
Felicity对他详尽地说过有些人害怕他们所不理解的东西，或者他们认为与自己不同的东西。有时候，人类对彼此也是一样，不仅仅是针对智能机器人。  
  
Mark将此标注为人类的一项能力：歧视性的差别对待。  
  
所以他的“与外隔绝、自己待着”的选择似乎是明智的。如果这个计划跟他乐于宅着埋头忙乎他的项目不谋而合，那只不过是个美好的巧合罢了。  
  
然后，他走进了所分配的房间。  
  
“哈喽，哈喽，新室友！或者说是套间友（suite-mate）更精确？”  
  
根据这个笑呵呵的男孩的发色，Mark将其标注为红毛。他似乎见到Mark异乎寻常地兴奋。  
  
“我是Dustin”，在Mark沉默地盯着他片刻之后，这位室友开口道。  
  
Mark放下他的包，然后做了自我介绍，样子不太自然，“我是Mark。”  
  
Dustin立即一条胳膊甩到Mark的肩膀上，“棒极了！我们要在这里开个舞会。我听说有个派对欢迎所有的新生，而我正好知道在哪里。”  
  
Mark有关独自度过这个学期的精心计划在认识Dustin的那一瞬间就被击得粉粉碎。  
  
  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
Mark开车和Eduardo前往Thiel所指定的会面地点。Chris和Dustin也想一起去，但被Mark否决了，他不想表现好像他需要三个人来 做他的后援。Eduardo坐在乘客座上，翻阅着当天的新闻。汽车设置在自动驾驶档上，所以Mark不必担心他的视线一直停留在Eduardo身上，而没 有留心其他车辆或路面。他看到Eduardo选择阅读的是一篇有关“人类至上”这个组织的文章，那些人在抗议又有一所学校雇佣了教师型智能机器人。这个组 织算不上庞大，但是里面的成员相当狂热，就跟立足于地球上的其他任何组织一样，认为必须将他们的信仰强行灌输给其他人。  
  
当他们抵达这间价格不菲的餐馆的时候，Mark在脑内调出了Eyebook的界面，并接入网络。他用Eyebook的区域覆盖界面扫描整个房间，白色的外 框在每个在场的人的脸部周围隐约闪烁。所有人都是Eyebook的用户，这点毫不意外。绝大多数的客人彼此毫无联系。他将他们放置到Eyebook树图 上，罗列出所有用户彼此之间或近或远的联系，但在用餐的客人和侍者之间都没有任何发现。  
  
首席侍者很可能正开着他的EyeC，并且激活了Eyebook的面部识别功能，因为他立即认出了Mark，并主动将他领向Thiel的私人包间。  
  
这看上去不像是个陷阱，餐馆里也没有记者。不过，Thiel应该够聪明会想到不利用任何在Eyebook上侦查得到的人。Mark现在还不想掉以轻心。  
  
他跟随Eduardo走进了包间。Mark身着一件运动衫和黑色牛仔裤，算是他对这间高档次餐馆的妥协。而Eduardo则是一身高级定制西服，精致的剪 裁勾勒出动人的线条，发型也搭配得非常完美。未多做赘言，Thiel对他们致以了热情友好地问候，好像他从没往他们其中一人的背后捅上一刀，而且也许很快 就要对另一人也下黑手。  
  
谈话进展得极为缓慢，令人难以忍受。  
  
他们漫无目的地聊着些不痛不痒的话题，大多数时候都是Eduardo和Thiel在交流。原来这间餐馆就属于Thiel，而这就是他选择这个地点的原因。 他们谈论了某些彼此都有涉足的投资和参与的慈善活动。显然Thiel也启动了他的EyeC，从他在最开始扫视Eduardo以及后来阅读信息时微微有些眼 神发亮的样子上就能看得出来。噢，这就是Eyebook的乐趣所在，你可以即时地查阅某人的档案然后跳过所有那些枯燥的闲谈来了解彼此的近况。  
  
不管怎样，Mark不喜欢他看着Eduardo的眼神，但这似乎对Eduardo毫无影响，至少表现上如此。  
  
想到Eduardo与Thiel相处的那么愉快让他感觉奇怪。就是这个男人在Sean提起“他们带来麻烦的CFO”的时候建议稀释股份。Mark不得不提出停火协议才能相对和睦地度过这一周。尽管Mark的程序被设定为模拟人类，但仍然有一些人类逻辑令他摸不着头脑。  
  
这并不是因为Thiel是个多么风趣、睿智或有魅力的人。为什么他就能得到Eduardo原谅并相处愉快？除去精明的商业头脑，他的智力不过中等水平，其 言谈也可看出相当乏味。他的面部对称度只有70.31%，而且他的下颚长得很不怎么样。Mark还发现他“呵呵“的笑声令人烦躁。这些细节都是他以前从未 留意过的，但显然现在他注意到了。如果他认定Eduardo不会生气的话，晚些时候他会给他瞧瞧这张清单的。  
  
为了抑制他内部处理系统中逐渐产生的不快，Mark开始在脑内复核一项私人项目的代码，一边小口小口地吃东西一边对其略作调整。  
  
“你可以进食”，Thiel观察后说。  
  
Mark耸了下肩膀，这会儿他对Thiel感觉不怎么客气。他无视了Eduardo瞪大的双眼。  
  
“即使你是个智能机器人。”  
  
“我被设计为能够消化食物并从中摄取少量的能量，没错”，Mark说，感觉厌烦。  
  
Eduardo在他身边僵住了。  
  
“你甚至都不试图否认最近的传言？”Thiel问。  
  
“有什么意义？”Mark解释道，“如果你要闹上法庭，一个简单的检查就能揭出真相。”  
  
“没错。非常合理，正符合你的天性之一。我想你愿意与我会面应该和这个有点关系”，Thiel说，面对这一惊天新闻异常地泰然自若。  
  
也许Mark的生硬莽撞的举止一直都让Thiel对他其实是个机器人有所怀疑。他没有纠正Thiel关于他的天性的说法。他的表兄弟，Willam是——曾经是——即使以人类的标准来看也极其的情绪化，他是Mark不幸结识过的人中最多愁善感但却也最为冷静明达的一个。  
  
Eduardo插了进来，“你是对的，Peter，我们想知道Mark的出身是否对你来说会有问题。”  
  
出身。这是个有趣的说法。  
  
Thiel推开他的空盘子，开口道，“Mark创立了Eyebook公司，今年被估价为9000亿美元。我喜欢能为我赚钱的CEO。”  
  
Eduardo显然决定单刀直入了，“所以你没有打算赶走Mark，夺取公司？”  
  
“不，一点也没有。我可不想把自己牵扯进一桩会拖上数年时间而且极有可能会输的诉讼里，况且现在一切都挺好的。”Thiel看起来有些乐了。  
  
“那你为什么想见我？”Mark打断道。  
  
“好奇心。我想知道那些流言是不是真的”，Thiel优雅地耸了下肩膀，“那点已经确认了。现在我好奇的是你是不是以前就能办得到现在Eyebook所能做的事情。”  
  
Mark考虑了其中潜在的问题，“我不用EyeVisual的隐形眼镜镜片就能使用Eyebook，因为我的处理器可以连接任何无线网络并调出 Eyebook。在发明Eyebook之前，我能够展现同样功能的唯一方法就是黑入政府数据库以取得人们的信息和照片，而这样做需要耗费大量精力，但收益 却不多。  
  
Thiel竖起指尖，“真是精彩迷人。那么，从本质上来说，你发明了一个你早已拥有但人类却缺少的工具。”  
  
从某种意义上来说，确实如此。在Eyebook真正启动之前，人类的生活非常不便利。现在，只要对方也是Eyebook的用户，人们就能够利用面部识别功 能来找到这个人。当你与某人初次见面或是久别重逢的时候，Eyebook可以消除尴尬的自我介绍，人们也不用费力回忆对方的兴趣爱好。只要拇指轻轻一点， 所有的信息就会直接展现于人们眼中，用户可以调阅其他人的档案，找到他们有哪些朋友，并基于这些了解来展开交谈。  
  
“你不明白。Eyebook必须被创造出来，如果你还没有注意到的话，人类不是机器人。你无法像我一样获取信息“，Mark说，直言不讳。  
  
“别担心，Mark，我不是在暗示你利用自己的程序来创建Eyebook。我对ARTHI有所了解，他们的工作原理不是那样”，Thiel评论道，“从某种角度来看，这会让Winklevoss兄弟更加难以再次起诉你。”  
  
Mark眨了下眼睛，“你说什么？”  
  
“Well，Winklevoss兄弟曾为了盗窃知识产权起诉过你一次，他们最近一直在嚷嚷着要再次起诉，因为在第一次诉讼时他们没有获得充分的信息，导致调解所得的赔偿金没有达到他们认为自己应得的数额”，Thiel解释道。  
  
Mark耸肩，一副“跟我说点儿我不知道”的意思。  
  
Thiel耐心地继续道，“现在知道了真相，甚至连他们第一次的诉讼的理由都弱不可堪。他们声称你违反了与他们之间的口头协议，拖延了他们的项目，以此来 盗窃他们的创意。然而，在陪审团面前，基于你自身的能力，你一直都有计划要实施这一创意看起来会更为自然合理。只有机器人会这么想‘为什么人类做不到？’ 如此一来，你会从他们那里盗取创意就变得荒谬可笑了。”  
  
Mark对此保持了沉默。虽然很可笑，但Mark确实从Winklevii的主意里受到了启发。但他最大的过错是他耍弄了他们。基于他们最初告诉他的点 子，他有了个完全不同的构思。在Winklevii所构想的那个无趣的约会网站，用户会得到提示某个人现在是否单身，而他的创意远不止于此。Mark对于 想靠他的成功来发迹的人类毫无耐心。  
  
“说得好，Peter”，Eduardo说，一如既往地老练，“谢谢你消除了误会，说清了你的目的。”  
  
Thiel转身看向他，打量着，“我不得不说，Eduardo，在我们多次会面之后，我确实相信你比一开始别人让我所信的要有能力的多。你是怎么跟Mark和好的？”  
  
Eduardo耸了耸肩膀，“撇开我们过去的间隙不谈，我们认识了很长时间。这是必然的。”  
  
回避。Mark觉得相当有趣，尽管他们之间存在着私人矛盾，Eduardo仍然试图在这里表现出他们俩是站在同一条战线上的。Mark不知道是为什么，但 是他想要将这一刻存入记忆库中，他知道Eduardo仍然认为自己和Mark是某个共同体。但愿Mark能够分析得出来这个共同体到底是什么。  
  
这之后的谈话都风平浪静。Thiel保证万一有股东就Mark的出身要发难的话，他会站在他的一边——“出身”这个词看起来要跟着他一段时间了——而 Eduardo看起来相信了他所说的话。Mark花了5.85秒分析了他们的整场谈话，得出结论Thiel的逻辑无懈可击，他没有任何理由为Mark是个 机器人而不满。在安静地内部分析了片刻之后，他承认他感觉到了智能机器人版本的“如释重负”。这算是他对Eduardo就ARTHI和情感所作的那番言论 的一次小心尝试。  
  
他想知道是否有可能让Eduardo留下来。因为Eduardo才回来了一周时间，但Mark已经能够预见如果他再度离开将会带来多少痛苦和失落。  
  
他原本估计Eduardo会非常生气，而且情绪激动，以为他会不想跟Mark多说废话，只会在逻辑劝说和同情心的影响下做出妥协。Mark原本以为 Eduardo对Mark是个智能机器人这一真相会反应恶劣，以为他会说些类似于“现在一切都说得通了，因为Mark从来就不像个人类”的话。那样才符合 逻辑。但是Eduardo没有说那样的话。这个Eduardo看起来没有因为所预想的原因对他大发雷霆，他对这件事的反应看起来完全无法理解。  
  
他们走出了私人包间，现在他的处理能力中的一小部分正用于离别的客套话上。在餐馆外，Thiel握了握Mark的手，然后转身面向Eduardo。  
  
Mark留意到Eduardo的握手带着例行公事的意味，他明白Eduardo只是将Thiel看做一个商人、同事，而不是他喜欢的人。然后，Mark视 觉功能注意到从几条街外有个什么东西向他们抛来。他转过头，以几纳米秒钟的时间拉近焦距，集中于那个物体之上，将他的传感器所探查到的具体信息在脑中罗列 出来：  
  
  
球状体  
  -  直径约4英寸  
  -  红色闪光  
  -  无法识别  
高度危险  
1.1秒内命中  
  
  
Mark将Eduardo和Thiel推回餐馆内，用力极大，他们朝里面踉跄了好几步，然后关上了大门。但这样的防护力仍不充分，所以他将他们都推倒在地，就在此时，大门在他身后猛然爆炸。  
  
他倒在了Thiel的身上，迅速抬眼看见Eduardo倒在餐馆更靠里面的地方。他的听力传感器因为剧烈的爆炸声而失灵，随着爆炸所产生的巨大的冲击波将 他和Thiel都击倒在地。痛觉接收器如燃烧般在嚣叫，他意识到他的身体已遭受破坏，视觉图像也开始闪烁。某个非常坚硬的东西撞到了他，他没法说出是哪 里，传感器所返回都是没用的结果。四周一片寂静，视野里除了Thiel的后脑勺外什么也没有。然后，他在移动，为什么他在移动？  
  
Eduardo突然填满了他开始逐渐泛白的视野，双眼张得极大，脸色煞白，嘴唇发狂似的不停在动。Eduardo有没有受伤，他必须搞清楚，他必须——  
  
 **系统断线**  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Alpha系统受损  
  
启动Beta...  
  
系统检测...  
  
Beta启动完成  
  
外壳状态检测  
  -  外壳受损  
  -  头部受到外界破坏  
  
Alpha全面关闭  
  
呼叫紧急维修  
  
  -  关闭外部设备  
  -  终止循环液体供应  
  -  呼叫返回中心  
        o  启动视觉  
        o  面部识别...  
                §  目标1：: Peter Thiel  
                     •  Eyebook投资人，类别  公众  
                §  目标2: Eduardo Saverin == Wardo  
                     •  挚友, 类别 控制者  
        o  启动对话  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #  
  
\+ + + + + + + + + +

  
  
  
  
“我必须回家，Wardo。”  
  
Mark的眼睛重新聚焦，开始说话，Eduardo不禁惊呼。  
  
“噢，感谢上帝，你还活着”，他低喃，紧紧抓着Mark的肩膀，抓得太紧了，“操，Mark，你吓死我了，你的头……操，你的头——”  
  
他哽咽得说不话来，恐惧灌满了全身，他无法再继续。当他在爆炸后起身的时候，他没法不去注意那个冒着烟的大洞，就在刚才他们还站在那里。他开始疯狂地寻找 Mark，发现他倒在Peter身上一动不动。大门和墙壁的残骸散落得到处都是。Eduardo几乎没怎么留意餐馆内其他人的尖叫和呻吟。Mark的后脑 勺上正在流血，鲜血不断地透过他那团乱糟糟的卷发流出来，他都不知道Mark会流出这么多的血。  
  
恐慌之中，他将他翻过身，从Peter身上移了下来。Mark那双蓝色的眼睛，那双一直都犀利又敏锐的眼睛，现在一片空白。里面什么都没有，只是一对空洞的球体。看起来就像是已死之人的眼睛。  
  
Eduardo已经完全陷入恐慌之中，失去了理智。他不能让Mark死，他不能，不管他们是不是互相憎恨的时间比彼此认识的时间还要久，这都无所谓，Mark必须活着，他不能，他没法对付要是Mark死了该怎么办，他不能——  
  
他开始冲着Mark大叫，捏着他的脸和肩膀，仿佛这样就能将他唤醒。Peter拍了拍他的肩，想要安抚他，但他完全没去搭理。这几分钟里到底发生了什么他记不真切了，但那都无所谓了，Mark现在醒了。  
  
“Wardo，帮我回家”，Mark说。  
  
他说话的语气令Eduardo脑中警铃大作。  
  
Peter暂时引开了他的注意力，“Eduardo，他的脖子——”  
  
Eduardo立即看向他的脖子，随即低声咒骂。一定有什么东西切到了他的脖子，这几分钟以来那里一直在流血却没人注意到，不过现在似乎血已经止住了。 Eduardo感到一阵晕眩，因为这看上去切得非常深。他差点就要质疑Mark是否神智正常了，因为这看上去就跟人类的伤口一样，极其吓人的皮开肉绽，只 不过除了鲜血和肌肉之外，其中还存在着难以计数的微小的正方体闪闪发亮。他还能看见一大堆相互连接的非常精细的银色线路，只有当天花板上明亮的灯光从某个 角度照射上去的时候才看得见。  
  
Eduardo抬起头，发现他不是唯一一个发现的人。离他们不远的地方，有个女人躺在地上，他盯着Mark暴露出来的电路睁大了眼睛，面无血色。这个秘密包不住了。  
  
“你还有别的地方受伤了吗？”Eduardo问Mark。  
  
停顿了一会儿，Mark说，“无。”  
  
好吧，他妈的肯定有什么东西出错了。  
  
“我们必须离开”，Eduardo说，看向Peter，“你能对付吗？一定有人已经叫了警察，但是我们必须回去，必须先检查下Mark。如果我们留在这里，我们会被拖去警署的。”  
  
Peter点头，“我会尽量拖延他们先不来找你们录口供。你想让我就Mark的情况说什么呢？”  
  
“先什么都别说。不要解释，我们会自己跟他们说的”，Eduardo皱着脸说道。  
  
他现在只是不愿替Mark做任何决定。  
  
“我们走，Mark”，Eduardo说，站起身，试图将Mark一起拉起来。  
  
Mark动作缓慢，这一点也不像他。他头上受到的撞击也许对他造成了什么影响。  
  
“你是我的人类控制者。我可以和你一起走”，Mark以一种非常骇人、毫无语气的嗓音说道。  
  
Eduardo感到一阵战栗。  
  
“Mark，你救了我一命”，Peter说，语气惊叹。  
  
Eduardo开始带着Mark走向那个一塌糊涂的大窟窿，也就是原本的门廊。“等到大难临头的时候可要记住这一点，Peter。”  
  
Eduardo在门廊上停步了，他环视四周想看看那个袭击他们的人是否还在周围。他认为不会。这样的袭击会引起极大的关注，袭击者事后要是还留在原地就太愚蠢了。但至少这表明了，不管是谁想要他们死，那个家伙毫不介意会引发媒体关注。  
  
外面不断有人涌向遭受破坏的餐馆，对这场爆炸都好奇地想一探究竟。Eduardo脱下外套，盖在Mark的头上，让他抓在下巴底下好盖住他暴露的伤口。Mark诡异地非常顺从。  
  
人们也许会认出Eduardo，但有关Mark流血并暴露机器人机体零件的照片越少越好。  
  
他们快速地走向他们的车子，一路上都低着头。坐进车后，Eduardo将车辆设置为自动驾驶，并输入了Mark家的地址作为目的地。他给Chris和Dustin打了电话，告诉他们尽最快速度赶往Mark的房子，他颤抖的声音足够让他们暂时闭嘴不问问题。  
  
终于，Eduardo转身面向Mark。他头上还盖着Eduardo的外套，听话地一直拉到脖子上。Eduardo看着眼前的景象意外地笑出了声。要是这笑声有那么点压抑和歇斯底里的话，他认为这少许的失去控制是完全可以理解的。他伸手拿开了外套，没有遭到任何反抗。  
  
“你还好吗，Mark？”他问，想起了刚才那奇怪的举止。  
  
混浊的双眸看向他，“帮我回家，Wardo。”  
  
这时候他才总算有时间好好地打量Mark。他曾经听过有人说Mark说话的声音平板单调。但现在Mark口中所吐出的语气才是真真正正地体现那个形容词的涵义。他的话里没有一丝一毫的语调起伏。Eduardo突然陷入了新的恐慌之中。  
  
“发生了什么事情？”Eduardo问，因为恐惧而双手颤抖。  
  
“你是控制者。你能帮我回家”，Mark说的话完全听不懂。  
  
Eduardo颤抖地呼出一口气，“作为——不管我是什么，作为这个控制者，你能告诉我你到底怎么了吗？”  
  
静默了片刻，仍旧毫无表情的Mark开始说，“Alpha已经关闭以待维修。主要处理器遭受破坏。Beta程序启动。Beta程序启动准备紧急维修。目标为返回中心进行维修。”  
  
操。操，Mark去哪儿了？  
  
“Mark、Alpha在维修后还能重启吗？这会对Mark有什么影响吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
“未知。维修后需要全面诊断。”  
  
Eduardo咬着下唇，瘫在了椅子里。万一这破坏了Mark的大脑、或他的存储硬盘或管它叫什么名字的东西怎么办？万一Mark在维修之后不再是 _Mark_ 了 可要怎么办？Eduardo想，这一定就跟死了一样。他已经很多年没跟Mark说话了，这些年来他一直都在生他的气，可是一想到Mark会消失不见就让他 喘不过起来，仿佛被人在肚子上砸了一拳。会有一个长相、说话都跟Mark一样的东西醒过来，但并不是真正的Mark，这个想法足以令他紧紧闭上眼睛，惊恐 失措。  
  
  
  
  
  
\+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
  
他们抵达Mark的家之后，Eduardo什么也不用做。Mark靠自己挺直了背径直走向他的目标。至少他的动作看起来还跟以前一样，那种他标志性的古 怪、坚定的步态。在自动导航下，他用钥匙、密码和掌纹识别功能打开了一道又一道门。然后，他走向卧室，Eduardo跟随其后。Eduardo看着 Mark抬起一块地毯，将手掌按在地板上。地板随即移动变位，露出一个保险箱，然后Mark输入了密码，并低头进行虹膜扫描。保险箱打开了，里面装了许多 盒子，他从其中拿了一个出来。  
  
Mark坐在地板上，盒子放在他的大腿上面。  
  
“需要我帮忙吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
“Negative。现在将启动自我修复”，Mark解释，暂停了一瞬，“交流功能将关闭两个小时。”  
  
然后，Mark打开了盒子，里面是个看起来很结实的灰色方体。他将手指点在方体上，Eduardo此时不禁小小地倒抽了口气，因为那个盒子突然就解体了，有一串肉眼几乎看不见的微小的东西汇聚成一条细流飞上Mark的手指，涌向他的脖子和头部。  
  
是纳米机器人。绝对是Eduardo所见过的最先进的版本。即使是用于人类身体的那些都需要控制者发布指令才能工作。Mark一定通过某种方式向它们发出了指令，亦或者它们根本不需要指导。  
  
操。这已经完全超出了他认识范围了。  
  
Eduardo瘫倒在床上。Chris和Dustin很快就会来了，到时候他不得不解释所发生的一切。但他其实并不是很清楚到底发生了什么。他等待着，胃 里难受，脑子里也是一片浆糊，头痛不已。只有一个念头充斥着他的大脑，那就是Mark必须回来，回到它们的身边，那个惹Eduardo生气的Mark、熟 悉了解Eduardo的Mark，那个在过去的一周里尽管笨拙但面对Eduardo偶尔的不快仍然尽其最大努力守住了停战协议的Mark。他只想要 Mark回来，其他别无所求。Eduardo把脸埋入手中，深深吸了口气，衷心地、捧着这颗怦怦跳动的痛苦的心由衷地祈祷希望。  
  
  


  
\+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
Alpha待命   
  
启动诊断检测...  
  
100%完成  
  
主系统重启  
  
启动Alpha...  
  
  
Mark张开了眼睛。他静坐了片刻，有些困惑，不确定先前发生了什么，他又是怎么到了这里。 他在家里，他知道，随后他试图接入他的家庭无线网络。在接入之前，他发现自己能够进入他的备用记忆库，这很不同寻常，那个地方应该是不能直接进入的。那是Beta的记忆库。  
  
所以，Beta，他的备用系统启用过了。他一定是受到了损坏。他进入记忆库，浏览了在他关机期间所发生的事情。在一篇损坏修复的报告上他找到了所有的信息。  
  
然后，他读取了存储库中的视频录像。这很异常，因为自从“脱机日”之后，他从未完全地关机过。他查阅了录像中Eduardo的部分，将他的表情分类为害 怕、惊恐、不安、无助和恐慌。他想要伸出手碰碰他，尽管他清楚这只不过是一段记忆。即使知道是不可能的，他还是有一股冲动想要消除所有这些负面的情绪。 Mark想，他已经有段时间没有感受到这种脉冲了。不过他记得，只要Eduardo在周围，就总会出现。  
  
在他看过所有发生的事情之后，Beta的记忆库再度锁定，无法进入。这无关紧要；信息已成功转移至主储存库。他站起身，伸手摸向后脑勺，碰了碰伤口。那里已经由纳米机器人完全缝合。  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo轻声叫他。  
  
Mark转过身，看见Eduardo站在他的床边，张大了眼睛。Chris和Dustin刚从床上下来，看着他，神情是同样的焦虑。  
  
“我没事”，Mark说，“头后方和颈部的创伤不过是表面性损坏。”  
  
Eduardo瞪着他，“如果只是表面性的，那为什么你会——你消失了。有个程序、一个其他的什么东西取代了你。”  
  
Mark解释道，“撞击严重影响了我的处理器，超出了安全阈限，根据安全方案，为了防止记忆库受损，所以我就关机了。我的备用系统，Beta，可以行使最基本的功能，而它在这类情况下的首要目标是回家维修并进行诊断检测。  
  
“那听起来一点都不只是表面损害。”  
  
Mark耸肩，“不过是预防措施。我希望你能明白，如果我脆弱得只是脑袋上敲一下就会报销，那就是生产工艺不过关了，Wardo。”  
  
“你就、闭嘴好吗？我不得不对付这个、这个冷冰冰的电脑程序的东西，而我还不知道你是否还有可能回来”，Eduardo说，脸色看上去还有点惨白。  
  
他可以从记忆库中看到，Eduardo一直都是位好朋友。即使Eduardo现在恨他，他仍然关心他的安危。  
  
“不用担心，不是很严重的损伤。我只是在Beta运行的时候关机了”，Mark开口道。  
  
Dustin插了进来，“那就像是你的睡觉版本？”  
  
就知道Dustin会对技术方面感到好奇。“不是，我的睡觉版本是我的睡眠模式。我的处理器偶尔也会激发梦境，不过我从来都没搞明白这有什么必要，或那些程序员将此包含进来的初衷为何。”  
  
“那你关机后发生了什么？”Dustin问。  
  
“没发生任何事。什么也没有”，Mark说，试图抑制他将此话说出口时在处理过程所产生的不安感。  
  
他发现Eduardo明显地颤抖了。Chris捏了捏Eduardo 肩膀。Mark在脑中展开模拟运算，试图找出该如何像Chris刚才那样安抚Eduardo而不会显得太过的方法。可是在他得出结果之前，Dustin就 扑向了Mark，把他拉进自己，给了他一个狠狠的拥抱。Mark做了个鬼脸，想要松开，但是Dustin实在难以撼动。Chris走了过来，也拥抱了他， 即使他们俩都知道他不喜欢被拥抱。他们真的该学乖点。  
  
等他终于被松开后，他发现Eduardo也在旁边徘徊不定。有那么一瞬间，就好像他被卡在了一个糟糕的永无休止的循环时空中，因为他感觉自己完全僵住了，他似乎与他的四肢断开了连接。Eduardo也要来拥抱他？  
  
然后，Eduardo用两根手指碰了碰他的脖子，就在方才还是个骇人的洞的伤口之处。  
  
“我很高兴你没事了”，Eduardo说，嗓音低哑。  
  
  
他们聚在厨房里，Chris在啃着一块冷掉的披萨，因为很显然他没吃午餐，而且这么急匆匆地赶来让他饿得不行。Dustin把披萨上的蘑菇一个一个地挑出 来，然后扔进嘴里，他经常这么干。现在Eduardo和他们在一块儿，唠叨着Dustin别去折腾那些蘑菇，这感觉仿佛他们又回到了哈佛，一切都还完好如 初。  
  
正是这个想法令Mark离开了桌面，走向冰箱，摸索着拿出一罐红牛。  
  
“那玩意儿能对你有任何效果吗？”Dustin问，永远的好奇宝宝。  
  
Mark耸肩，“我喜欢这味道。”  
  
“等等，那么，你是真的会撒尿还是假装的？”Dustin惊讶地问。  
  
Mark叹了口气，回答，“我的确会。毕竟我的身体设计是要尽最大可能地模拟人类。”  
  
他想结束这个愚蠢的话题方向，于是接入他的家庭网络，打开了他的电视墙，平时那只是作为一面玻璃幕墙来分割厨房与餐厅。  
  
电视机打开的时候，毫无准备的Chris吓了一跳，然而Eduardo只是转过身问，“你能开到新闻频道吗？”  
  
尽管对于自己被当做遥控器有点儿不太情愿，Mark还是将电视从有关交通工具革命的纪录片转向了CNN。  
  
屏幕上显示出一张他自己的照片，略微有些模糊。  
  
Shit。  
  
照片里，他正躺在餐馆的地板上，双眼无神地看着天花板，还能看见Eduardo弯下身在他的上方。记者正在报道一起发生在某餐馆的骇人听闻的爆炸事件，而此次爆炸恰恰核实了此前有关Mark Zuckerberg正是身在硅谷的智能机器人的传言。  
  
Fucking shit.  
  
“噢，操”，Chris咒骂，立即吞下剩余的匹萨，“我必须要做损害控制。”  
  
他从凳子上爬下来，走向水池洗手。  
  
Dustin低语，“伙计，怪不得Wardo吓坏了。你看起来糟透了，Mark。”  
  
Mark尽量客观地端详了他自己的照片，“除去血和脖子上的伤口外，我看起来和平时一样。”  
  
“你看上去就好像死了”，Dustin脱口而出。  
  
Eduardo似乎对这一讨论感到非常不好受，一脸恐惧地盯着电视上的画面，Mark的照片已渐渐淡出，现在显示的遭受毁坏的餐馆的图像。这是家非常高档 的餐馆，墙壁和门都采用了硬质金属与合成聚合物，其设计模仿了数世纪前流行的款式，呈现为红砖木门的外观。大门承受了爆炸冲击，现已粉身碎骨，连同墙面也 炸坏了一大块。遍地都是建筑物的残骸与灰尘。  
  
如果他们仍然站在室外的话，绝无可能从爆炸中幸存下来。  
  
Mark决定谈论另外一桩悬在他心头的事情。“这场爆炸完全没有意义。”  
  
Chris靠着桌面，背朝着他们，低声与公共关系部的人员商议他们即将必须发布的声明。Chris已经不再是Eyebook的公共关系部主管了，但能由他 来处理太好了。自从他离开公司启动了他自己的慈善网络事业之后，他现在的身份是Eyebook的外聘顾问。Mark决定要送他点好东西，也许来双皮鞋，那 就挺贵重的。  
  
“为什么这么说？”Dustin说，“这不是正符合你的理论，那个Strider公司试图毁掉所有的智能机器人来掩盖所有的证据？”  
  
Mark点头，“这确实符合他们想要摧毁我们这一点，但如果他们的目的是不想被公众发现的话就说不通了。这太过激了。为什么那家公司要搞得这么大动静？”  
  
Eduardo皱起眉，伏向厨房台面，“我认为躲起来还不够。我们必须制止他们。”  
  
“我们”这一单词再简单不过，不应该令Mark的处理器停滞了一微秒。虽然这样蠢透了，但他想要马上点头，表示同意，因为那样就意味着会有一个“我们”存在。  
  
“我可以威胁他们如果不住手的话就搞垮他们整个公司。用个不容易察觉的病毒感染他们的服务器对我来说是小菜一碟。作为科技型企业，他们会失去所有的研究成果，而我能以此作为要挟。  
  
Dustin插嘴道，“我敢肯定我们能找到至少一个安全漏洞，然后黑进去——”  
  
“我希望能有些不那么戏剧化的计划”，Eduardo说，做了个鬼脸。  
  
“而且更合法些”，Chris说，转过身，关闭了他的耳机。“你们该去警署了。”  
  
Eduardo弹了下手指，“该死，没错，我们必须去录口供了。我让Peter尽量拖住他们，然后我们会自己去警署。”  
  
Chris点头，“对，那也是。但是Mark必须同时向警方申请针对爆炸犯的庇护。他现在需要官方、合法的保护。”  
  
这点说的不错，但是Mark无法确定在这种情况下警察能有多大用处。根据以往的记录，尽管他们已经被给予了人权，很多人还是将ARTHI机器人看做低人一等。警察向来更重视人类的安全而不是智能机器人的。  
  
“那是个好主意“，Eduardo说，”我们应该现在就去，赶在警方过来找我们之前。”  
  
好吧，既然Eduardo和Chris的目的一致，就没可能改变他们的想法了。Dustin耸了下肩膀，朝他笑了笑，好像在说“顺着他们的意思吧，伙计，这样对我们都好。”Mark叹了口气，站了起来，一口喝完了他的红牛。  
  
“好吧，那我们走。”  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
录下口供并提交一份警方报告总共花费了四个小时。这真的不应该耗费如此长的时间。在此期间，Mark将20%的注意力花在创建一个能够优化整个过程效率的 系统上，这样可以节省一半的时间。专门设计一套软件应该就能办到，Mark决定稍后研究一下。他可以在赚得大笔金钱的同时，以此方法来回报社会，  
  
当Mark总算回到家之后，他处理器中那股紧张的感觉终于安定了下来。Eduardo一直陪在他身边，只是因为他也必须提供目击者口供，但Mark还是从 他的陪伴中获得了不少慰藉。他想要让Eduardo时时刻刻地在自己身边。他对自己说，这是因为他明白不能让Eduardo被人利用来对付自己。这都是为 了Eduardo自身的安全考虑。没错。  
  
回来的路上Eduardo不同寻常地安静。晚餐时他也格外地沉默，只是匆匆吃完了事。Mark与他共进了晚餐，只是为了陪陪他。通常来说，他并不顾忌这些 社交礼仪，但如果是Eduardo，他向来愿意为他破例。不管怎样，他并没有多少机会观察Eduardo。吃完饭并收拾干净之后，Eduardo就等在起 居室里，脸上带着某种期待的表情。Mark认识那种表情。他的记忆库里有记录，每次那种表情的出现都代表着“谈话”。Mark讨厌那种表情。  
  
“我不喜欢这个表情（I don’t like this face）”，他如实地说了出来。  
  
Eduardo换了个表情，眉毛耸得高高的，“我要为我的脸而抱歉？”  
  
Mark解释，“你的脸没有任何问题，它是我见过的最为对称、迷人的脸，而且你的眼睛也是无以伦比的大，相当的赏心悦目。但是这一特定的表情通常意味着你想要谈论某件非常重要的事情。”  
  
“呃，谢谢”，Eduardo看起来吃了一惊，“而且你说得对，我是想要谈谈。”  
  
“关于什么？”Mark谨慎地问道，他相信肯定有个好理由。  
  
“关于发生在我们之间的事”，Eduardo说。  
  
Mark仍然站着，没有看向Eduardo，“我不想谈论那个。”  
  
他听见Eduardo不悦地吸了口气，“好吧。那我们就谈谈Beta说的话。为什么我是你的控制者？”  
  
看来Eduardo学聪明了。他没有逼迫，而是另选了一个角度进攻。从某种角度来看，Mark应该尊重这一点，尽管他更讨厌这个话题。  
  
控制者就是Mark最为信任的人，允许他在Alpha关机的时候帮助并指引Beta。只有Chris和Dustin拥有类似的权限可以操纵Beta，但即 使这样，他们的权限级别也没有Eduardo高。从某些角度来看，Mark理解，根据他的基础逻辑，需要将Eduardo列为最为信任的人。就算 Eduardo从来不知他身为控制者的这一角色，Mark最高级别的信任仍然理由充分地属于他，理所当然，一直如此。  
  
“我也不想讨论那个。”  
  
Eduardo瞪着他，“我想，这一周以来我什么都没有问你，你至少欠我一个回答。所以，要么我们来说说控制者，要么就好好谈谈四年前发生的事情。”  
  
Mark更愿意谈谈过去，而不是解释为什么在他的程序中Eduardo是最受信赖的人，但这并不意味着他就能很高兴地谈论此话题。“你也在那里，你不可能已经忘记了其中的乐趣，就是那些诉讼。”  
  
“那么这是我的看法。我一直在等着你插打断我们来解释为什么你要那么做， _为什么_ 你把我从你的公司里赶了出去，而我是你最好的朋友，我原本以为我们——”，Eduardo猛地闭上了嘴。“那么现在告诉我。现在就告诉我，因为，Mark——因为我想要明白。”  
  
他以这种乞求的语气结束了这一咄咄逼人的进攻，作为某种防卫措施。当Eduardo发怒的时候，Mark总是想要后退。但是他不能面对Eduardo的伤痛而退回。Eduardo的那种乞求、哀怨的嗓音向来是他的究极抵御。  
  
“你对公司来说不合适。你差一点害死了它”，Mark说，重又回到这一在当时反复循环过的争辩，感到他的核芯温度开始上升。  
  
他在后台启动诊断检测，他的机体里有什么东西 _又_ 出了毛病。  
  
Eduardo绷紧了嘴唇，很不高兴，“我当时的反应太不成熟了，像个孩子一样发脾气，我太过缺乏经验，没有理解Eyebook所需要的那种商业模式。我 道歉了，而且在解冻银行账户之后我已经按照你的吩咐办事，所以我以为我们和好了。一直以来掌握大局的都是你，不是我，而且你本可以跟我好好谈一谈。怎么可 能是我搞砸了了一切？”  
  
为什么是他？Mark现在不明白。Eduardo并不是个不能与之讲道理的完全没有理智的疯子。Mark现在意识到，他们两人都对彼此说了恰中要害的错误的话，最终导致了后来的结局。如果他们能够坐下来，真正地交流的话……  
  
在他对于那段时间的记忆库里，充满了残缺不全的推算。有Sean的声音在唠叨说Eduardo不跟他们一起在这里、他是怎样怎样地对此毫不关心。他当时需 要Eduardo在那里，因为有Eduardo在周围的话，他更容易集中精神。当Mark能够看到那双大眼睛和鼓励的笑容的时候，他可以清楚地解析出 Eduardo是满足还是不快、是支持他还是已经受够了。但Eduardo不在身边的话，他所有的只是一张Sean给他的列满了 “为什么Eduardo不合适、不理解”的清单，而且那些是事实，是有理有据的。他没法驳斥，而对之不作理会是不符合逻辑的。  
  
Mark不知道该如何反抗。他不知道该怎样才能做到不符合逻辑，即使是在那个时候，按逻辑行事也让他感觉是个错误。他已经听从了代码，尽力无视了系统中所 涌现出的不安感，就仿佛在他完成一整块编码之后，有一串小小的“警告”旗帜排成红色的一列在他的眼角不停地闪动。那些只是警告，不是错误。警告不过是标示 出可能发生问题，而不是真正的错误，所以绝大多数时候是可以忽视的。  
  
但是有些时候，无视那些警告旗帜的结果是灾难性的。  
  
“Eyebook是我的一切，所以我想，我不理解为什么你就没看出这一点。Sean起草了合同，然后我们商量——如果你发现了漏洞，如果你察觉了这是份有 问题的合同，那就能证明些东西……”Mark不同寻常地纠结于遣词用句，然后最终选择了简明的编码方式，“如果Wardo签字了，结果输出等于Wardo 不是合适的CFO。其他的结果输出等于Wardo就是合适的CFO。”  
  
这一解释没有说服力，Mark也知道。这几年足够让他明白这一点。他不愿看向Eduardo，然后看到他意识到Mark其实是个差劲透顶的机器人。  
  
Mark甩了甩头，“那不对。逻辑是摆在那里，但是它缺少所有重要的考量因素，而且我没有做出正确的预测。在你冻结账户之后，我在很长时间内都在受限的情况下运行，而我应该停下来，重新校准。但是我没有，我还是执行了那个决定。”  
  
“该死”，Eduardo轻声说。  
  
终于，Mark看向了他。Eduardo的眉毛纠结在一起，双肩下垂。难过。Eduardo很难过。这让Mark感到痛苦，仿佛体内在翻滚，尽管这样毫无符合逻辑的理由。  
  
Eduardo叹气，“你在气头上做出反应，Sean正好符合你的逻辑。而我没有通过你的测试。”  
  
还未获得指令，Mark就向前踏近了一步，以飞快的语速说道，“不。不是，那个测试是一项非法操纵，但我没有发觉，或是因为我、我在生气所以不想去发觉。你签字是因为你以为那些律师考虑到了你的利益。你会签字是因为你 _信任_ 我。你相信我，因为我是你最好的朋友。好朋友不会做出我对你所做的事情，而我没有考虑到那点。在看到你的反应是那么愤怒、看到你离我而去并且再也不会回来之后，我才意识到。”  
  
Eduardo睁开眼睛，凝视着他，双眸漆黑，眼神哀伤。“为什么你从来没对我说过？你本来可以——任何时候，如果你后来能跟我联系，在我起诉你之前——”  
  
“因为我认为我没法补救。”回答瞬即而出，“因为我所有的运算推计都没法得出能够修复我们友情的结果。但是如果你起诉我，至少你能拿回属于你的东西。股份是你的，就好像版头上第四个名字也应该是你的一样。”  
  
  
Eduardo对着他凝视了片刻，非常惊讶。有什么东西在他的眼神中徐徐展开，某种Mark无法辨明但记得的东西，而这令Mark想要靠近一点，就5.56英寸。  
  
“Mark，你这个混蛋，我本来可以全部撤回起诉的。不得不组织出强有力的诉讼、还要亲口说那些该死的事情就像地狱一样糟糕，而且——操，为什么你就不能道个歉？”Eduardo生气地说。  
  
“道歉是请求原谅的第一步。我看不出你怎么可能原谅我。”Mark说，以一种实话实说的口气，尽管他再次低下了视线。  
  
他在感觉到Eduardo捏了捏他的肩膀的时候又抬起了头。他是什么时候靠得那么近了？  
  
“我原谅你，Mark”，Eduardo说，声音有些颤抖，却是完全的真诚。  
  
Mark盯着他，微微张开嘴，却说不出话来。他闭上嘴，吞了下口水，一种毫无意义的人类反应。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
不合逻辑。这是个不符合逻辑的问题，因为这可能会让Eduardo重新考虑，然后改变主意，而那是个不能接受的结果。  
  
Eduardo摇了摇头，“我今天差点就失去了你，而我们可能还是——仍然关系破裂。一直以来我想要知道的就是，对你来说我是朋友，对你有意义，而你对此 有所懊悔，那不只是某件你在一天结束的时候挥之即去的微不足道的事情。也许这样很可悲，可我想要知道你想念我这个朋友——”  
  
“Wardo，我的确是。”他的声音不住地颤栗，自处理器发向扬声器的指令穿行于因思考而引发的漩涡洪水般的反馈报告之中，从而变为一股破碎的数据流。 “我很后悔，我想念你，而且我想要你回来，但是我不知道如何才能做到，我没法想出一个高成功率的方案能让你原谅我、还愿意跟我做朋友——”  
  
Eduardo笑了，有些颤抖，这幅景象深深烙印在Mark的镜头底部。“但我们现在是了。原谅你了。然后我希望，还是朋友。”  
  
这感觉一切都停工了，仿佛他机体的绝大部分都掉线了，只有白色的噪音在他的脑中嗡嗡作响，他试图搞懂他们是怎样走到这一步的。是运气？那是否就是他们所说的运气？一个幸运的机会，Eduardo会在这里，再一次成为他的朋友。  
  
“你总是人类中不符合统计常规的那个家伙”，最后他总算能说出话来了，嘴唇感觉有点麻，说得结结巴巴。  
  
“正好给你碰上了”，Eduardo说着翘起了嘴角。  
  
然后Eduardo将他拉了过去，他们拥抱了彼此，数年来的第一次。讨厌拥抱的Mark爱死了这个拥抱，并且如释重负。他弯曲着手臂搂住Eduardo，脸埋入那修长的头颈，想着，“Wardo,Wardo。”  
  
这 _感觉_ 对极了。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
他们一起坐在沙发上，两人之间的空隙毫如发丝，仿佛再多几厘米的距离就会令他们失去这一刚刚恢复的纤细联系。他们已经聊了一个小时，期间Eduardo拿来了一杯酒。Mark的喉咙设计非常高端，自然能够承受繁重的使用，而且酒精对他毫无作用。  
  
他们先是聊着些轻松的话题，了解彼此的生活——不再像这周里的前些天那样小心翼翼地多做回避——然后话题又回到了他们最近的重聚。  
  
“我在努力继续对你生气，但事实是比起生气我更加地想念你”，Eduardo轻声地说，“我也对自己生气，因为我犯了如此愚蠢的错，而且我还固执地要命。但是当我再次看到你的时候，就仿佛所有那些曾经的怒气又翻腾了起来，我甚至没给你一个机会。”  
  
Mark摇头，“我都不知道会有机会，我甚至没努力试一试。”  
  
Mark看着他苦笑，“我们真的是无药可救，是不是？”  
  
“考虑到你在这里，愿意原谅一个毁了我们友谊的机器人，而且还想试着再做回朋友，我想你是更没药救的那个，Wardo。”  
  
一说完他就立刻担心这是否太快了。为什么他会觉得他很有趣？  
  
但是Eduardo带着温柔的笑意向后靠上沙发，看不出受伤的痕迹。“但你还是喜欢我。“  
  
“是的，确实“，Mark回答，简洁地陈述。  
  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，缓慢地眨了好几下。Mark想，也许Eduardo高兴的时候就是这样。他低下视线看向手中的水杯。  
  
“我也喜欢你，你知道“，Eduardo小声地说，脸颊微微泛红。  
  
“很高兴知道，而且从某种程度上来说非常像个十几岁的毛头小子“，Mark来不及住嘴就说了出来。  
  
这似乎将Eduardo从某种奇怪的情绪里摇醒了。他搓了搓后颈，看起来尴尬极了。  
  
“我也许应该去睡觉了“，他说，站了起来，手上仍然拿着那个杯子。  
  
Mark想要说些什么，告诉他不必离开，他们可以再继续谈下去。他想要收回他的话，想要Eduardo继续透过那浓密的睫毛看着他。Eduardo本来想要说的是什么？  
  
然而，Mark只是点了点头，他的语言处理器还没有先进到能够说出他所有想说的话。  
  
“晚安，Wardo”，他柔声说。  
  
Eduardo朝他微笑，“晚安，Mark。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Part 3**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
回想起在哈佛的时候他参与了多少社交活动令Mark吃了一惊。当然，那完全是违背了他自己的意志。  
  
早在他们的第一个学期里，Dustin就拉着他跑了数个派对。Mark之所以会去参加是因为他对派对上的社交互动有点儿好奇，而且如果他不去的话，Dustin就会把派对开到他们的寝室里来。  
  
有那么一个“迎接新寝室”的派对，那里看上去好像有100个人挤在仅有两间卧室的套房里。Dustin靠着友好的笑脸和蹩脚的笑话成功搞到了一个他中意的 漂亮姑娘的电话号码，所以他想这个晚上过得挺成功的。那晚上Mark被介绍给了近20个人，都只是匆匆而过，照了个面，介绍彼此的名字，还有烂到家的调 情。  
  
没一个人给他电话号码。  
  
这一晚，他认识了Eduardo Saverin。他的出现引发了一小会儿的骚动，因为他的打扮相当讲究。并不是说他打着领带、西装革履地来参加派对，但是显然他那身剪裁贴身的裤子和衬衣 都是高级定制，而且他的发型也打理得非常完美。他们俩花了两分钟自我介绍，然后小谈了片刻，Eduardo就被一位朋友拉去跳舞了。  
  
这场会面并不是那么的令人难忘。  
  
几周后，Mark正在忙着为选课以及将学习小组、俱乐部活动和教授办公时间都相匹配起来的一个系统捣鼓代码的时候，门口响起了敲门声。  
  
Dustin去开了门，外面是个熟悉的身影。  
  
“撒事（Whassup）？”Dustin那阵子正处于着迷“街头”用语的阶段。“啊哈，这不是我经济学课上的明星嘛，那个自以为可以写出比Moskovitz大师更棒的公式的家伙。今晚就是‘公式干到底’的挑战之夜了！”  
  
Eduardo似乎被逗乐了，“就我所见过的你的作品来看，我可不知道我能将此视作为一个挑战，Dustin。”  
  
Dustin表现得非常受伤，然后对此评论争论好一会儿，Mark都统统无视了。这真有意思，一个可能很富有、但绝对是相貌过人的家伙怎么看也不像个数学痴，而且会来看望Dustin这样的人并搞什么公式编写竞赛如此愚蠢的事情。  
  
会有人被Dustin认为非常聪明令他很好奇，因为Dustin非常聪明，以他所特有的方式，尽管Mark很不情愿这么说。Dustin是那种能用他的高分破坏他的经济学系内钟形曲线*的家伙，而且在那同时他还在卖力于自己的程序开发项目，就为了找点乐子。  
  
（译注：bell curve –钟形曲线，钟型曲线又称正态曲线，它是一根两端低中间高的曲线。它首先被数学家用来描述科学观察中量度与误差两者的分布，大多数人的特性均趋向于正态曲线的均数或中数，越靠两极的越少。）  
  
一只手伸了过来，打断了Mark的冥思。“我是Eduardo。”  
  
“我知道。我记得。”  
  
“酷。你是Mark，对吧？”  
  
灿烂、满意的笑容与那双大大的深色眼睛互相辉映，嘴角微微皱起，这副景象的截图被永久性地储存在他的脑海之中。他记不起他们最早的一位室友的名字，那家伙 后来因为作弊被开除了。他不记得Chris搬进来的确切日子。他无法回忆Jessica工作的时候为什么哭了，而那只不过是上周才发生的事情。但是他记得 这个。他记得Eduardo的手握着他的手的时候的那种温暖、在Mark问他来找像Dustin这样的人的时候有什么必要穿上西装时发出的被逗乐的轻笑 声。他记得那个在Mark对其的数学能力评价为“尚可”时露出的高兴微笑，还有当Dustin管Mark叫做“毒舌”时大笑着表示不在意的样子。  
  
有些记忆Mark没有保存，他不知道他的基础逻辑是如何决定取舍的。他没有将Eduardo在他身边的每一秒都保存下来。  
  
但是他拥有其中的绝大部分。  
  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
Mark总是尽量避开新闻发布会或是接受采访。在他看来，那正是雇佣一整个公共关系团队的用意所在。但是在这件事上，即使是他也逃不过发表官方声明这一紧 迫需求。更糟糕的是，必须由他亲自发布。自从Mark是机器人的新闻像病毒感染毫无防御的系统一般大肆传播以来，Eyebook的股票已经下跌了4个百分 点。他必须迅速解决这一情况，而且撇开他现在已经愿意这么做了不谈，Peter也暗示了相同的意思。  
  
Chris花了一整夜准备组织一次简短的发布会，到了早上，他让Mark坐了一个小时撰写他的发言稿。Mark肯定准备发言稿也是公共关系部的职责，但这回他乖乖听话了，反正照着他们写的稿子念从来就感觉不怎么自在。  
  
经过讨论，他们决定不要谈及他存在的合法性。自接到他在前往警署的路上打去的电话以来，他的律师团一直在研究这个方面，他们最终得出结论，他的存在是合法 的，且受到ARTHI人权法的保护。自从了解到ARTHI全面的感知力之后，美国就已禁止研制智能机器人，但是在人权的赋予之下，已存在的ARTHI机器 人都可受其保护，免受伤害。ARTHI机器人的创造者也许会遭到起诉，但是开发Mark的科学家们中的大部分人都已分头隐匿到政府鞭长莫及的地方，着实聪 明的一步。  
  
尽管就法律角度而言，他的安全性是毫无疑问的肯定，但是面对整个世界发表这一方面的讲话是没有意义的。大众人群并不在意合法性。现在人们需要看到的是 Mark人性化的一面。他必须成为一个能够引发他们同感的人，这样人们才能接受他成为他们的一员。至少，Chris和Eduardo是那么对他说的。 Dustin说只要Mark不要跑上去、然后彻头彻尾地表现地像个Mark一样，就万事大吉了。这家伙总是那么帮得上忙。  
  
Mark忍住了没指出来说，作为Eyebook的创始人和世界上第二年轻的亿万富翁，他很难被视作为弱势群体的一员。即使他是人类，他也距离“他们的一员”相差甚远。但是他知道这说出来没什么用，所以他还是咽了回去，写这该死的演讲稿。  
  
这篇稿子很难下笔，因为有太多地方需要顾及了。他浏览了著名的演说和讲演撰写的指导电子书籍，并对之进行研究，但发觉都无甚帮助，因为没有哪一篇真的涉及 到“我是个智能机器人，但其实我就跟你们一样，而有人想要谋杀我，所以我希望警方能抓住他们。”这样的开场白要求太高了。  
  
他将那些演讲建议抛诸脑后，准备尽力而为。他选择了感性路线——对他而言是个相当陌生的主题——并决定他们可以稍后再发布一份声明，就他的出身提供详细信息。  
  
当他终于与满面热切的记者们面对面的时候，他仍然感觉尚未准备充分。他们站在Eyebook最新总部的大堂里，非常宽敞，轻易就能容纳所有的媒体。通常来 说，有关Mark或Eyebook的新闻只会引来科技媒体的注意。但是一位成功的亿万富翁竟然是个机器人这样的爆炸性新闻足以招来所有主流媒体的瞩目。  
  
看着眼前的人头攒动的景象，Mark通过眼睛拍下了一张照片，并上传至他的Eyebook。他将此照片的文字说明注为“在鲨鱼肆虐的水域里，我希望我没在流血。”  
  
他希望，在毫无意义地的短短一瞬间里他希望，他能够更改他的基础编码，这样他就不用那么讨厌公开讲演了。  
  
Mark急促地吸了口气，开口道，“早晨好。如果你平时不关注科技新闻、现在正疑惑为什么我的脸会出现在你们选择的媒体界面上的话，我的名字是Mark Zuckerberg。我是Eyebook的创始人之一，没错，就是那个Eyebook。还有，我是智能机器人。”  
  
他停顿了一下，为人群中突然落下的死寂而略微惊讶。甚至连入口处的保安都在看着他，而不是盯着人群，这可有点儿怠工了，他想。  
  
“谁会惊讶呢？”他高高扬起眉毛，从人群中赚得了少许轻笑，但绝大多数的人仍然注视着他，期待听到更多。那么好吧。  
  
“我一直都是个机器人。我没有绑架并冒充真正的Mark Zuckerberg，这非常符合逻辑，如果你们动下脑筋的话，因为这世界上还有大把的更好的目标，谁会去选一个工作24小时、没有私生活、这样都还没有执掌富庶大国的家伙呢。”  
  
他看见坐在第一排的Chris蹙起了眉，于是迅速撤回到他原本的讲演中。“我在Eyebook的CEO职位并不表示机器人开始统治世界。如果你们对 ARTHI机器人有所了解的话，那你们就会知道，我们的设计在智力上或体格上并没有比人类更先进。我也许比我的同龄人更加知识广博，但那是因为我没有将大 部分的时间都耗在电视墙前看色情片。不要贬低所有在Eyebook辛勤工作的人的努力成果。我是一家最近被评估价值9000亿美元的公司的CEO，这是因 为我能有机会与几位才智卓越的人共同合作，而这群人的数量已经增长为上百人，现在更是数千人，紧随着我们建设扩张Eyebook的脚步而不断壮大。”  
  
他吸了口气，然后快速地呼了出来。“我是个智能机器人，而我的设计衷旨是模仿人类形象与思维。我与其他的每个人一样，拥有相同的机会和缺点。如果你割伤我，我会流血。我从来就没法从眼睛里射出镭射光线，或者将我的身体变型成武器，除非你往我手里塞一把枪。”  
  
只停顿了最最微小的一瞬，他以平板直述的语调说完了接下来的话，“我会变老。我会死。我能够被杀死。”  
  
“我一直将自己的出身保密不是出于羞愧，而是为了尊重那一小群与我一起被创造出来的ARTHI机器人，以及赋予我们机会体验生命的科学家。就在昨天，这一 机会被剥夺了，有人试图要杀我。当爆炸装置扔向我们的时候，还有其他人受到了伤害。我有两位ARTHI出身的表兄妹失踪了，很有可能已经遇害，因为有人认 定我这一种族不能再继续存在下去，决定我们应当被消灭。”  
  
Mark迎上了面对着他的人们的视线，挑战他们胆敢将他的存在看得比他们自己要低人一等。  
  
“也许有些人会说你不可能杀死根本就不是活着的东西。成熟点吧。我也一直在纠结这个问题，我仍然没有正确的答案。”  
  
“但是我能告诉你们，我有工作，有朋友，我有喜欢和不喜欢的东西，我有信仰也有希望。我得说我包罗万象，但我讨厌Walt Whitman*。星期天的时候我会赖在床上，我对手动驾驶没有耐心，当Dustin在玩‘银河系大战’上打败我的时候我会对着电视爆粗口，但那只是因为 他耍赖才赢的，如果你们想知道的话。”  
  
  
（*译注：原句I contain multitudes出自美国诗人惠特曼的Song of Myself）  
  
  
他注视着人群，继续掌控着他们的注意力，“我无法告诉你们我是否算活着，但是我能这样告诉你们，过去的这二十四年感觉就像是活着。”  
  
他停了下来。每个人都略微张大了眼睛，寂静笼罩了全场，他甚至觉得能听见体内核芯的滴答声。他瞥见了Eduardo，站在人群的一边。他不应该出现在这里。那些新闻报道里尚未披露他的身份，所以避免关注以及可能的危险才是明智之举。当然了，Eduardo总是那么冲动。  
  
Eduardo微笑着冲他竖起了大拇指。  
  
真是个傻瓜。Mark微微盈起笑容。  
  
“我想要继续活着。我们想要继续活着”，他说，几乎是在叹息，然后摇了摇头，嗓音变得更为坚定，“我希望这能够回答你们的部分问题，如此一来你们就会发现我只希望将最好的带给——”  
  
有什么东西闪了一下，就在Eduardo左边的某个地方，Mark之所以会看见是因为他多少仍面朝着Eduardo的方向。这触发了他的危险反应。  
  
  
高热能  
  
  -  激光等离子已识别。  
  
飞行轨迹：Alpha被锁定为目标  
  
冲击靠近  
  
  
Mark在计算完成之前就瞬即低下了身。等离子光束就从他身边堪堪擦过，他闻到了一股毛发烧焦的味道。  
  
“Mark，趴下！”那是Eduardo的声音，惊恐万分。  
  
他滚向地面，感觉到第二股光束在他上方掠过。人们开始尖叫，一项毫无用处的人类反应。  
  
第二击大失水准，击中了没有人的接待桌，毫无影响。Mark抬起头张望。  
  
Eduardo正揪住那名枪手在人群的一角扭打，一手牢牢扣住那人的手腕，争抢武器。Mark失去了所有的动作，身体一动不动，陷入恐惧之中，一张列表立即滚动出现在他的视野中。  
  
  
Eduardo Saverin  
  
  -  健康男性  
  -  未受训练  
  
未知嫌犯  
  
  -  身体状态未知  
  -  类别：危险  
  
  
没等对Eduardo暴露于危险之下的计算完成，Mark的身体就自己动了起来，脚步飞快地跃向Eduardo。他看到Eduardo一拳挥向那个人，攥 紧拳头冲了上去，于是两人跌出了视野之外，被人群挡住了。Mark估计那个人一定是在倒下的时候把Eduardo一起拉了下去。他推开人群，绕开恐慌奔走 的记者，他一路横冲直撞，核芯怦怦直跳，血流急速，终于看到周围有三个人将袭击者从Eduardo身上拽了下来。  
  
Eduardo在流血。  
  
这幅场景牢牢地嵌入了他的记忆库，每一个比特都在他的眼底、线路之间和核芯内部灼痛。Eduardo一手拿着那把等离子镭射枪，但凶器的柄——也许是把匕 首——在他的腹部。他的另一只手按在伤口旁，面色惊讶，身体瑟瑟发抖。Eduardo似乎丧失了所有的血色，几乎是面如铅灰。  
  
Mark跪坐在地，喘不过起来，尽管才跑了一小段路。他不明白为什么他的机体会运转不良、不受控制，他的处理器也工作得断断续续，循环于冗余回路之中。  
  
“Wardo”，他倒吸一口气，双手在伤口周围慌乱游走。  
  
他听见身后异常噪乱，有人在大吼，“他不应该这么做，他不应该想要企图阻止我，我并不想——”  
  
然而Mark对此毫不关心，将其都作为无谓的噪音过滤掉了。  
  
Eduardo皱着张脸，放下等离子镭射枪，抬头看向Mark。  
  
“现在谁他妈的还会使刀子，嘿？”他试图开个玩笑，嗓音颤抖。  
  
“傻瓜会。又是谁他妈的会跟傻瓜争抢等离子枪，Wardo？”Mark问，捏了捏Eduardo的手，即使这是个毫无用处的动作。  
  
他对人类生物学了解不多，不过他在电影里看过如果拔出匕首的话伤者就会毙命。所以他不会这么干。他看过电影。操，他在试图依靠看过的电影来保住Eduardo的性命，搞毛啊。  
  
他花了不到一秒钟的时间完成了在线搜索。尼玛见鬼了，他对腹部中刀没什么能帮上忙的。他遵循所能找到的指示，曲起Eduardo的膝盖，然后用双手压在匕 首的周围，试图止血。在他的电子大脑中，Mark摊开一张解剖图，清晰地标明了体内脏器的位置，并通过双眼将其覆盖在Eduardo的身体上方。接着，他 切换至X光视觉功能，调节至恰好能够透过衣物和皮肤看到身体的内部。通过将标解明了的解剖图覆盖于Eduardo受到刀伤的身体的黑白抓拍图之上进行对 照，Mark认出Eduardo被刺中的是肝脏。  
  
他就肝脏损伤进行了一番搜索浏览。肝脏轻微损伤不会致死。但是有关重伤尽是些吓死人又读不懂的词汇，例如破裂性脑组织血肿（ruptured intraparenchymal hematoma）、薄壁组织破裂（parenchymal disruption）、近肝静脉创伤（ juxtahepatic venous injury）。  
  
最糟糕的情况下，死亡率为75%.  
  
这一几率在对象是Eduardo的时候高的无法接受。  
  
他将处理器工作能力的40%用于接入医院报告这一刺伤，并找出最近的巡逻急救车的方位，如有必要就劫持过来。  
  
“Mark，别担心”，Eduardo努力开口道，一边按了按Mark的手，“操，你能不能别——别那么用力？那有点儿疼。”  
  
“我们必须止住流血。你必须止血，Wardo，求你了”，Mark轻声说。  
  
“没错。让我来搞定。马上“，Eduardo咬着牙回答，企图露出微笑，却依旧表情痛苦。  
  
“别死。请你不要死，你不能，我只是，求你了——”  
  
他的系统出了毛病。一切都出了问题。他不能，他不知道该如何应对。他的处理器已经过载，仅剩下一股垃圾信息流，而他的视觉功能在他说话的时候也开始衰退。  
  
“Mark…”，Eduardo惊叹，这很奇怪，他现在 _肚子上挨了一刀_ 为什么还会是这样的口气？“Mark，你在哭。”  
  
这不可能。他过去从未哭过。他曾经疑惑过这具身体是否能够哭泣，这个问题他没能在大家各奔四方之前提出来，但是他过去从来没有哭过，所以他以为他没有能力——  
  
他意识到是水雾模糊了他的视力，泪水划过他的脸颊。他想要擦去眼泪，这样他才能再次清晰地看见Eduardo，但是他做不到。他的手必须压住伤口，他的手、他的双手沾满了Eduardo的鲜血，浸在不断渗出的深红色液体中感觉滑腻。  
  
“Wardo，你这个混蛋，你害我哭了”，他低吟，“你不能走，好吗？我需要你留在这里。我需要 _你_ 。”  
  
尽管泪眼迷蒙，他想他看见Eduardo笑了，“我就在这里，在你身边，Mark。”  
  
虽然这不符合逻辑，但似乎整个世界都为他们而停止了转动。  
  
Eduardo为他而留在这里。Eduardo在这一点上不会撒谎。  
  
他的部分注意力告诉他急救车到了，不用他多费功夫，因为已经有人立即联系了医院，所以当有双手围住他的肩膀将他拉开的时候，他只是稍稍吃了一惊。他没有让自己被拉开太远，刚好听见Chris在他身边惊恐地呼喊，“噢天哪，哦，我的天哪， _Wardo_ ”。  
  
“我要跟进急救车”，Mark说，语气不容质疑。  
  
没有人反对。  
  
在赶往医院的路上，Mark一直紧握着Eduardo的手。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
在急救车上，他们给Eduardo服用了止痛药，他原本与Mark紧紧相握的苍白的手松开了。这没能让Mark感到一丁点儿的安慰。  
  
医院里，Mark不被允许跟随Eduardo进入急救室，因为据医生所称他只会碍手碍脚。  
  
“他会没事吗？”他问，就跟电视剧里每次都会出现的绝望焦急的台词一模一样。  
  
每个被他问到的护士和医生都只是说他们正在为此努力、而他应该坐下来、他们必须立即赶回伤者身边。Mark急疯了，没人告诉他 _任何情况_ 。他知道不应该这么做，因为在所剩的整个生存时间里他会一直记得这个，但他还是黑进了医院的监控镜头。当今时代，每个房间内都有一个摄像头，于是在他坐在等候室里的时间里，他的眼睛在通过急救室里的摄像头看着屋内的情况。  
  
太可怕了。他感到恶心。在这之前他都不知道自己能感觉恶心。太多 _血_ 了。他不知道一个人、Eduardo、能够在如此大量失血的情况下幸存。有个机器接在他身上——Mark根据从网上交叉搜索来的照片得知，这台机器用于输血——他面色煞白，嘴唇毫无血色。医生一只手伸进Eduardo腹部 _里面_ ，在做些什么，Mark毫无头绪。他无法再凑近些看，难以承受看着他们这么轻易地摆弄Eduardo的内脏。他们在说些什么肝脏损伤和严重失血。他们说有可能会失血过多，有那么一会儿，Mark无法处理这些语句，仿佛它们是某种未知的外语。  
  
等到Mark能够再次集中精神的时候，他们已经将纳米机器人倒入了Eduardo的伤口，因为比起医生亲手上阵，纳米机器人能在医生的指令下做得更快。 Mark想要向下达到那个级别，透过纳米机器人的角度来看他们搭建每一条血管旁路、修复每一道损伤、缝合的每一针和替换每一条血管。但是他没有这么做，因 为恐怕这样会影响其运作，而不受任何阻碍是最为首要的。最最重要的事情是Eduardo必须好起来。他必须 _活着_ 。  
  
当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，面对的是Dustin吓坏了的脸。  
  
“哦，感谢老天，我以为你紧张得休克了，但我不确定甩你巴掌能不能有用。”Dustin说，从他的声音里能听得出来松了口气。  
  
“不，我在、我在看——”他没有继续。真的，他的喉咙令他感觉永远也说不出那些话。  
  
不过Dustin明白，立即点头，“哦，你黑进了他们的摄像头。他会没事的吧？”  
  
Mark摇头，又点了点头，只能说，“不，我不知道。他们也不知道。他们正在努力，努力救活他。”  
  
Dustin似乎吓着了，看起来小极了，面无血色，瞪大了双眼，“操。这真是——他妈地见鬼了。”  
  
他瘫在Mark身边的椅子里，肩并着肩地贴在一起。  
  
只此一次，Mark感激人类的身体碰触。  
  
他坐在那里，回头继续关注手术，Dustin则打电话给Chris告知最新情况。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
四个小时过去了，对于使用了大量高新科技的手术来说是相当长的时间。Mark一直在向Dustin传达最新进展，告诉他急诊室里发生的每一个重要举动。 Dustin则用短信转述给Chris。显然，Chris返回了Eyebook进行损害控制。他正在就最新进展发布概述性声明、搞定媒体、安抚 Eyebook的员工们。  
  
Mark告诉Dustin，他们提取了一小块Eduardo的肝脏，为了帮他培养出一个新肝脏，因为原本那个损伤太重了，而且换个全新的肝脏能让他更快康 复。他们决定在这次手术的同时实施换肝手术而不是另约时间，以此降低身体的休克反应。这没有必要咨询任何人，因为Eduardo签过ORN——Organ Replacement if Necessary（如有需要就替换脏器）——Eduardo的这一先见之举很明智，非常明智。Mark可不认为找Eduardo的家人来做出如此重大的 决定是个好主意。Eduardo的家人并不总把他的最大利益放在心上。  
  
但在这一方面，Mark也没有良好记录，不是吗？他将这个痛苦的想法储存下来待稍后处理。这一天里的愤怒和伤心依旧够他受了。  
  
他告诉Dustin，他们在清理已经丧失元气的肝脏组织，一边等待着新肝脏被催生到足够更换的大小。他告诉Dustin纳米机器人止住了失血。  
  
在某个时候，Dustin哭了。不是完全的痛哭流涕，他只是小声地抽抽鼻子，擦掉眼泪，试图不被发觉。这触动了Mark也想这么做，好像他的身体现在知道 了他具有这项功能因而要借此来倾泻压力与恐惧。但他不会那么做，因为他必须继续盯着，他必须知道发生在Eduardo身上的每一项动态。他闭上眼睛，逼退 流泪的冲动。然后，他稍加用力地靠向Dustin，摸索到他的手，捏了捏，传达支持。他想要再做些什么，但现在他必须将注意力集中在Eduardo上。  
  
他不再告诉Dustin发生在急诊室里的每一件事。  
  
当肝脏替换完成、缝合Eduardo腹部的最后一针也已收线，他终于宣布手术结束。Dustin垂下肩膀，如释重负。  
  
Eduardo还活着。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
他知道不该这么做，反正他就是这么干了。这似乎已经成为了这天的主题。他黑进了医院记录，将自己和Dustin加入了在Eduardo昏迷时允许探视的名单。暂时性的，等Eduardo好些了，Mark就会从名单上撤下他们的名字。  
  
现在，他有了权限可以进入Eduardo的房间。由于Eduardo尚未清醒，他有了这个权限也没什么事能做的。Eduardo正在强力的止痛药效之下，所以在他醒来的时候肯定会有点糊涂。  
  
尽管等待毫无益处，Mark仍然在Eduardo的床边坐了下来，握着他的手。Dustin陪他等待着，但他会时不时起身给他们带来咖啡和三明治。  
  
Mark注视着Eduardo的每一口呼吸，记录下在轮廓甜美的双颊之上那浓密的黑色睫毛的每一次闪动。在深色头发和洁白的医院床单的衬托下，他依旧脸色苍白，不过他仍然是Mark见过的最美好的存在。  
  
Mark的大脑里仅剩下“Wardo”在不断循环，除此以外没有其他任何信息在处理进程中。就仿佛有什么人按下了暂停键，在Eduardo清醒之前他都无法重新启动。  
  
所以，当两小时后Saverin家人出现的时候，他着实吓了一跳。  
  
“你在这里做什么？”  
  
Mark抬起头。他察觉到了Saverin先生涨红的脸和Saverin夫人惊讶的吸气声，于是他从椅子上站起了身，动作流畅。他在两小时里一动未动，但他是智能机器人。他的关节设计为长时间静止不动后的运动做足了准备。  
  
“Saverin先生、Saverin夫人”，他打招呼道，“Wardo没事。他已经脱离手术两个小时了，他们为他更换了一个成长完全的新肝脏。在他们为 他所采取的种种预防手段之下，发生感染或排斥反应的几率极低，但不管怎样，如果有任何状况发生，监视器都会立即警示医生。在现在这个阶段，他有 92.79%的几率将在一周内完全康复。根据所使用的麻醉剂药效，估计1小时内他就会完全苏醒。”  
  
这番话似乎抢得了先机，令Saverin先生无言以对。扑面而来的信息令他们二人看起来目瞪口呆，不过Eduardo的母亲合上了嘴，挺直了身子。她急忙 走到Eduardo身边，双手轻柔地碰触Eduardo的脸庞，带着一丝颤抖。Eduardo的父亲也跟了上去，步伐更为谨慎，双眼牢牢锁定在他儿子的身 上。当走到床边端详着Eduardo毫无血色的脸的时候，他似乎微微松下了肩膀。他没有碰触他的儿子，只是站在那里，两手紧握成拳。  
  
过了几分钟，他转过身，背对着Eduardo，Mark能够精准地指出他决定将怒气与对儿子丧生的恐惧转移至Mark的那一瞬间。  
  
“你个杂种，你这次把我儿子搅进什么事情里了？他已经远离Eyebook那么多年了，为什么他会出现那个媒体发布会上？”  
  
Mark考虑该说多少，最终决定将事实托盘而出，“我们最近和好了。他本不该出现在那里，但他一定是过来给予精神上的支持。”  
  
“精神上的支持？像你这样没有灵魂的机器人需要精神支持做什么？”Eduardo的父亲讥笑，“你不过是台 _机器_ ，而你又骗得我儿子掉进这堆破事里。这次我不会袖手旁观，我不会让你再撒谎背叛他一次。”  
  
“噢，该死”，Dustin出现在Mark身后，显然刚从厕所回来。Mark没有转身看他。  
  
“Wardo是个聪明能干的成年人，他完全有能力自己做出决定”，Mark说，一想到这个男人企图破坏他与Eduardo之间刚刚萌芽复苏的友谊，他的各项程序里都翻滚着不满。  
  
“他太心软了！只要牵扯到你，他从来就做不了明智的决定。看看你到目前都做了些什么来回报他。你带给他的只有伤害，还有现在这个，一刀 _刺伤_ ”，Saverin先生说，在屋内狂暴地比划手势。  
  
Mark反击，“我没有刺伤他。我不想他被刺伤，是某个疯掉的混蛋干的。你以为 _你_ 就从没伤害过你的儿子吗，Saverin先生？”  
  
“见鬼地什么——”  
  
Mark声音盖过了他，“顶着将他培养为更加强大和号称更为出色的商人的名义，你一次又一次地伤害他、践踏了他的自尊心，使得他总是为了取悦你而烦恼得难 以自拔。你说他令人失望，然后在他需要你支持的时候断绝了联系。如果我曾经伤害过他，那么你所做的不过是在事后往他的伤口上撒盐。要是比赛谁伤害了 Wardo，你我在冠军的争夺上不分伯仲。”  
  
Eduardo的父亲震惊地盯着他，熟悉的深色眼睛里跳动的是陌生的盛怒与轻蔑。“你在质疑我的抚养方式？你凭什么？”  
  
“凭我是他的朋友”，Mark厉声回答，然后深吸了口气，“Wardo为人坦率，他比我们俩都要善良宽厚得多。但是如果他允许我重新回到他的生活里，我不会因为你的意愿而轻易就被赶走。我不会再次伤害他。”  
  
Mark瞥了Eduardo一眼，“我永远也不会再伤害他。”  
  
大家都沉默了，这时Dustin开口道，“我想我们都必须冷静。在医院里争执，而且Eduardo在潜意识里很有可能能听见我们，这对谁都没好处，尤其是Eduardo。”  
  
Saverin先生看向他，“ _你_ 又是谁？”  
  
Dustin抬头看向他，发挥出他在担任Eyebook的CTO期间所积累的社交技能，“我是Dustin Moskovitz。我曾经与Wardo一起就读于哈佛，而且我们是朋友。”  
  
这个回答并没能让Eduardo的父亲满意，“又一个把我儿子拉近这桩事情里的榨干人不偿命的混蛋！”  
  
“够了，Mauricio”，Saverin夫人介入了进来，声音疲惫，“他们是他的朋友，如果Eduardo醒过来的时候看到他们会高兴些，那他们就该留下。”  
  
“我们并不能确定这点”，Saverin先生咬牙切齿地回答。  
  
“我们来这里是为了支持他，确保他会好起来，不是为了控制他的生活”，她说，语气尖锐，似乎这一争论已谈过了很多遍。  
  
Saverin先生让步了，转身继续看着他的儿子。Mark怀疑，他从Saverin先生脸上看到的懊悔是不是自己想象出来的。  
  
这与Mark偶尔在镜子里看到的悔恨没有多少差别。  
  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
在同一个房间内等待令他们所有人都感觉尴尬，但是Mark拒绝离开。至少Saverin先生的怒火似乎已经消散了。他现在只是看起来 _苍老_ ， 坐在Eduardo的床边，满脸的疲累。他们肯定是一收到消息就立即飞了过来。Saverin夫人看起来也相当疲倦，但在Dustin递给她咖啡的时候还 是笑了笑，在她以为不被注意的时候会若有所思地瞧着Mark。他想知道Eduardo对她说了哪些有关他的话。在上周之前的话，可能没什么中听的。  
  
在他们抵达后不到一小时，Eduardo动了。他的父母随即围到他身边，看着他缓缓醒来。Mark想要也凑过去看着，他想要观察Eduardo醒来的每一秒钟，但是他清楚自己不会受欢迎。至少现在他还在房间内，这就够了。  
  
Eduardo一开始闭着眼睛嘀咕的话语都糊里糊涂的。当他迷蒙的双眼终于聚焦看清了在他上方的人的面容后，似乎非常惊讶。  
  
“妈妈？爸爸？（Mãe? Pai?）”他小声说。  
  
“噢，Eduardo”，他的母亲柔声说，把他的头发捋到后面，“你没事了。你会好起来的。”  
  
他父亲立即接上了她的话，“你这个傻孩子。你把我们吓出心脏病了，儿子（filho）。”  
  
Eduardo缓慢地眨了下眼，没有说话。接着，他猛地张大了眼睛，似乎陷入了恐慌，想要扭头却难以做到。  
  
“Mark，Mark在哪里”，他的声音嘶哑，试图再多几个字。  
  
“Wardo”，Mark马上开口，走上前，离开了之前所待着的角落，“我在这儿，Wardo。我没事。你——你救了我的命。”  
  
“Mark，你——没事……”Eduardo的声音低得几乎辨不出来，脸上宽慰的表情让Mark感觉悲喜交加。  
  
Dustin说，“你要弄疼嗓子了，Wardo。”  
  
他本来站在桌边，现在端着一杯水和吸管走了过来，递给Saverin夫人。她随口应了句“谢谢”接了过来，然后扶着Eduardo通过吸管喝水，提醒他小口小口地喝。他缓慢地移动头部，看起来仍然衰弱无力。  
  
喝完后，他抬起头，微微一笑，“嘿，Dustin。你来了。”  
  
Dustin朝他亮起笑脸，仿佛他们现在不是聚在病房里，“耶，伙计，我当然来了。Chris本来也要来的，但是他现在不得不忙着找清洁工——他有保姆工作要忙活。”  
  
Mark注意到了措辞的变化，想起Eyebook大厅内那片血泊，考虑着现在另寻一地盖栋全新的总部是否太过仓促。某个远离Eduardo躺在地上失血过量的地方。  
  
“可怜的Chris”，Eduardo说，“什——妈妈，妈妈，别哭，我没事。”  
  
他母亲飞快地抹去了逃离控制的泪水，“我知道，你当然没事。你是个坚强的孩子。”  
  
“等医生同意了，我们就会把你转去弗罗里达，到最好的医院，安保设备也更高级”，Saverin先生说，语气强硬。  
  
Eduardo撮起嘴，“抱歉，爸爸。我——我还不能走。我必须留在这儿。”  
  
他父亲看起来很生气，“为什么？这儿所有的人对你只有伤害，而且——”  
  
“Mauricio，够了”，Saverin夫人开口道，声音不高却很严厉，“现在不是时候。”  
  
Saverin先生合上了嘴，屈服了。他看起来非常沮丧，但在这件事上还是听从了妻子的话。  
  
在这之后的大多数时间里，都是Eduardo的母亲在说话，她只是用葡萄牙语对着Eduardo轻声细语，不需要他多做回应。她的嗓音似乎起到了安抚的效果，他微微勾起嘴角，偶尔回答几句，语速缓慢，有些吃力。  
  
Dustin对着Mark做了个脸色，但是他看不懂。于是Dustin只好挫败地叹了口气，把他往外拉，这时候他明白了那是他们俩应该离开的意思。 Mark其实并不想离开，Eduardo才醒过来，但他在这一场合还是听从了Dustin的社交常识。为什么他们需要隐私？Mark又不会对外说什么的。 好像他不能黑进医院摄像头继续监控Eduardo似的。  
  
他没那么做，但只是因为Dustin告诫他不要这样。  
  
他们在Eduardo的房间外等待的时候，Chris来了。他是同好心Sean一起来的——他的未婚夫，不是没救的-Sean-花花肠子的Parker。 显然，之前所发生的事实的打击终于降临了，Chris已经惊吓过度到找不见他的车钥匙了，所以好心Sean就来接送他。Mark不清楚细节，但似乎好心 Sean与Eduardo也有私交。  
  
好心Sean的出现一定是让Dustin想起了Haley，他的女朋友，于是他走到一旁拨通了她的电话。在此期间，Mark告诉了Chris有关Eduardo手术的情况以及将来恢复的细节。他省去了手术的具体形容，因为从Dustin的反应来看，这会令人不太好受。  
  
“操，我没法相信——”Chris咬着嘴唇，“Wardo可能会死。”  
  
“我们把他送到医院后他的存活几率就大了”，Mark说，略显严厉，仿佛只要他的语速够快语气够硬就能让这句话更真实些。  
  
好心Sean只是同情地看着他，然后单手搂住了Chris。Chris靠着他颤抖地吸了几口气，然后拉开了。他镇定多了，尽管嘴角隐约的颤动仍然泄露了他此时的难过。  
  
“抱歉，这一天下来要保持冷静太难了”，Chris，声音听起来倦极了。  
  
Mark摇头，快速地扭动，“不。这确实……很难熬。对我们所有人来说。”  
  
Chris凝视了他片刻，然后点了下头。接着他告诉了他为Eyebook所做的损害控制以及他们离开后发生的事情。他的嗓音逐渐稳定了下来，不过他一直握 着好心Sean的手，没有放开。Mark只是点着头，听得心不在焉，将这些信息接收储存以待稍后处理。现在，他的神志依旧浸淫循环在“Wardo活着、 Wardo活着”之中。  
  
又过了半小时，Eduardo的父母出来了，真是太久了。Saverin先生只字不发地从他们身边走过，不过Eduardo的母亲停下了脚步，说，“他想见你。”  
  
她是对着Mark说的，Mark一个人。她端详了他好一会儿，深色的眼睛仿佛能洞察人心，然后语气凝重地说，“不准再次伤害他。”  
  
这是命令，不是请求。  
  
然后，她走开了。  
  
Mark不需要这样。问题是他从未刻意要伤害Eduardo，但伤害依旧发生了，一次又一次地。  
  
从今往后，他会更加地努力。他会更他妈地加倍努力。  
  
Chris捏了捏他的肩膀，他在走过的时候注意到了，随后走进了Eduardo的房间。  
  
他觉得Eduardo还是太苍白了，在这种灯光下，他的面色应该是#E1BCA7，而不是#E79C8C*。  
  
（译注：*均为色码，#E1BCA7是这个色、#E79C8C是这个色）  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo轻声说。  
  
他不想Eduardo累着嗓子，于是拉过椅子，尽可能地凑近床边。又想了想，他伸手握住了Eduardo的手。死里逃生之后朋友可以握手的，对不对？就算 通常不是这样，Mark也不在乎。如果通常不是这样的话，那就该变成这样。握着Eduardo有些汗湿的手，感受到那重量在他的手心，让他心生少许安慰。 他用另一只手轻揉Eduardo的手，想要让它暖和起来。  
  
“你冷不冷？我可以调高房间的温度。”他只需要黑进房间的温控系统就能办到。  
  
Eduardo轻轻摇头，“医院将病房设置在一定温度是有依据的。别胡闹，Mark。”  
  
那是没错。他早该想到的。他很有可能因为随便乱搞自己不懂的东西而害得Eduardo的身体出现状况。万一Eduardo再受伤害就是他的过错。  
  
“对不起，我应该考虑到的”，他说，话语从口中涌出止住了他的思绪。  
  
Eduardo只是微笑了一下。他的嘴唇毫无血色，干巴巴的，“没什么。别担心。”  
  
Mark忍不住继续道，“召开媒体发布会可能引来的危险我也早该想到的。有人试图在公共场合把我炸飞天，媒体发布会是再次下手的绝好机会。我应该采取必要的防备措施，确保你不会过来，实在是太大意、无法接受——”  
  
“我记得，你说了让我不要去的，但我还是去了”，Eduardo说，“我很高兴这么做。你可能会没命的。”  
  
听着Eduardo的嘴里冒出这样的蠢话，看着他 _躺在医院的病床上_ 、大大的眼睛里透着忧虑，Mark感觉胸口一紧，“我可不是那个才刚刚做完紧急换肝手术的人，我也没有在5.3小时前差点因为 _失血过量而丧命_ 。”  
  
Eduardo似乎有点吓到了，“他们换掉了我的肝脏？哇哦，那可真是、确实、非常严重。我想那就是说我现在有一整个全新的肝脏可以应付各种酒精浇灌了，嘿？”  
  
又来了，Eduardo那古怪的幽默感，现在绝不是开玩笑的好时机。“那一点都不好笑，Wardo。我认为开玩笑这件事你还是应该留给没被困在病床上的人来负责。”  
  
“真是难应付的听众啊”，Eduardo咕哝，在瞧见他成功地让Mark勾起了嘴角的时候自己也笑了。  
  
Mark的拇指抚过Eduardo的指关节，看着他的手开口说，“别再那么做了。”  
  
“开蹩脚的玩笑？”不过Eduardo的手有些僵住了，所以他其实明白指的是什么。  
  
“被刺伤。挡在别人和一个疯子中间。你可能会 _死_ 的，Wardo。”Mark说，希望Eduardo明白这其中的严重性。  
  
Eduardo可能会死掉，然后这个世界上就再也没有Eduardo了。这令人难以承受，使得他的系统中爆出一片“无法计算”的错误。  
  
握在他手中的手加重了力道，Eduardo的语气十分坚定，“那个我救了的别人是你。不管重来多少回我都会这么做的，就算那意味着——”  
  
“不”，他猛地打断了他，重新对视上Eduardo那双深邃激动的眼睛，“不，那不值得。你不该为了我而拿你的性命冒险。”  
  
“你会为了我这么做吗？”Eduardo突然问。  
  
“是的，但这不一样——”Mark急躁地回答。  
  
Eduardo突然咳了起来，Mark赶紧拿起塑料水杯和吸管，凑到Eduardo唇边，看着他吸入凉水，然后示意拿开。  
  
Eduardo一恢复就立刻质问，“怎么会不一样？就因为你是智能机器人？你知道那是废话。”  
  
并不完全是这样，可是Mark不知该怎样解释。他向来连珠炮似的口才雄辩，但却不知该如何用语句来形容当他看见Eduardo与歹徒扭打在一起时是怎样的 感觉。他不知该如何解释Eduardo受伤对Mark的基本代码造成了多么巨大的影响，他没法解释Eduardo是怎样溜进Mark的程序、一点一滴地渗 入每一行代码，无法删除、不能移动、无可替换。他如何才能概括他在自身里储存了多少视频、图片和文字，那些所有以Eduardo为中心的文件？他又如何解 释清楚，只要他能够拥有这些Eduardo的片段点滴在身边、清楚Eduardo在某个地方安全地 _活着_ ，那么Mark就能略感心安地继续生存下去？  
  
“我不能让你死”，Mark只是这么说，没法再多解释。  
  
Eduardo双手交叠，叹道，“那你以为如果 _你_ 死了我就会好过？”  
  
这不一样。Eduardo也许会因为Mark的离世而难受，但那是因为Eduardo是Eduardo，总是那么地关心他人、有点儿同情心泛滥。不过 Eduardo不会如Mark一般地打击巨大，因为他不像Mark那样身有缺陷，不会像他一样程序混乱到逻辑不再奏效、连其核心本质也全部听从一位朋友的 左右。  
  
Mark的沉默必然给出了答案，因为现在Eduardo满脸疲态，他凝视着Mark，深邃的双目难以解读，“你错了，Mark。你不知道，你不明白这对我会有多大的影响。”  
  
Eduardo又叹了口气，手指发颤，有些紧张，然后继续道，“我从没想到会以这种方式说出来，我原本希望、呃、晚一些再说，等到我们彼此更为了解、我们的友谊再坚固些什么的。”  
  
“我们的友情没有任何问题”，Mark插嘴。  
  
因为确实没有。  
  
有吗？  
  
Eduardo露出微笑，“我想要慢慢来的。但是你知道，我是有借口的，我才死里逃生。所以，好吧，我就打算告诉你了。”  
  
他停顿了一下，而Mark所有的传感器骤然将敏感度加至最高，以备捕捉最最细微的信息，他的线路因为这一紧急事态而咚咚作响。  
  
Eduardo说了，声音很轻、但坚定，“我爱你，Mark。”  
  
Mark眨动眼睛，“作为朋友。”  
  
“不，不止”，Eduardo说，似乎又开始微微颤抖，但从下巴的姿势来看他确信、甚至有些倔强，“从我们在哈佛的时候起我就有这样的感觉了，尽管这些年 来我都在力图改变这种感情，但结果无能为力。只要一想到我可能至死都没有告诉过你，就感觉很不舒服，不该这样。所以我不得不——我必须让你知道我爱着你。 我爱你很长时间了。”  
  
爱。  
  
Eduardo爱着Mark。  
  
Eduardo _爱着_ Mark。  
  
有人爱你原来是这样的吗？Eduardo爱他，Eduardo愿意牺牲自己的生命来救他。无论有多少过往横亘在他们两人之间，Eduardo仍然爱他，尽管他曾试图将之抛却脑后，他的感情依旧未变。而关于这点Mark略知一二。  
  
他会明白是因为……  
  
因为……  
  
沉默令Eduardo有些不安，他又继续道，“我不知道你是怎样的感觉，所以我什么也没说。我明白每个智能机器人、每个 _人类_ 都千差万别，所以我不确定你是否想要听到。但是有时候，我以为你也许、可能——呃，对我有同样的感觉。”  
  
Eduardo的脸现在似乎微微泛着红晕，开始害羞了  
  
他以为Mark可能有同样的感觉。  
  
Mark可能也同样爱着Eduardo。  
  
噢。  
  
原来就是这样吗，Mark思考。  
  
是否爱情就能解释Eduardo是怎样能够影响到他的方方面面：他的思考处理进程、他的仿真血液以及他的机体构造？Mark知道喜爱朋友是怎样的，他也明 白被他人吸引或与之交往是怎样的。但是一直以来，Eduardo都属于一个单独的仅有他一人的分类、向来拥有他人所不能比及的优先权限，Mark总是对他 抱有更多的期许，他的存在本身就搅乱了Mark的逻辑，令Mark或反应糟糕或慷慨应对。  
  
他一直以为他只是喜欢看着Eduardo，他记得那么多有关他的事情不过是因为对象是Eduardo。Eduardo就是那么的引人入胜。客观地从美学角度来看，他是如此的赏心悦目，他聪慧过人、风趣机智，而且他 _懂_ Mark，他们是那么的意气相投，所以Mark记下了他的每一瞬间、并且时不时会调出来重播温故，这完全合乎道理。  
  
爱。  
  
Mark迎上了Eduardo变得些许急切的双眸。  
  
Eduardo说，“I’ve broken you。”  
  
Mark摇头，“我之前告诉过你了，我没那么容易损坏。”  
  
“好吧 。那挺好的”，Eduardo说，抿紧嘴唇，仿佛是在试图止住自己再说下去。  
  
Mark站了起来，坐上了床沿，始终注视着Eduardo，看着他的眼睛一点点张大。  
  
“Wardo，我不知道自己是否能爱人。”他从Eduardo耷拉下的唇角中读出了沮丧，于是他立马接下去说，“我不知道自己是否能爱人，因为我没有内部数据可作对照范例。”  
  
“但根据实践经验所得——我无法忍受你不在了或受到伤害这一想法，哪怕一秒钟也不行，以及我现在是多么想要尽可能地靠近你，还有每次只要遇上了你，我的理 智就会受到影响、我的所有传感器都会转向你，我记得关于你的每一个无关紧要的数据，包括你是怎样用左手刷牙即使你其实是个右撇子，还有四年前你寝室的号 码，从而我所得出的唯一的结论就是、就是”，Mark暂停片刻，深吸了口气，“如果我的设计制造能让我对另一个人体验到爱意的话，那么这个我会爱慕的唯一 人选就是你。”  
  
Eduardo脸上绽放的笑容美极了。Mark一想到这个笑容是因他而生就高兴得不行。  
  
“这是我这辈子所听过的最奇怪但也最浪漫的话了”，Eduardo说，脸上那傻兮兮的笑容还没褪下。  
  
Mark情不自禁道，“我要吻你了。”  
  
Eduardo分开唇瓣，“请便。”  
  
于是Mark就弯下身，将他们俩的嘴唇贴在了一起，近乎急切，因为他简直难以相信这是真的。他们有点儿撞到了鼻子，Eduardo笑了起来，而这也在Mark的唇上点亮了微笑，他调整角度，以便更好地亲吻。  
  
Eduardo的嘴暖暖的，随着他们俩嘴唇不断移动着熟悉彼此贴合的轮廓又一点一点地升温。Mark俘获了Eduardo的下唇、吸吮，Eduardo随 即发出这世间最诱人的喘息。他再次将他们的口唇纳入彼此，更深地吻向Eduardo，品尝他美妙的滋味，享受所获的呻吟。Mark发现自己的手不受控制地 梳入了Eduardo那头浓密的发丝，当他们的舌头纠缠住彼此时感到愉悦翻滚而至。  
  
他略微抽身，好让Eduardo缓口气，Eduardo喘得稍稍有些急促，就对着他的嘴唇，因为他其实也没远离多少距离。Mark的脸上盈着微笑，感受到手下Eduardo的温暖，以及自身体内所呼应的相似暖意，尽管这完全说不通，除非他的机体出了故障。  
  
他不在乎。  
  
“该我了”，Eduardo调皮地翘起嘴角，好不得意，手指缠绕上Mark的卷发，拉他下来开始新一轮的亲吻。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
Eduardo仍然非常容易劳累，但在他体力不支之前，他们花了15分钟好好地亲吻了一番。等到那时候，Eduardo的父母已经在敲门了，于是Mark 就把他留给他们照料。他没有吻Eduardo作为道别，或当着Saverin家人的面说任何会引起关注的话。Saverin先生已经够恨他的了，不用再提 供一个“机器人调戏他儿子”的理由。  
  
Chris、Dustin和好心Sean还没走，他们坐在走廊里的椅子上。对Mark而言，这一天还远远没有结束。  
  
他走近那三人，问，“刺伤Wardo的那个男人的姓名是什么？”  
  
Mark估计Chris应该知道，因为他向来知晓关键的细节。  
  
Chris狐疑地眯起眼睛看着他，“为什么你想知道？”  
  
“要么你告诉我，要么我就黑进警方的数据库”，Mark把话挑了个明白。  
  
Chris叹气道，“Adam Harrison。警方还没搞清楚他的动机。”  
  
Mark就Adam Harrison这个名字展开了搜索。一开始不太容易，因为这名字太普通了。他写了个公式——比不上Eduardo所钟爱的各种变量串联的那般美观——将 Adam Harrison的搜索范围缩小至本州境内及Kristen和William遇害的地点，同时根据他数据库内所记的信息缩小其个人档案：高加索人种，身高 约5.4英尺（译注：165cm），金发蓝眼，年纪在21至30岁之间。  
  
他找到了“人类至上”的几个网站和几篇反ARTHI情绪激烈的文章。但是剩余的搜索结果在他的脑海里拉响了警钟。  
  
“呃，Mark？”Chris叫他，但Mark没去理睬，因为现在他的绝大部分处理能力都在用于尽快找出答案。  
  
“他看起来心思不在这儿”，不是那个Sean的Sean说，“我以前也见过他这样，不过我以为他只是无聊了。”  
  
Dustin插了进来，“别担心。他可能只是在编程或是通过他自身的网络连接在搜索什么东西。那可真是赞。真希望我也能这么干。”  
  
“嗬。这确实能解释许多事情了”，Chris说。  
  
“我还听得见你们”，Mark说。  
  
他改进了公式，优化搜索进程，开始将其与智能机器人和Eyebook进行交叉比对。  
  
“我们下次应该让他在线点披萨，反正他有多进程处理功能”，Dustin大声地作沉思状。  
  
Mark停止了搜索，扫视了一遍他所提取的文章。  
  
“我才不会成为你的私人计算机奴隶”，Mark说，“还有，我知道Adam Harrison是什么人了。”  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
进入警署比他预想的要容易。Adam一直在保持沉默，即使警方以多条控罪威胁他依然拒绝合作。警方原本以为Mark的出现是为了怒骂他们几小时以来竟然毫 无进展。很显然，这是他们过去应对富庶权贵或名人的经验之谈。Mark感谢世上的混球们建立起这一预见。当警方没有碰上任何叫嚣、Mark反而主动提出他 也许能让Adam Harrison坦白的时候，他们同意让他跟Adam谈谈。  
  
这轻而易举。尽管他只有60.1%的成功率。  
  
但要让Chris、Dustin和好心Sean留下则要棘手得多，不过毕竟就算他们跟他一起去了也只能在警署里干等着，没什么意义。他说服了他们要么回家休息，要么就陪着Eduardo。  
  
Mark看着眼前的这个男人。波浪式的金发贴着前额，年轻的脸庞上却有着一对过早沧桑的蓝眼睛。他对Mark投以强烈的注视，令他很不舒服，仿佛他能透过人造肌肉看穿底下的那台机器、也就是他的大脑。  
  
“Adam Harrison”，Mark说，“你几乎要了我的命。你恐怕本来能够得手，如果Wardo不在那儿的话。”  
  
他并不期望能获得回答，而他的确也没收到任何反应。  
  
“没有料到像你这样身材的人能抓到Kristen。她——她曾经是名训练有素的搏击手，而且善用许多武器。不过William非常容易下手。他一直就是个 空想家，只要你对他说你是他的书迷，他就很可能会跟你走”，他知道自己现在说的话有些不着边际，不过他正在权衡从哪个角度入手，“Kristen的男朋友 认为她还活着，因为他没法想象她的身手会输给任何人，尽管他在警方的朋友已经发现了——血迹。她的血，非常多，就在她巡逻区域附近的街上。”  
  
他停顿下来，但Adam只是瞧着他，一言不发。  
  
Mark考虑了片刻，决定采取另一种方法，“我查了你的底细，试图找出你与Kristen和William之间的联系，却一无所获。不过，我确实发现了你与智能机器人之间的强烈联系。没有多少人知道，早在你加入‘人类至上’之前，你就与之有过不少接触。”  
  
Mark通过观察Adam的瞳孔变化来估算他此刻的不安，他知道自己选对了方法。  
  
他列举道，“Adam Harrison，‘人类至上’的活跃分子，职业为生产总监，闲暇时则是一名在线博客写手。他笔下的文章言辞激愤、充满抱怨，经常引用错误信息，甚至偶尔 狗屁不通。他被人谴责为反ARTHI极端分子的代表性人物，每次只要‘人类至上’没有驳斥他的观点，他们就会遭到公众的舆论讨伐。就在Eyebook总部 发生袭击前的一小时，Harrison的最新文章宣称‘人类至上’已同意杀死最著名的 ARTHI机器人。”  
  
这番话没有引起Adam的丝毫反应，他反而似乎放松了下来。Mark双手交叉靠在桌面上。  
  
“不过，其实有关Adam Harrison最有意思的事情是，在一年以前，他根本不存在”，他直直看入Adam的碧蓝双眼，“但是存在一个名叫Adam Cage的人。”  
  
Adam脸渐渐褪去了血色，上面的雀斑愈发明显，但就像电影里大多数的人一样，他还是没有开口坦白。为什么现实就必须那么艰难呢？Mark使出更重的一击。  
  
“2665年，Adam Cage年方16岁，将他自婴儿起抚养长大的智能机器人保姆在一起暴力抗议中被‘人类至上’毁坏。当时他们正在为抗议将人权赋予智能机器人的ARTHI权 利法案通过而闹事。新闻报道称，那位名为Harriet的保姆型机器人在将同行的未成年人推入商店躲避之后，在商场里被一小伙人破坏得四分五裂。Adam Cage在店主的阻止之下没有冲向Harriet，因此只受了轻伤。  
  
Mark注意到Adam的呼吸加快了速度。  
  
“你为‘人类至上’工作，目的却是暗中破坏他们的事业。你试图以‘人类至上’的名义杀死我，这样你就能将‘人类至上’塑造成一个极端凶残的组织，以期他们 会被关闭”，Mark以平板的声调陈述道，“你准备牺牲自己，败坏‘人类至上’的名誉。只有你自己明白，你是作为Harrison、Harry的儿子这么 做的，在这起事件里或者可以说是Harriet的儿子，并非实际、但也是名义上的儿子。”  
  
他静静等待，但除去Adam张大的泛红的双眼，他没有得到任何口头反馈。  
  
Mark诱导，“对你来说，她亲似生母。她一手把你抚养长大，也许他陪伴你的时间要比你人类的亲生父母更长，而‘人类至上’的那帮歹徒却当着你的面杀害了她。你是在复仇。这我明白。但在你进一步发展为智能机器人着想的事业的时候，你实际上却毁灭了 _其他的_ 智能机器人。”  
  
“住口”，Adam说，声音几乎轻不可闻。  
  
这一声音令Mark颇为惊讶，但接下来却没有其他的话。  
  
Mark耸了耸肩膀，那种“混蛋根本就他妈的不在乎”的样子，“我已经将我所知道的情况告诉了警方，很快他们就不得不发布声明。当你的谋杀未遂案展开审理 的时候，你的真实身份就会被公之于众，到时候来自‘人类至上’的反对者就会利用这一点。他们会将你作为他们的殉道士，鼓吹像这样与智能机器人保姆一同长大 的人会深受机器人的邪恶熏陶。他们会大力支持你的行为，同时将你作为有力例证，招募其他人加入他们的阵营，宣扬像你这样的人一定清楚地明白ARTHI机器 人是如何的令人深恶痛绝、在你与其共同居住了——”  
  
“闭上你他妈的臭嘴！”Adam咆哮，猛地撞上桌子，似乎想要站起来，却被与桌子相连的手铐禁锢了行动。  
  
“我会的，如果你告诉我Kristen和William的身上发生了什么事情。其他我一概不关心”，Mark说，“如果你不至少开口做出解释，那么接下来故事就是这个走向。你了解‘人类至上’。”  
  
Adam耷拉下肩膀，仿佛支撑他的最后一丝气力也消耗殆尽。他沉默了3.62秒， Mark不禁怀疑这招是否失败了。  
  
然后，Adam开始说话了，语速缓慢、声音沙哑，“第一次是个意外。那天很晚了，我又很累，我想我一定是在方向盘上打瞌睡了。”  
  
Mark插嘴道，“那无关紧要。你的车应该有自动纠正的功能。”  
  
Adam只是眼神放空地凝视着中间的空气，“我的没有。我的是俩古董车，少数没有装载AI的那种。我没法忍受使用任何拥有AI的东西，只要想到如果……”  
  
他的声音越来越轻，但Mark明白他的意思。那些不懂AI及其外围设备的人总是那么想当然的愚蠢，但是Adam也许是因为多年来的PTSD（post- traumatic stress disorder，创伤后精神紧张性障碍）都未得到恰当的治疗才会有如此不理智的想法，这一理智的失衡导致了最终的悲剧，Mark这么怀疑。  
  
Adam接下来的话证实了他的猜测，“我不知道发生了什么。我想我是拐到了人行道上，发生了碰撞，等我下车——就已经是那样了。她还穿着警服，被撞、撞烂 了，夹在一棵树和我的汽车中间，惨不忍睹。她看起来几乎就跟人类一样，天哪，那里到处都是鲜血，但是却又不正常，因为还有电线和其他什么电子元件，我能看 到她身体里有电火花在闪。”  
  
“她当时没有死透。她告诉我把她藏起来、求我把她藏起来，别让Jason知道，联系William，他会帮忙的，联系William。她就这么一遍又一遍 地重复说Jason和William，就像个出故障的播放机，然后她的眼睛就呆滞了，不再出声了。我记不得后来的事情，我一定是把她的所有的部件都捡起来 放进了车子，因为，后来，那些支离破碎的部件都、都出现在了我的地下室了。我就仿佛是个疯狂的杀人犯在收集尸块。”  
  
Mark希望Eduardo能在这里陪伴他，这样，他的身边就能有一个实实在在的存在，带给他少许慰藉和温暖。他希望Eduardo能在这里，这样Mark就能在得知Kristen是如何遭遇生命尽头的时候倚靠他，再继续听到William的结局。  
  
Adam回述着此段经历，渐渐地眼神变得迷离起来，“我在她身上发现了身份证和一些武器。我做了番调查，发现她的好友里有一个William。他们住在同 一个住宅区里。但是当我试图跟William谈论Kristen怎么会是智能机器人的时候，他发飙了。他对这些全盘否认，当我说她已经死了的时候，他开始 哭泣，而他对自己能够哭泣居然 _感到惊讶_ ，于是我就知道了，我知道他也是个ARTHI机器人，但他还是不肯承认。”  
  
瞬间，Adam的恐惧被近乎癫狂的狂怒所替代，“你知道他和你、所有你们这些家伙如果能走出来、向整个世界展示ARTHI的先进性，那能对ARTHI事业 造成多大的推动？太多人就因为他们僵硬的表情和讲话而觉得他们的存在不自然。但是，你们这些孬种却躲了起来，而且你们丝毫不明白你们能够这么自然地融入大 众是多么的奢侈，你们都他妈的太自私了，你们甚至都没有出手帮助你们自己的同胞，你们认为他们不配——”  
  
Mark不必听这些话，“你抓走了William。你逼他说出了我们其余人的下落。”  
  
“他将你透露了给我，最后一个、也是最大胆无畏最成功的一个，依旧隐瞒身份的一个”，Adam脱口而出，盛怒满面，仿佛就要冲Mark的脸来上一拳。  
  
Mark曾在哈佛修过心理学，为了更好地理解人类思维——也许还有他自己的处理运作。他能认出被误导的愤怒。  
  
不过Adam还在以一种低沉、充满怒意地声音继续滔滔不绝，“我想、我想如果你这么没胆对外展示出ARTHI机器人科技的高端实现性、展示出他们能与人类 完全一样，那么我就会揭露你，我准备将事实真相泄露给媒体。但后来我意识到我还能一举两得，我可以向世界揭露出他们所热爱推崇的科技天才的真面目，同时利 用你令他们憎恨‘人类之上’。”  
  
这是个疯狂但又愚蠢的法子。毕竟，Mark只花了没几分钟就发现了他的真实身份。  
  
但又说回来，这样就太过一目了然了：一名“人类至上”分子袭击了ARTHI机器人。毫无悬念。  
  
很少有人拥有跟Mark一样的经历。没多少人会如烙印般深深牢记着有关Harriet和机器人遇害的文章，那是他在“脱机日”最先读到的两篇文章之一。头 一次在倒下的Eduardo身上看见他的时候，Mark当时的震惊影响了对Adam面容的记忆。但后来在网络上搜索而得的Adam的照片激活了Mark的 记忆，他想起了在2665年的那篇文章里的那个痛失亲人的16岁孩子的脸。  
  
Mark摇头，“我来这儿不是为了和你争论你未遂的谋杀。我只想知道Kristen和William身上发生了什么，现在我知道了。我可以将他们的死讯告诉他们的朋友与亲人，做个了结。”  
  
Adam凝视着他，然后瘫坐在椅子上，似乎彻底放弃了，“我不知道William是否死了。”  
  
Mark直起了腰板，“他在哪里？”  
  
Adam告诉了他，解释了剩下的事情。  
  
结束的时候，Mark站起身，看着Adam迷茫地盯着双手，念叨，“我不知道自己干了什么。Harriet，我在做什么？”  
  
那一天，Mark对Adam示以了仁慈，他告诉警方如果他们不请精神方面的专家来评估Adam Harrison的精神健康状况的话就是犯罪行为。就Adam对Eduardo所做的事情而言，Mark认为其不配得到一丁点儿的宽容。但是他知道，不管 怎样，Eduardo会这么做的。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
他们在远离城区的一辆拖车内找到了William，位置非常荒僻，没有任何无线网络连接可以用来上线呼救。他身体受创，并且完全关机。警方想将他送医，但Mark指出没人比他更有资格负责这项工作。  
  
接下来的场面变得有些骇人。Mark单独留在拖车里，另外还有几名来自警署的好奇的法医学家在旁观摩。他用一枚小手术刀割开William的胸腔，仿真血 液随即湍湍流出，Mark对此皱了皱眉。根据他记忆库中的说明，他按上一条位于William肋骨之间的硬质电缆，接收器就在他所记得的位置，这根电缆即 点击嵌入该接收器。  
  
他们的核芯就是他们的电池、他们赖以生存的心脏。但如果没有阳光、食物和水，并处于隔离状态的情况下，所有的主系统都会在七天内关闭。三天后，Beta系统也会关闭。再过七天，他们的核芯就逐渐减缓搏动直至完全静止。  
  
如果要重启核芯，就必须进行助推起搏。  
  
其实该有更简单的方法，但他们又不能在脖子后面装个大大的按钮或插座而不引人怀疑。  
  
再一次检查了电缆之后，Mark开启了核芯的重启配置。他感觉电缆微微颤动，William毫无生气的身体猛地一僵。Mark立刻拔出了管线，往流血的伤 口上扔了个纳米机器人方块。小方块分解为微小的纳米机器人在伤口周围忙碌，Mark拉近焦距观察他们是如何在数秒之内修复小创口，让硅基皮肤恢复光洁如 新。纳米机器人重新汇聚成一个小方块，比方才要小些，因为修复William的伤口消耗了资源而又轻了些。Mark将方块又装回了口袋。  
  
渐渐地，William复活了。  
  
William眨了眨眼睛，醒了，随即痛哭流涕地拥上了Mark。William素来与他不是很亲密，他总是不切实际地爱做白日梦，让Mark感到不安。不过Mark还是笨拙地拍了拍他，然后再拉开他。  
  
William开始不停歇地述说所发生的一切：他是怎样被击昏、伤势重到他进入了紧急模式、于是他的Beta系统接管了集体，William的Beta供 出了Mark的出身，因为Adam威胁要杀了他，而根据William的紧急模式逻辑，Mark是对付类似Adam这样的人的最佳人选。通常遇上这样的情 况，Kristen才是首选，但是Kristen已经——Kristen的身体已经——  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
他们在Adam的地下室里发现了Kristen破碎的身体部件，异常可怖。现场血迹不多，可能大多数留在了事故现场或Adam的车内。  
  
残留的部分不足以复活Kristen。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
当他将这一切都告诉了正在医院里修养的Eduardo之后，Eduardo握上了Mark的手，什么也没说，Mark也握紧了他的手，用力到微微生疼。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  


 **尾声**

  
  
  
Eduardo的康复很顺利。等到他能出院的时候，所有的护士，无论性别或出身，都爱上了他。只要Eduardo对着他们笑一笑、低头露出他那修长得不像 话的脖子曲线，还有他那头蠢兮兮乱蓬蓬的头发，他们就一个个地都争先恐后地要讨他欢心，这令Mark嫉妒得发疯。而当他占有欲强烈地握住Eduardo的 手的时候，他们却似乎更花痴了，真是 _不可理喻_ 。  
  
Eduardo在签署出院文件的时候，Saverin先生把Mark堵到了一边，令他不太高兴。似乎Eduardo的父亲还要与他竞争“这屋子里谁是最面 无表情的混蛋”这一桂冠，因为Mark一点都看不透他的意图。他没有过往经验可用来作为基准，因此他就无法运行比对或模拟。  
  
Savein先生开口了，“只要跟你有关，Eduardo从来都只按照他自己的意愿行事，即使在哈佛的时候也是如此。”  
  
Mark怔住了。他一直以为Eduardo总是遵照他父亲的意愿行事，尤其是在哈佛的时候。他没有出声，Saverin先生就继续说下去。  
  
“我不想让他把钱投到一个没前途没盈利机会的可笑的大学生项目里。但他还是那么做了。”  
  
Mark本会驳斥对Eyebook的描述，但他还在努力消化Saverin并不赞同投资这一概念。一直以来，他都认为Saverin先生对Eduardo的名字与他们的网站联系在一起而感到自豪，Eduardo从没对他说过其实并不是那样。  
  
“后来，我不希望他为了一个没有其他投资的玩意儿放弃他的实习，但他还是这么做了。我希望他起诉你，他却毫不必要地耗费了很长的时间才开始着 手”，Saverin先生说，“所以，只要跟你有关，他就非常的固执，而我不明白为什么会这样，因为你除了傲慢、会惹麻烦之外一无是处。”  
  
Saverin先生看起来没期待什么回应，于是Mark只是缓慢地耸了耸肩，意思明显。  
  
“所以，不管接下来发生什么我都不会反对，反正也没意义。但要是你伤害我的儿子……”  
  
Saverin先生的声音越来越轻，他咧开嘴唇，露出类似于微笑的表情，最嚣张、最嗜血的那一种，“那么，我会找你再好好谈一谈。在我的地盘上。”  
  
把这番话撂下之后，Saverin先生离开了。  
  
对于他这样年纪的老人来说，他的行动相当敏捷。这是Mark参与过的最无需他开口的最漫长的一次谈话。  
  
Mark没有被吓到。他是个机器人。他不会被“恐吓到”。  
  
没错。  
  
Eduardo找到Mark的时候他正双手插在帽衫口袋里，一边不耐烦地等着，一边在网络上搜索有关Eduardo的新闻。目前为止，新闻里没有丝毫提及Eduardo的痕迹，这很好。  
  
“那么……我父母要回弗罗里达了”，Eduardo有些踌躇。  
  
Mark点头，“我知道。”  
  
Eduardo纠结了一会儿，眼睛带着一丝犹豫迎上了Mark的注视，“我考虑在加州多留一段时间。现在没有杀手的阴影了，我也许会跟大家伙都聚一聚，你知道——”  
  
“跟我一起住”，Mark语速飞快。  
  
Eduardo面色讶异，但很高兴，“好，好的。”  
  
如果不懂得抓住时机的话，Mark就不可能取得现在的地位。他冲Eduardo微笑，后者也报以笑脸。  
  
过去，Eduardo才是那个喜欢在他们并肩走的时候一手搭在Mark后背上的人。这一回，轮到Mark了，他伸手搂上Eduardo的后背，领他走出了医院。他领会到了这个姿势的诱人之处。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
在Mark基本算是和Eduardo一块儿住在医院里的那个星期，他们除了牵牵手、飞快地偷吻外没有更进一步发展。他怀疑Saverin太太一定知道发生 了什么，从他偶尔走进Eduardo的病房时扬起眉毛的样子就能看出来。但Mark不愿意与另一个Saverin谈及这个话题，在事情还非常脆弱、转瞬即 逝的时候不行。  
  
Mark不确定他和Eduardo之间的这份感情在濒死的恐惧和告白的激情褪下后是否还能继续。  
  
他们头一次有超过半小时的时间能单独在一起，而Mark不知该做些什么。他对这样的感觉不太习惯，有那么一瞬间他考虑要不发条言辞含蓄的短信咨询下Chris。毕竟Chris同好心Sean交往了很长时间，他的过往记录要比Mark好得多，也比Eduardo的要好得多。  
  
“你在胡思乱想些什么？”Eduardo问，“我都能听见你的齿轮转动的声音了。”  
  
他们正在起居室里，在聊Dustin想要雇佣一名对Eyebook页面恶作剧的年轻黑客。Dustin一直在叨叨着要找个Mark的年轻版，不过Mark指出，除非这黑客也是个创造力非凡、突破陈规的智能机器人，那机会是微乎其微的。  
  
Mark打趣道，“我的处理器是由高度先进的电子元件、纤维技术和最高端的硅基制造而成。里面没有齿轮。”  
  
Eduardo翻了个白眼，“比喻意义上的齿轮。Come on，告诉我吧。”  
  
Mark没有深究他的恐惧，而是提起另外一个他一直在思考的事情，“我在想Adam Harrison会不会坐牢。”  
  
Eduardo交叠起双腿，对此做了番考虑，“我猜这取决于精神病专家对他的精神状况的评估结果。我试过搜索相关新闻，但我想还没有任何消息出来。”  
  
“对，是没有”，Mark确认道，“我正在跟进这件案子的进展。”  
  
Eduardo点点头，然后装作轻松地提出，“你知道，我看了几个关于这次事件的新闻视频。”  
  
Mark没看过，因为他是这一真人秀的头排观众，而且他永远也不需要再次看到Eduardo身中一刀血流倒地的样子。  
  
看到Mark只是歪了下脑袋，Eduardo微笑着继续道，“然后我读了对于你是ARTHI机器人的身份公众所持的态度。绝大多数都非常积极，也表示了同情和支持。”  
  
“我知道，民意调查和讨论都意外地接受这一真相。我想这是不是因为他们本来就一直怀疑我是个ARTHI机器人”，Mark皱着眉说道。  
  
“你怎么有时候脑袋这么不灵光呢？这是因为他们能把自己跟你联系起来”，Eduardo哼哼道。  
  
“什么？”Mark说，不习惯于这种困惑的感觉。  
  
“你在哭”，Eduardo说，放低了嗓音，仿佛这理应得到安静的敬畏，“每一个新闻媒体都在不停地播放你扑在受伤的朋友身上哭泣的片段，还有那些……well，你对我说的那些感人的话。”  
  
Eduardo回忆到这里脸颊有些泛红。  
  
Mark的眉头蹙得更紧了，“撒几滴眼泪就能让他们有同感了？”  
  
“感到害怕是人之常情，哭泣和脆弱也是人类的性情。反正人们潜意识里都是这么想的。当他们看见你那么直接真切地流露出你的感情，我想这是对你之前的演讲最有力的例证——你是有生命的、活着的。从某种角度来看，我被刺和你流泪也许是最为快捷、最——”  
  
Mark靠近，一只手盖上了Eduardo移动的嘴唇。  
  
他的声音低沉而严肃，“你被刺是我遇见过的最糟糕的事情。 _最糟糕的_ 。”  
  
“Mark，我明白，我只是开个玩笑”，Eduardo的声音虚弱。  
  
“不要拿这个开玩笑”，Mark说。  
  
Eduardo点头，翻过Mark的手，嘴唇印上Mark的掌心。“好的。”  
  
他再次吻向Mark的掌心，充满柔情，感觉温暖，简直宛如虔诚的膜拜，可是Eduardo才是那个应该被崇拜的人。  
  
他看不到Eduardo的脸了，因为Eduardo弯得越来越低，脸转向旁边。Mark感觉胸中的情感满溢到无法自拔，直到他看见自己的手抚上Eduardo的脸颊、将那张棱角分明的脸转向自己的时候他才意识到自己的动作。他想要看到那对深色的瞳孔注视着自己，他 _一直以来都_ 希望看见那双深色的眼睛注视着自己。  
  
在他考虑该用怎样的行动或言语来传达这些目的之前，Mark察觉到他已经凑得太近，已经超越了普通行为的界限，而Eduardo张大的双眼填满了他的整个视野。  
  
那是 _希望_ ，他想。他在Eduardo双眸里看到的是希望，而那美极了。  
  
他吻上了Eduardo的嘴唇，因为他认为除此之外没有其他任何行动可为。必须是这样。这完全合乎道理，所有的逻辑思考都最终得出这一结论。没有如果、其 他或万一。在所有的变量之中，只要Eduardo等于这一表情，Mark都会将他的嘴唇贴上Eduardo的，这是个无穷尽的循环回路。  
  
Eduardo回吻了他。  
  
在这样的时刻里，不再存在任何分析或思考。  
  
Mark的一只手环住Eduardo的头颈，昭示占有权般的搂紧，他更深入地下压，用吻分开Eduardo的唇瓣，这样他就能深入他的口腔，分类记下他每 一丝细微的滋味与触感。他感到有一只手抓上了他的肩膀，随着Eduardo从喉底深处发出愉悦的低叹而骤然用力收紧。这声音仿佛一把火点燃了Mark的激 情，仿佛他所有的代码都被激活进入疯狂模式。他用另一只手拥上Eduardo，更近地压向他，更用力地亲吻他，将他们两人的身体浇铸为一体，他们的嘴唇不 断追逐亲吻着彼此，极尽欢愉。  
  
他抽身好让Eduardo喘口气。他并不怎么需要，但他发现自己居然气喘吁吁的，他的核芯几乎加快了搏动。  
  
“Wardo，我想要你很久了”，Mark贴着那两瓣鲜红的嘴唇叹息，拇指摩挲着那完美的下颚轮廓。  
  
Eduardo在他的怀中微微颤抖，一只手隔着衣服摸上Mark的背，“Mark，等一下。等——”  
  
但是他不想这么做。他在Eduardo的唇角印上了一个吻，因为那里有个浅浅的凹陷，Mark觉得他必须亲一亲，熟记那在他唇下的感觉。他已经将拇指抚过那完美的下颚直至那诱人得要命的头颈所感受到的柔软肌肤的触感烙印入了记忆之中。  
  
“我不想停。”他不会承认自己听起来很任性，因为他才不任性。机器人不会任性。  
  
为了强调这一点，他再次吻上了Eduardo的唇，而Eduardo似乎也颇为赞同，因为他立即为Mark开启了双唇，那两瓣柔软的唇含住了Mark的，轻轻拉扯着Mark的下唇，舌头用力地碾摩。  
  
然而这一极具诱惑的温暖突然中断了，Eduardo抽开了身，不过他依旧面含微笑，一只手抚摸上Mark的背脊，激起阵阵颤栗。他们就如此紧邻着彼此，每一口呼吸都共享着相同的空气。  
  
“就让我问这一个问题。当你和Erica约会的时候，还有不管你后来跟什么人约会的时候，你有没有——那个——你们是不是、呃、在一起？”Eduardo问，几乎说不利索。  
  
Mark是一个比绝大多数人类和ARTHI机器人都拥有更为高级的处理能力的智能机器人。他明白Eduardo试图要说的是什么意思。但这不意味着他就会轻易地让Eduardo获得答案。尤其是在他理应亲吻Mark的时候提到过去的恋爱史。  
  
“我们当然在一起。那是约会的定义。我没有预见到你的智力水平会退步的如此迅速”，Mark说，没留意到他的嘴角极细微地向上翘了个弧度，但已经太晚了。  
  
Eduardo翻了白眼，凑近舔上了那个隐约的微笑，然后说，“混蛋，你明白我的意思。你们有没有做过？你身体的拟人类化到底有多全面？”  
  
Mark向沙发压近了一步，让Eduardo感受到他的硬挺抵着他的屁股。“运转完全良好。这是毫无疑问的，最初的目的是创造天衣无缝的间谍，一根无功能、可拆卸的老二就会成为破绽了。”  
  
他捕捉到Eduardo的双眸骤然放大，欲望之火在跃动。  
  
“也许我该检查一下，做个确认”，Eduardo说，手向下伸进裤子握住了Mark的性器。  
  
Mark倒抽了口气，笑了，“全面检查绝对符合逻辑。”  
  
Eduardo笑盈盈地看着他，面带惊叹地接上了他的嘴唇，“是的，当然。现在你是准备操我呢还是别的？”  
  
Mark笑着拉开他的衬衣，急欲将其从Eduardo的身上剥下来，于是崩掉了好几个扣子。这就是为什么Eduardo真的应该不再穿正装的明证。 Eduardo也帮忙地拉起帽衫，等到Mark抬起手后就整个脱掉扔开。在扒掉彼此的裤子这个过程中两人都手忙脚乱的，一阵屏息摸索和欲求的拉扯之后，他 们终于都光溜溜地躺在沙发上了。  
  
“你不穿内裤”，Eduardo带着责怪的口气说。  
  
“那是个没意义的衣物”，Mark正在忙着用力吸吮Eduardo的脖子。  
  
“以后每次在外面见到你，我肯定会非常的分心”，Eduardo低喃，而Mark对此想法相当满意，于是又奖赏了一记吻咬，然后沉醉于Eduardo发出的喘息。  
  
很快，他将Eduardo压在身下、在沙发上不住地挪动，一边用手捏住深色的乳首一边吸吮啃咬着Eduardo那轮廓鲜明的锁骨。  
  
“我们能快点吗？”Eduardo问，勾起腿缠住Mark的大腿，向上拱着直到他们俩的勃起摩擦着彼此，模样撩人又淫荡。  
  
Mark在快感的激荡之下咕哝了一声，略微加重了嘴上的力度，“我想做足全套。”  
  
“而我喜欢能确确实实地肯定你是个功能健全的男孩”，Eduardo屏息大笑，再次向上挺起屁股。  
  
“如果我不是怎么办？”Mark漫不经心地问道，挺起身看向Eduardo，“如果我就跟Ken娃娃*一样、下面一片平坦的话怎么办？”  
  
  
（译注：*Ken doll，芭比娃娃的男朋友）  
  
  
Eduardo歪过头考虑，然后耸了耸肩，因为平躺在沙发上而姿势尴尬，“那我就这么接受呗。”  
  
Mark皱眉，“你还是会希望努力试试这个？”  
  
“Mark，我不知道你对我们这会儿在做的是怎样想的，但是我喜欢的人是 _你_ ，不管你处于什么的状态，你还是你”，Eduardo说，以他一贯的令人困惑却感动人心的方式。  
  
“你真是个奇怪的人类”，Mark低声说，用力再度吻上那两瓣诱人的嘴唇。  
  
他的一只手钻进沙发上的靠垫堆里，抓出一瓶润滑剂。  
  
Eduardo向后退，瞥了一眼，“为什么你把润滑剂放在沙发上？”  
  
“因为我在这里的电视墙上看色情片”，Mark指出。  
  
说真的，这应该是显而易见的。自慰的感觉棒透了，为什么不在自己屋子里最大的电视前做呢？Eduardo似乎理解了，因为他只是耸了下肩膀，然后抬高一条腿，大大敞开着正对Mark的视线，害得他的处理器运作变得断断续续。  
  
“操”，他爆了粗口，把润滑剂挤到手指上的时候差点弄翻了。  
  
Eduardo扭动了下屁股，把Mark又往濒临疯狂的边缘推进了一步。“快点，Mark。”  
  
“这可是你要的”，Mark的嗓音低哑，一根滑溜溜的手指推进了Eduardo的后穴。  
  
“那你打算怎么办？”Eduardo狡黠地一笑，腿抬得又高了些。  
  
Mark低身吻上他，在失去全部的高级功能之前用力地消去了他所有的声音，又塞进了一根手指。他应该缓一缓，但Eduardo似乎不想来慢的，正对着他的 手指推进，发出满意的呻吟。Mark一边不住地啃咬舔舐他的嘴唇，一边用手指往里插、愈发挤入深处，引发Eduardo阵阵颤栗、轻喘着分开双唇。他又加 入了一根手指扩张，但Eduardo渐渐不耐烦了，手指掐入Mark的肩膀、一边又用力向后回推。  
  
“好吧”，Mark嘟囔，明白他的暗示。  
  
他抽出手指，开始润滑已坚硬如铁的阴茎，为随之燃起的刺激紧咬住嘴唇。他现在就要操Eduardo了，正躺在沙发上的Eduardo，大敞着双腿，其中一条垂在地板上。这景色令人惊叹，他的双手触摸上那微微有些颤抖的大腿，抚摸了片刻。  
  
“我得不了也不会传播性病。不用安全套？”Mark说，然后Eduardo点点头，睁大了双眼，嘴唇仍然水润，微微分开。这样的许可就足够了。  
  
他开始往里挺进，视线锁定Eduardo，抓住他双眼中的每一丝闪烁，铭记住那细微的皱眉和咬紧牙关的样子。但是Eduardo没有叫停，反而以无法原谅 的力道挪动屁股。Mark其实也不想停下，于是带着浅缓的戳刺他不断压进直至他与Eduardo的屁股紧密贴合。他紧紧咬住牙齿，尽全力调动所有的自制力 并缓下如飓风般旋转的思考进程。  
  
“Come on, come on,” Eduardo抱怨，抬高屁股。  
  
Mark咕哝了一声，稍稍退出一些，只为了再大力撞入。“操，Wardo。你感觉太棒了。”  
  
Eduardo将他拉过来狠狠地亲吻上去，牙齿舌头齐上阵。这会儿的角度糟透了，但他仍旧在努力撞击，只是Eduardo向下拽紧他使得难度又上升了一个台阶。他们分开后，Eduardo等不及地不停扭动。  
  
“Mark”，他喘息道，试图将腿挂到沙发背上，而Mark正在调整他们屁股的角度。  
  
时机没把握好，当他缴械投降沉沦于无法停歇的戳刺中时，Eduardo正巧挪动了身子，于是他们俩一点点滑向沙发边缘，最终失去平衡，哗啦啦地滚下了沙发，咒骂声迭起。  
  
这一阵快速的翻滚总算到了头，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他躺在了地毯上，Eduardo则四肢张开地趴在他身上。  
  
“反应可真是比人类快啊”，Eduardo咕哝，用手撑起自己。  
  
Mark蹙眉，“我分心了。还有，我想你摔坏我的老二了。”  
  
他在撒谎。他的阴茎还硬邦邦，突突抽动，但现在没有了Eduardo那完美超绝的屁股含住他，正孤零零的在挨冻。Eduardo扬起眉低头看向Mark的硬挺，然后用手环绕握住。他实验性地一拉，Mark立即弓起了身。  
  
“那我最好做个详细检查，以防万一”，Eduardo主动提出帮助。  
  
操，他爱死了乐于助人的Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo缓缓地坐上Mark的性器努力向下，表情是全然的集中。Mark的手指紧扣住Eduardo瘦削的膝盖，拼命克制住那股想要不顾一切地向上 贯穿的冲动。这个样子的Eduardo性感极了，坐在Mark的阴茎上操着自己，他几乎无法抵抗这股吸引力。他的脑海中晃过一瞬不久前的那场梦境，但那完 全无法媲美现在这个Eduardo——这个货真价实的、正贴着他的大腿的Eduardo，在Mark的身上弯下腰，午后昏黄的阳光披撒在他的肩上。  
  
当完全坐下之后，Eduardo以画圈的方式转动起屁股，磨人得令人头脑当机。Mark能够感觉到他的勃起被Eduardo火热的内壁紧紧咬住并在里面旋 转磨动，他不得不咬紧嘴唇，运行几个方程式来延迟高潮。在这一方面，他绝对应该比人类高级，因为他可不认为人类能对他们的身体拥有如此卓越的控制力。没有 一个人类能够抵挡得住Eduardo的诱惑，细密的汗珠布满全身、肤色潮红、四肢修长、来回晃动屁股感受着Mark在他的体内——没有人类能够抵御，毋庸 置疑的。  
  
Mark希望他的感觉不止是赞。他希望看到Eduardo在他的手中得到无上的享受。  
  
他的双手不再紧抓住Eduardo的膝盖，而是缓缓向上抚至那撑开的大腿内侧。Eduardo猛地睁开眼睛，分开双唇，呻吟从喉底倾斜而出。当Mark终于到达了他的阴茎，才轻轻触摸那湿润的顶端，Eduardo就开始不住颤栗。  
  
“你这里真湿”，他轻声说，把前液抹开涂满了Eduardo涨红的阴茎顶端。  
  
Eduardo惊呼，挺起身，又再度坐下。Mark喘息着开始套弄他的性器。  
  
“这样感觉好吗，Wardo？你喜欢一边感受到我在你体内，一边我帮你手淫吗？”Mark问，嗓音丝毫未变，好像是在谈论天气一般。  
  
Eduardo现在正聚精会神于骑在Mark的肉棒上操自己，弯着腿，快速地上下晃动屁股，愈来愈用力。他的性器变得逐渐湿润，Mark的手也随之湿滑，这一切都越来越棒了。  
  
“Mark, Mark, yes, please,” 他低吟. “我支持不了多——操、操，我——我要——“  
  
“Yeah, come on, Wardo, 让我看你高潮,”Mark说，握紧的手加大力道，同时抓准Eduardo坐下的瞬间向上冲撞。  
  
他几乎能感觉得到他手中坚硬的阴茎猛地抽动、同时Eduardo攀上了高潮，背脊高高弓起、头向后甩，不顾羞耻地叫出了声。Mark低声咒骂着，持续向上操进他的体内，一路冲向高潮，精液射在Mark的腹部、胸膛，到处都是。  
  
“Oh yeah, oh fuck,”Eduardo语无伦次，阴茎埋向Mark湿漉漉的手。  
  
  
Eduardo整个倒在他身上，仍然含着他的老二，Mark连一秒钟也没法再忍耐了。他突然发力发力，扑倒Eduardo，自己直起了身。转瞬之 间，Eduardo平躺在沙发上，Mark俯在他上方，阴茎仍然深埋在他体内。Eduardo眨巴着眼睛，大大的深色瞳孔因为方才的高潮和突然的姿势变化 而有些迷离。  
  
“Wardo，让我，please”，Mark说，又抽插了一记，表示询问。  
  
Eduardo扭动了下，因为高潮的余韵而格外敏感，但他点了点头，还气喘吁吁的。  
  
Mark近乎发狂似的分开Eduardo的大腿，用力插入他的体内。Eduardo扭动着身体，因为敏感而对这巨大的刺激惊呼出声。但Mark已抛开了所 有的顾忌，狂风骤雨般往更深处冲刺，不断地摩擦着他的前列腺，使得Eduardo泫然欲泣，身体不停扭动。Mark发觉Eduardo的老二还硬着，于是 又开始新一轮的揉捏套弄。他想Eduardo是真的在哭了，满面湿润，可能是汗水也可能是泪珠，一会儿贴向Mark一会儿又想逃离，仿佛这席卷而来的快感 已令他不知所措。  
  
Mark想他明白自己的感觉。他时而咕哝，时而咒骂，他利用起了每一股协调能力保持抽插那根湿乎乎的阴茎，奋力操入Eduardo。那双柔软的嘴唇微微分 开，流出一串串轻声哭喊，“嗬、哈”声中间或伴有Mark的名字。Mark不再多做把持，他弯下腰，凑得更近，找到了最佳角度。他在Eduardo的身体 里全力驰骋耕耘，越来越用力，越来越快，直到他感觉到Eduardo突然绷紧了全身的肌肉，Eduardo又要高潮了，包裹着他 _再一次_ 他妈地达到高潮。Eduardo稍稍挺身，牙齿咬上了Mark的肩膀，十指扣入Mark的背脊，仿佛无法自抑。  
  
Mark呻吟着晃动身体到达了高潮顶端，屁股抖动着全数喷射在Eduardo体内。  
  
“噢，Wardo”，他胡乱地低吟着，闭着眼睛亲吻Eduardo，屁股由于高潮而急速摇晃。  
  
Eduardo环住他的肩膀，紧紧搂着他，Mark将此视为同意，于是倒在了他的身上。他们这样躺了片刻，粘腻的皮肤紧贴在一起，剧烈的心跳逐渐缓和。Mark的呼吸频率高的惊人，他几乎以为自己要过呼吸了。  
  
“一切都功能运转良好吗？”他问，因为贴着Eduardo的脖子而声音模糊。  
  
Eduardo扭了一扭身子，然后说，“是的。另外，证据指出你的确是个机器人。一台他妈的（性爱）机器。为性爱而生的机器。”（译注：原文是A fucking machine. A machine made for fucking. XD）  
  
他的声音有些含糊，仿佛已经筋疲力尽，无法清晰发音。  
  
“我的存在就是为了取悦”，Mark告诉他，然后往那美好的脖子上吸吮了一口，自然又随意。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
清理完毕后，他妈转移到了Mark的房间内，彻夜长谈，仿佛他们无法忍受分开入睡哪怕一小会儿。Eduardo想这可能只是一场梦，因为这些都太顺利了， 而他可能一觉醒来发觉Mark已经不再身边，或因为爆炸而永久性的损坏。Mark知道这一想法，因为Eduardo告诉了他，脸埋在枕头里，轻声低语，仿 佛不能让人看见他坦承心事的样子。  
  
Mark的手抚摸着Eduardo一边的脸庞，“我们进展得太快了，是不是？”  
  
他知道这是事实。他所看过的每一部电影、每一本书籍和亲眼目睹过的人际交往都确认了这一点。他们应该先用心巩固他们的友情，然后才跃入这一阶段。他不知道Eduardo有多想不顾再次受伤而努力尝试，但他对此是感激涕零。  
  
Eduardo光裸着圆润的肩膀，耸了一下，“可能吧。但如果过去发生的事情没有破坏这个——我们现在所拥有的这个，那么我想速度快一点也不能造成多大害处。你是在做再三、等等、再四考虑？”  
  
“不。但你应该这样”，Mark说，非常诚恳，然后又为自己如此诚实而不高兴。  
  
“不只是——我不只是为了你才这么做的”，Eduardo努力解释，转过头与他对视，“我也是自私的。我想要这个。我一直都很想你，我想念我们曾经有过 的、我们四个曾经拥有的时光和情谊，而且我曾经花了很长时间考虑设想如果事情、well、后面发生的事情不一样的话，我们之间能有怎样的发展。“  
  
“我没意识到有这样的可能性”，Mark承认。  
  
Eduardo蜷缩着靠近他，这样他们就分享着同一块暖融融的空气。“一直都有。”  
  
他们安静地躺着，Mark揉捏按摩着Eduardo的头皮，一直摸到他的颈背。他留心记下Eduardo对此所发出的每一声满足的低叹和微微歪过头的样子，储存起来，为将来类似的时刻做好准备。  
  
将来。  
  
Mark轻声说，“我认为那时候我还没有做好准备。”  
  
“嗯？”Eduardo的声音里透着睡意。  
  
“我有……我还有很多的创建工作不得不做。我90%的注意力在Eyebook上，我没有注意到——即使当时我们之间有什么已经萌芽，但我不知道后来会怎样发展。我没有充足的数据来计算，但我想我可能还是会搞砸。”  
  
他试图稳住他的声音、听起来像是客观分析的样子，但他猜自己没有成功。  
  
Eduardo抬头，微微张开眼睛，“你现在成熟了，这就是你要说的。”  
  
Mark皱眉，“那完全不准确。”  
  
“但确实是你的意思。我明白，Mark。我想我们都多少成熟了些”，Eduardo喃喃，眼皮闪烁着又耷拉了下去，“现在，睡觉吧。我们都需要为第二轮储备精力。”  
  
不管Mark想要说什么话，听到Eduardo的话之后都烟消云散了。他看着那浓密的深色睫毛，还有那轻启的柔软嘴唇。他想他不介意安静一会儿，好好享受这一时刻。  
  
几分钟后，他的机体顺利进入了睡眠模式。  
  
他梦见了平稳的呼吸声，还有一张柔和的脸在睡梦中含着温柔的微笑。他梦见那双眼睛闪动着睁了开来，那微笑绽开化为充满爱意的笑容，咧开了嘴。他梦见那双深色的瞳孔注视着他，饱含深情，他的基础代码层层展开、涌出循环，令他靠近那一表情。  
  
然后，他眨着眼睛，醒了，看见他的美梦化为现实。他将Eduardo那睡意惺忪的脸庞上渲染着爱慕之情的画面永久性地写入了他的记忆库之中，等候着将会源源不断加入的新成员。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #  
  
 **完结**

  


序幕

  
  
  
  
Mark没去费心敲门。反正也无所谓，房里根本没人给他开门。  
  
等到Eduardo走进起居室里的时候，Mark已经在沙发上等了1小时。他花了2.3秒钟留意到Eduardo疲倦的神态，剪裁精致的昂贵西装掩盖住了塌下的肩膀。  
  
“见鬼的怎么回事？”Eduardo总算发现了他的存在。  
  
“我有事情需要和你谈谈，Wardo”，Mark说，慢慢地从沙发上站起身。  
  
Eduardo瞪着他，“你是怎么进来的？”  
  
Mark没有回答，只是耸了耸肩。这是个愚蠢的问题。即使Eduardo不知道他过往的记录，也应该很明显这世界上没几个家用安全系统能拦得了Mark。  
  
“好吧，好吧，你想要什么？”Eduardo问，语气冰冷干脆。  
  
Mark运行了一个快速的语音比对。语调比起以前是从未有过的尖锐。在诉讼期间，他的嗓音只是低沉，眼神低落，视线向下，是哀伤和心痛的表示。这 次，Mark捕捉到一丝呼吸加速和眼睛的扩张。他不知道该如何解析这一数据。于是，他将此储存下来稍后再做研究，归在那个储备了他从未能理解的有关 Eduardo的信息库内。  
  
Mark回答，“我需要你跟我走。”  
  
Eduardo皱眉，“我们三年没说过话了，而你想让我就跟你离开……去哪儿？”  
  
“回加州。你在这里不安全”，Mark说，尽可能简洁地组织语句以降低误解。  
  
Eduardo踉跄地后退了几步，表情迷惑，“这个玩笑真的烂透了，Mark。”  
  
Mark不禁勾起嘴角，“如果你认为我开的玩笑会是这种样子，那可是对我的侮辱。”  
  
Mark能够读出Eduardo的挫败，从他将手插入浓密的棕色头发中那激动的样子。  
  
“操，我一点不明白你在说些什么。发生了什么事情？”Eduardo问，再一次显露出了疲惫的姿态。  
  
“Wardo，你有在好好睡觉吗？”Mark问，这些话似乎无需他的明确指令就跑了出来。  
  
Eduardo蹙眉盯着他，“你不是来这里讨论我的睡眠习惯的。”  
  
Mark摇头，“你说得对，不是。我需要你跟我走，因为我相信我们两人的生命都受到了威胁。”  
  
“噢，操，这次你干了什么——”  
  
“这与我干了什么无关，是因为我的存在。”  
  
Eduardo看上去更忧虑了，问道，“也许我该问问/你/有没有好好睡觉。你没事吧？”  
  
Mark再次解释，“那毫无关系，不过掩盖在我的存在之后的细节会有助于你理解我们现在的处境。”  
  
“我们好像是在说两种不同的语言。我对你所试图要说的完全没有概念。”  
  
“作为一个产于未经授权的项目的机器人，美国政府可能正在尝试摧毁我，因为我的存在即将泄露于众，同时我怀疑Peter Thiel正打算以同一理由从我手里抢走Eyebook”，Mark解释道，力求包含全面又言简意赅。  
  
过了整整25.68秒，惊呆了的Eduardo才找回了他的声音。“该死的什么？Mark，大家管你叫机器人只是开玩笑。你多久没睡了？”  
  
“这个玩笑相当讽刺，因为人们以为他们是在开玩笑，但实际上这正是事实”，Mark也觉得这挺有趣。  
  
“什么？”Eduardo问，嗓音微弱。  
  
“我是机器人。”这是Mark多年以来第一次说出口。“我不是人类，我从来都不是人类。”  
  
Eduardo瞳孔扩张到极限，双手抖个不停。Mark发现自己无法判断Eduardo的颤抖是来自于Mark是个机器人这一惊人发现还是因为坚信Mark是精神出了毛病。Mark需要纠正这一情况，保证去除任何的不确定因素，因为现在的处境不容刻缓。  
  
“除去自残之外没有其他简易的方法来佐证我的说辞，而且我也不喜欢疼痛，所以我乐于避免那样的方式”，Mark解释，“不过，我可以通过连接到你的电视机来演示。”  
  
“这、这实在是、我的电视机是离线的”，Eduardo说，犹疑不定。  
  
Mark转头看向电视墙，上面展示着一个巨大的窗口，模拟了城外金光灿烂的风景。模拟画面出现了波纹，随即转为了晚间新闻，显示一位女士正在谈论发生在印尼的政权交替。  
  
“电视机，你什么时候——”  
  
“在我们说话的时候我黑了进去”，Mark告诉他。  
  
他68%的注意力集中于Eduardo，所有感官接收器和外围终端的敏锐度都设为最高级别，每当他身处Eduardo周围时都是如此。他的处理器在信息的 汪洋中急速运转，试图捕捉更多，总是设法看见每一下睫毛的颤动、嘴角的下垂，记录下每一口呼吸的速度。他只用了3%的处理能力来切断电视频道，将他自己的 视野输入电视。  
  
Eduardo盯着电视墙，现在上面转而播放的超清晰画面正是他的起居室，透过Mark的视角所看到样子。画面随着Mark环视四周而变化，最终重新聚焦 到Eduardo身上。屏幕上开始循环播放Eduardo目瞪口呆地凝视着电视上那个对着电视目瞪口呆的Eduardo。  
  
缓慢地，Eduardo跌坐进了Mark刚刚离开的沙发里。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #  
  
  
  
  
 **Part 1**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
Mark对于儿时的家的回忆是依照时间顺序来的，比较久远的那部分记忆由随机的片段组成。他记得在一座大房子里一摇一摆地转悠，回忆在某些特定事件发生的 时候变得格外清晰，例如在万圣节的时候装扮成亚伯兰罕-林肯四处奔跑，还有他第一次与计算机连接的时候。在之后的记忆里，房子似乎逐渐变得狭小，不过仍旧 透着温馨亲密的感觉。  
  
他把在看护中心里的另外五个孩子视作为他的表兄弟姐妹，他们一块儿玩耍、打闹、争执。他并不常想起他们，但有些时候，当他看见别人的宠物狗的时候，他会想 起Simon曾经偷偷将一条小狗运进中心，在他的房间里养了一个月；当他看着自己的荷马史诗全集的实体书的时候，会想Kathleen要是看到的话该多么 羡慕，她是唯一同他一样钟爱古典文学的人。他常常会接连几个月都没有想起他们，然后，突然之间，他发现自己面含微笑地回忆起了William，走路不用眼 睛地一脚踏在Simon的滑板上，嗖的就从楼梯上飞了下去，滑稽的笑死人。  
  
早在那个时候，Mark就知道他跟其他人不一样。他更喜欢窝在房间里钻研各种代码模式，发现那比人更容易理解。中心里的看护们都很和善，爱护他们，尽力向 他们讲解社会是如何运作的。Phoebe，他的个人导师，总是以他为豪，会跟邻居夸耀Mark的众多成就，即使那些邻居对此并没有多大兴趣。  
  
在他的那群表亲中，Mark是第一个意识到没有一个看护能够像他们一样自行接入网络。那些看护们也无法像他一样在大脑里运行程序，或以1和0的方式阅读、说话。中心外的其他人也都做不到。所以，他总是小心翼翼地不将这些天赋显露出来。  
  
反正Mark也没有对象可以透露。偶尔，其他人会惹出乱子，看护们不得不设法安抚出现在中心以外的恐慌反应，等到了第二天，一切总会回归安定，而他的表亲 们会受到为期一周的禁闭以示惩戒。Mark从没那样的麻烦。也许这是因为他从来就不善于结交朋友。外面的人对他来说很陌生，感觉他们都很肤浅又茫然，遵照 着某种他所无法理解的规矩来生活行事。  
  
一天，Phoebe找他坐下谈话，说他就要离开看护中心了。他只有18岁，不过他们已经考虑过了，这正是最为合适的时机。他们回避了他的绝大部分问题，只说他们会在第二天再作解释。  
  
当时，他把那股奇怪的感觉当作是一种夸张的情绪波动而抛诸脑后。他上床睡觉，就如同以往的日子一样。  
  
但是，第二天与以往的任何一天都截然不同。  
  
他醒来发现自己在一个陌生的房间里。那一天他所体验到的感觉极其纷繁复杂，以至于即使是现在他也无法理清和明白。他觉得冷，感到四肢僵硬而沉重。第一个小 时里，他只是躺在那里，对着白色的天花板眨巴眼睛，感觉奇异，那是某种混杂了精疲力竭和五感极度敏锐的感觉。他瞬间就明白了自己不再身处中心里了。  
  
有生以来第一次，他感到恐慌压迫着胸腔，他的头脑里环绕着一堆乱糟糟的垃圾代码。  
  
门打开了，一个女人匆匆走进房间。  
  
“Mark，你醒了！”她大喊，似乎很高兴。  
  
他打量着她深色的头发和眼睛，还有酒红色的唇彩。她穿着一件白色的实验室工作袍，呼吸急促，一种兴奋的表现。  
  
“你是谁？”他问。  
  
寥寥数语即点亮她的脸庞，笑容耀眼极了，仿佛他给予了她这世间最美妙的礼物。  
  
在“脱机日”（Ejection Day），Mark的创造者向他解释了他的存在。  
  
这一天在他的大脑里将永远以首字母大写的形式出现，也许这不太符合逻辑。  
  
在“脱机日”之前，他的人生舞台处于一个虚拟现实（Virtual Reality）的模拟环境之中，运行于功能强大的超级计算机组群之上。VR模拟世界里的运算速度平均比模拟之外的真实世界要快五倍。因此，他在模拟环境 中18年的人生经历在真实世界里只用了3.6年就已完成。  
  
通过演示，他们向他介绍了该项目的蓝图。他的心智启动之初是最为单纯的人工人文智能（Artificial Humanistic Intelligence，简称ARTHI），具备基本的学习和扩展自身基础代码的能力。不同于其他ARTHI机器人在初始阶段就被设定了非常具体的智力 和功能目的，看护中心里的ARTHI们的初始设定是尚未萌发的种子程序，目标相当宽泛：生存、成长、学习。  
  
他们激动甚至是自豪地告诉他，他的表现超越了所有的期待。当他看着Felicity深棕色的眼睛时，他意识到她身上的熟悉感绝非巧合。Phoebe，这一由计算机生成的家长形象正是依据她的外形而定。实际上，Felicity很可能之前就透过Phoebe与他交流过。  
  
他的身体，除去是由硅基和电子元件组成这一点之外，与人类身体极其相似，早在他的“脱机日”前一年就已准备完成。他的核芯（Core），具备能源自我更新功能，安置于人类心脏的所在位置，也已经启动至今。  
  
“脱机日”的这个日子并不是他们的随机之选。他们选择在这一天将他的处理器脱离超级计算机组群是有原因的。  
  
作为辅助解释，他们递给他一台MultiPud。他过去很少使用多功能仪器（Multi Purpose Devices）——有什么必要呢，绝大多数的运算他在自己的大脑里就能完成，他还能自行接入任何网络——不过他大概知道这东西的主要功能是交流工具、手 掌型计算机和付费通行证。  
  
Mark摸索着打开了这台仪器，发现屏幕上正在播放当天的新闻。  
  
头条标题是巨大的加粗字体写就： **ARTHIS获予人权** 。  
  
在“脱机日”，Mark得知他是机器人。  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
Eduardo和Mark搭乘Mark的私人飞机重返美国。Mark已经巨细无遗地反复核查了与他们同行的机长、副机长和两名乘务员的身份背景。以防他们来自军方，他可冒不起这个险，因为他清楚在高空中他们有多么不堪一击。  
  
Eduardo进入了某种惊吓过度的混沌状态，只是将满头思绪扔得远远的，远到足以沉入某种专业能干的商人模式，在不到一天之内就将他的所有事务处理完毕。他不知道要离开多久，于是他将绝大部分的工作都委托他人，并回绝了新的工作。  
  
乘务员问他是否想要鸟瞰观景。Mark喜欢一边飞行一边透过机舱地面俯视脚下的天空，但是他还是决定保持飞机的不透明状态。Eduardo可能没有发现他 在听见Mark拒绝这一提议时他稍稍挺直了背。Mark也许的确喜欢在飞行的时候被天空环绕的感觉，但是他清楚Eduardo畏高。他不希望 Eduardo在整个旅途中都吓得浑身僵硬。  
  
起飞后，Mark打开了他的MultiPud，开始阅读中国古代史。在保持理解文章的同时，他发现自己无法将70%的注意力从Eduardo身上撤开。不过他具备高度的多进程处理能力，于是坚持继续读下去。  
  
他知道Eduardo正喝着饮料，眺望着窗外，另一只手松垮垮地拿着他的MultiPud没去看它。他知道Eduardo现在情绪稳定，呼吸平稳，感觉舒适，即使在飞机上还穿着他那傻不拉几的西装。  
  
这个知晓真相的Eduardo和之前那个一无所知的Eduardo没什么两样。股份稀释前后的Eduardo的分别更为明显。  
  
在面对Eduardo得知真相这一点上，Mark仍会产生矛盾的代码。隐藏这一意识已深深植入他的大脑。在他的“脱机日”——2665年7月3日—— Felicity给他看了有关ARTHI的公民权利的文章，以及另一篇有关一个机器人在同日被暴徒摧毁的报道。一个名叫Harriet Cage的机器人保姆，多年前为Cage一家所购得，带着这家十几岁的儿子逛商场。作为比较早期的型号，她一定非常容易被识别出其机器人的身份。作为针对 ARTHI人权议案的暴力反应，一名受命于人类至上（Human First）团体的歹徒抓住了Harriet，并且将她破坏得七零八落。  
  
这是在“脱机日”所学到的残酷一课。  
  
Eduardo开口，打断了这一可怕的回忆，“再跟我说说为什么我会有危险。”  
  
Mark抬头，看到Eduardo终于看向了自己。他一直都无法计算Eduardo对他会改变举止的几率有多大。变量太多，他无法判断Eduardo是否会以厌恶的眼神看着他、不把他当做同等的人类相待。  
  
可是，Eduardo的眼神镇定，根据Mark的镜头和传感器的探测所得，没有任何区别。  
  
Mark开始详细解释，“军方雇佣了Strider机器人技术公司（Strider Robotics）制造能够以假乱真的智能机器人。当军方终止该项目的时候，Strider公司应当销毁所有的东西，但是有一小簇科学家秘密地保留了设备 继续运转。最近有不少传言说在硅谷有一个机器人身居高位，倘若政府发现了真相，他们也许会将我设为目标，铲除可能泄露他们这一项目的证据。”  
  
解释完之后，Mark想着Eduardo会做何种反应。很有可能Eduardo之前轻易地就认可了他的理论是惊吓所致，那也许支撑不了多长时间。  
  
Eduardo皱眉，“你怎么能确定你会有危险？你是身份显要的CEO，你要是遇害或失踪的话会引发很大的社会关注。”  
  
Mark放下他的MultiPud，保持面无表情，“Kristen和William已经失踪了，他们——在我还是个种子程序的时候，我们在同一个VR模拟世界里。”  
  
Eduardo手肘撑在膝盖上，眼睛在他的脸上搜索着什么，“我对计算机科学不在行。解释给我听。”  
  
“哪一部分？”  
  
Eduardo深一口气，仿佛在调动他的耐心，“有关你和Kristen还有William作为种子程序在VR模拟世界里以及你是怎么不再是个模拟程序的部分。”  
  
Mark移开视线，没有看向他，尝试解释其中的基本知识，“我们有一个复杂精细的虚拟现实的模拟器，由超级计算机群组运行，那些机组是由联网的数台超级计 算机组成，进行平行运算处理。部分超级计算机的资金来源于海外，由相关人士秘密资助。该模拟现实是为引导ARTHI种子程序的成长所设计——人工人文智能 指的是模拟人类的理性与情感，从而复制人类大脑和身体的绝大部分功能。”  
  
“我知道什么是ARTHI”，Eduardo插嘴。  
  
“我只是想讲清楚，因为人们总是把ARTHI和AI搞混，那实在愚蠢。人工智能也许确实拥有自我学习的功能，但根本无法模仿人类复杂的思考进程，有人会把ARTHI和车载AI放在一起比较真是可笑之极——”  
  
“Mark，我明白。这话我已经听得够多了”，Eduardo再一次插了进来。  
  
那句未说出口的“从你那儿”声声作响。Mark知道，但难以理解的是，谈论他出身的基础技术知识要比继续讨论他的个人观点要容易得多。  
  
他强迫自己说到重点，“在VR里，种子程序被解译为孩子。我们由看护抚养，看护就是模拟家长形象的固定程序，偶尔会被VR之外的科学家用来与我们交流。项 目的构想是尽可能地产出近似人类的ARTHI。在整个模拟世界里，有五个看护中心，每个中心里有六个种子程序。Kristen、William和我在同一 个中心。”  
  
“你跟他们一起长大”，Eduardo说。  
  
Mark耸肩，“可以这么说，如果在VR模拟环境里可以算是长大的话。”  
  
“你在这里，不是吗？”Eduardo指出。  
  
这个讨论的方向令Mark不自在，所以他继续道，“每个种子程序都装载于各自独立的处理器上接入超级计算机。当我们年满模拟世界里的18周岁的时候，我们 的处理器就脱离了超级计算机，装入仿人类的机体中，并加载了随着时间逐渐成熟老化的功能。然后，我们被分别送入真实的大众人群之中。”  
  
他沉入了静默，认定Eduardo能够根据以上这些信息得出推论。看着那浓密的眉毛紧紧纠结在一起，Mark觉察到图像中Eduardo的大眼睛里蕴藏着不同寻常的深邃。这一短语飞速地跳入Mark的处理器前端，尽管这是一种对人类眼睛的极不准确的描述。  
  
“你还好吗，Mark？”Eduardo问。  
  
Mark眨了眨眼，“除了政府决意湮灭我的存在之外，还是什么会让你觉得我有事？”  
  
Eduardo摇头，“除了那以外，你的兄弟姐妹里有两人——他们失踪了。”  
  
在没有接到指令的情况下，Mark的左手攥成了拳头。“他们是我的表兄弟。‘脱机’之后，我们被告知为了安全起见要避免联系。过去七年里我们只说过没几句话。“  
  
“但他们仍然是你的家人”，Eduardo说，看上去出于某种原因而很难过。  
  
Mark用右手拿起MultiPud，不知为何无法松开左手的拳头。他不明白为什么Eduardo问他这个。即便是当他赶往新加坡之前简略地告诉 Chris和Dustin这一事实的时候，他们也没有提起这个问题。他们更专注于以为Mark发疯了，而当他向他们证明了之后，则开始思索其下的隐含意 义。  
  
“我是智能机器人。过去我所提及的家人只不过是为了假扮人类而编造出来的掩盖身份的故事之一。我没有家人。”Mark说，强迫自己眼睛解读MultiPud屏幕上的文字。真奇怪，他的视频传感器从未让他失望过。  
  
当感觉到Eduardo捏了捏他握紧的左手时，他吓了一跳。他抬头看了眼，发现Eduardo越过了桌子，脸上带着古怪的表情，某种糅合了不自然和哀伤的 东西。Mark感觉胸中闷闷的，仿佛他被钉在座位上无法动弹。也许他需要做个全面的诊断扫描，好好查一下他的机体除了什么毛病。  
  
“我为所发生的事情感到难过”，Eduardo说，声音轻柔，而且，再一次的，无法为Mark所解读。  
  
“如果你没有其他问题了，我想要在飞机降落前读完这个。我们可以等到了加州再和Chris和Dustin一块儿进一步讨论，这样我就不用重复同样的话了。”Mark说，面无表情。  
  
Eduardo放开了他的手，点点头，重新靠上了他自己的座椅。他的脸看上去皱皱的，眼睛下面也有淡淡的黑眼圈，一脸疲惫。Eduardo必须更好地照顾自己。等Mark不在了（gone），他一定要嘱咐Dustin和Chris留意关心Eduardo。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
Mark在机场租了辆车直接开往Dustin的房子；Chris给他们发短信说他已经在Dustin家了。Eduardo似乎对Mark的这些防备措施有 些不安，不过这也在预料之中，考虑到他还没有完全清楚现在的处境。他们一到达那里，Chris和Dustin就立即上前拥抱Eduardo，他们有好久没 见了。完了之后，Dustin也热情地抱了抱Mark，而Chris冲他笑了笑，拍拍他的背。  
  
“就像回到了哈佛一样，我们又是四人帮啦！”Dustin欢呼。  
  
Mark放下背包，走向沙发。“不对，这不像。哈佛时我们没一个是亿万富翁，而且Eduardo来这儿是为了保证人身安全，他不是来社交拜访的。”  
  
他以这种方式指出他和Eduardo还没有解决他们之间的矛盾。这一讯息传达得非常清楚，从Dustin顿时垮下去的脸上就能看出来。  
  
Chris叹气，“还是那么有能耐把气氛搞僵，Mark。”  
  
徘徊在门口的Eduardo终于开口问，“这次航程下来我很累了，但我想我们必须得谈谈这里发生的事情。”  
  
“我同意”，Chris说的毫不含糊，动作迅速地把他们都赶到了起居室里的位子上。“Mark在冲去新加坡前没告诉我们多少事情，我认为我们需要更多的细节。老实说，他几乎没怎么解释，我很难相信他的话。”  
  
Mark靠到椅背上，一脸不高兴，“怎么就能那么难相信？你有已经获得人权的智能机器人担任助手和工人，近来有一半的孩子由智能机器人保姆带大，他们和孩 子在一起的时间实际上比父母陪伴孩子的时间都要长。很显然，科技已经让智能机器人具备个性并独立行事成为可能。我们唯一的区别是，像我这样高端的智能机器 人，除非你把我们切开，否则我们与人类没法区别。”  
  
Chris对这一描述向后畏缩了一下，但Dustin只是耸了耸肩，指出来，“从理智上我能理解，但是这真的、真的让人难以置信，你知道吗？我们认识的那些智能机器人跟你都不一样。”  
  
现有的智能机器人也许外形与人类极其相似，但是他们的面部只有几种基本表情，多数都很僵硬，带点塑料感。所以绝不会把一个智能机器人误认为人类。他们四人 之中，只有Dustin雇了一名工作型智能机器人每天早晨来为他打扫屋子。Dustin发誓说那个智能机器人是他所雇佣过的最能干的管家了，Mark将此 视作为不小的褒奖。  
  
Chris挥挥手，“好吧，我们还是先专注于这里最重要的事情上。Mark，你说跟你来自于同一个项目的另两个智能机器人失踪了。为什么你会认为那是政府下的手？”  
  
“实际上，我觉得Strider机器人技术公司可能才是我们的嫌疑人。就动机来看其实只有两个嫌疑对象。政府的动机是为了掩盖我们的存在，因为美国应该在 创造ARTHI上设有限制，而且他们从未公开过这方面的尝试。Strider公司可能也是这么想的，因为部分科学家叛逃并完成了未经授权的科研项目将会严 重损害他们的名声，从而威胁到他们与政府的关系。现在我更倾向于是Strider公司搞的鬼，考虑到那些失踪搞得相当蹩脚。如果是我们的政府所为，他们拥 有无限的军事资源，我认为他们能干得出色的多。：  
  
这个新理论是在他向Eduardo解释情况的时候逐渐在他脑中成形的。  
  
Dustin眯起眼睛看他，“现在我明白了你是怎么能够像不用呼吸似的一下子讲那么多话。因为你也许真的 _用不着_ 呼吸，是不是？“  
  
Chris对此没有理睬，问道，“他们的失踪有多蹩脚？”  
  
一向乐于无视Dustin的Mark继续道，“Kristen凭空消失了，抛下了男朋友、一份在警署的工作和一滩鲜血留在路上。如果是政府干的，他们可以 捏造出她失踪的理由，这样她的——那些她留下的人就不会疑心了。William是一名作家，有一整群的书迷和朋友正在找他。他的书迷甚至在Eyebook 上建立了一个账户寻求帮助。”  
  
“你其他的表兄弟们怎样了？安全吗？”Eduardo突然问道。  
  
“我已经给他们都发出了警示，包括那些来自其他看护中心的。他们中有超过半数已经躲了起来，其他人正在准备”，Mark说。  
  
Eduardo盯着他，语气里难掩焦急，“为什么你没有也躲起来？你还在这里做什么？尤其是在传言里说的人很可能就是你的时候，你才是处境最危险的那个？”  
  
Chris和Dustin看起来极为震惊。  
  
“我有很多事情需要先解决”，Mark说。  
  
“还有什么事比你的命更重要？”Eduardo逼问，因为挫败而声音尖锐。  
  
“这 _就是_ 我的命。我不仅仅只是一堆由处理器运转、血液循环和滴答作响的核芯组合而成的东西。所有我必须要做的事情才是我的生命，我不会只是为了保持存在于这个世界上而放弃。”  
  
Mark隐约听见Chris在嘀咕，“核芯？不是应该非常巨大吗？”  
  
“是，但这个——一定是个缩小的版本，比我们的车辆启动能源要更为先进的版本。核芯科技一定是对ARTHI的至关重要”，Dustin轻声说，由于兴奋而无法自抑。  
  
但是，Mark对于他们的谈话没有放在心上。他的精力集中在Eduardo上，不管Eduardo听到耳朵里的是什么，那不是Mark想要说的意思。他看起来生气了。  
  
“你把Eyebook看做你的生命，而你宁愿为它而牺牲自己的 _存在_ 。你从来就没能看清楚你不只值那些。”  
  
Mark认定这是一个愚蠢又不符合逻辑的争辩，建立于Eduardo多年之前对他的认识之上。Eduardo不再了解他，而且他还是没有把Mark实际上是个智能机器人纳入考虑范围。Mark对于其他人类的需求和目的并不总能获得理解。  
  
他回击，“你这是根据你与人类交往的经验而来评判我，但是我跟任何其他人类都不一样。你对我的了解不足以做出评判。”  
  
Eduardo的双眼燃烧着怒火，“你当然不像人类，因为你是个混蛋，你是我在哈佛时最要好的朋友，把我从我出力创建的公司里一脚踢了出去。你真的以为就因为我以前不知道你是个机器人我就不够了解你了？”  
  
Mark瞪着他，“我认为你基于受情绪影响的推断而得出的这番戏剧性的宣言与现在的讨论毫无关系。”  
  
他观察到了抿平的嘴唇和垂下的双眼，呼叫他的记忆数据库来进行比对，得出的结论是Eduardo被他的话伤了心。他知道自己的话过分严厉了，但是就如同以往一样，他发现一旦说出了口就无法再说些什么来改变它们。  
  
“为什么我在这里，Mark？”Eduardo问，“这些跟我都有什么关系？”  
  
Mark哆嗦了一下，希望手里能有个MultiPud，这样他就能看着它而不用面对Eduardo那暗沉、质问的目光，“任何我所有——有过的亲近的人，他们都会利用来针对我。我必须知道每个人的位置，这样没人会被利用成为诱饵。”  
  
Eduardo以其固有的那种惹人烦的方式扬起眉毛，“所以，你承认你有会被利用来对付你的关系亲密的人，但你却说自己跟人类不一样。”  
  
“这不是一回事”，Mark说，然后闭了嘴。他不想继续这一想法。“我怎么想的不重要。重要的是Strider公司是怎么想的。”  
  
“那为什么我没在这里看见Sean Parker？或Erica？他们不也是你过去的熟人？”Eduardo逼问，展露出他敏捷的思考力，Mark过去非常喜欢他这一点，尽管他不明白为什么会喜欢。这令人生气、心烦意乱。  
  
这点说的好，Mark之前已经意识到了。在踏出Mark的生活长达4年之后，Eduardo会被牵扯进来的几率低于5%，同Sean和Erica被牵扯进 来的几率差不多。但是Mark判定，当与Eduardo Saverin这个名字联系起来的时候，5%的危险概率非常之高，无法接受。这是一条Mark无法理解的逻辑。  
  
Mark企图转移话题，“我还需要你来这里签署一份合同，将我所拥有的Eyebook的股份平均分给你们三人。”  
  
就如同Mark所想的一样，这番话成功打断了Eduardo一连串的追问。“你在说什么？”  
  
Dustin插了进来，“喔啊，Mark，地狱被冻住了吗？你想要放弃你的多数控股权？”  
  
Mark开始了用手指不停敲打沙发这一熟悉的动作。“Peter Thiel可能会利用这次机会，即我对自己的身份撒了谎这一点来剥夺我作为CEO和主要股东的权利。”  
  
“哇哦，你被踢出去可真是个不小的讽刺”，Eduardo低喃。  
  
Dustin毫不含蓄地朝他小腿上踢了一脚，随即被狠狠地瞪了一眼。两人看上去都全无悔意。  
  
保持表情不变，Mark暗自记下要给全身做个检测，查看是否感染了病毒。这也许就能解释为什么他的处理器运转速度出现了短时间的延迟，以及为什么他的记忆 库不停地在调出Eduardo从前的那些图像，那些Eduardo更开心、朝他露出更多笑脸的时候，而不是像现在这样总是说些严苛、苦涩的话。  
  
Chris打断了他的思考。“这说不通，Mark。ARTHI们已经获得人权很多年了。他们不能就因为你是其中一员而把你从你自己的公司踢出去。那是歧视。”  
  
Mark皱着眉，试图详细阐述这个在一天前还是那么简单、显而易见的逻辑，“人们习惯了那些来自于日本和德国的表情僵硬的ARTHI机器人，那些机器人都 供职于普通的常规工作。人们不熟悉像我这样先进的ARTHI机器人，而且过去从未有过ARTHI机器人担任CEO一职。Thiel可能会借此机会来质疑我 能否胜任CEO的工作，以我是智能机器人为理由，再将我过去与股东之间失败的交际历史引述为一种拖累，况且，万一事情闹到那一步，我无法确定陪审团会站在 哪一边。”  
  
“那么怎样，还没上法庭你就想要放弃了？”Dustin质问，垂下了嘴角。  
  
“我想要做好预防工作，将公司托付给比Thiel更值得我信任的人”，Mark解释，虽然这理由应该相当明显。  
  
Eduardo站起身，摇头，“Mark，你把我赶出公司，又几乎剥夺了我所有的股份，直到我起诉你才归还，而现在你把我从地球另一头拉了过来，想要分给我你部分的股份。你甚至都没有跟我好好谈谈所发生的事情就想这么做？”  
  
他瞪大了眼睛，但Mark只是沉默地盯了回去。过去所发生的事情应该与他们现在的讨论没有关系。Mark想要保证他们三人都能获得平均相等的股份，并未试图与Eduardo和好如初，因为他知道那是不可能实现的。  
  
没有得到回答的Eduardo，整张脸化为了一副空白僵硬的面具，“我需要歇一分钟。”  
  
他走出起居室，脚步僵硬。Mark疑惑他这是要走去哪里，这是他第一次到这里。Mark准备起身，但Chris打手势让他别动，自己追向了Eduardo。  
  
毫秒之间，Mark纠结要不要黑进Eduardo或Chris的手机里通过手机麦克风偷听他们的谈话。不过，他还是决定不那么做，因为——因为。  
  
“五个小时的飞行里你都没有跟他把事情都谈妥？”Dustin说，声音无力。  
  
Mark记录下他疲倦的表情和轻得不同寻常的声音。每一次提起Eduardo，他都能觉察到Dustin和Chris的哀伤。他们对这一友谊的破裂也一直都很不开心。  
  
Mark回看向他，面无表情，只是耸了耸肩。  
  
Dustin摇头，“我知道这不容易。我向他道了歉，花了不少时间我们才重又做回朋友，但是——”  
  
Mark猛地看向他，“你跟他道歉？”  
  
“Well，对。怎么了？你以为在我眼睁睁地看着你给他一份要命的合同签字而袖手旁观之后我们还能是朋友？我也许不清楚你跟Thiel和Parker计划 的具体细节，但是我还没笨到没有发觉你们在谋划着什么。但是我的确笨得以为自己不应该插手、以为你们俩能在事情变得不可收拾前解决矛盾”，Dustin 说，嗓音里绷着苦涩的自我憎恨，是那么的刺耳且罕见。Mark盯着他。  
  
“我——我没有发觉他知道了。”  
  
“我告诉了他。在意识到事情闹得如此糟糕之后我没法不这么做。他在Eyebook砸碎你的屏幕的那天，我看到Eduardo的脸，我就，他妈的我脑袋里到 底是怎么想的居然会决定什么也不说，好像只要我保持沉默就不会被牵扯进去。当Chris发现的时候，操，他好几天都不跟我说话。我也好几天都不想跟我自己 说话”，Dustin沉浸于痛苦的震惊怀疑之中。  
  
Mark记得。他记得，因为在那之后，Dustin和Chris两人有好几个星期都没有跟他说话。  
  
Dustin继续道，“所以，没错，我道歉了。这花了不少的时间，不过我想我们之间没事了。我从来没跟你说过，是因为每次我提起Wardo，你就、你就好 像当机了一样，well，并不是真的关机，现在我知道你也许真能做得到，但是，你只是唰的变得一脸空白好像诡异的白墙一样，要么你就索性走掉了。”  
  
Mark看向一边，说，“只是那样更容易。我没办法做些什么来、来重归于好，所以再多说又有何用？”  
  
“啊哈！所以你的确想要重归于好！”  
  
Mark凶狠地瞪了他一眼，“不，我喜欢跟我曾经最好的朋友保持不再交流的关系。”  
  
“那你就应该至少为此做些什么。尤其是现在”，Dustin问，“如果Wardo还生你的气的话，他很难遵行你的计划。见鬼，我都不知道我想不想执行你那个疯狂的计划。”  
  
“这是个好计划。如果我将股份转让给你们三人，那么Thiel就不能从我们手中夺得控制权。这是先发制人的一招。”Mark解释，不明白他们为什么如此难以接受这个方案。  
  
Dustin抓了抓脑袋，“不知道这样……这感觉好像你只是急匆匆地做出了放弃。那些有关在硅谷有CEO实际上是ARTHI机器人的传言已经流传了一个星期了。如果Thiel真的怀疑你，他早就采取行动了。”  
  
Mark以毫无情绪起伏的语气回答，“他下周就会采取行动。他已经邀请我与他会面。”  
  
Dustin瞪大了眼睛看着他，张大了嘴好几秒钟都合不上，“你他妈的说什么，Mark，你现在才告诉我们？”  
  
Mark让自己的声音中染上几分怒气，“我之前没有机会提起。”  
  
“我想要在那里。”  
  
Mark转过头，意识到Chris一定是已经成功地安抚了Eduardo回来。他不明白为什么，但是他微微挺直了身，觉得稍稍有点失去自控。Chris捏了捏Eduardo的肩膀表示支持，然后坐上了沙发的扶手。Eduardo仍然站着。  
  
“为什么？”Mark问，“我们今天就能签订所有的文件，我这里准备好了，而且我能叫来几名律师作为见证。你没有必要见Thiel。”  
  
Eduardo摇头，双臂松垮垮地垂在身体两侧。“我想在我们签署合同之前同Peter见一面。我认为在仓促做出结论之前，我们应该先跟他谈一谈。”  
  
Mark歪头，从Eduardo说出他名字的口气里得出一项事实，“你和Thiel保持了联系。”  
  
Eduardo做了个鬼脸，也许是因为自己那么轻易地就被读懂了，他回答说，“你要是知道那个人在多少公司里都插了一脚的话肯定会吃惊的。要在我们这个领域里做生意而不他说话很难。”  
  
“我以为你会恨他。”  
  
Mark不明白，因为Eduardo恨Mark，这很明显，但是他和Thiel就相安无事？这一念头、这一想法，搅乱了Mark处理进程，搞出了一串错误不停地循环，写满了“为什么？为什么？为什么？”。  
  
“我 _不喜欢_ 他，但是他和我现在相互理解”，Eduardo扮了个鬼脸，“不管怎么说，我想我知道他作为生意人的大脑是怎样运作的。我们应该先跟他谈一谈。至少，我能够跟他进行交涉。”  
  
Chris开口道，“这听起来是个更加理性的做法，Mark。你将自己的股份一分为三让给我们会在人群中引发恐慌，这一可能性是Eyebook所不能承受的。而且，我不知道你是否考虑过，在诉讼之后Eduardo再拥有更多的股份是否合法。”  
  
这番话足以令Eduardo和Mark都看向一边，避免彼此视线交汇。Mark想要争辩，感觉自己受到了冒犯，尽管这根本不符合逻辑，但是他不想回到原本的话题。他本来干净利落的计划已经受到了侵扰，现在他无法确定该怎么做。  
  
最后，他只是耸了耸肩，以那种曾经被人说过极度惹人生气和混蛋的样子。Mark不介意。他站了起来，走向办公室重新检查那些合同。他已经考虑到了所有的法 律细节，和他的律师团队花费了数周草拟条款。需要支付很大数目的罚款，还有可能会受到诉讼的威胁，但这是一份全面翔实的合同，应该经得起挑战。在与 Thiel会面这一荒谬的计划之下，还能有这样一个后备方案令他感觉好多了。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
Eduardo希望在此逗留的期间住到酒店里，但是Mark坚持他们应该待在一起。经过紧张生硬的讨论，Eduardo最终服从于Mark关于人多更安全 的优秀逻辑之下。Mark本不太喜欢回家这个主意，因为很多人都知道他的住址，不过他家的确拥有他所能负担得起的最为高级的安保系统这一优势，考虑到他的 经济负担能力，那确实是拥有相当高级安全系数了。  
  
Dustin和Chris送他们出门，担忧地蹙着眉，警告他们不要杀掉彼此。  
  
Mark认为这不是个好兆头。  
  
第一晚相当平静地过去了，主要是因为Eduardo旅途劳累，几乎是立即就上床睡觉了。他甚至没有参观屋子，就直接走进了Mark给他的房间，轻轻将门关 在了身后。Mark直到第二天从Eyebook下班回来后的晚上才见到他。他必须保持露面，装作没发生什么事。反正工作也是个不错的转移精力的途径。  
  
他回家后，他们叫了泰国菜外卖，坐在起居室里享用晚餐。  
  
Mark看着Eduardo吃面条，观察到他现在看上去没那么累了，肩膀也不再拱着仿佛他是活生生的人类版阿特拉斯（Atlas），将整个天庭负于肩上。 他思索着在新加坡是不是没人照顾他，那很难想象，因为人们总是会被Eduardo吸引。他应该会有一大帮朋友乐于照料他。也许是Eduardo不让他们这 么做。过了会儿，他发觉Eduardo也在看着他。  
  
“那么，你是真的需要吃东西？”Eduardo问，语气里透着单纯的好奇。  
  
这理应感觉好像Eduardo在估量他，就好像人们用显微镜测量样本那样。但这是Eduardo，对他的兴趣是那么熟悉，就跟Eduardo第一次饶有兴趣地问他的时候一样，“那么，你喜欢编程？”  
  
Mark咽下正在咀嚼的鸡肉，仿佛是在做演示一般，“不像人类所需要的那样频繁。我的身体依然需要食物来将其转化为有用的物质和分泌物，不过我有核芯电池，太阳能的。”  
  
他的假心脏是世界上最为高效的电池之一。核技术已经接管了全世界的能源工业，取代了那些古旧的矿物能源。在军方关闭项目之前，他们已经购入了一批小巧但高能的核芯电池。他们的核芯具备150年的生命期，这比他们身体上的其他部分的寿命都要长。  
  
“所以，你也是太阳能的”，Eduardo说，带着点兴味。  
  
“从那个角度来说我是环境友好型的”，Mark耸了耸肩，赢得了Eduardo的一个微笑。  
  
他们各自回头继续晚餐。Mark认为Eduardo会喜欢清静，那么他们接下来几天可以都不说话。但是，Eduardo一如既往地出乎他的意料。  
  
“美国政府最初是为什么要资助那个项目？”  
  
Eduardo看着Mark，眼神比以往都要热切，仿佛他在重新认识这个Mark，只不过这次带上了有关硅基和电路的指南。  
  
“为了看看是否能创造完美的间谍”，Mark回答。  
  
Eduardo睁大了眼睛，“无人可敌的超级间谍？”  
  
Mark翻了个白眼，放下了餐盘，基本上都吃完了。“别傻了。我看上去像是勇猛过人还是超级无敌了？从体格上来说，我们比人类的身体适应性更强。我们更为 强壮，更能够忍受高温或低温，不那么依赖睡眠和食物。再说了，我们身体的设计目的就是模仿人类身体。我们甚至在体内有一种类似于血液的循环液体。”  
  
“哈。并不是说你什么不对的，但是我以为面对这样一个创造比其他人类都要高等的间谍的机会，政府会立即抓住好好利用。”  
  
“但要是因为被纸划伤、或走过机场扫描就会暴露机器人的身份的话就不怎样了”，Mark说，稍稍有点儿傲慢。  
  
“说的对”，Eduardo耸了下肩表示同意，“但有什么好处呢？这看上去像是个巨大又耗费时间的工程，只为了生产略高一等的人类。”  
  
Mark寻思Eduardo这里使用“人类”这个字眼是特意还是无心的。他没法自己做出判断。  
  
他直率地说，“是略高一等的人类，但对美国具有无法撼动的忠诚。”  
  
Eduardo看上去有点不安，“程序设定的忠诚？”  
  
“就是这个概念。一种强烈且永久性的爱国精神应该扎根于我们的基层编码之中。”  
  
“但那从没发生过。或者至少，我从没发现过什么强烈又永久性的爱国精神。”  
  
“那是因为政府撤出了资金”，Mark解释，“程序员在早期就剔除了那部分，在基本编码还能改动的时候。他们认为没必要把那放进去，反正整个项目基本都是 靠他们自己的私人基金来运转的，政府并不知情。Felicity，项目的领头人之一，一直都认为将某种类似于”忠诚“这样的东西植入编码会影响我们的—— 智力成长。”  
  
他们短暂地陷入了沉默。Mark漫不经心地测量了Eduardo的呼吸，纳入记忆库中。这种沉默几乎令人感到熟悉，就仿佛是那些他们会只是安静地坐在一起的时候，各自忙着他们手上的事情。  
  
Eduardo又有了新问题，完全转换了话题，“为什么你想要和我一起开展生意？”  
  
Mark没有多做处理就回答，“我想和我最好的朋友一起开展生意。”  
  
当着Eduardo的面说出来，而不是在诉讼会议室里对着几乎不认识的人，这感觉很奇怪。  
  
暂停了片刻，Mark观察到Eduardo深色的眼睛里和嘴唇上发生了细微的变化，显示出喜悦。“一个机器人是怎么判断谁是他的好朋友的？”  
  
Eduardo的脸上挂着隐约的笑容，表示他不是认真的。这是Eduardo身上Mark一直都很喜欢的许多地方之一：偶尔出现的怪异的幽默感。  
  
“我确实——体验到近似人类情感的东西”，Mark试图解释，但做得不怎么样，“我不是人类，不像你们那样拥有感情，但是我的程序被设定为模仿人类的思维。对我来说，我没有任何参照可以用来做这种私人的比较。就逻辑而言，那不可能和人类情感一样，但是我——”  
  
Mark突然陷入了沉默，因为不知道该如何把握。感觉上他的辩解似乎将自己推向失败的一方，虽然在这场轻松的谈话里应该没有什么“赢家”或“输家”。  
  
“我会希望能跟某个我感觉相处愉快的人一起开办事业，只是因为这样符合逻辑。”Mark笨拙地做出总结。  
  
Eduardo的声音中带着一丝难以置信，说，“你的人类情感近似体让你想要和你的人类好友的近似对象一起开创事业。”  
  
Mark皱眉，“那不是我说的话，而且根本说不通。”  
  
“那是因为你说的话根本就是莫名其妙狗屁不通。ARTHI的关键目的就在于要尽可能地亲近人类，这样当然会涉及到拥有感情。为什么你又要把这些都牵扯到逻辑上去？”  
  
为什么？Mark一点都不明白是为什么。他的最初反应是真实的，但是他不愿深究细节，因为那就会引发出更多的“为什么”，那为什么他会这么做，以及一些无论他做再多的解释都不可能获得原谅的事情。  
  
“我只是在解释我所认为的事实，跟你的理念不相符合可不是我的错”，Mark说，言辞犀利。  
  
他知道他在Eduardo眼里看到的是什么，不过，也许是某种极似于怜悯的东西。“我认为你不喜欢你其实比你自己所想的更像人类这一概念。那就意味着你也会犯错。”  
  
Mark不需要怜悯。他不 _想要_ 。  
  
“我认为你是不喜欢我其实比你所以为的更像个机器人。被一个按逻辑思考的机器人踢出公司是不是让你感觉更难受？”Mark反击。  
  
那双深色眼睛中的痛苦是如此激烈，仿佛有一只手猛地揪起了Mark由电路和人造血液组成的内脏。  
  
“操你的，Mark”，Eduardo咬牙切齿地回应，站起身，冲上楼梯，丢下了晚餐。  
  
Eduardo总是那么戏剧化，这点显然没有改变。Mark也同样受到了影响，他的机体正感到体温升高，核芯跳动的速度也有所增快。  
  
Mark凝视着Eduardo没有吃完的食物。Eduardo不应该没吃完就跑开。他现在已经太瘦了。  
  
Mark为激怒他撇下了食物而感到懊悔，这不过是符合逻辑而为。  
  
符合逻辑的。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
第二天早晨，Mark决定不去上班。他打电话回去说自己生病了，并将声音降低了200赫兹，让自己听上去更可信些。没有人会抓到他在弄假，他只是不想让他的私人助理起疑心。  
  
在对着空空如也的冰箱瞪了一会儿之后，Mark决定了要去采购新鲜食物。他拿出一些早餐用的食物棒，一共七条，从培根口味的蛋白质棒到草莓风味的麦片条依次摆放在桌上。  
  
Eduardo一边揉着眼睛一边走下楼，在看见Mark的时候明显吃了一惊。他一定以为Mark上班去了，这也许能解释为什么他现在身上穿着一条松垮垮的 裤子和黑色T恤。Mark想要在他将所有这些都存入他的永久记忆库之前就转开视线，但已为时过晚。他将永远记得那因裤子下滑而隐约露出的髋骨，还有 Eduardo赤着的双脚踏在Mark的铺了地毯的地上的样子有多么的脆弱。  
  
“我这里没啥吃的了，但我们有食物棒”，Mark主动说。  
  
Eduardo眨巴了下眼睛，“我们？”  
  
Eduardo要么就是还在为昨晚而不高兴，要么就是因为才刚起来而迷迷糊糊的。Mark无法再做出确信的判断。在他们分开的那段时间里，很可能出现了一些他不知情的影响因素。  
  
“我能提议休战吗？”Mark说，有些僵硬。  
  
“休战？”Eduardo说。  
  
“重复我说的话无利于保持这次谈话的逻辑性”，Mark没能管住自己的嘴，一口气说了出来。他向后缩了缩。“那很粗鲁。你还没睡醒。但是我前面说的话是真心的，我想要提议休战。如果我们不……不做出努力的话，就很难一起住下去。”  
  
他不想再多做解释。以前的那个Eduardo应该能够明白这是Mark递出橄榄枝的唯一方式。  
  
看起来Eduardo至少对于这一点还是明白的，他甩了甩头，眼神变得清冽起来，然后点头，“你说得对。我很难放下——我的一些心结。但是我在这里的时候会尽力的。”  
  
如果Dustin或Chris在这里的话，他们就会用手肘戳戳Mark，然后企图逼他快去解决那些Eduardo所提到的心结。可是他们不在这里，所以即使在Mark有限的想象里他们也没机会。  
  
“好的。那很好。耶”，Mark无甚必要地连续念叨，然后努力振作起来。“你现在应该吃早餐，Wardo。你不能再跳过任何一餐了，你看上去好像在过去几年里减重了不少。根据你现在的年龄、身高和体形，以及目前的估测体重，你必须多吃点东西。”  
  
出于某种原因，Eduardo低头看向桌面上的那些食物条，露出了少许笑容。他拿起一个柑橘口味的蛋白质棒，递给Mark。  
  
“你居然来跟我讨论饮食习惯。不过现在我想你过去总是不吃东西的理由算是说通了”，Eduardo摇着头评论道。  
  
Mark接过了食物棒。  
  
“这是我最喜欢的口味”，他说，稍后发觉这有点傻气。  
  
Eduardo似乎非常集中于撕开一个深棕色食物棒的包装。“我知道。”  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
这天晚些时候，他们俩都登陆了Eyebook，这是多年来他们第一次在同一个房间内同时使用这个网站。  
  
Mark漫不经心地在他的MultiPud上浏览Eyebook，检查最近对于网站和服务器的更新是否按计划将载入时间减少了0.2秒。他可以通过自身的 处理器登入，但是他想要通过其他设备来检查Eyebook的运行状况。这天早晨他收到了一份报告，确认了此次更新已告成功，但是他喜欢眼见为实。  
  
他偶尔抬起头，看见Eduardo茫然地盯着前方。Eduardo一定是戴上了EyeVisuals，那是一对隐形眼镜镜片，能够让用户在正常人类的视野 上看见Eyebook的操作界面。他能看见Eduardo已经激活了他的Eyebook触摸板，用拇指在手掌上轻触点击，手掌上有一层极薄的硅质，可作为 控制面板使用。这个植入于手掌之中的EyeControl的能源来自于体热和浏览Eyebook时的点击操作。  
  
有了EyeVisuals和EyeControls——通常合并统称为EyeC，这是Dustin的聪明脑瓜想出来的文字游戏“I See”——任何人都可以在任何地方使用Eyebook。Mark记得照顾他的Felicity曾经责备过他，说人类不能将他们的大脑接入网络世界，如果 他想要融入大众就必须使用MultiPud而不是在上网的时候一脸空白地凝视着空气。有了他的Eyebook这项发明之后，那不再是个问题了。几乎有1万 亿的世人使用Eyebook，他们会时不时地在启动了他们的EyeC的时候茫然地凝视空气。  
  
Mark用不着偷看Eduardo在Eyebook上做什么就知道他已经厌烦了。跟这个世界上很大部分的人不一样，Eduardo不怎么耗在EyeBook上。Mark知道。他过去一直有留意。  
  
Mark的MultiPud上跳出了一个聊天窗口，把他从思绪中拉了出来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
万一这实际上不是个好主意的话就让他见鬼去。  
  
“你在新加坡都做些什么？”Mark突然开口问道。  
  
Eduardo吃惊地抬起头，关闭了他的Eyebook，“抱歉，什么？”  
  
Mark重复了他的问题。  
  
“我——你现在不是在忙Eyebook？”Eduardo迷惑地问他。  
  
“不，我只是查一下载入速度有没有提高，还有些项目需要核准。都不紧急。”Mark边说边耸了下肩。  
  
Eduardo看上去极为震惊，小心翼翼地说，“我以为你会进入工作狂模式。就像你以前那样。”  
  
Mark将他的MultiPud放到沙发上，想找点其他的事情做，“我已经在Eyebook上工作了四年。我知道哪些是急需处理的，哪些可以缓一缓。”  
  
虽然他没有说出口，但他还知道的是没有Eduardo在身边的这四年是什么样子。Eyebook是他最为自豪、最美妙的发明，但是过去的这几年让他发觉， 他的生活里除了Eyebook之外还有其他想要的东西。他所想念、失去的东西，直到Eduardo也成为其中一员之后他才开始认真思考。  
  
“那听起来真有点不可思议”。Eduardo说，张大了眼睛，充满真诚，仿佛Mark刚刚实现了全世界和平，而不是现在才搞懂了事情的轻重缓急。  
  
Mark扬起眉毛，“谢谢，很感激你的认可。”  
  
Eduardo对这一略带些刺的戏谑之言笑了起来，此时Mark才发觉，Eduardo会对Mark的挖苦嘲讽而觉得有趣这一点仍然跟从前一样会令他感到兴奋。  
  
“向来乐于效劳”，Eduardo假装郑重地说，“关于你的问题，我实际上在和几家设计可用于Eyebook的产品的公司工作。我知道，这有点别扭。我还会资助些新兴科技产业，并提供独立咨询。”  
  
“那很合理。你擅长捣鼓数字，而且拥有足够的第一手经验现在可以用于起步工作”，Mark指了出来。  
  
Eduardo注视着他的眼睛，眼神捉摸不透，“那……谢谢，Mark。听你这么说真好。”  
  
“我并不经常表达客观的称赞，因为我认为你自身的优点应该对你来说是显而易见的。我没有完全意识到对人类来说这会有多么不同”，Mark说，以他独有的方式承认了他过去的缺点。  
  
Eduardo略带犹豫地点头，“从某方面来说，我猜那时候你对社会到底是怎么运转的学习才起步。我当时不知道事情对你来说会差别那么大。”  
  
“你不可能知道”，Mark评论，“但我不确定那是不是重要。我认为时间和经历并没让我改变多少。”  
  
“ARTHI的要义不就是学习和改变？”Eduardo问。面含微笑。  
  
“我向来是ARTHI里比较固执的一个。”  
  
“我一点都不感到惊讶。你知道，我在新加坡无意中和ARTHI社团混到了一块儿”，Eduardo说，几乎是随口说道，“那很奇怪，当几乎所有的事情都回到——”  
  
Eduardo猛地掐断了话头，Mark抬高了他的眉毛，“回到？”  
  
Eduardo摇头，“没什么。那无关紧要。我在告诉你我在新加坡都做些什么，这其中之一就是我和ARTHI社团在一起待了很长时间。”  
  
Mark微微蹙起眉毛，但接受了这一突然转变的话题，“那是怎么开始的？你从来就对AI没有很大兴趣，更别说ARTHI了。”  
  
“我投资的一家新公司里就有名雇员是ARTHI机器人。她的名字叫Jane，非常亲切有趣的一个姑娘，偶尔有些害羞。不管怎样，因为我在新加坡是初来乍到，所以她主动说带我到城市里四处转转。其中有一次她带我去了个ARTHI社会活动”，Eduardo解释。  
  
“他们还有活动？”Mark问，很惊讶。  
  
“Well，通常他们只是聚一聚，包括不是ARTHI的人，一起吃晚餐、聊聊天。新加坡对于ARTHI居民每年都有严苛的份额限制，所以在那里他们是个相当紧密的团体。我在活动里结交了几位朋友，然后过了几个月，我开始帮助新搬来的人，找房子之类的。”  
  
Mark皱眉，“如果这只是个故事的开头，接下来你要告诉我你和那些ARTHI在一起的日子让你对他们的构造有所认识、觉得他们与人类有多么相似、我与他们有多么相似，然后你要开始给我来一堂其实我们都是 _人_ 的课的话，我能请你还是省口气吗？”  
  
Eduardo看上去被逗乐了，微微翘起了嘴角，“我觉得我永远没法凭良心说你和绝大多数其他的人一样，不管是不是智能机器人。”  
  
Mark把这句话在脑内转了几圈，“噢。这是褒奖还是侮辱？”  
  
“随你所愿”，Eduardo取笑他，“不过你的讽刺确实让我想起了点什么。”  
  
Mark不喜欢这个话题的走向，这种情绪一定在他的脸上表露了出来，因为Eduardo看起来更愉快了，那个施虐狂。  
  
他继续道，“那里的ARTHI跟你不一样，当然在很多方面都不一样，但其中有一点是他们对于能够体验强烈的情感并不质疑。他们也许不常表露出来，不过他们 似乎承认他们是被设计为拥有感情的。也许是因为你喜欢对事物提出质疑或爱不走寻常路，但是在谈到朋友或爱人的时候他们的反应跟你不一样。对他们来说，他们 就是他们。”  
  
Mark插了进来，“他们是由人类设计的包含情感和理智的智慧体，设计的最初目的就是更好地服务人类、与人类交流。情感部分的必要性是为了移情，并且以其 他人类为优先考虑，而易感性的部分则让人类能够更好地与智能机器人交流并接受机器人进入他们的生活。我们就是我们，但这并不能让我们的感情更为真实或自 然。”  
  
Eduardo举起双手表示投降，“我恐怕要是再继续这个话题我们就要打破刚才的休战协议了。”  
  
“那你从一开始就不该提出来”，Mark厉声回答，随即意识到他说得太过分了，而且相当愚蠢，因为他明明非常期望他们能够结束这个话题继续谈下去。他几乎为自己对这个他鲜少谈及的话题而如此激动吃了一惊。  
  
他估计Eduardo要生气了。  
  
然而，Eduardo只是耸了下肩膀，靠回到沙发背上。“你说得对，我也许不该说起这个话题。”  
  
Mark低下视线，斟酌了下要说的话，“我会考虑你说的话，不过要是能换个话题的话我会很感激。”  
  
“Okay，那我们来说说你最近在做些什么。”  
  
就像那样，Eduardo给了他一个台阶下。这感觉是那么的熟悉，Eduardo接受了他不说对不起的歉意表达，就这么让它过去了。Mark忘记了和他在一起的时候有多么轻松，在绝交之前他们曾经是那么的彼此契合。  
  
“你是说除了Eyebook之外的事情？”Mark问，想要这么继续下去。  
  
“拜托了，我从股东大会和新闻里已经对Eyebook了解得够多的了。”  
  
“我还在练习击剑。我决定脚踏实地学习中文，而不是简简单单地发明个翻译软件。去年，我开始学习烹饪，不过只是一个人烧饭的话，真是贵的离谱，还极其耗费时间。”  
  
“烹饪？这我可必须得好好见识一下了”，Eduardo惊叹。  
  
“等我储备好食物了就给你做一顿。有人说过我的炒菜味道还不错。”  
  
Eduardo笑道，“我觉得那不错。”  
  
Mark感到自己勾起了唇角，如同从前的反应一样。他想，也许他们最终能够办得到，就像重又是一对亲密的朋友那样在一起度过这一周时间。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
他们重新学起怎样与彼此相处，沿着一种缓慢而笨拙的轨道，绕着圈，但又被同等的力量相斥。他们之间的化学反应和旧日友谊令Mark轻松地下了决定，接下来 的几天都请假没去工作，为Eduardo做饭，一起看电影，聊一聊时事新闻。但是，他们之间的过往意味着在碰上某个棘手的话题时他们会说错话，那根迟迟未 解的刺梗在两人之间，轻易地就能令他们受伤流血。  
  
Dustin和Chris过来看望他们，这令事情同时变得既轻松又艰难。就好像他们无法抵抗住四人组回归的这一诱人机会，现在他们原本缺失的那一名成员回 来了，他们无法错失大伙儿在一起聊天的机会。如同一项无声的协议，Dustin和Chris都没有带来他们的伴侣，仿佛四个人重聚的这段短暂的时光是如此 珍贵，不能与他人分享。可是，很显然，Eduardo还是不再像以前那样与他们亲近了，而且从Dustin的表情看来，这让他难过。Mark意识到，一次 又一次地，永无止尽的一般，感觉到他与Eduardo之间分崩离析的友谊也将Dustin、Chris与Eduardo之间的友情拖累为受害者。也许他们 之间的感情还没有凋亡，但现在也是步履蹒跚，而且Mark不知道他们是否还可能完全康复。  
  
当与Peter Thiel会面前的那个晚上来临的时候，Mark给自己做了个全身诊断，想要弄明白为什么他同时感觉既筋疲力尽又心满意足。他一无所获，就跟所预计的一 样，于是他将此归结于外部因素。现在他生活里最大的外部因素就是Eduardo。持续不断地与Eduardo小心翼翼地避开敏感话题令人烦躁，但在同时， 有Eduardo在身边，一切都变得轻松了许多。  
  
这感觉像是个两头妥协的折中交易。  
  
目送着Dustin和Chris离开，Eduardo转身看向Mark，“明天就是大日子了。”  
  
“明天会跟今天的尺寸一样大”，Mark不露表情地说。  
  
Eduardo摇头，做绝望状，“你以前可有趣多了，Mark。那些刻薄机智的俏皮话都随着年纪随风而逝了啊。真是悲哀。”  
  
“至少在我人生里的某个时刻里我还是有趣的”，Mark干巴巴地说。  
  
他记录下了Eduardo大笑的样子，并保存妥当，以便在Eduardo再次从他身边消失的时间里可以重播温故。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
“Mark？Mark，醒醒？”  
  
他立即睁开了眼睛，脱离了“睡眠模式”。  
  
“什——Wardo？你还好吗？”他问，困惑地坐起身，处理器运转速度低下。  
  
“我没事”，Eduardo在他的床边轻声说。  
  
Mark向上看，这才发觉Eduardo站得离他有多近，Eduardo笨拙地微微弯下身，膝盖靠在床边。  
  
“那么，什么——”  
  
“我可以吗？”Eduardo打断了他，他现在靠得更近了，太近了。“我能得到这个吗？我们能不能就假装一个晚上，这样我就能拥有这个了？”  
  
他还在小声低喃，Mark惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，这时Eduardo低下身吻了他。一个试探性的吻，温柔，充满了不确定。  
  
抵着那两片柔软的嘴唇，Mark低吼着张开了嘴。他舔入Eduardo的口中，手向上攀至那修长的脖子，紧紧箍住。  
  
操，这是他想要的。这就是他一直以来都想要的，但他始终在努力无视这一欲望，因为索求一样不可能得到的东西又有何意义，毫无用处。  
  
但在这里却有可能实现。在这儿，Eduardo正跨坐在Mark躺在床上的双腿之上，低下他那修长得不可思议的脖子回吻Mark，炽烈的热情仿佛能毁灭天 地。他们的舌头纠缠着彼此，双手绝望想要即可触摸到每一个地方。不过他们还都穿戴整齐着，两人都忙于亲热和抚摸，完全没功夫分开足够长的时间可以剥光衣 服。  
  
过了没几分钟，Eduardo就拉下Mark的短裤，拉到正好能够掏出他的阴茎。他的阴茎硬邦邦地竖着、在裤腰边滴着前液的样子很下流，但是 Eduardo一点也不介意，从他呻吟着、用力帮Mark套弄的样子来看，他还相当喜欢。数秒之后，Mark也将Eduardo的阴茎握于手中。他将将两 根硬挺都握在手里，相互摩擦。Eduardo止不住开始颤抖、呻吟，从喉底发出的那种尖锐的嗓音叫人惊叹不已。  
  
“操我，Mark”，Eduardo发下指令，然后，Mark停止了全部的思考。  
  
他太过性奋了，完全没法集中注意力，由于快感而绷紧了身体，贴着Eduardo的脖子吐着热气。一切都恍恍惚惚的，只有手臂与指尖在身体上下游走的模糊景 象，还有Mark在找到润滑剂时发出的喘息。他不记得是怎么做到的，但他为Eduardo做足了准备，然后Eduardo开始缓缓地坐上他的勃起，而 Mark的短裤还没完全脱掉。  
  
  
这感觉真棒，太棒了，Eduardo是那么紧致、火热地包裹着Mark，还有他喘息着向后仰起头的样子。Eduardo以一种蜿蜒环绕的方式一点点向下坐，屁股摇晃的样子简直淫荡令人发狂。Mark爆了个粗口，伸手紧扣住那拱起的腰，手指嵌入那光滑柔软的后背。  
  
“快来，Mark，操我，求你”，Eduardo低吟。  
  
Mark把双腿张得更开以达到某种杠杆效果，开始凶猛的向上戳刺，冲入Eduardo的体内，绝望地用力想要声明自己的所有权。他已经被Eduardo在 他大腿上弹跳的样子闹疯了，还有他双唇分开的模样，他甚至还掐准了Mark戳刺的那一刻拨拉自己滴着前液的勃起。他的电路已经过热，他的整个身体都高高拱 起，就要达到爆炸的临界点。  
  
“Mark，Mark，Mark”，Eduardo绝望地连续高叫，他不断加速，显然即将飙到高潮。  
  
  
Mark持续着野蛮的冲刺，拇指摩挲着Eduardo那正在滴泪的阴茎前端。“耶，来，让我看到你射出来。”  
  
Eduardo张大了眼睛，盯着Mark，“我们本来能够拥有这个的。”  
  
Mark猛地睁开双眼，身下的床单一片潮湿。  
  
他的房内一片寂静。他的勃起在裤子里突突跳动，夹在两腿之间高高耸起，抵着他的手。房间内的温控装置保持了凉爽的室温，但他浑身是汗，皮肤粘糊糊地贴着衣服和床单，很不舒服。  
  
操。  
  
Mark已经很多年没做过这种梦了。这类梦境已随着Eduardo长久地缺席于他的生活而逐渐消失。Eduardo才出现了不过几日就足以推翻所有的压抑。  
  
Mark把脸埋入枕头里，咬着牙套弄起自己。有时候，这具拟人类的身体真是不方便到让人无法接受。  
  
Eduardo不会在这里停留太久。再度适应他的存在是不理智的。无法黑入他自己的基础代码显然是Felicity的一大疏忽。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** Part 2**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
Mark永远都会记得，无论他们做了多少准备，与普通人的首次亲密接触仍然不幸地令他措手不及。  
  
在入学哈佛前的六个月里，他花了几乎全部的时间与他的看护们——是科学家，他必须记住他们不再是他的看护了——以及在餐馆、健身房、击剑俱乐部和其他必须 走访的公共场所里遇见的随机的什么人进行全面的互动训练。从Felicity和Mark自己的判断来看，没人能够识别出他不是人类。  
  
受够了这一大堆的人际互动与交流，他现在想做的是窝进他的房间，然后赶上所有被他落下的项目进度。  
  
这有点奇怪，现在他能够将此设为一个目标，过去这样的行为是决不被容许的。尽管他正在逐渐失去对他来说是这个世界上令他安心的最为重要的几个人，但同时Mark也在获得真正的自由。  
  
来自中心的孩子们已分走四方，即使将来发生了什么令他们其中的一人暴露了身份，也很难将他们的出身都联系在一起。科学家们也都解散了。他们在这个与他们自 己本身课题无关的项目上工作已久，现在这些智能机器人们已经进入真实世界开展他们的新生活了，科学家们决定将联系降到最低限度。这将给予智能机器人们最好 的机遇，融入社会，不被发现。  
  
通过售卖超级计算机的部分设备以及Mark发明的精准度极高的音乐分类的程序，他们赚到了不少钱，足够让所有的智能机器人都获得新身份和崭新的生活。Mark的意愿和能力都让他最终安身在了哈佛。  
  
于是，他发现在那里没有人再会唠叨他总喜欢不吃饭不睡觉，而他可以自由地想干什么就干什么。但同时他也与他的导师和熟识的表兄弟姐妹们切断了联系。  
  
从某种角度来说，他觉得哈佛里的很多新生也许跟他一样，既兴奋异常，又矛盾地感到不安。  
  
Mark给自己找了个借口，他需要时间来观察哈佛学生的行为习性，然后再开始尝试与人交往。这看起来是个安全的方案。毕竟，Felicity已经将身份保密这个概念在他的脑中根深蒂固。ARTHI机器人在美国获予人权才不到一年。还有相当多的人反对这项法案。  
  
Felicity对他详尽地说过有些人害怕他们所不理解的东西，或者他们认为与自己不同的东西。有时候，人类对彼此也是一样，不仅仅是针对智能机器人。  
  
Mark将此标注为人类的一项能力：歧视性的差别对待。  
  
所以他的“与外隔绝、自己待着”的选择似乎是明智的。如果这个计划跟他乐于宅着埋头忙乎他的项目不谋而合，那只不过是个美好的巧合罢了。  
  
然后，他走进了所分配的房间。  
  
“哈喽，哈喽，新室友！或者说是套间友（suite-mate）更精确？”  
  
根据这个笑呵呵的男孩的发色，Mark将其标注为红毛。他似乎见到Mark异乎寻常地兴奋。  
  
“我是Dustin”，在Mark沉默地盯着他片刻之后，这位室友开口道。  
  
Mark放下他的包，然后做了自我介绍，样子不太自然，“我是Mark。”  
  
Dustin立即一条胳膊甩到Mark的肩膀上，“棒极了！我们要在这里开个舞会。我听说有个派对欢迎所有的新生，而我正好知道在哪里。”  
  
Mark有关独自度过这个学期的精心计划在认识Dustin的那一瞬间就被击得粉粉碎。  
  
  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
Mark开车和Eduardo前往Thiel所指定的会面地点。Chris和Dustin也想一起去，但被Mark否决了，他不想表现好像他需要三个人来 做他的后援。Eduardo坐在乘客座上，翻阅着当天的新闻。汽车设置在自动驾驶档上，所以Mark不必担心他的视线一直停留在Eduardo身上，而没 有留心其他车辆或路面。他看到Eduardo选择阅读的是一篇有关“人类至上”这个组织的文章，那些人在抗议又有一所学校雇佣了教师型智能机器人。这个组 织算不上庞大，但是里面的成员相当狂热，就跟立足于地球上的其他任何组织一样，认为必须将他们的信仰强行灌输给其他人。  
  
当他们抵达这间价格不菲的餐馆的时候，Mark在脑内调出了Eyebook的界面，并接入网络。他用Eyebook的区域覆盖界面扫描整个房间，白色的外 框在每个在场的人的脸部周围隐约闪烁。所有人都是Eyebook的用户，这点毫不意外。绝大多数的客人彼此毫无联系。他将他们放置到Eyebook树图 上，罗列出所有用户彼此之间或近或远的联系，但在用餐的客人和侍者之间都没有任何发现。  
  
首席侍者很可能正开着他的EyeC，并且激活了Eyebook的面部识别功能，因为他立即认出了Mark，并主动将他领向Thiel的私人包间。  
  
这看上去不像是个陷阱，餐馆里也没有记者。不过，Thiel应该够聪明会想到不利用任何在Eyebook上侦查得到的人。Mark现在还不想掉以轻心。  
  
他跟随Eduardo走进了包间。Mark身着一件运动衫和黑色牛仔裤，算是他对这间高档次餐馆的妥协。而Eduardo则是一身高级定制西服，精致的剪 裁勾勒出动人的线条，发型也搭配得非常完美。未多做赘言，Thiel对他们致以了热情友好地问候，好像他从没往他们其中一人的背后捅上一刀，而且也许很快 就要对另一人也下黑手。  
  
谈话进展得极为缓慢，令人难以忍受。  
  
他们漫无目的地聊着些不痛不痒的话题，大多数时候都是Eduardo和Thiel在交流。原来这间餐馆就属于Thiel，而这就是他选择这个地点的原因。 他们谈论了某些彼此都有涉足的投资和参与的慈善活动。显然Thiel也启动了他的EyeC，从他在最开始扫视Eduardo以及后来阅读信息时微微有些眼 神发亮的样子上就能看得出来。噢，这就是Eyebook的乐趣所在，你可以即时地查阅某人的档案然后跳过所有那些枯燥的闲谈来了解彼此的近况。  
  
不管怎样，Mark不喜欢他看着Eduardo的眼神，但这似乎对Eduardo毫无影响，至少表现上如此。  
  
想到Eduardo与Thiel相处的那么愉快让他感觉奇怪。就是这个男人在Sean提起“他们带来麻烦的CFO”的时候建议稀释股份。Mark不得不提出停火协议才能相对和睦地度过这一周。尽管Mark的程序被设定为模拟人类，但仍然有一些人类逻辑令他摸不着头脑。  
  
这并不是因为Thiel是个多么风趣、睿智或有魅力的人。为什么他就能得到Eduardo原谅并相处愉快？除去精明的商业头脑，他的智力不过中等水平，其 言谈也可看出相当乏味。他的面部对称度只有70.31%，而且他的下颚长得很不怎么样。Mark还发现他“呵呵“的笑声令人烦躁。这些细节都是他以前从未 留意过的，但显然现在他注意到了。如果他认定Eduardo不会生气的话，晚些时候他会给他瞧瞧这张清单的。  
  
为了抑制他内部处理系统中逐渐产生的不快，Mark开始在脑内复核一项私人项目的代码，一边小口小口地吃东西一边对其略作调整。  
  
“你可以进食”，Thiel观察后说。  
  
Mark耸了下肩膀，这会儿他对Thiel感觉不怎么客气。他无视了Eduardo瞪大的双眼。  
  
“即使你是个智能机器人。”  
  
“我被设计为能够消化食物并从中摄取少量的能量，没错”，Mark说，感觉厌烦。  
  
Eduardo在他身边僵住了。  
  
“你甚至都不试图否认最近的传言？”Thiel问。  
  
“有什么意义？”Mark解释道，“如果你要闹上法庭，一个简单的检查就能揭出真相。”  
  
“没错。非常合理，正符合你的天性之一。我想你愿意与我会面应该和这个有点关系”，Thiel说，面对这一惊天新闻异常地泰然自若。  
  
也许Mark的生硬莽撞的举止一直都让Thiel对他其实是个机器人有所怀疑。他没有纠正Thiel关于他的天性的说法。他的表兄弟，Willam是——曾经是——即使以人类的标准来看也极其的情绪化，他是Mark不幸结识过的人中最多愁善感但却也最为冷静明达的一个。  
  
Eduardo插了进来，“你是对的，Peter，我们想知道Mark的出身是否对你来说会有问题。”  
  
出身。这是个有趣的说法。  
  
Thiel推开他的空盘子，开口道，“Mark创立了Eyebook公司，今年被估价为9000亿美元。我喜欢能为我赚钱的CEO。”  
  
Eduardo显然决定单刀直入了，“所以你没有打算赶走Mark，夺取公司？”  
  
“不，一点也没有。我可不想把自己牵扯进一桩会拖上数年时间而且极有可能会输的诉讼里，况且现在一切都挺好的。”Thiel看起来有些乐了。  
  
“那你为什么想见我？”Mark打断道。  
  
“好奇心。我想知道那些流言是不是真的”，Thiel优雅地耸了下肩膀，“那点已经确认了。现在我好奇的是你是不是以前就能办得到现在Eyebook所能做的事情。”  
  
Mark考虑了其中潜在的问题，“我不用EyeVisual的隐形眼镜镜片就能使用Eyebook，因为我的处理器可以连接任何无线网络并调出 Eyebook。在发明Eyebook之前，我能够展现同样功能的唯一方法就是黑入政府数据库以取得人们的信息和照片，而这样做需要耗费大量精力，但收益 却不多。  
  
Thiel竖起指尖，“真是精彩迷人。那么，从本质上来说，你发明了一个你早已拥有但人类却缺少的工具。”  
  
从某种意义上来说，确实如此。在Eyebook真正启动之前，人类的生活非常不便利。现在，只要对方也是Eyebook的用户，人们就能够利用面部识别功 能来找到这个人。当你与某人初次见面或是久别重逢的时候，Eyebook可以消除尴尬的自我介绍，人们也不用费力回忆对方的兴趣爱好。只要拇指轻轻一点， 所有的信息就会直接展现于人们眼中，用户可以调阅其他人的档案，找到他们有哪些朋友，并基于这些了解来展开交谈。  
  
“你不明白。Eyebook必须被创造出来，如果你还没有注意到的话，人类不是机器人。你无法像我一样获取信息“，Mark说，直言不讳。  
  
“别担心，Mark，我不是在暗示你利用自己的程序来创建Eyebook。我对ARTHI有所了解，他们的工作原理不是那样”，Thiel评论道，“从某种角度来看，这会让Winklevoss兄弟更加难以再次起诉你。”  
  
Mark眨了下眼睛，“你说什么？”  
  
“Well，Winklevoss兄弟曾为了盗窃知识产权起诉过你一次，他们最近一直在嚷嚷着要再次起诉，因为在第一次诉讼时他们没有获得充分的信息，导致调解所得的赔偿金没有达到他们认为自己应得的数额”，Thiel解释道。  
  
Mark耸肩，一副“跟我说点儿我不知道”的意思。  
  
Thiel耐心地继续道，“现在知道了真相，甚至连他们第一次的诉讼的理由都弱不可堪。他们声称你违反了与他们之间的口头协议，拖延了他们的项目，以此来 盗窃他们的创意。然而，在陪审团面前，基于你自身的能力，你一直都有计划要实施这一创意看起来会更为自然合理。只有机器人会这么想‘为什么人类做不到？’ 如此一来，你会从他们那里盗取创意就变得荒谬可笑了。”  
  
Mark对此保持了沉默。虽然很可笑，但Mark确实从Winklevii的主意里受到了启发。但他最大的过错是他耍弄了他们。基于他们最初告诉他的点 子，他有了个完全不同的构思。在Winklevii所构想的那个无趣的约会网站，用户会得到提示某个人现在是否单身，而他的创意远不止于此。Mark对于 想靠他的成功来发迹的人类毫无耐心。  
  
“说得好，Peter”，Eduardo说，一如既往地老练，“谢谢你消除了误会，说清了你的目的。”  
  
Thiel转身看向他，打量着，“我不得不说，Eduardo，在我们多次会面之后，我确实相信你比一开始别人让我所信的要有能力的多。你是怎么跟Mark和好的？”  
  
Eduardo耸了耸肩膀，“撇开我们过去的间隙不谈，我们认识了很长时间。这是必然的。”  
  
回避。Mark觉得相当有趣，尽管他们之间存在着私人矛盾，Eduardo仍然试图在这里表现出他们俩是站在同一条战线上的。Mark不知道是为什么，但 是他想要将这一刻存入记忆库中，他知道Eduardo仍然认为自己和Mark是某个共同体。但愿Mark能够分析得出来这个共同体到底是什么。  
  
这之后的谈话都风平浪静。Thiel保证万一有股东就Mark的出身要发难的话，他会站在他的一边——“出身”这个词看起来要跟着他一段时间了——而 Eduardo看起来相信了他所说的话。Mark花了5.85秒分析了他们的整场谈话，得出结论Thiel的逻辑无懈可击，他没有任何理由为Mark是个 机器人而不满。在安静地内部分析了片刻之后，他承认他感觉到了智能机器人版本的“如释重负”。这算是他对Eduardo就ARTHI和情感所作的那番言论 的一次小心尝试。  
  
他想知道是否有可能让Eduardo留下来。因为Eduardo才回来了一周时间，但Mark已经能够预见如果他再度离开将会带来多少痛苦和失落。  
  
他原本估计Eduardo会非常生气，而且情绪激动，以为他会不想跟Mark多说废话，只会在逻辑劝说和同情心的影响下做出妥协。Mark原本以为 Eduardo对Mark是个智能机器人这一真相会反应恶劣，以为他会说些类似于“现在一切都说得通了，因为Mark从来就不像个人类”的话。那样才符合 逻辑。但是Eduardo没有说那样的话。这个Eduardo看起来没有因为所预想的原因对他大发雷霆，他对这件事的反应看起来完全无法理解。  
  
他们走出了私人包间，现在他的处理能力中的一小部分正用于离别的客套话上。在餐馆外，Thiel握了握Mark的手，然后转身面向Eduardo。  
  
Mark留意到Eduardo的握手带着例行公事的意味，他明白Eduardo只是将Thiel看做一个商人、同事，而不是他喜欢的人。然后，Mark视 觉功能注意到从几条街外有个什么东西向他们抛来。他转过头，以几纳米秒钟的时间拉近焦距，集中于那个物体之上，将他的传感器所探查到的具体信息在脑中罗列 出来：  
  
  
球状体  
  -  直径约4英寸  
  -  红色闪光  
  -  无法识别  
高度危险  
1.1秒内命中  
  
  
Mark将Eduardo和Thiel推回餐馆内，用力极大，他们朝里面踉跄了好几步，然后关上了大门。但这样的防护力仍不充分，所以他将他们都推倒在地，就在此时，大门在他身后猛然爆炸。  
  
他倒在了Thiel的身上，迅速抬眼看见Eduardo倒在餐馆更靠里面的地方。他的听力传感器因为剧烈的爆炸声而失灵，随着爆炸所产生的巨大的冲击波将 他和Thiel都击倒在地。痛觉接收器如燃烧般在嚣叫，他意识到他的身体已遭受破坏，视觉图像也开始闪烁。某个非常坚硬的东西撞到了他，他没法说出是哪 里，传感器所返回都是没用的结果。四周一片寂静，视野里除了Thiel的后脑勺外什么也没有。然后，他在移动，为什么他在移动？  
  
Eduardo突然填满了他开始逐渐泛白的视野，双眼张得极大，脸色煞白，嘴唇发狂似的不停在动。Eduardo有没有受伤，他必须搞清楚，他必须——  
  
 **系统断线**  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Alpha系统受损  
  
启动Beta...  
  
系统检测...  
  
Beta启动完成  
  
外壳状态检测  
  -  外壳受损  
  -  头部受到外界破坏  
  
Alpha全面关闭  
  
呼叫紧急维修  
  
  -  关闭外部设备  
  -  终止循环液体供应  
  -  呼叫返回中心  
        o  启动视觉  
        o  面部识别...  
                §  目标1：: Peter Thiel  
                     •  Eyebook投资人，类别  公众  
                §  目标2: Eduardo Saverin == Wardo  
                     •  挚友, 类别 控制者  
        o  启动对话  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #  
  
\+ + + + + + + + + +

  
  
  
  
“我必须回家，Wardo。”  
  
Mark的眼睛重新聚焦，开始说话，Eduardo不禁惊呼。  
  
“噢，感谢上帝，你还活着”，他低喃，紧紧抓着Mark的肩膀，抓得太紧了，“操，Mark，你吓死我了，你的头……操，你的头——”  
  
他哽咽得说不话来，恐惧灌满了全身，他无法再继续。当他在爆炸后起身的时候，他没法不去注意那个冒着烟的大洞，就在刚才他们还站在那里。他开始疯狂地寻找 Mark，发现他倒在Peter身上一动不动。大门和墙壁的残骸散落得到处都是。Eduardo几乎没怎么留意餐馆内其他人的尖叫和呻吟。Mark的后脑 勺上正在流血，鲜血不断地透过他那团乱糟糟的卷发流出来，他都不知道Mark会流出这么多的血。  
  
恐慌之中，他将他翻过身，从Peter身上移了下来。Mark那双蓝色的眼睛，那双一直都犀利又敏锐的眼睛，现在一片空白。里面什么都没有，只是一对空洞的球体。看起来就像是已死之人的眼睛。  
  
Eduardo已经完全陷入恐慌之中，失去了理智。他不能让Mark死，他不能，不管他们是不是互相憎恨的时间比彼此认识的时间还要久，这都无所谓，Mark必须活着，他不能，他没法对付要是Mark死了该怎么办，他不能——  
  
他开始冲着Mark大叫，捏着他的脸和肩膀，仿佛这样就能将他唤醒。Peter拍了拍他的肩，想要安抚他，但他完全没去搭理。这几分钟里到底发生了什么他记不真切了，但那都无所谓了，Mark现在醒了。  
  
“Wardo，帮我回家”，Mark说。  
  
他说话的语气令Eduardo脑中警铃大作。  
  
Peter暂时引开了他的注意力，“Eduardo，他的脖子——”  
  
Eduardo立即看向他的脖子，随即低声咒骂。一定有什么东西切到了他的脖子，这几分钟以来那里一直在流血却没人注意到，不过现在似乎血已经止住了。 Eduardo感到一阵晕眩，因为这看上去切得非常深。他差点就要质疑Mark是否神智正常了，因为这看上去就跟人类的伤口一样，极其吓人的皮开肉绽，只 不过除了鲜血和肌肉之外，其中还存在着难以计数的微小的正方体闪闪发亮。他还能看见一大堆相互连接的非常精细的银色线路，只有当天花板上明亮的灯光从某个 角度照射上去的时候才看得见。  
  
Eduardo抬起头，发现他不是唯一一个发现的人。离他们不远的地方，有个女人躺在地上，他盯着Mark暴露出来的电路睁大了眼睛，面无血色。这个秘密包不住了。  
  
“你还有别的地方受伤了吗？”Eduardo问Mark。  
  
停顿了一会儿，Mark说，“无。”  
  
好吧，他妈的肯定有什么东西出错了。  
  
“我们必须离开”，Eduardo说，看向Peter，“你能对付吗？一定有人已经叫了警察，但是我们必须回去，必须先检查下Mark。如果我们留在这里，我们会被拖去警署的。”  
  
Peter点头，“我会尽量拖延他们先不来找你们录口供。你想让我就Mark的情况说什么呢？”  
  
“先什么都别说。不要解释，我们会自己跟他们说的”，Eduardo皱着脸说道。  
  
他现在只是不愿替Mark做任何决定。  
  
“我们走，Mark”，Eduardo说，站起身，试图将Mark一起拉起来。  
  
Mark动作缓慢，这一点也不像他。他头上受到的撞击也许对他造成了什么影响。  
  
“你是我的人类控制者。我可以和你一起走”，Mark以一种非常骇人、毫无语气的嗓音说道。  
  
Eduardo感到一阵战栗。  
  
“Mark，你救了我一命”，Peter说，语气惊叹。  
  
Eduardo开始带着Mark走向那个一塌糊涂的大窟窿，也就是原本的门廊。“等到大难临头的时候可要记住这一点，Peter。”  
  
Eduardo在门廊上停步了，他环视四周想看看那个袭击他们的人是否还在周围。他认为不会。这样的袭击会引起极大的关注，袭击者事后要是还留在原地就太愚蠢了。但至少这表明了，不管是谁想要他们死，那个家伙毫不介意会引发媒体关注。  
  
外面不断有人涌向遭受破坏的餐馆，对这场爆炸都好奇地想一探究竟。Eduardo脱下外套，盖在Mark的头上，让他抓在下巴底下好盖住他暴露的伤口。Mark诡异地非常顺从。  
  
人们也许会认出Eduardo，但有关Mark流血并暴露机器人机体零件的照片越少越好。  
  
他们快速地走向他们的车子，一路上都低着头。坐进车后，Eduardo将车辆设置为自动驾驶，并输入了Mark家的地址作为目的地。他给Chris和Dustin打了电话，告诉他们尽最快速度赶往Mark的房子，他颤抖的声音足够让他们暂时闭嘴不问问题。  
  
终于，Eduardo转身面向Mark。他头上还盖着Eduardo的外套，听话地一直拉到脖子上。Eduardo看着眼前的景象意外地笑出了声。要是这笑声有那么点压抑和歇斯底里的话，他认为这少许的失去控制是完全可以理解的。他伸手拿开了外套，没有遭到任何反抗。  
  
“你还好吗，Mark？”他问，想起了刚才那奇怪的举止。  
  
混浊的双眸看向他，“帮我回家，Wardo。”  
  
这时候他才总算有时间好好地打量Mark。他曾经听过有人说Mark说话的声音平板单调。但现在Mark口中所吐出的语气才是真真正正地体现那个形容词的涵义。他的话里没有一丝一毫的语调起伏。Eduardo突然陷入了新的恐慌之中。  
  
“发生了什么事情？”Eduardo问，因为恐惧而双手颤抖。  
  
“你是控制者。你能帮我回家”，Mark说的话完全听不懂。  
  
Eduardo颤抖地呼出一口气，“作为——不管我是什么，作为这个控制者，你能告诉我你到底怎么了吗？”  
  
静默了片刻，仍旧毫无表情的Mark开始说，“Alpha已经关闭以待维修。主要处理器遭受破坏。Beta程序启动。Beta程序启动准备紧急维修。目标为返回中心进行维修。”  
  
操。操，Mark去哪儿了？  
  
“Mark、Alpha在维修后还能重启吗？这会对Mark有什么影响吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
“未知。维修后需要全面诊断。”  
  
Eduardo咬着下唇，瘫在了椅子里。万一这破坏了Mark的大脑、或他的存储硬盘或管它叫什么名字的东西怎么办？万一Mark在维修之后不再是 _Mark_ 了 可要怎么办？Eduardo想，这一定就跟死了一样。他已经很多年没跟Mark说话了，这些年来他一直都在生他的气，可是一想到Mark会消失不见就让他 喘不过起来，仿佛被人在肚子上砸了一拳。会有一个长相、说话都跟Mark一样的东西醒过来，但并不是真正的Mark，这个想法足以令他紧紧闭上眼睛，惊恐 失措。  
  
  
  
  
  
\+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
  
他们抵达Mark的家之后，Eduardo什么也不用做。Mark靠自己挺直了背径直走向他的目标。至少他的动作看起来还跟以前一样，那种他标志性的古 怪、坚定的步态。在自动导航下，他用钥匙、密码和掌纹识别功能打开了一道又一道门。然后，他走向卧室，Eduardo跟随其后。Eduardo看着 Mark抬起一块地毯，将手掌按在地板上。地板随即移动变位，露出一个保险箱，然后Mark输入了密码，并低头进行虹膜扫描。保险箱打开了，里面装了许多 盒子，他从其中拿了一个出来。  
  
Mark坐在地板上，盒子放在他的大腿上面。  
  
“需要我帮忙吗？”Eduardo问。  
  
“Negative。现在将启动自我修复”，Mark解释，暂停了一瞬，“交流功能将关闭两个小时。”  
  
然后，Mark打开了盒子，里面是个看起来很结实的灰色方体。他将手指点在方体上，Eduardo此时不禁小小地倒抽了口气，因为那个盒子突然就解体了，有一串肉眼几乎看不见的微小的东西汇聚成一条细流飞上Mark的手指，涌向他的脖子和头部。  
  
是纳米机器人。绝对是Eduardo所见过的最先进的版本。即使是用于人类身体的那些都需要控制者发布指令才能工作。Mark一定通过某种方式向它们发出了指令，亦或者它们根本不需要指导。  
  
操。这已经完全超出了他认识范围了。  
  
Eduardo瘫倒在床上。Chris和Dustin很快就会来了，到时候他不得不解释所发生的一切。但他其实并不是很清楚到底发生了什么。他等待着，胃 里难受，脑子里也是一片浆糊，头痛不已。只有一个念头充斥着他的大脑，那就是Mark必须回来，回到它们的身边，那个惹Eduardo生气的Mark、熟 悉了解Eduardo的Mark，那个在过去的一周里尽管笨拙但面对Eduardo偶尔的不快仍然尽其最大努力守住了停战协议的Mark。他只想要 Mark回来，其他别无所求。Eduardo把脸埋入手中，深深吸了口气，衷心地、捧着这颗怦怦跳动的痛苦的心由衷地祈祷希望。  
  
  


  
\+ + + + + + + + + +  
  
# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
Alpha待命   
  
启动诊断检测...  
  
100%完成  
  
主系统重启  
  
启动Alpha...  
  
  
Mark张开了眼睛。他静坐了片刻，有些困惑，不确定先前发生了什么，他又是怎么到了这里。 他在家里，他知道，随后他试图接入他的家庭无线网络。在接入之前，他发现自己能够进入他的备用记忆库，这很不同寻常，那个地方应该是不能直接进入的。那是Beta的记忆库。  
  
所以，Beta，他的备用系统启用过了。他一定是受到了损坏。他进入记忆库，浏览了在他关机期间所发生的事情。在一篇损坏修复的报告上他找到了所有的信息。  
  
然后，他读取了存储库中的视频录像。这很异常，因为自从“脱机日”之后，他从未完全地关机过。他查阅了录像中Eduardo的部分，将他的表情分类为害 怕、惊恐、不安、无助和恐慌。他想要伸出手碰碰他，尽管他清楚这只不过是一段记忆。即使知道是不可能的，他还是有一股冲动想要消除所有这些负面的情绪。 Mark想，他已经有段时间没有感受到这种脉冲了。不过他记得，只要Eduardo在周围，就总会出现。  
  
在他看过所有发生的事情之后，Beta的记忆库再度锁定，无法进入。这无关紧要；信息已成功转移至主储存库。他站起身，伸手摸向后脑勺，碰了碰伤口。那里已经由纳米机器人完全缝合。  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo轻声叫他。  
  
Mark转过身，看见Eduardo站在他的床边，张大了眼睛。Chris和Dustin刚从床上下来，看着他，神情是同样的焦虑。  
  
“我没事”，Mark说，“头后方和颈部的创伤不过是表面性损坏。”  
  
Eduardo瞪着他，“如果只是表面性的，那为什么你会——你消失了。有个程序、一个其他的什么东西取代了你。”  
  
Mark解释道，“撞击严重影响了我的处理器，超出了安全阈限，根据安全方案，为了防止记忆库受损，所以我就关机了。我的备用系统，Beta，可以行使最基本的功能，而它在这类情况下的首要目标是回家维修并进行诊断检测。  
  
“那听起来一点都不只是表面损害。”  
  
Mark耸肩，“不过是预防措施。我希望你能明白，如果我脆弱得只是脑袋上敲一下就会报销，那就是生产工艺不过关了，Wardo。”  
  
“你就、闭嘴好吗？我不得不对付这个、这个冷冰冰的电脑程序的东西，而我还不知道你是否还有可能回来”，Eduardo说，脸色看上去还有点惨白。  
  
他可以从记忆库中看到，Eduardo一直都是位好朋友。即使Eduardo现在恨他，他仍然关心他的安危。  
  
“不用担心，不是很严重的损伤。我只是在Beta运行的时候关机了”，Mark开口道。  
  
Dustin插了进来，“那就像是你的睡觉版本？”  
  
就知道Dustin会对技术方面感到好奇。“不是，我的睡觉版本是我的睡眠模式。我的处理器偶尔也会激发梦境，不过我从来都没搞明白这有什么必要，或那些程序员将此包含进来的初衷为何。”  
  
“那你关机后发生了什么？”Dustin问。  
  
“没发生任何事。什么也没有”，Mark说，试图抑制他将此话说出口时在处理过程所产生的不安感。  
  
他发现Eduardo明显地颤抖了。Chris捏了捏Eduardo 肩膀。Mark在脑中展开模拟运算，试图找出该如何像Chris刚才那样安抚Eduardo而不会显得太过的方法。可是在他得出结果之前，Dustin就 扑向了Mark，把他拉进自己，给了他一个狠狠的拥抱。Mark做了个鬼脸，想要松开，但是Dustin实在难以撼动。Chris走了过来，也拥抱了他， 即使他们俩都知道他不喜欢被拥抱。他们真的该学乖点。  
  
等他终于被松开后，他发现Eduardo也在旁边徘徊不定。有那么一瞬间，就好像他被卡在了一个糟糕的永无休止的循环时空中，因为他感觉自己完全僵住了，他似乎与他的四肢断开了连接。Eduardo也要来拥抱他？  
  
然后，Eduardo用两根手指碰了碰他的脖子，就在方才还是个骇人的洞的伤口之处。  
  
“我很高兴你没事了”，Eduardo说，嗓音低哑。  
  
  
他们聚在厨房里，Chris在啃着一块冷掉的披萨，因为很显然他没吃午餐，而且这么急匆匆地赶来让他饿得不行。Dustin把披萨上的蘑菇一个一个地挑出 来，然后扔进嘴里，他经常这么干。现在Eduardo和他们在一块儿，唠叨着Dustin别去折腾那些蘑菇，这感觉仿佛他们又回到了哈佛，一切都还完好如 初。  
  
正是这个想法令Mark离开了桌面，走向冰箱，摸索着拿出一罐红牛。  
  
“那玩意儿能对你有任何效果吗？”Dustin问，永远的好奇宝宝。  
  
Mark耸肩，“我喜欢这味道。”  
  
“等等，那么，你是真的会撒尿还是假装的？”Dustin惊讶地问。  
  
Mark叹了口气，回答，“我的确会。毕竟我的身体设计是要尽最大可能地模拟人类。”  
  
他想结束这个愚蠢的话题方向，于是接入他的家庭网络，打开了他的电视墙，平时那只是作为一面玻璃幕墙来分割厨房与餐厅。  
  
电视机打开的时候，毫无准备的Chris吓了一跳，然而Eduardo只是转过身问，“你能开到新闻频道吗？”  
  
尽管对于自己被当做遥控器有点儿不太情愿，Mark还是将电视从有关交通工具革命的纪录片转向了CNN。  
  
屏幕上显示出一张他自己的照片，略微有些模糊。  
  
Shit。  
  
照片里，他正躺在餐馆的地板上，双眼无神地看着天花板，还能看见Eduardo弯下身在他的上方。记者正在报道一起发生在某餐馆的骇人听闻的爆炸事件，而此次爆炸恰恰核实了此前有关Mark Zuckerberg正是身在硅谷的智能机器人的传言。  
  
Fucking shit.  
  
“噢，操”，Chris咒骂，立即吞下剩余的匹萨，“我必须要做损害控制。”  
  
他从凳子上爬下来，走向水池洗手。  
  
Dustin低语，“伙计，怪不得Wardo吓坏了。你看起来糟透了，Mark。”  
  
Mark尽量客观地端详了他自己的照片，“除去血和脖子上的伤口外，我看起来和平时一样。”  
  
“你看上去就好像死了”，Dustin脱口而出。  
  
Eduardo似乎对这一讨论感到非常不好受，一脸恐惧地盯着电视上的画面，Mark的照片已渐渐淡出，现在显示的遭受毁坏的餐馆的图像。这是家非常高档 的餐馆，墙壁和门都采用了硬质金属与合成聚合物，其设计模仿了数世纪前流行的款式，呈现为红砖木门的外观。大门承受了爆炸冲击，现已粉身碎骨，连同墙面也 炸坏了一大块。遍地都是建筑物的残骸与灰尘。  
  
如果他们仍然站在室外的话，绝无可能从爆炸中幸存下来。  
  
Mark决定谈论另外一桩悬在他心头的事情。“这场爆炸完全没有意义。”  
  
Chris靠着桌面，背朝着他们，低声与公共关系部的人员商议他们即将必须发布的声明。Chris已经不再是Eyebook的公共关系部主管了，但能由他 来处理太好了。自从他离开公司启动了他自己的慈善网络事业之后，他现在的身份是Eyebook的外聘顾问。Mark决定要送他点好东西，也许来双皮鞋，那 就挺贵重的。  
  
“为什么这么说？”Dustin说，“这不是正符合你的理论，那个Strider公司试图毁掉所有的智能机器人来掩盖所有的证据？”  
  
Mark点头，“这确实符合他们想要摧毁我们这一点，但如果他们的目的是不想被公众发现的话就说不通了。这太过激了。为什么那家公司要搞得这么大动静？”  
  
Eduardo皱起眉，伏向厨房台面，“我认为躲起来还不够。我们必须制止他们。”  
  
“我们”这一单词再简单不过，不应该令Mark的处理器停滞了一微秒。虽然这样蠢透了，但他想要马上点头，表示同意，因为那样就意味着会有一个“我们”存在。  
  
“我可以威胁他们如果不住手的话就搞垮他们整个公司。用个不容易察觉的病毒感染他们的服务器对我来说是小菜一碟。作为科技型企业，他们会失去所有的研究成果，而我能以此作为要挟。  
  
Dustin插嘴道，“我敢肯定我们能找到至少一个安全漏洞，然后黑进去——”  
  
“我希望能有些不那么戏剧化的计划”，Eduardo说，做了个鬼脸。  
  
“而且更合法些”，Chris说，转过身，关闭了他的耳机。“你们该去警署了。”  
  
Eduardo弹了下手指，“该死，没错，我们必须去录口供了。我让Peter尽量拖住他们，然后我们会自己去警署。”  
  
Chris点头，“对，那也是。但是Mark必须同时向警方申请针对爆炸犯的庇护。他现在需要官方、合法的保护。”  
  
这点说的不错，但是Mark无法确定在这种情况下警察能有多大用处。根据以往的记录，尽管他们已经被给予了人权，很多人还是将ARTHI机器人看做低人一等。警察向来更重视人类的安全而不是智能机器人的。  
  
“那是个好主意“，Eduardo说，”我们应该现在就去，赶在警方过来找我们之前。”  
  
好吧，既然Eduardo和Chris的目的一致，就没可能改变他们的想法了。Dustin耸了下肩膀，朝他笑了笑，好像在说“顺着他们的意思吧，伙计，这样对我们都好。”Mark叹了口气，站了起来，一口喝完了他的红牛。  
  
“好吧，那我们走。”  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
录下口供并提交一份警方报告总共花费了四个小时。这真的不应该耗费如此长的时间。在此期间，Mark将20%的注意力花在创建一个能够优化整个过程效率的 系统上，这样可以节省一半的时间。专门设计一套软件应该就能办到，Mark决定稍后研究一下。他可以在赚得大笔金钱的同时，以此方法来回报社会，  
  
当Mark总算回到家之后，他处理器中那股紧张的感觉终于安定了下来。Eduardo一直陪在他身边，只是因为他也必须提供目击者口供，但Mark还是从 他的陪伴中获得了不少慰藉。他想要让Eduardo时时刻刻地在自己身边。他对自己说，这是因为他明白不能让Eduardo被人利用来对付自己。这都是为 了Eduardo自身的安全考虑。没错。  
  
回来的路上Eduardo不同寻常地安静。晚餐时他也格外地沉默，只是匆匆吃完了事。Mark与他共进了晚餐，只是为了陪陪他。通常来说，他并不顾忌这些 社交礼仪，但如果是Eduardo，他向来愿意为他破例。不管怎样，他并没有多少机会观察Eduardo。吃完饭并收拾干净之后，Eduardo就等在起 居室里，脸上带着某种期待的表情。Mark认识那种表情。他的记忆库里有记录，每次那种表情的出现都代表着“谈话”。Mark讨厌那种表情。  
  
“我不喜欢这个表情（I don’t like this face）”，他如实地说了出来。  
  
Eduardo换了个表情，眉毛耸得高高的，“我要为我的脸而抱歉？”  
  
Mark解释，“你的脸没有任何问题，它是我见过的最为对称、迷人的脸，而且你的眼睛也是无以伦比的大，相当的赏心悦目。但是这一特定的表情通常意味着你想要谈论某件非常重要的事情。”  
  
“呃，谢谢”，Eduardo看起来吃了一惊，“而且你说得对，我是想要谈谈。”  
  
“关于什么？”Mark谨慎地问道，他相信肯定有个好理由。  
  
“关于发生在我们之间的事”，Eduardo说。  
  
Mark仍然站着，没有看向Eduardo，“我不想谈论那个。”  
  
他听见Eduardo不悦地吸了口气，“好吧。那我们就谈谈Beta说的话。为什么我是你的控制者？”  
  
看来Eduardo学聪明了。他没有逼迫，而是另选了一个角度进攻。从某种角度来看，Mark应该尊重这一点，尽管他更讨厌这个话题。  
  
控制者就是Mark最为信任的人，允许他在Alpha关机的时候帮助并指引Beta。只有Chris和Dustin拥有类似的权限可以操纵Beta，但即 使这样，他们的权限级别也没有Eduardo高。从某些角度来看，Mark理解，根据他的基础逻辑，需要将Eduardo列为最为信任的人。就算 Eduardo从来不知他身为控制者的这一角色，Mark最高级别的信任仍然理由充分地属于他，理所当然，一直如此。  
  
“我也不想讨论那个。”  
  
Eduardo瞪着他，“我想，这一周以来我什么都没有问你，你至少欠我一个回答。所以，要么我们来说说控制者，要么就好好谈谈四年前发生的事情。”  
  
Mark更愿意谈谈过去，而不是解释为什么在他的程序中Eduardo是最受信赖的人，但这并不意味着他就能很高兴地谈论此话题。“你也在那里，你不可能已经忘记了其中的乐趣，就是那些诉讼。”  
  
“那么这是我的看法。我一直在等着你插打断我们来解释为什么你要那么做， _为什么_ 你把我从你的公司里赶了出去，而我是你最好的朋友，我原本以为我们——”，Eduardo猛地闭上了嘴。“那么现在告诉我。现在就告诉我，因为，Mark——因为我想要明白。”  
  
他以这种乞求的语气结束了这一咄咄逼人的进攻，作为某种防卫措施。当Eduardo发怒的时候，Mark总是想要后退。但是他不能面对Eduardo的伤痛而退回。Eduardo的那种乞求、哀怨的嗓音向来是他的究极抵御。  
  
“你对公司来说不合适。你差一点害死了它”，Mark说，重又回到这一在当时反复循环过的争辩，感到他的核芯温度开始上升。  
  
他在后台启动诊断检测，他的机体里有什么东西 _又_ 出了毛病。  
  
Eduardo绷紧了嘴唇，很不高兴，“我当时的反应太不成熟了，像个孩子一样发脾气，我太过缺乏经验，没有理解Eyebook所需要的那种商业模式。我 道歉了，而且在解冻银行账户之后我已经按照你的吩咐办事，所以我以为我们和好了。一直以来掌握大局的都是你，不是我，而且你本可以跟我好好谈一谈。怎么可 能是我搞砸了了一切？”  
  
为什么是他？Mark现在不明白。Eduardo并不是个不能与之讲道理的完全没有理智的疯子。Mark现在意识到，他们两人都对彼此说了恰中要害的错误的话，最终导致了后来的结局。如果他们能够坐下来，真正地交流的话……  
  
在他对于那段时间的记忆库里，充满了残缺不全的推算。有Sean的声音在唠叨说Eduardo不跟他们一起在这里、他是怎样怎样地对此毫不关心。他当时需 要Eduardo在那里，因为有Eduardo在周围的话，他更容易集中精神。当Mark能够看到那双大眼睛和鼓励的笑容的时候，他可以清楚地解析出 Eduardo是满足还是不快、是支持他还是已经受够了。但Eduardo不在身边的话，他所有的只是一张Sean给他的列满了 “为什么Eduardo不合适、不理解”的清单，而且那些是事实，是有理有据的。他没法驳斥，而对之不作理会是不符合逻辑的。  
  
Mark不知道该如何反抗。他不知道该怎样才能做到不符合逻辑，即使是在那个时候，按逻辑行事也让他感觉是个错误。他已经听从了代码，尽力无视了系统中所 涌现出的不安感，就仿佛在他完成一整块编码之后，有一串小小的“警告”旗帜排成红色的一列在他的眼角不停地闪动。那些只是警告，不是错误。警告不过是标示 出可能发生问题，而不是真正的错误，所以绝大多数时候是可以忽视的。  
  
但是有些时候，无视那些警告旗帜的结果是灾难性的。  
  
“Eyebook是我的一切，所以我想，我不理解为什么你就没看出这一点。Sean起草了合同，然后我们商量——如果你发现了漏洞，如果你察觉了这是份有 问题的合同，那就能证明些东西……”Mark不同寻常地纠结于遣词用句，然后最终选择了简明的编码方式，“如果Wardo签字了，结果输出等于Wardo 不是合适的CFO。其他的结果输出等于Wardo就是合适的CFO。”  
  
这一解释没有说服力，Mark也知道。这几年足够让他明白这一点。他不愿看向Eduardo，然后看到他意识到Mark其实是个差劲透顶的机器人。  
  
Mark甩了甩头，“那不对。逻辑是摆在那里，但是它缺少所有重要的考量因素，而且我没有做出正确的预测。在你冻结账户之后，我在很长时间内都在受限的情况下运行，而我应该停下来，重新校准。但是我没有，我还是执行了那个决定。”  
  
“该死”，Eduardo轻声说。  
  
终于，Mark看向了他。Eduardo的眉毛纠结在一起，双肩下垂。难过。Eduardo很难过。这让Mark感到痛苦，仿佛体内在翻滚，尽管这样毫无符合逻辑的理由。  
  
Eduardo叹气，“你在气头上做出反应，Sean正好符合你的逻辑。而我没有通过你的测试。”  
  
还未获得指令，Mark就向前踏近了一步，以飞快的语速说道，“不。不是，那个测试是一项非法操纵，但我没有发觉，或是因为我、我在生气所以不想去发觉。你签字是因为你以为那些律师考虑到了你的利益。你会签字是因为你 _信任_ 我。你相信我，因为我是你最好的朋友。好朋友不会做出我对你所做的事情，而我没有考虑到那点。在看到你的反应是那么愤怒、看到你离我而去并且再也不会回来之后，我才意识到。”  
  
Eduardo睁开眼睛，凝视着他，双眸漆黑，眼神哀伤。“为什么你从来没对我说过？你本来可以——任何时候，如果你后来能跟我联系，在我起诉你之前——”  
  
“因为我认为我没法补救。”回答瞬即而出，“因为我所有的运算推计都没法得出能够修复我们友情的结果。但是如果你起诉我，至少你能拿回属于你的东西。股份是你的，就好像版头上第四个名字也应该是你的一样。”  
  
  
Eduardo对着他凝视了片刻，非常惊讶。有什么东西在他的眼神中徐徐展开，某种Mark无法辨明但记得的东西，而这令Mark想要靠近一点，就5.56英寸。  
  
“Mark，你这个混蛋，我本来可以全部撤回起诉的。不得不组织出强有力的诉讼、还要亲口说那些该死的事情就像地狱一样糟糕，而且——操，为什么你就不能道个歉？”Eduardo生气地说。  
  
“道歉是请求原谅的第一步。我看不出你怎么可能原谅我。”Mark说，以一种实话实说的口气，尽管他再次低下了视线。  
  
他在感觉到Eduardo捏了捏他的肩膀的时候又抬起了头。他是什么时候靠得那么近了？  
  
“我原谅你，Mark”，Eduardo说，声音有些颤抖，却是完全的真诚。  
  
Mark盯着他，微微张开嘴，却说不出话来。他闭上嘴，吞了下口水，一种毫无意义的人类反应。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
不合逻辑。这是个不符合逻辑的问题，因为这可能会让Eduardo重新考虑，然后改变主意，而那是个不能接受的结果。  
  
Eduardo摇了摇头，“我今天差点就失去了你，而我们可能还是——仍然关系破裂。一直以来我想要知道的就是，对你来说我是朋友，对你有意义，而你对此 有所懊悔，那不只是某件你在一天结束的时候挥之即去的微不足道的事情。也许这样很可悲，可我想要知道你想念我这个朋友——”  
  
“Wardo，我的确是。”他的声音不住地颤栗，自处理器发向扬声器的指令穿行于因思考而引发的漩涡洪水般的反馈报告之中，从而变为一股破碎的数据流。 “我很后悔，我想念你，而且我想要你回来，但是我不知道如何才能做到，我没法想出一个高成功率的方案能让你原谅我、还愿意跟我做朋友——”  
  
Eduardo笑了，有些颤抖，这幅景象深深烙印在Mark的镜头底部。“但我们现在是了。原谅你了。然后我希望，还是朋友。”  
  
这感觉一切都停工了，仿佛他机体的绝大部分都掉线了，只有白色的噪音在他的脑中嗡嗡作响，他试图搞懂他们是怎样走到这一步的。是运气？那是否就是他们所说的运气？一个幸运的机会，Eduardo会在这里，再一次成为他的朋友。  
  
“你总是人类中不符合统计常规的那个家伙”，最后他总算能说出话来了，嘴唇感觉有点麻，说得结结巴巴。  
  
“正好给你碰上了”，Eduardo说着翘起了嘴角。  
  
然后Eduardo将他拉了过去，他们拥抱了彼此，数年来的第一次。讨厌拥抱的Mark爱死了这个拥抱，并且如释重负。他弯曲着手臂搂住Eduardo，脸埋入那修长的头颈，想着，“Wardo,Wardo。”  
  
这 _感觉_ 对极了。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
他们一起坐在沙发上，两人之间的空隙毫如发丝，仿佛再多几厘米的距离就会令他们失去这一刚刚恢复的纤细联系。他们已经聊了一个小时，期间Eduardo拿来了一杯酒。Mark的喉咙设计非常高端，自然能够承受繁重的使用，而且酒精对他毫无作用。  
  
他们先是聊着些轻松的话题，了解彼此的生活——不再像这周里的前些天那样小心翼翼地多做回避——然后话题又回到了他们最近的重聚。  
  
“我在努力继续对你生气，但事实是比起生气我更加地想念你”，Eduardo轻声地说，“我也对自己生气，因为我犯了如此愚蠢的错，而且我还固执地要命。但是当我再次看到你的时候，就仿佛所有那些曾经的怒气又翻腾了起来，我甚至没给你一个机会。”  
  
Mark摇头，“我都不知道会有机会，我甚至没努力试一试。”  
  
Mark看着他苦笑，“我们真的是无药可救，是不是？”  
  
“考虑到你在这里，愿意原谅一个毁了我们友谊的机器人，而且还想试着再做回朋友，我想你是更没药救的那个，Wardo。”  
  
一说完他就立刻担心这是否太快了。为什么他会觉得他很有趣？  
  
但是Eduardo带着温柔的笑意向后靠上沙发，看不出受伤的痕迹。“但你还是喜欢我。“  
  
“是的，确实“，Mark回答，简洁地陈述。  
  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，缓慢地眨了好几下。Mark想，也许Eduardo高兴的时候就是这样。他低下视线看向手中的水杯。  
  
“我也喜欢你，你知道“，Eduardo小声地说，脸颊微微泛红。  
  
“很高兴知道，而且从某种程度上来说非常像个十几岁的毛头小子“，Mark来不及住嘴就说了出来。  
  
这似乎将Eduardo从某种奇怪的情绪里摇醒了。他搓了搓后颈，看起来尴尬极了。  
  
“我也许应该去睡觉了“，他说，站了起来，手上仍然拿着那个杯子。  
  
Mark想要说些什么，告诉他不必离开，他们可以再继续谈下去。他想要收回他的话，想要Eduardo继续透过那浓密的睫毛看着他。Eduardo本来想要说的是什么？  
  
然而，Mark只是点了点头，他的语言处理器还没有先进到能够说出他所有想说的话。  
  
“晚安，Wardo”，他柔声说。  
  
Eduardo朝他微笑，“晚安，Mark。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Part 3**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
回想起在哈佛的时候他参与了多少社交活动令Mark吃了一惊。当然，那完全是违背了他自己的意志。  
  
早在他们的第一个学期里，Dustin就拉着他跑了数个派对。Mark之所以会去参加是因为他对派对上的社交互动有点儿好奇，而且如果他不去的话，Dustin就会把派对开到他们的寝室里来。  
  
有那么一个“迎接新寝室”的派对，那里看上去好像有100个人挤在仅有两间卧室的套房里。Dustin靠着友好的笑脸和蹩脚的笑话成功搞到了一个他中意的 漂亮姑娘的电话号码，所以他想这个晚上过得挺成功的。那晚上Mark被介绍给了近20个人，都只是匆匆而过，照了个面，介绍彼此的名字，还有烂到家的调 情。  
  
没一个人给他电话号码。  
  
这一晚，他认识了Eduardo Saverin。他的出现引发了一小会儿的骚动，因为他的打扮相当讲究。并不是说他打着领带、西装革履地来参加派对，但是显然他那身剪裁贴身的裤子和衬衣 都是高级定制，而且他的发型也打理得非常完美。他们俩花了两分钟自我介绍，然后小谈了片刻，Eduardo就被一位朋友拉去跳舞了。  
  
这场会面并不是那么的令人难忘。  
  
几周后，Mark正在忙着为选课以及将学习小组、俱乐部活动和教授办公时间都相匹配起来的一个系统捣鼓代码的时候，门口响起了敲门声。  
  
Dustin去开了门，外面是个熟悉的身影。  
  
“撒事（Whassup）？”Dustin那阵子正处于着迷“街头”用语的阶段。“啊哈，这不是我经济学课上的明星嘛，那个自以为可以写出比Moskovitz大师更棒的公式的家伙。今晚就是‘公式干到底’的挑战之夜了！”  
  
Eduardo似乎被逗乐了，“就我所见过的你的作品来看，我可不知道我能将此视作为一个挑战，Dustin。”  
  
Dustin表现得非常受伤，然后对此评论争论好一会儿，Mark都统统无视了。这真有意思，一个可能很富有、但绝对是相貌过人的家伙怎么看也不像个数学痴，而且会来看望Dustin这样的人并搞什么公式编写竞赛如此愚蠢的事情。  
  
会有人被Dustin认为非常聪明令他很好奇，因为Dustin非常聪明，以他所特有的方式，尽管Mark很不情愿这么说。Dustin是那种能用他的高分破坏他的经济学系内钟形曲线*的家伙，而且在那同时他还在卖力于自己的程序开发项目，就为了找点乐子。  
  
（译注：bell curve –钟形曲线，钟型曲线又称正态曲线，它是一根两端低中间高的曲线。它首先被数学家用来描述科学观察中量度与误差两者的分布，大多数人的特性均趋向于正态曲线的均数或中数，越靠两极的越少。）  
  
一只手伸了过来，打断了Mark的冥思。“我是Eduardo。”  
  
“我知道。我记得。”  
  
“酷。你是Mark，对吧？”  
  
灿烂、满意的笑容与那双大大的深色眼睛互相辉映，嘴角微微皱起，这副景象的截图被永久性地储存在他的脑海之中。他记不起他们最早的一位室友的名字，那家伙 后来因为作弊被开除了。他不记得Chris搬进来的确切日子。他无法回忆Jessica工作的时候为什么哭了，而那只不过是上周才发生的事情。但是他记得 这个。他记得Eduardo的手握着他的手的时候的那种温暖、在Mark问他来找像Dustin这样的人的时候有什么必要穿上西装时发出的被逗乐的轻笑 声。他记得那个在Mark对其的数学能力评价为“尚可”时露出的高兴微笑，还有当Dustin管Mark叫做“毒舌”时大笑着表示不在意的样子。  
  
有些记忆Mark没有保存，他不知道他的基础逻辑是如何决定取舍的。他没有将Eduardo在他身边的每一秒都保存下来。  
  
但是他拥有其中的绝大部分。  
  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
Mark总是尽量避开新闻发布会或是接受采访。在他看来，那正是雇佣一整个公共关系团队的用意所在。但是在这件事上，即使是他也逃不过发表官方声明这一紧 迫需求。更糟糕的是，必须由他亲自发布。自从Mark是机器人的新闻像病毒感染毫无防御的系统一般大肆传播以来，Eyebook的股票已经下跌了4个百分 点。他必须迅速解决这一情况，而且撇开他现在已经愿意这么做了不谈，Peter也暗示了相同的意思。  
  
Chris花了一整夜准备组织一次简短的发布会，到了早上，他让Mark坐了一个小时撰写他的发言稿。Mark肯定准备发言稿也是公共关系部的职责，但这回他乖乖听话了，反正照着他们写的稿子念从来就感觉不怎么自在。  
  
经过讨论，他们决定不要谈及他存在的合法性。自接到他在前往警署的路上打去的电话以来，他的律师团一直在研究这个方面，他们最终得出结论，他的存在是合法 的，且受到ARTHI人权法的保护。自从了解到ARTHI全面的感知力之后，美国就已禁止研制智能机器人，但是在人权的赋予之下，已存在的ARTHI机器 人都可受其保护，免受伤害。ARTHI机器人的创造者也许会遭到起诉，但是开发Mark的科学家们中的大部分人都已分头隐匿到政府鞭长莫及的地方，着实聪 明的一步。  
  
尽管就法律角度而言，他的安全性是毫无疑问的肯定，但是面对整个世界发表这一方面的讲话是没有意义的。大众人群并不在意合法性。现在人们需要看到的是 Mark人性化的一面。他必须成为一个能够引发他们同感的人，这样人们才能接受他成为他们的一员。至少，Chris和Eduardo是那么对他说的。 Dustin说只要Mark不要跑上去、然后彻头彻尾地表现地像个Mark一样，就万事大吉了。这家伙总是那么帮得上忙。  
  
Mark忍住了没指出来说，作为Eyebook的创始人和世界上第二年轻的亿万富翁，他很难被视作为弱势群体的一员。即使他是人类，他也距离“他们的一员”相差甚远。但是他知道这说出来没什么用，所以他还是咽了回去，写这该死的演讲稿。  
  
这篇稿子很难下笔，因为有太多地方需要顾及了。他浏览了著名的演说和讲演撰写的指导电子书籍，并对之进行研究，但发觉都无甚帮助，因为没有哪一篇真的涉及 到“我是个智能机器人，但其实我就跟你们一样，而有人想要谋杀我，所以我希望警方能抓住他们。”这样的开场白要求太高了。  
  
他将那些演讲建议抛诸脑后，准备尽力而为。他选择了感性路线——对他而言是个相当陌生的主题——并决定他们可以稍后再发布一份声明，就他的出身提供详细信息。  
  
当他终于与满面热切的记者们面对面的时候，他仍然感觉尚未准备充分。他们站在Eyebook最新总部的大堂里，非常宽敞，轻易就能容纳所有的媒体。通常来 说，有关Mark或Eyebook的新闻只会引来科技媒体的注意。但是一位成功的亿万富翁竟然是个机器人这样的爆炸性新闻足以招来所有主流媒体的瞩目。  
  
看着眼前的人头攒动的景象，Mark通过眼睛拍下了一张照片，并上传至他的Eyebook。他将此照片的文字说明注为“在鲨鱼肆虐的水域里，我希望我没在流血。”  
  
他希望，在毫无意义地的短短一瞬间里他希望，他能够更改他的基础编码，这样他就不用那么讨厌公开讲演了。  
  
Mark急促地吸了口气，开口道，“早晨好。如果你平时不关注科技新闻、现在正疑惑为什么我的脸会出现在你们选择的媒体界面上的话，我的名字是Mark Zuckerberg。我是Eyebook的创始人之一，没错，就是那个Eyebook。还有，我是智能机器人。”  
  
他停顿了一下，为人群中突然落下的死寂而略微惊讶。甚至连入口处的保安都在看着他，而不是盯着人群，这可有点儿怠工了，他想。  
  
“谁会惊讶呢？”他高高扬起眉毛，从人群中赚得了少许轻笑，但绝大多数的人仍然注视着他，期待听到更多。那么好吧。  
  
“我一直都是个机器人。我没有绑架并冒充真正的Mark Zuckerberg，这非常符合逻辑，如果你们动下脑筋的话，因为这世界上还有大把的更好的目标，谁会去选一个工作24小时、没有私生活、这样都还没有执掌富庶大国的家伙呢。”  
  
他看见坐在第一排的Chris蹙起了眉，于是迅速撤回到他原本的讲演中。“我在Eyebook的CEO职位并不表示机器人开始统治世界。如果你们对 ARTHI机器人有所了解的话，那你们就会知道，我们的设计在智力上或体格上并没有比人类更先进。我也许比我的同龄人更加知识广博，但那是因为我没有将大 部分的时间都耗在电视墙前看色情片。不要贬低所有在Eyebook辛勤工作的人的努力成果。我是一家最近被评估价值9000亿美元的公司的CEO，这是因 为我能有机会与几位才智卓越的人共同合作，而这群人的数量已经增长为上百人，现在更是数千人，紧随着我们建设扩张Eyebook的脚步而不断壮大。”  
  
他吸了口气，然后快速地呼了出来。“我是个智能机器人，而我的设计衷旨是模仿人类形象与思维。我与其他的每个人一样，拥有相同的机会和缺点。如果你割伤我，我会流血。我从来就没法从眼睛里射出镭射光线，或者将我的身体变型成武器，除非你往我手里塞一把枪。”  
  
只停顿了最最微小的一瞬，他以平板直述的语调说完了接下来的话，“我会变老。我会死。我能够被杀死。”  
  
“我一直将自己的出身保密不是出于羞愧，而是为了尊重那一小群与我一起被创造出来的ARTHI机器人，以及赋予我们机会体验生命的科学家。就在昨天，这一 机会被剥夺了，有人试图要杀我。当爆炸装置扔向我们的时候，还有其他人受到了伤害。我有两位ARTHI出身的表兄妹失踪了，很有可能已经遇害，因为有人认 定我这一种族不能再继续存在下去，决定我们应当被消灭。”  
  
Mark迎上了面对着他的人们的视线，挑战他们胆敢将他的存在看得比他们自己要低人一等。  
  
“也许有些人会说你不可能杀死根本就不是活着的东西。成熟点吧。我也一直在纠结这个问题，我仍然没有正确的答案。”  
  
“但是我能告诉你们，我有工作，有朋友，我有喜欢和不喜欢的东西，我有信仰也有希望。我得说我包罗万象，但我讨厌Walt Whitman*。星期天的时候我会赖在床上，我对手动驾驶没有耐心，当Dustin在玩‘银河系大战’上打败我的时候我会对着电视爆粗口，但那只是因为 他耍赖才赢的，如果你们想知道的话。”  
  
  
（*译注：原句I contain multitudes出自美国诗人惠特曼的Song of Myself）  
  
  
他注视着人群，继续掌控着他们的注意力，“我无法告诉你们我是否算活着，但是我能这样告诉你们，过去的这二十四年感觉就像是活着。”  
  
他停了下来。每个人都略微张大了眼睛，寂静笼罩了全场，他甚至觉得能听见体内核芯的滴答声。他瞥见了Eduardo，站在人群的一边。他不应该出现在这里。那些新闻报道里尚未披露他的身份，所以避免关注以及可能的危险才是明智之举。当然了，Eduardo总是那么冲动。  
  
Eduardo微笑着冲他竖起了大拇指。  
  
真是个傻瓜。Mark微微盈起笑容。  
  
“我想要继续活着。我们想要继续活着”，他说，几乎是在叹息，然后摇了摇头，嗓音变得更为坚定，“我希望这能够回答你们的部分问题，如此一来你们就会发现我只希望将最好的带给——”  
  
有什么东西闪了一下，就在Eduardo左边的某个地方，Mark之所以会看见是因为他多少仍面朝着Eduardo的方向。这触发了他的危险反应。  
  
  
高热能  
  
  -  激光等离子已识别。  
  
飞行轨迹：Alpha被锁定为目标  
  
冲击靠近  
  
  
Mark在计算完成之前就瞬即低下了身。等离子光束就从他身边堪堪擦过，他闻到了一股毛发烧焦的味道。  
  
“Mark，趴下！”那是Eduardo的声音，惊恐万分。  
  
他滚向地面，感觉到第二股光束在他上方掠过。人们开始尖叫，一项毫无用处的人类反应。  
  
第二击大失水准，击中了没有人的接待桌，毫无影响。Mark抬起头张望。  
  
Eduardo正揪住那名枪手在人群的一角扭打，一手牢牢扣住那人的手腕，争抢武器。Mark失去了所有的动作，身体一动不动，陷入恐惧之中，一张列表立即滚动出现在他的视野中。  
  
  
Eduardo Saverin  
  
  -  健康男性  
  -  未受训练  
  
未知嫌犯  
  
  -  身体状态未知  
  -  类别：危险  
  
  
没等对Eduardo暴露于危险之下的计算完成，Mark的身体就自己动了起来，脚步飞快地跃向Eduardo。他看到Eduardo一拳挥向那个人，攥 紧拳头冲了上去，于是两人跌出了视野之外，被人群挡住了。Mark估计那个人一定是在倒下的时候把Eduardo一起拉了下去。他推开人群，绕开恐慌奔走 的记者，他一路横冲直撞，核芯怦怦直跳，血流急速，终于看到周围有三个人将袭击者从Eduardo身上拽了下来。  
  
Eduardo在流血。  
  
这幅场景牢牢地嵌入了他的记忆库，每一个比特都在他的眼底、线路之间和核芯内部灼痛。Eduardo一手拿着那把等离子镭射枪，但凶器的柄——也许是把匕 首——在他的腹部。他的另一只手按在伤口旁，面色惊讶，身体瑟瑟发抖。Eduardo似乎丧失了所有的血色，几乎是面如铅灰。  
  
Mark跪坐在地，喘不过起来，尽管才跑了一小段路。他不明白为什么他的机体会运转不良、不受控制，他的处理器也工作得断断续续，循环于冗余回路之中。  
  
“Wardo”，他倒吸一口气，双手在伤口周围慌乱游走。  
  
他听见身后异常噪乱，有人在大吼，“他不应该这么做，他不应该想要企图阻止我，我并不想——”  
  
然而Mark对此毫不关心，将其都作为无谓的噪音过滤掉了。  
  
Eduardo皱着张脸，放下等离子镭射枪，抬头看向Mark。  
  
“现在谁他妈的还会使刀子，嘿？”他试图开个玩笑，嗓音颤抖。  
  
“傻瓜会。又是谁他妈的会跟傻瓜争抢等离子枪，Wardo？”Mark问，捏了捏Eduardo的手，即使这是个毫无用处的动作。  
  
他对人类生物学了解不多，不过他在电影里看过如果拔出匕首的话伤者就会毙命。所以他不会这么干。他看过电影。操，他在试图依靠看过的电影来保住Eduardo的性命，搞毛啊。  
  
他花了不到一秒钟的时间完成了在线搜索。尼玛见鬼了，他对腹部中刀没什么能帮上忙的。他遵循所能找到的指示，曲起Eduardo的膝盖，然后用双手压在匕 首的周围，试图止血。在他的电子大脑中，Mark摊开一张解剖图，清晰地标明了体内脏器的位置，并通过双眼将其覆盖在Eduardo的身体上方。接着，他 切换至X光视觉功能，调节至恰好能够透过衣物和皮肤看到身体的内部。通过将标解明了的解剖图覆盖于Eduardo受到刀伤的身体的黑白抓拍图之上进行对 照，Mark认出Eduardo被刺中的是肝脏。  
  
他就肝脏损伤进行了一番搜索浏览。肝脏轻微损伤不会致死。但是有关重伤尽是些吓死人又读不懂的词汇，例如破裂性脑组织血肿（ruptured intraparenchymal hematoma）、薄壁组织破裂（parenchymal disruption）、近肝静脉创伤（ juxtahepatic venous injury）。  
  
最糟糕的情况下，死亡率为75%.  
  
这一几率在对象是Eduardo的时候高的无法接受。  
  
他将处理器工作能力的40%用于接入医院报告这一刺伤，并找出最近的巡逻急救车的方位，如有必要就劫持过来。  
  
“Mark，别担心”，Eduardo努力开口道，一边按了按Mark的手，“操，你能不能别——别那么用力？那有点儿疼。”  
  
“我们必须止住流血。你必须止血，Wardo，求你了”，Mark轻声说。  
  
“没错。让我来搞定。马上“，Eduardo咬着牙回答，企图露出微笑，却依旧表情痛苦。  
  
“别死。请你不要死，你不能，我只是，求你了——”  
  
他的系统出了毛病。一切都出了问题。他不能，他不知道该如何应对。他的处理器已经过载，仅剩下一股垃圾信息流，而他的视觉功能在他说话的时候也开始衰退。  
  
“Mark…”，Eduardo惊叹，这很奇怪，他现在 _肚子上挨了一刀_ 为什么还会是这样的口气？“Mark，你在哭。”  
  
这不可能。他过去从未哭过。他曾经疑惑过这具身体是否能够哭泣，这个问题他没能在大家各奔四方之前提出来，但是他过去从来没有哭过，所以他以为他没有能力——  
  
他意识到是水雾模糊了他的视力，泪水划过他的脸颊。他想要擦去眼泪，这样他才能再次清晰地看见Eduardo，但是他做不到。他的手必须压住伤口，他的手、他的双手沾满了Eduardo的鲜血，浸在不断渗出的深红色液体中感觉滑腻。  
  
“Wardo，你这个混蛋，你害我哭了”，他低吟，“你不能走，好吗？我需要你留在这里。我需要 _你_ 。”  
  
尽管泪眼迷蒙，他想他看见Eduardo笑了，“我就在这里，在你身边，Mark。”  
  
虽然这不符合逻辑，但似乎整个世界都为他们而停止了转动。  
  
Eduardo为他而留在这里。Eduardo在这一点上不会撒谎。  
  
他的部分注意力告诉他急救车到了，不用他多费功夫，因为已经有人立即联系了医院，所以当有双手围住他的肩膀将他拉开的时候，他只是稍稍吃了一惊。他没有让自己被拉开太远，刚好听见Chris在他身边惊恐地呼喊，“噢天哪，哦，我的天哪， _Wardo_ ”。  
  
“我要跟进急救车”，Mark说，语气不容质疑。  
  
没有人反对。  
  
在赶往医院的路上，Mark一直紧握着Eduardo的手。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
在急救车上，他们给Eduardo服用了止痛药，他原本与Mark紧紧相握的苍白的手松开了。这没能让Mark感到一丁点儿的安慰。  
  
医院里，Mark不被允许跟随Eduardo进入急救室，因为据医生所称他只会碍手碍脚。  
  
“他会没事吗？”他问，就跟电视剧里每次都会出现的绝望焦急的台词一模一样。  
  
每个被他问到的护士和医生都只是说他们正在为此努力、而他应该坐下来、他们必须立即赶回伤者身边。Mark急疯了，没人告诉他 _任何情况_ 。他知道不应该这么做，因为在所剩的整个生存时间里他会一直记得这个，但他还是黑进了医院的监控镜头。当今时代，每个房间内都有一个摄像头，于是在他坐在等候室里的时间里，他的眼睛在通过急救室里的摄像头看着屋内的情况。  
  
太可怕了。他感到恶心。在这之前他都不知道自己能感觉恶心。太多 _血_ 了。他不知道一个人、Eduardo、能够在如此大量失血的情况下幸存。有个机器接在他身上——Mark根据从网上交叉搜索来的照片得知，这台机器用于输血——他面色煞白，嘴唇毫无血色。医生一只手伸进Eduardo腹部 _里面_ ，在做些什么，Mark毫无头绪。他无法再凑近些看，难以承受看着他们这么轻易地摆弄Eduardo的内脏。他们在说些什么肝脏损伤和严重失血。他们说有可能会失血过多，有那么一会儿，Mark无法处理这些语句，仿佛它们是某种未知的外语。  
  
等到Mark能够再次集中精神的时候，他们已经将纳米机器人倒入了Eduardo的伤口，因为比起医生亲手上阵，纳米机器人能在医生的指令下做得更快。 Mark想要向下达到那个级别，透过纳米机器人的角度来看他们搭建每一条血管旁路、修复每一道损伤、缝合的每一针和替换每一条血管。但是他没有这么做，因 为恐怕这样会影响其运作，而不受任何阻碍是最为首要的。最最重要的事情是Eduardo必须好起来。他必须 _活着_ 。  
  
当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，面对的是Dustin吓坏了的脸。  
  
“哦，感谢老天，我以为你紧张得休克了，但我不确定甩你巴掌能不能有用。”Dustin说，从他的声音里能听得出来松了口气。  
  
“不，我在、我在看——”他没有继续。真的，他的喉咙令他感觉永远也说不出那些话。  
  
不过Dustin明白，立即点头，“哦，你黑进了他们的摄像头。他会没事的吧？”  
  
Mark摇头，又点了点头，只能说，“不，我不知道。他们也不知道。他们正在努力，努力救活他。”  
  
Dustin似乎吓着了，看起来小极了，面无血色，瞪大了双眼，“操。这真是——他妈地见鬼了。”  
  
他瘫在Mark身边的椅子里，肩并着肩地贴在一起。  
  
只此一次，Mark感激人类的身体碰触。  
  
他坐在那里，回头继续关注手术，Dustin则打电话给Chris告知最新情况。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
四个小时过去了，对于使用了大量高新科技的手术来说是相当长的时间。Mark一直在向Dustin传达最新进展，告诉他急诊室里发生的每一个重要举动。 Dustin则用短信转述给Chris。显然，Chris返回了Eyebook进行损害控制。他正在就最新进展发布概述性声明、搞定媒体、安抚 Eyebook的员工们。  
  
Mark告诉Dustin，他们提取了一小块Eduardo的肝脏，为了帮他培养出一个新肝脏，因为原本那个损伤太重了，而且换个全新的肝脏能让他更快康 复。他们决定在这次手术的同时实施换肝手术而不是另约时间，以此降低身体的休克反应。这没有必要咨询任何人，因为Eduardo签过ORN——Organ Replacement if Necessary（如有需要就替换脏器）——Eduardo的这一先见之举很明智，非常明智。Mark可不认为找Eduardo的家人来做出如此重大的 决定是个好主意。Eduardo的家人并不总把他的最大利益放在心上。  
  
但在这一方面，Mark也没有良好记录，不是吗？他将这个痛苦的想法储存下来待稍后处理。这一天里的愤怒和伤心依旧够他受了。  
  
他告诉Dustin，他们在清理已经丧失元气的肝脏组织，一边等待着新肝脏被催生到足够更换的大小。他告诉Dustin纳米机器人止住了失血。  
  
在某个时候，Dustin哭了。不是完全的痛哭流涕，他只是小声地抽抽鼻子，擦掉眼泪，试图不被发觉。这触动了Mark也想这么做，好像他的身体现在知道 了他具有这项功能因而要借此来倾泻压力与恐惧。但他不会那么做，因为他必须继续盯着，他必须知道发生在Eduardo身上的每一项动态。他闭上眼睛，逼退 流泪的冲动。然后，他稍加用力地靠向Dustin，摸索到他的手，捏了捏，传达支持。他想要再做些什么，但现在他必须将注意力集中在Eduardo上。  
  
他不再告诉Dustin发生在急诊室里的每一件事。  
  
当肝脏替换完成、缝合Eduardo腹部的最后一针也已收线，他终于宣布手术结束。Dustin垂下肩膀，如释重负。  
  
Eduardo还活着。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
他知道不该这么做，反正他就是这么干了。这似乎已经成为了这天的主题。他黑进了医院记录，将自己和Dustin加入了在Eduardo昏迷时允许探视的名单。暂时性的，等Eduardo好些了，Mark就会从名单上撤下他们的名字。  
  
现在，他有了权限可以进入Eduardo的房间。由于Eduardo尚未清醒，他有了这个权限也没什么事能做的。Eduardo正在强力的止痛药效之下，所以在他醒来的时候肯定会有点糊涂。  
  
尽管等待毫无益处，Mark仍然在Eduardo的床边坐了下来，握着他的手。Dustin陪他等待着，但他会时不时起身给他们带来咖啡和三明治。  
  
Mark注视着Eduardo的每一口呼吸，记录下在轮廓甜美的双颊之上那浓密的黑色睫毛的每一次闪动。在深色头发和洁白的医院床单的衬托下，他依旧脸色苍白，不过他仍然是Mark见过的最美好的存在。  
  
Mark的大脑里仅剩下“Wardo”在不断循环，除此以外没有其他任何信息在处理进程中。就仿佛有什么人按下了暂停键，在Eduardo清醒之前他都无法重新启动。  
  
所以，当两小时后Saverin家人出现的时候，他着实吓了一跳。  
  
“你在这里做什么？”  
  
Mark抬起头。他察觉到了Saverin先生涨红的脸和Saverin夫人惊讶的吸气声，于是他从椅子上站起了身，动作流畅。他在两小时里一动未动，但他是智能机器人。他的关节设计为长时间静止不动后的运动做足了准备。  
  
“Saverin先生、Saverin夫人”，他打招呼道，“Wardo没事。他已经脱离手术两个小时了，他们为他更换了一个成长完全的新肝脏。在他们为 他所采取的种种预防手段之下，发生感染或排斥反应的几率极低，但不管怎样，如果有任何状况发生，监视器都会立即警示医生。在现在这个阶段，他有 92.79%的几率将在一周内完全康复。根据所使用的麻醉剂药效，估计1小时内他就会完全苏醒。”  
  
这番话似乎抢得了先机，令Saverin先生无言以对。扑面而来的信息令他们二人看起来目瞪口呆，不过Eduardo的母亲合上了嘴，挺直了身子。她急忙 走到Eduardo身边，双手轻柔地碰触Eduardo的脸庞，带着一丝颤抖。Eduardo的父亲也跟了上去，步伐更为谨慎，双眼牢牢锁定在他儿子的身 上。当走到床边端详着Eduardo毫无血色的脸的时候，他似乎微微松下了肩膀。他没有碰触他的儿子，只是站在那里，两手紧握成拳。  
  
过了几分钟，他转过身，背对着Eduardo，Mark能够精准地指出他决定将怒气与对儿子丧生的恐惧转移至Mark的那一瞬间。  
  
“你个杂种，你这次把我儿子搅进什么事情里了？他已经远离Eyebook那么多年了，为什么他会出现那个媒体发布会上？”  
  
Mark考虑该说多少，最终决定将事实托盘而出，“我们最近和好了。他本不该出现在那里，但他一定是过来给予精神上的支持。”  
  
“精神上的支持？像你这样没有灵魂的机器人需要精神支持做什么？”Eduardo的父亲讥笑，“你不过是台 _机器_ ，而你又骗得我儿子掉进这堆破事里。这次我不会袖手旁观，我不会让你再撒谎背叛他一次。”  
  
“噢，该死”，Dustin出现在Mark身后，显然刚从厕所回来。Mark没有转身看他。  
  
“Wardo是个聪明能干的成年人，他完全有能力自己做出决定”，Mark说，一想到这个男人企图破坏他与Eduardo之间刚刚萌芽复苏的友谊，他的各项程序里都翻滚着不满。  
  
“他太心软了！只要牵扯到你，他从来就做不了明智的决定。看看你到目前都做了些什么来回报他。你带给他的只有伤害，还有现在这个，一刀 _刺伤_ ”，Saverin先生说，在屋内狂暴地比划手势。  
  
Mark反击，“我没有刺伤他。我不想他被刺伤，是某个疯掉的混蛋干的。你以为 _你_ 就从没伤害过你的儿子吗，Saverin先生？”  
  
“见鬼地什么——”  
  
Mark声音盖过了他，“顶着将他培养为更加强大和号称更为出色的商人的名义，你一次又一次地伤害他、践踏了他的自尊心，使得他总是为了取悦你而烦恼得难 以自拔。你说他令人失望，然后在他需要你支持的时候断绝了联系。如果我曾经伤害过他，那么你所做的不过是在事后往他的伤口上撒盐。要是比赛谁伤害了 Wardo，你我在冠军的争夺上不分伯仲。”  
  
Eduardo的父亲震惊地盯着他，熟悉的深色眼睛里跳动的是陌生的盛怒与轻蔑。“你在质疑我的抚养方式？你凭什么？”  
  
“凭我是他的朋友”，Mark厉声回答，然后深吸了口气，“Wardo为人坦率，他比我们俩都要善良宽厚得多。但是如果他允许我重新回到他的生活里，我不会因为你的意愿而轻易就被赶走。我不会再次伤害他。”  
  
Mark瞥了Eduardo一眼，“我永远也不会再伤害他。”  
  
大家都沉默了，这时Dustin开口道，“我想我们都必须冷静。在医院里争执，而且Eduardo在潜意识里很有可能能听见我们，这对谁都没好处，尤其是Eduardo。”  
  
Saverin先生看向他，“ _你_ 又是谁？”  
  
Dustin抬头看向他，发挥出他在担任Eyebook的CTO期间所积累的社交技能，“我是Dustin Moskovitz。我曾经与Wardo一起就读于哈佛，而且我们是朋友。”  
  
这个回答并没能让Eduardo的父亲满意，“又一个把我儿子拉近这桩事情里的榨干人不偿命的混蛋！”  
  
“够了，Mauricio”，Saverin夫人介入了进来，声音疲惫，“他们是他的朋友，如果Eduardo醒过来的时候看到他们会高兴些，那他们就该留下。”  
  
“我们并不能确定这点”，Saverin先生咬牙切齿地回答。  
  
“我们来这里是为了支持他，确保他会好起来，不是为了控制他的生活”，她说，语气尖锐，似乎这一争论已谈过了很多遍。  
  
Saverin先生让步了，转身继续看着他的儿子。Mark怀疑，他从Saverin先生脸上看到的懊悔是不是自己想象出来的。  
  
这与Mark偶尔在镜子里看到的悔恨没有多少差别。  
  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  
在同一个房间内等待令他们所有人都感觉尴尬，但是Mark拒绝离开。至少Saverin先生的怒火似乎已经消散了。他现在只是看起来 _苍老_ ， 坐在Eduardo的床边，满脸的疲累。他们肯定是一收到消息就立即飞了过来。Saverin夫人看起来也相当疲倦，但在Dustin递给她咖啡的时候还 是笑了笑，在她以为不被注意的时候会若有所思地瞧着Mark。他想知道Eduardo对她说了哪些有关他的话。在上周之前的话，可能没什么中听的。  
  
在他们抵达后不到一小时，Eduardo动了。他的父母随即围到他身边，看着他缓缓醒来。Mark想要也凑过去看着，他想要观察Eduardo醒来的每一秒钟，但是他清楚自己不会受欢迎。至少现在他还在房间内，这就够了。  
  
Eduardo一开始闭着眼睛嘀咕的话语都糊里糊涂的。当他迷蒙的双眼终于聚焦看清了在他上方的人的面容后，似乎非常惊讶。  
  
“妈妈？爸爸？（Mãe? Pai?）”他小声说。  
  
“噢，Eduardo”，他的母亲柔声说，把他的头发捋到后面，“你没事了。你会好起来的。”  
  
他父亲立即接上了她的话，“你这个傻孩子。你把我们吓出心脏病了，儿子（filho）。”  
  
Eduardo缓慢地眨了下眼，没有说话。接着，他猛地张大了眼睛，似乎陷入了恐慌，想要扭头却难以做到。  
  
“Mark，Mark在哪里”，他的声音嘶哑，试图再多几个字。  
  
“Wardo”，Mark马上开口，走上前，离开了之前所待着的角落，“我在这儿，Wardo。我没事。你——你救了我的命。”  
  
“Mark，你——没事……”Eduardo的声音低得几乎辨不出来，脸上宽慰的表情让Mark感觉悲喜交加。  
  
Dustin说，“你要弄疼嗓子了，Wardo。”  
  
他本来站在桌边，现在端着一杯水和吸管走了过来，递给Saverin夫人。她随口应了句“谢谢”接了过来，然后扶着Eduardo通过吸管喝水，提醒他小口小口地喝。他缓慢地移动头部，看起来仍然衰弱无力。  
  
喝完后，他抬起头，微微一笑，“嘿，Dustin。你来了。”  
  
Dustin朝他亮起笑脸，仿佛他们现在不是聚在病房里，“耶，伙计，我当然来了。Chris本来也要来的，但是他现在不得不忙着找清洁工——他有保姆工作要忙活。”  
  
Mark注意到了措辞的变化，想起Eyebook大厅内那片血泊，考虑着现在另寻一地盖栋全新的总部是否太过仓促。某个远离Eduardo躺在地上失血过量的地方。  
  
“可怜的Chris”，Eduardo说，“什——妈妈，妈妈，别哭，我没事。”  
  
他母亲飞快地抹去了逃离控制的泪水，“我知道，你当然没事。你是个坚强的孩子。”  
  
“等医生同意了，我们就会把你转去弗罗里达，到最好的医院，安保设备也更高级”，Saverin先生说，语气强硬。  
  
Eduardo撮起嘴，“抱歉，爸爸。我——我还不能走。我必须留在这儿。”  
  
他父亲看起来很生气，“为什么？这儿所有的人对你只有伤害，而且——”  
  
“Mauricio，够了”，Saverin夫人开口道，声音不高却很严厉，“现在不是时候。”  
  
Saverin先生合上了嘴，屈服了。他看起来非常沮丧，但在这件事上还是听从了妻子的话。  
  
在这之后的大多数时间里，都是Eduardo的母亲在说话，她只是用葡萄牙语对着Eduardo轻声细语，不需要他多做回应。她的嗓音似乎起到了安抚的效果，他微微勾起嘴角，偶尔回答几句，语速缓慢，有些吃力。  
  
Dustin对着Mark做了个脸色，但是他看不懂。于是Dustin只好挫败地叹了口气，把他往外拉，这时候他明白了那是他们俩应该离开的意思。 Mark其实并不想离开，Eduardo才醒过来，但他在这一场合还是听从了Dustin的社交常识。为什么他们需要隐私？Mark又不会对外说什么的。 好像他不能黑进医院摄像头继续监控Eduardo似的。  
  
他没那么做，但只是因为Dustin告诫他不要这样。  
  
他们在Eduardo的房间外等待的时候，Chris来了。他是同好心Sean一起来的——他的未婚夫，不是没救的-Sean-花花肠子的Parker。 显然，之前所发生的事实的打击终于降临了，Chris已经惊吓过度到找不见他的车钥匙了，所以好心Sean就来接送他。Mark不清楚细节，但似乎好心 Sean与Eduardo也有私交。  
  
好心Sean的出现一定是让Dustin想起了Haley，他的女朋友，于是他走到一旁拨通了她的电话。在此期间，Mark告诉了Chris有关Eduardo手术的情况以及将来恢复的细节。他省去了手术的具体形容，因为从Dustin的反应来看，这会令人不太好受。  
  
“操，我没法相信——”Chris咬着嘴唇，“Wardo可能会死。”  
  
“我们把他送到医院后他的存活几率就大了”，Mark说，略显严厉，仿佛只要他的语速够快语气够硬就能让这句话更真实些。  
  
好心Sean只是同情地看着他，然后单手搂住了Chris。Chris靠着他颤抖地吸了几口气，然后拉开了。他镇定多了，尽管嘴角隐约的颤动仍然泄露了他此时的难过。  
  
“抱歉，这一天下来要保持冷静太难了”，Chris，声音听起来倦极了。  
  
Mark摇头，快速地扭动，“不。这确实……很难熬。对我们所有人来说。”  
  
Chris凝视了他片刻，然后点了下头。接着他告诉了他为Eyebook所做的损害控制以及他们离开后发生的事情。他的嗓音逐渐稳定了下来，不过他一直握 着好心Sean的手，没有放开。Mark只是点着头，听得心不在焉，将这些信息接收储存以待稍后处理。现在，他的神志依旧浸淫循环在“Wardo活着、 Wardo活着”之中。  
  
又过了半小时，Eduardo的父母出来了，真是太久了。Saverin先生只字不发地从他们身边走过，不过Eduardo的母亲停下了脚步，说，“他想见你。”  
  
她是对着Mark说的，Mark一个人。她端详了他好一会儿，深色的眼睛仿佛能洞察人心，然后语气凝重地说，“不准再次伤害他。”  
  
这是命令，不是请求。  
  
然后，她走开了。  
  
Mark不需要这样。问题是他从未刻意要伤害Eduardo，但伤害依旧发生了，一次又一次地。  
  
从今往后，他会更加地努力。他会更他妈地加倍努力。  
  
Chris捏了捏他的肩膀，他在走过的时候注意到了，随后走进了Eduardo的房间。  
  
他觉得Eduardo还是太苍白了，在这种灯光下，他的面色应该是#E1BCA7，而不是#E79C8C*。  
  
（译注：*均为色码，#E1BCA7是这个色、#E79C8C是这个色）  
  
“Mark”，Eduardo轻声说。  
  
他不想Eduardo累着嗓子，于是拉过椅子，尽可能地凑近床边。又想了想，他伸手握住了Eduardo的手。死里逃生之后朋友可以握手的，对不对？就算 通常不是这样，Mark也不在乎。如果通常不是这样的话，那就该变成这样。握着Eduardo有些汗湿的手，感受到那重量在他的手心，让他心生少许安慰。 他用另一只手轻揉Eduardo的手，想要让它暖和起来。  
  
“你冷不冷？我可以调高房间的温度。”他只需要黑进房间的温控系统就能办到。  
  
Eduardo轻轻摇头，“医院将病房设置在一定温度是有依据的。别胡闹，Mark。”  
  
那是没错。他早该想到的。他很有可能因为随便乱搞自己不懂的东西而害得Eduardo的身体出现状况。万一Eduardo再受伤害就是他的过错。  
  
“对不起，我应该考虑到的”，他说，话语从口中涌出止住了他的思绪。  
  
Eduardo只是微笑了一下。他的嘴唇毫无血色，干巴巴的，“没什么。别担心。”  
  
Mark忍不住继续道，“召开媒体发布会可能引来的危险我也早该想到的。有人试图在公共场合把我炸飞天，媒体发布会是再次下手的绝好机会。我应该采取必要的防备措施，确保你不会过来，实在是太大意、无法接受——”  
  
“我记得，你说了让我不要去的，但我还是去了”，Eduardo说，“我很高兴这么做。你可能会没命的。”  
  
听着Eduardo的嘴里冒出这样的蠢话，看着他 _躺在医院的病床上_ 、大大的眼睛里透着忧虑，Mark感觉胸口一紧，“我可不是那个才刚刚做完紧急换肝手术的人，我也没有在5.3小时前差点因为 _失血过量而丧命_ 。”  
  
Eduardo似乎有点吓到了，“他们换掉了我的肝脏？哇哦，那可真是、确实、非常严重。我想那就是说我现在有一整个全新的肝脏可以应付各种酒精浇灌了，嘿？”  
  
又来了，Eduardo那古怪的幽默感，现在绝不是开玩笑的好时机。“那一点都不好笑，Wardo。我认为开玩笑这件事你还是应该留给没被困在病床上的人来负责。”  
  
“真是难应付的听众啊”，Eduardo咕哝，在瞧见他成功地让Mark勾起了嘴角的时候自己也笑了。  
  
Mark的拇指抚过Eduardo的指关节，看着他的手开口说，“别再那么做了。”  
  
“开蹩脚的玩笑？”不过Eduardo的手有些僵住了，所以他其实明白指的是什么。  
  
“被刺伤。挡在别人和一个疯子中间。你可能会 _死_ 的，Wardo。”Mark说，希望Eduardo明白这其中的严重性。  
  
Eduardo可能会死掉，然后这个世界上就再也没有Eduardo了。这令人难以承受，使得他的系统中爆出一片“无法计算”的错误。  
  
握在他手中的手加重了力道，Eduardo的语气十分坚定，“那个我救了的别人是你。不管重来多少回我都会这么做的，就算那意味着——”  
  
“不”，他猛地打断了他，重新对视上Eduardo那双深邃激动的眼睛，“不，那不值得。你不该为了我而拿你的性命冒险。”  
  
“你会为了我这么做吗？”Eduardo突然问。  
  
“是的，但这不一样——”Mark急躁地回答。  
  
Eduardo突然咳了起来，Mark赶紧拿起塑料水杯和吸管，凑到Eduardo唇边，看着他吸入凉水，然后示意拿开。  
  
Eduardo一恢复就立刻质问，“怎么会不一样？就因为你是智能机器人？你知道那是废话。”  
  
并不完全是这样，可是Mark不知该怎样解释。他向来连珠炮似的口才雄辩，但却不知该如何用语句来形容当他看见Eduardo与歹徒扭打在一起时是怎样的 感觉。他不知该如何解释Eduardo受伤对Mark的基本代码造成了多么巨大的影响，他没法解释Eduardo是怎样溜进Mark的程序、一点一滴地渗 入每一行代码，无法删除、不能移动、无可替换。他如何才能概括他在自身里储存了多少视频、图片和文字，那些所有以Eduardo为中心的文件？他又如何解 释清楚，只要他能够拥有这些Eduardo的片段点滴在身边、清楚Eduardo在某个地方安全地 _活着_ ，那么Mark就能略感心安地继续生存下去？  
  
“我不能让你死”，Mark只是这么说，没法再多解释。  
  
Eduardo双手交叠，叹道，“那你以为如果 _你_ 死了我就会好过？”  
  
这不一样。Eduardo也许会因为Mark的离世而难受，但那是因为Eduardo是Eduardo，总是那么地关心他人、有点儿同情心泛滥。不过 Eduardo不会如Mark一般地打击巨大，因为他不像Mark那样身有缺陷，不会像他一样程序混乱到逻辑不再奏效、连其核心本质也全部听从一位朋友的 左右。  
  
Mark的沉默必然给出了答案，因为现在Eduardo满脸疲态，他凝视着Mark，深邃的双目难以解读，“你错了，Mark。你不知道，你不明白这对我会有多大的影响。”  
  
Eduardo又叹了口气，手指发颤，有些紧张，然后继续道，“我从没想到会以这种方式说出来，我原本希望、呃、晚一些再说，等到我们彼此更为了解、我们的友谊再坚固些什么的。”  
  
“我们的友情没有任何问题”，Mark插嘴。  
  
因为确实没有。  
  
有吗？  
  
Eduardo露出微笑，“我想要慢慢来的。但是你知道，我是有借口的，我才死里逃生。所以，好吧，我就打算告诉你了。”  
  
他停顿了一下，而Mark所有的传感器骤然将敏感度加至最高，以备捕捉最最细微的信息，他的线路因为这一紧急事态而咚咚作响。  
  
Eduardo说了，声音很轻、但坚定，“我爱你，Mark。”  
  
Mark眨动眼睛，“作为朋友。”  
  
“不，不止”，Eduardo说，似乎又开始微微颤抖，但从下巴的姿势来看他确信、甚至有些倔强，“从我们在哈佛的时候起我就有这样的感觉了，尽管这些年 来我都在力图改变这种感情，但结果无能为力。只要一想到我可能至死都没有告诉过你，就感觉很不舒服，不该这样。所以我不得不——我必须让你知道我爱着你。 我爱你很长时间了。”  
  
爱。  
  
Eduardo爱着Mark。  
  
Eduardo _爱着_ Mark。  
  
有人爱你原来是这样的吗？Eduardo爱他，Eduardo愿意牺牲自己的生命来救他。无论有多少过往横亘在他们两人之间，Eduardo仍然爱他，尽管他曾试图将之抛却脑后，他的感情依旧未变。而关于这点Mark略知一二。  
  
他会明白是因为……  
  
因为……  
  
沉默令Eduardo有些不安，他又继续道，“我不知道你是怎样的感觉，所以我什么也没说。我明白每个智能机器人、每个 _人类_ 都千差万别，所以我不确定你是否想要听到。但是有时候，我以为你也许、可能——呃，对我有同样的感觉。”  
  
Eduardo的脸现在似乎微微泛着红晕，开始害羞了  
  
他以为Mark可能有同样的感觉。  
  
Mark可能也同样爱着Eduardo。  
  
噢。  
  
原来就是这样吗，Mark思考。  
  
是否爱情就能解释Eduardo是怎样能够影响到他的方方面面：他的思考处理进程、他的仿真血液以及他的机体构造？Mark知道喜爱朋友是怎样的，他也明 白被他人吸引或与之交往是怎样的。但是一直以来，Eduardo都属于一个单独的仅有他一人的分类、向来拥有他人所不能比及的优先权限，Mark总是对他 抱有更多的期许，他的存在本身就搅乱了Mark的逻辑，令Mark或反应糟糕或慷慨应对。  
  
他一直以为他只是喜欢看着Eduardo，他记得那么多有关他的事情不过是因为对象是Eduardo。Eduardo就是那么的引人入胜。客观地从美学角度来看，他是如此的赏心悦目，他聪慧过人、风趣机智，而且他 _懂_ Mark，他们是那么的意气相投，所以Mark记下了他的每一瞬间、并且时不时会调出来重播温故，这完全合乎道理。  
  
爱。  
  
Mark迎上了Eduardo变得些许急切的双眸。  
  
Eduardo说，“I’ve broken you。”  
  
Mark摇头，“我之前告诉过你了，我没那么容易损坏。”  
  
“好吧 。那挺好的”，Eduardo说，抿紧嘴唇，仿佛是在试图止住自己再说下去。  
  
Mark站了起来，坐上了床沿，始终注视着Eduardo，看着他的眼睛一点点张大。  
  
“Wardo，我不知道自己是否能爱人。”他从Eduardo耷拉下的唇角中读出了沮丧，于是他立马接下去说，“我不知道自己是否能爱人，因为我没有内部数据可作对照范例。”  
  
“但根据实践经验所得——我无法忍受你不在了或受到伤害这一想法，哪怕一秒钟也不行，以及我现在是多么想要尽可能地靠近你，还有每次只要遇上了你，我的理 智就会受到影响、我的所有传感器都会转向你，我记得关于你的每一个无关紧要的数据，包括你是怎样用左手刷牙即使你其实是个右撇子，还有四年前你寝室的号 码，从而我所得出的唯一的结论就是、就是”，Mark暂停片刻，深吸了口气，“如果我的设计制造能让我对另一个人体验到爱意的话，那么这个我会爱慕的唯一 人选就是你。”  
  
Eduardo脸上绽放的笑容美极了。Mark一想到这个笑容是因他而生就高兴得不行。  
  
“这是我这辈子所听过的最奇怪但也最浪漫的话了”，Eduardo说，脸上那傻兮兮的笑容还没褪下。  
  
Mark情不自禁道，“我要吻你了。”  
  
Eduardo分开唇瓣，“请便。”  
  
于是Mark就弯下身，将他们俩的嘴唇贴在了一起，近乎急切，因为他简直难以相信这是真的。他们有点儿撞到了鼻子，Eduardo笑了起来，而这也在Mark的唇上点亮了微笑，他调整角度，以便更好地亲吻。  
  
Eduardo的嘴暖暖的，随着他们俩嘴唇不断移动着熟悉彼此贴合的轮廓又一点一点地升温。Mark俘获了Eduardo的下唇、吸吮，Eduardo随 即发出这世间最诱人的喘息。他再次将他们的口唇纳入彼此，更深地吻向Eduardo，品尝他美妙的滋味，享受所获的呻吟。Mark发现自己的手不受控制地 梳入了Eduardo那头浓密的发丝，当他们的舌头纠缠住彼此时感到愉悦翻滚而至。  
  
他略微抽身，好让Eduardo缓口气，Eduardo喘得稍稍有些急促，就对着他的嘴唇，因为他其实也没远离多少距离。Mark的脸上盈着微笑，感受到手下Eduardo的温暖，以及自身体内所呼应的相似暖意，尽管这完全说不通，除非他的机体出了故障。  
  
他不在乎。  
  
“该我了”，Eduardo调皮地翘起嘴角，好不得意，手指缠绕上Mark的卷发，拉他下来开始新一轮的亲吻。  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
Eduardo仍然非常容易劳累，但在他体力不支之前，他们花了15分钟好好地亲吻了一番。等到那时候，Eduardo的父母已经在敲门了，于是Mark 就把他留给他们照料。他没有吻Eduardo作为道别，或当着Saverin家人的面说任何会引起关注的话。Saverin先生已经够恨他的了，不用再提 供一个“机器人调戏他儿子”的理由。  
  
Chris、Dustin和好心Sean还没走，他们坐在走廊里的椅子上。对Mark而言，这一天还远远没有结束。  
  
他走近那三人，问，“刺伤Wardo的那个男人的姓名是什么？”  
  
Mark估计Chris应该知道，因为他向来知晓关键的细节。  
  
Chris狐疑地眯起眼睛看着他，“为什么你想知道？”  
  
“要么你告诉我，要么我就黑进警方的数据库”，Mark把话挑了个明白。  
  
Chris叹气道，“Adam Harrison。警方还没搞清楚他的动机。”  
  
Mark就Adam Harrison这个名字展开了搜索。一开始不太容易，因为这名字太普通了。他写了个公式——比不上Eduardo所钟爱的各种变量串联的那般美观——将 Adam Harrison的搜索范围缩小至本州境内及Kristen和William遇害的地点，同时根据他数据库内所记的信息缩小其个人档案：高加索人种，身高 约5.4英尺（译注：165cm），金发蓝眼，年纪在21至30岁之间。  
  
他找到了“人类至上”的几个网站和几篇反ARTHI情绪激烈的文章。但是剩余的搜索结果在他的脑海里拉响了警钟。  
  
“呃，Mark？”Chris叫他，但Mark没去理睬，因为现在他的绝大部分处理能力都在用于尽快找出答案。  
  
“他看起来心思不在这儿”，不是那个Sean的Sean说，“我以前也见过他这样，不过我以为他只是无聊了。”  
  
Dustin插了进来，“别担心。他可能只是在编程或是通过他自身的网络连接在搜索什么东西。那可真是赞。真希望我也能这么干。”  
  
“嗬。这确实能解释许多事情了”，Chris说。  
  
“我还听得见你们”，Mark说。  
  
他改进了公式，优化搜索进程，开始将其与智能机器人和Eyebook进行交叉比对。  
  
“我们下次应该让他在线点披萨，反正他有多进程处理功能”，Dustin大声地作沉思状。  
  
Mark停止了搜索，扫视了一遍他所提取的文章。  
  
“我才不会成为你的私人计算机奴隶”，Mark说，“还有，我知道Adam Harrison是什么人了。”  
  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
进入警署比他预想的要容易。Adam一直在保持沉默，即使警方以多条控罪威胁他依然拒绝合作。警方原本以为Mark的出现是为了怒骂他们几小时以来竟然毫 无进展。很显然，这是他们过去应对富庶权贵或名人的经验之谈。Mark感谢世上的混球们建立起这一预见。当警方没有碰上任何叫嚣、Mark反而主动提出他 也许能让Adam Harrison坦白的时候，他们同意让他跟Adam谈谈。  
  
这轻而易举。尽管他只有60.1%的成功率。  
  
但要让Chris、Dustin和好心Sean留下则要棘手得多，不过毕竟就算他们跟他一起去了也只能在警署里干等着，没什么意义。他说服了他们要么回家休息，要么就陪着Eduardo。  
  
Mark看着眼前的这个男人。波浪式的金发贴着前额，年轻的脸庞上却有着一对过早沧桑的蓝眼睛。他对Mark投以强烈的注视，令他很不舒服，仿佛他能透过人造肌肉看穿底下的那台机器、也就是他的大脑。  
  
“Adam Harrison”，Mark说，“你几乎要了我的命。你恐怕本来能够得手，如果Wardo不在那儿的话。”  
  
他并不期望能获得回答，而他的确也没收到任何反应。  
  
“没有料到像你这样身材的人能抓到Kristen。她——她曾经是名训练有素的搏击手，而且善用许多武器。不过William非常容易下手。他一直就是个 空想家，只要你对他说你是他的书迷，他就很可能会跟你走”，他知道自己现在说的话有些不着边际，不过他正在权衡从哪个角度入手，“Kristen的男朋友 认为她还活着，因为他没法想象她的身手会输给任何人，尽管他在警方的朋友已经发现了——血迹。她的血，非常多，就在她巡逻区域附近的街上。”  
  
他停顿下来，但Adam只是瞧着他，一言不发。  
  
Mark考虑了片刻，决定采取另一种方法，“我查了你的底细，试图找出你与Kristen和William之间的联系，却一无所获。不过，我确实发现了你与智能机器人之间的强烈联系。没有多少人知道，早在你加入‘人类至上’之前，你就与之有过不少接触。”  
  
Mark通过观察Adam的瞳孔变化来估算他此刻的不安，他知道自己选对了方法。  
  
他列举道，“Adam Harrison，‘人类至上’的活跃分子，职业为生产总监，闲暇时则是一名在线博客写手。他笔下的文章言辞激愤、充满抱怨，经常引用错误信息，甚至偶尔 狗屁不通。他被人谴责为反ARTHI极端分子的代表性人物，每次只要‘人类至上’没有驳斥他的观点，他们就会遭到公众的舆论讨伐。就在Eyebook总部 发生袭击前的一小时，Harrison的最新文章宣称‘人类至上’已同意杀死最著名的 ARTHI机器人。”  
  
这番话没有引起Adam的丝毫反应，他反而似乎放松了下来。Mark双手交叉靠在桌面上。  
  
“不过，其实有关Adam Harrison最有意思的事情是，在一年以前，他根本不存在”，他直直看入Adam的碧蓝双眼，“但是存在一个名叫Adam Cage的人。”  
  
Adam脸渐渐褪去了血色，上面的雀斑愈发明显，但就像电影里大多数的人一样，他还是没有开口坦白。为什么现实就必须那么艰难呢？Mark使出更重的一击。  
  
“2665年，Adam Cage年方16岁，将他自婴儿起抚养长大的智能机器人保姆在一起暴力抗议中被‘人类至上’毁坏。当时他们正在为抗议将人权赋予智能机器人的ARTHI权 利法案通过而闹事。新闻报道称，那位名为Harriet的保姆型机器人在将同行的未成年人推入商店躲避之后，在商场里被一小伙人破坏得四分五裂。Adam Cage在店主的阻止之下没有冲向Harriet，因此只受了轻伤。  
  
Mark注意到Adam的呼吸加快了速度。  
  
“你为‘人类至上’工作，目的却是暗中破坏他们的事业。你试图以‘人类至上’的名义杀死我，这样你就能将‘人类至上’塑造成一个极端凶残的组织，以期他们 会被关闭”，Mark以平板的声调陈述道，“你准备牺牲自己，败坏‘人类至上’的名誉。只有你自己明白，你是作为Harrison、Harry的儿子这么 做的，在这起事件里或者可以说是Harriet的儿子，并非实际、但也是名义上的儿子。”  
  
他静静等待，但除去Adam张大的泛红的双眼，他没有得到任何口头反馈。  
  
Mark诱导，“对你来说，她亲似生母。她一手把你抚养长大，也许他陪伴你的时间要比你人类的亲生父母更长，而‘人类至上’的那帮歹徒却当着你的面杀害了她。你是在复仇。这我明白。但在你进一步发展为智能机器人着想的事业的时候，你实际上却毁灭了 _其他的_ 智能机器人。”  
  
“住口”，Adam说，声音几乎轻不可闻。  
  
这一声音令Mark颇为惊讶，但接下来却没有其他的话。  
  
Mark耸了耸肩膀，那种“混蛋根本就他妈的不在乎”的样子，“我已经将我所知道的情况告诉了警方，很快他们就不得不发布声明。当你的谋杀未遂案展开审理 的时候，你的真实身份就会被公之于众，到时候来自‘人类至上’的反对者就会利用这一点。他们会将你作为他们的殉道士，鼓吹像这样与智能机器人保姆一同长大 的人会深受机器人的邪恶熏陶。他们会大力支持你的行为，同时将你作为有力例证，招募其他人加入他们的阵营，宣扬像你这样的人一定清楚地明白ARTHI机器 人是如何的令人深恶痛绝、在你与其共同居住了——”  
  
“闭上你他妈的臭嘴！”Adam咆哮，猛地撞上桌子，似乎想要站起来，却被与桌子相连的手铐禁锢了行动。  
  
“我会的，如果你告诉我Kristen和William的身上发生了什么事情。其他我一概不关心”，Mark说，“如果你不至少开口做出解释，那么接下来故事就是这个走向。你了解‘人类至上’。”  
  
Adam耷拉下肩膀，仿佛支撑他的最后一丝气力也消耗殆尽。他沉默了3.62秒， Mark不禁怀疑这招是否失败了。  
  
然后，Adam开始说话了，语速缓慢、声音沙哑，“第一次是个意外。那天很晚了，我又很累，我想我一定是在方向盘上打瞌睡了。”  
  
Mark插嘴道，“那无关紧要。你的车应该有自动纠正的功能。”  
  
Adam只是眼神放空地凝视着中间的空气，“我的没有。我的是俩古董车，少数没有装载AI的那种。我没法忍受使用任何拥有AI的东西，只要想到如果……”  
  
他的声音越来越轻，但Mark明白他的意思。那些不懂AI及其外围设备的人总是那么想当然的愚蠢，但是Adam也许是因为多年来的PTSD（post- traumatic stress disorder，创伤后精神紧张性障碍）都未得到恰当的治疗才会有如此不理智的想法，这一理智的失衡导致了最终的悲剧，Mark这么怀疑。  
  
Adam接下来的话证实了他的猜测，“我不知道发生了什么。我想我是拐到了人行道上，发生了碰撞，等我下车——就已经是那样了。她还穿着警服，被撞、撞烂 了，夹在一棵树和我的汽车中间，惨不忍睹。她看起来几乎就跟人类一样，天哪，那里到处都是鲜血，但是却又不正常，因为还有电线和其他什么电子元件，我能看 到她身体里有电火花在闪。”  
  
“她当时没有死透。她告诉我把她藏起来、求我把她藏起来，别让Jason知道，联系William，他会帮忙的，联系William。她就这么一遍又一遍 地重复说Jason和William，就像个出故障的播放机，然后她的眼睛就呆滞了，不再出声了。我记不得后来的事情，我一定是把她的所有的部件都捡起来 放进了车子，因为，后来，那些支离破碎的部件都、都出现在了我的地下室了。我就仿佛是个疯狂的杀人犯在收集尸块。”  
  
Mark希望Eduardo能在这里陪伴他，这样，他的身边就能有一个实实在在的存在，带给他少许慰藉和温暖。他希望Eduardo能在这里，这样Mark就能在得知Kristen是如何遭遇生命尽头的时候倚靠他，再继续听到William的结局。  
  
Adam回述着此段经历，渐渐地眼神变得迷离起来，“我在她身上发现了身份证和一些武器。我做了番调查，发现她的好友里有一个William。他们住在同 一个住宅区里。但是当我试图跟William谈论Kristen怎么会是智能机器人的时候，他发飙了。他对这些全盘否认，当我说她已经死了的时候，他开始 哭泣，而他对自己能够哭泣居然 _感到惊讶_ ，于是我就知道了，我知道他也是个ARTHI机器人，但他还是不肯承认。”  
  
瞬间，Adam的恐惧被近乎癫狂的狂怒所替代，“你知道他和你、所有你们这些家伙如果能走出来、向整个世界展示ARTHI的先进性，那能对ARTHI事业 造成多大的推动？太多人就因为他们僵硬的表情和讲话而觉得他们的存在不自然。但是，你们这些孬种却躲了起来，而且你们丝毫不明白你们能够这么自然地融入大 众是多么的奢侈，你们都他妈的太自私了，你们甚至都没有出手帮助你们自己的同胞，你们认为他们不配——”  
  
Mark不必听这些话，“你抓走了William。你逼他说出了我们其余人的下落。”  
  
“他将你透露了给我，最后一个、也是最大胆无畏最成功的一个，依旧隐瞒身份的一个”，Adam脱口而出，盛怒满面，仿佛就要冲Mark的脸来上一拳。  
  
Mark曾在哈佛修过心理学，为了更好地理解人类思维——也许还有他自己的处理运作。他能认出被误导的愤怒。  
  
不过Adam还在以一种低沉、充满怒意地声音继续滔滔不绝，“我想、我想如果你这么没胆对外展示出ARTHI机器人科技的高端实现性、展示出他们能与人类 完全一样，那么我就会揭露你，我准备将事实真相泄露给媒体。但后来我意识到我还能一举两得，我可以向世界揭露出他们所热爱推崇的科技天才的真面目，同时利 用你令他们憎恨‘人类之上’。”  
  
这是个疯狂但又愚蠢的法子。毕竟，Mark只花了没几分钟就发现了他的真实身份。  
  
但又说回来，这样就太过一目了然了：一名“人类至上”分子袭击了ARTHI机器人。毫无悬念。  
  
很少有人拥有跟Mark一样的经历。没多少人会如烙印般深深牢记着有关Harriet和机器人遇害的文章，那是他在“脱机日”最先读到的两篇文章之一。头 一次在倒下的Eduardo身上看见他的时候，Mark当时的震惊影响了对Adam面容的记忆。但后来在网络上搜索而得的Adam的照片激活了Mark的 记忆，他想起了在2665年的那篇文章里的那个痛失亲人的16岁孩子的脸。  
  
Mark摇头，“我来这儿不是为了和你争论你未遂的谋杀。我只想知道Kristen和William身上发生了什么，现在我知道了。我可以将他们的死讯告诉他们的朋友与亲人，做个了结。”  
  
Adam凝视着他，然后瘫坐在椅子上，似乎彻底放弃了，“我不知道William是否死了。”  
  
Mark直起了腰板，“他在哪里？”  
  
Adam告诉了他，解释了剩下的事情。  
  
结束的时候，Mark站起身，看着Adam迷茫地盯着双手，念叨，“我不知道自己干了什么。Harriet，我在做什么？”  
  
那一天，Mark对Adam示以了仁慈，他告诉警方如果他们不请精神方面的专家来评估Adam Harrison的精神健康状况的话就是犯罪行为。就Adam对Eduardo所做的事情而言，Mark认为其不配得到一丁点儿的宽容。但是他知道，不管 怎样，Eduardo会这么做的。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
他们在远离城区的一辆拖车内找到了William，位置非常荒僻，没有任何无线网络连接可以用来上线呼救。他身体受创，并且完全关机。警方想将他送医，但Mark指出没人比他更有资格负责这项工作。  
  
接下来的场面变得有些骇人。Mark单独留在拖车里，另外还有几名来自警署的好奇的法医学家在旁观摩。他用一枚小手术刀割开William的胸腔，仿真血 液随即湍湍流出，Mark对此皱了皱眉。根据他记忆库中的说明，他按上一条位于William肋骨之间的硬质电缆，接收器就在他所记得的位置，这根电缆即 点击嵌入该接收器。  
  
他们的核芯就是他们的电池、他们赖以生存的心脏。但如果没有阳光、食物和水，并处于隔离状态的情况下，所有的主系统都会在七天内关闭。三天后，Beta系统也会关闭。再过七天，他们的核芯就逐渐减缓搏动直至完全静止。  
  
如果要重启核芯，就必须进行助推起搏。  
  
其实该有更简单的方法，但他们又不能在脖子后面装个大大的按钮或插座而不引人怀疑。  
  
再一次检查了电缆之后，Mark开启了核芯的重启配置。他感觉电缆微微颤动，William毫无生气的身体猛地一僵。Mark立刻拔出了管线，往流血的伤 口上扔了个纳米机器人方块。小方块分解为微小的纳米机器人在伤口周围忙碌，Mark拉近焦距观察他们是如何在数秒之内修复小创口，让硅基皮肤恢复光洁如 新。纳米机器人重新汇聚成一个小方块，比方才要小些，因为修复William的伤口消耗了资源而又轻了些。Mark将方块又装回了口袋。  
  
渐渐地，William复活了。  
  
William眨了眨眼睛，醒了，随即痛哭流涕地拥上了Mark。William素来与他不是很亲密，他总是不切实际地爱做白日梦，让Mark感到不安。不过Mark还是笨拙地拍了拍他，然后再拉开他。  
  
William开始不停歇地述说所发生的一切：他是怎样被击昏、伤势重到他进入了紧急模式、于是他的Beta系统接管了集体，William的Beta供 出了Mark的出身，因为Adam威胁要杀了他，而根据William的紧急模式逻辑，Mark是对付类似Adam这样的人的最佳人选。通常遇上这样的情 况，Kristen才是首选，但是Kristen已经——Kristen的身体已经——  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
他们在Adam的地下室里发现了Kristen破碎的身体部件，异常可怖。现场血迹不多，可能大多数留在了事故现场或Adam的车内。  
  
残留的部分不足以复活Kristen。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
当他将这一切都告诉了正在医院里修养的Eduardo之后，Eduardo握上了Mark的手，什么也没说，Mark也握紧了他的手，用力到微微生疼。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
  
  


 **尾声**

  
  
  
Eduardo的康复很顺利。等到他能出院的时候，所有的护士，无论性别或出身，都爱上了他。只要Eduardo对着他们笑一笑、低头露出他那修长得不像 话的脖子曲线，还有他那头蠢兮兮乱蓬蓬的头发，他们就一个个地都争先恐后地要讨他欢心，这令Mark嫉妒得发疯。而当他占有欲强烈地握住Eduardo的 手的时候，他们却似乎更花痴了，真是 _不可理喻_ 。  
  
Eduardo在签署出院文件的时候，Saverin先生把Mark堵到了一边，令他不太高兴。似乎Eduardo的父亲还要与他竞争“这屋子里谁是最面 无表情的混蛋”这一桂冠，因为Mark一点都看不透他的意图。他没有过往经验可用来作为基准，因此他就无法运行比对或模拟。  
  
Savein先生开口了，“只要跟你有关，Eduardo从来都只按照他自己的意愿行事，即使在哈佛的时候也是如此。”  
  
Mark怔住了。他一直以为Eduardo总是遵照他父亲的意愿行事，尤其是在哈佛的时候。他没有出声，Saverin先生就继续说下去。  
  
“我不想让他把钱投到一个没前途没盈利机会的可笑的大学生项目里。但他还是那么做了。”  
  
Mark本会驳斥对Eyebook的描述，但他还在努力消化Saverin并不赞同投资这一概念。一直以来，他都认为Saverin先生对Eduardo的名字与他们的网站联系在一起而感到自豪，Eduardo从没对他说过其实并不是那样。  
  
“后来，我不希望他为了一个没有其他投资的玩意儿放弃他的实习，但他还是这么做了。我希望他起诉你，他却毫不必要地耗费了很长的时间才开始着 手”，Saverin先生说，“所以，只要跟你有关，他就非常的固执，而我不明白为什么会这样，因为你除了傲慢、会惹麻烦之外一无是处。”  
  
Saverin先生看起来没期待什么回应，于是Mark只是缓慢地耸了耸肩，意思明显。  
  
“所以，不管接下来发生什么我都不会反对，反正也没意义。但要是你伤害我的儿子……”  
  
Saverin先生的声音越来越轻，他咧开嘴唇，露出类似于微笑的表情，最嚣张、最嗜血的那一种，“那么，我会找你再好好谈一谈。在我的地盘上。”  
  
把这番话撂下之后，Saverin先生离开了。  
  
对于他这样年纪的老人来说，他的行动相当敏捷。这是Mark参与过的最无需他开口的最漫长的一次谈话。  
  
Mark没有被吓到。他是个机器人。他不会被“恐吓到”。  
  
没错。  
  
Eduardo找到Mark的时候他正双手插在帽衫口袋里，一边不耐烦地等着，一边在网络上搜索有关Eduardo的新闻。目前为止，新闻里没有丝毫提及Eduardo的痕迹，这很好。  
  
“那么……我父母要回弗罗里达了”，Eduardo有些踌躇。  
  
Mark点头，“我知道。”  
  
Eduardo纠结了一会儿，眼睛带着一丝犹豫迎上了Mark的注视，“我考虑在加州多留一段时间。现在没有杀手的阴影了，我也许会跟大家伙都聚一聚，你知道——”  
  
“跟我一起住”，Mark语速飞快。  
  
Eduardo面色讶异，但很高兴，“好，好的。”  
  
如果不懂得抓住时机的话，Mark就不可能取得现在的地位。他冲Eduardo微笑，后者也报以笑脸。  
  
过去，Eduardo才是那个喜欢在他们并肩走的时候一手搭在Mark后背上的人。这一回，轮到Mark了，他伸手搂上Eduardo的后背，领他走出了医院。他领会到了这个姿势的诱人之处。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
在Mark基本算是和Eduardo一块儿住在医院里的那个星期，他们除了牵牵手、飞快地偷吻外没有更进一步发展。他怀疑Saverin太太一定知道发生 了什么，从他偶尔走进Eduardo的病房时扬起眉毛的样子就能看出来。但Mark不愿意与另一个Saverin谈及这个话题，在事情还非常脆弱、转瞬即 逝的时候不行。  
  
Mark不确定他和Eduardo之间的这份感情在濒死的恐惧和告白的激情褪下后是否还能继续。  
  
他们头一次有超过半小时的时间能单独在一起，而Mark不知该做些什么。他对这样的感觉不太习惯，有那么一瞬间他考虑要不发条言辞含蓄的短信咨询下Chris。毕竟Chris同好心Sean交往了很长时间，他的过往记录要比Mark好得多，也比Eduardo的要好得多。  
  
“你在胡思乱想些什么？”Eduardo问，“我都能听见你的齿轮转动的声音了。”  
  
他们正在起居室里，在聊Dustin想要雇佣一名对Eyebook页面恶作剧的年轻黑客。Dustin一直在叨叨着要找个Mark的年轻版，不过Mark指出，除非这黑客也是个创造力非凡、突破陈规的智能机器人，那机会是微乎其微的。  
  
Mark打趣道，“我的处理器是由高度先进的电子元件、纤维技术和最高端的硅基制造而成。里面没有齿轮。”  
  
Eduardo翻了个白眼，“比喻意义上的齿轮。Come on，告诉我吧。”  
  
Mark没有深究他的恐惧，而是提起另外一个他一直在思考的事情，“我在想Adam Harrison会不会坐牢。”  
  
Eduardo交叠起双腿，对此做了番考虑，“我猜这取决于精神病专家对他的精神状况的评估结果。我试过搜索相关新闻，但我想还没有任何消息出来。”  
  
“对，是没有”，Mark确认道，“我正在跟进这件案子的进展。”  
  
Eduardo点点头，然后装作轻松地提出，“你知道，我看了几个关于这次事件的新闻视频。”  
  
Mark没看过，因为他是这一真人秀的头排观众，而且他永远也不需要再次看到Eduardo身中一刀血流倒地的样子。  
  
看到Mark只是歪了下脑袋，Eduardo微笑着继续道，“然后我读了对于你是ARTHI机器人的身份公众所持的态度。绝大多数都非常积极，也表示了同情和支持。”  
  
“我知道，民意调查和讨论都意外地接受这一真相。我想这是不是因为他们本来就一直怀疑我是个ARTHI机器人”，Mark皱着眉说道。  
  
“你怎么有时候脑袋这么不灵光呢？这是因为他们能把自己跟你联系起来”，Eduardo哼哼道。  
  
“什么？”Mark说，不习惯于这种困惑的感觉。  
  
“你在哭”，Eduardo说，放低了嗓音，仿佛这理应得到安静的敬畏，“每一个新闻媒体都在不停地播放你扑在受伤的朋友身上哭泣的片段，还有那些……well，你对我说的那些感人的话。”  
  
Eduardo回忆到这里脸颊有些泛红。  
  
Mark的眉头蹙得更紧了，“撒几滴眼泪就能让他们有同感了？”  
  
“感到害怕是人之常情，哭泣和脆弱也是人类的性情。反正人们潜意识里都是这么想的。当他们看见你那么直接真切地流露出你的感情，我想这是对你之前的演讲最有力的例证——你是有生命的、活着的。从某种角度来看，我被刺和你流泪也许是最为快捷、最——”  
  
Mark靠近，一只手盖上了Eduardo移动的嘴唇。  
  
他的声音低沉而严肃，“你被刺是我遇见过的最糟糕的事情。 _最糟糕的_ 。”  
  
“Mark，我明白，我只是开个玩笑”，Eduardo的声音虚弱。  
  
“不要拿这个开玩笑”，Mark说。  
  
Eduardo点头，翻过Mark的手，嘴唇印上Mark的掌心。“好的。”  
  
他再次吻向Mark的掌心，充满柔情，感觉温暖，简直宛如虔诚的膜拜，可是Eduardo才是那个应该被崇拜的人。  
  
他看不到Eduardo的脸了，因为Eduardo弯得越来越低，脸转向旁边。Mark感觉胸中的情感满溢到无法自拔，直到他看见自己的手抚上Eduardo的脸颊、将那张棱角分明的脸转向自己的时候他才意识到自己的动作。他想要看到那对深色的瞳孔注视着自己，他 _一直以来都_ 希望看见那双深色的眼睛注视着自己。  
  
在他考虑该用怎样的行动或言语来传达这些目的之前，Mark察觉到他已经凑得太近，已经超越了普通行为的界限，而Eduardo张大的双眼填满了他的整个视野。  
  
那是 _希望_ ，他想。他在Eduardo双眸里看到的是希望，而那美极了。  
  
他吻上了Eduardo的嘴唇，因为他认为除此之外没有其他任何行动可为。必须是这样。这完全合乎道理，所有的逻辑思考都最终得出这一结论。没有如果、其 他或万一。在所有的变量之中，只要Eduardo等于这一表情，Mark都会将他的嘴唇贴上Eduardo的，这是个无穷尽的循环回路。  
  
Eduardo回吻了他。  
  
在这样的时刻里，不再存在任何分析或思考。  
  
Mark的一只手环住Eduardo的头颈，昭示占有权般的搂紧，他更深入地下压，用吻分开Eduardo的唇瓣，这样他就能深入他的口腔，分类记下他每 一丝细微的滋味与触感。他感到有一只手抓上了他的肩膀，随着Eduardo从喉底深处发出愉悦的低叹而骤然用力收紧。这声音仿佛一把火点燃了Mark的激 情，仿佛他所有的代码都被激活进入疯狂模式。他用另一只手拥上Eduardo，更近地压向他，更用力地亲吻他，将他们两人的身体浇铸为一体，他们的嘴唇不 断追逐亲吻着彼此，极尽欢愉。  
  
他抽身好让Eduardo喘口气。他并不怎么需要，但他发现自己居然气喘吁吁的，他的核芯几乎加快了搏动。  
  
“Wardo，我想要你很久了”，Mark贴着那两瓣鲜红的嘴唇叹息，拇指摩挲着那完美的下颚轮廓。  
  
Eduardo在他的怀中微微颤抖，一只手隔着衣服摸上Mark的背，“Mark，等一下。等——”  
  
但是他不想这么做。他在Eduardo的唇角印上了一个吻，因为那里有个浅浅的凹陷，Mark觉得他必须亲一亲，熟记那在他唇下的感觉。他已经将拇指抚过那完美的下颚直至那诱人得要命的头颈所感受到的柔软肌肤的触感烙印入了记忆之中。  
  
“我不想停。”他不会承认自己听起来很任性，因为他才不任性。机器人不会任性。  
  
为了强调这一点，他再次吻上了Eduardo的唇，而Eduardo似乎也颇为赞同，因为他立即为Mark开启了双唇，那两瓣柔软的唇含住了Mark的，轻轻拉扯着Mark的下唇，舌头用力地碾摩。  
  
然而这一极具诱惑的温暖突然中断了，Eduardo抽开了身，不过他依旧面含微笑，一只手抚摸上Mark的背脊，激起阵阵颤栗。他们就如此紧邻着彼此，每一口呼吸都共享着相同的空气。  
  
“就让我问这一个问题。当你和Erica约会的时候，还有不管你后来跟什么人约会的时候，你有没有——那个——你们是不是、呃、在一起？”Eduardo问，几乎说不利索。  
  
Mark是一个比绝大多数人类和ARTHI机器人都拥有更为高级的处理能力的智能机器人。他明白Eduardo试图要说的是什么意思。但这不意味着他就会轻易地让Eduardo获得答案。尤其是在他理应亲吻Mark的时候提到过去的恋爱史。  
  
“我们当然在一起。那是约会的定义。我没有预见到你的智力水平会退步的如此迅速”，Mark说，没留意到他的嘴角极细微地向上翘了个弧度，但已经太晚了。  
  
Eduardo翻了白眼，凑近舔上了那个隐约的微笑，然后说，“混蛋，你明白我的意思。你们有没有做过？你身体的拟人类化到底有多全面？”  
  
Mark向沙发压近了一步，让Eduardo感受到他的硬挺抵着他的屁股。“运转完全良好。这是毫无疑问的，最初的目的是创造天衣无缝的间谍，一根无功能、可拆卸的老二就会成为破绽了。”  
  
他捕捉到Eduardo的双眸骤然放大，欲望之火在跃动。  
  
“也许我该检查一下，做个确认”，Eduardo说，手向下伸进裤子握住了Mark的性器。  
  
Mark倒抽了口气，笑了，“全面检查绝对符合逻辑。”  
  
Eduardo笑盈盈地看着他，面带惊叹地接上了他的嘴唇，“是的，当然。现在你是准备操我呢还是别的？”  
  
Mark笑着拉开他的衬衣，急欲将其从Eduardo的身上剥下来，于是崩掉了好几个扣子。这就是为什么Eduardo真的应该不再穿正装的明证。 Eduardo也帮忙地拉起帽衫，等到Mark抬起手后就整个脱掉扔开。在扒掉彼此的裤子这个过程中两人都手忙脚乱的，一阵屏息摸索和欲求的拉扯之后，他 们终于都光溜溜地躺在沙发上了。  
  
“你不穿内裤”，Eduardo带着责怪的口气说。  
  
“那是个没意义的衣物”，Mark正在忙着用力吸吮Eduardo的脖子。  
  
“以后每次在外面见到你，我肯定会非常的分心”，Eduardo低喃，而Mark对此想法相当满意，于是又奖赏了一记吻咬，然后沉醉于Eduardo发出的喘息。  
  
很快，他将Eduardo压在身下、在沙发上不住地挪动，一边用手捏住深色的乳首一边吸吮啃咬着Eduardo那轮廓鲜明的锁骨。  
  
“我们能快点吗？”Eduardo问，勾起腿缠住Mark的大腿，向上拱着直到他们俩的勃起摩擦着彼此，模样撩人又淫荡。  
  
Mark在快感的激荡之下咕哝了一声，略微加重了嘴上的力度，“我想做足全套。”  
  
“而我喜欢能确确实实地肯定你是个功能健全的男孩”，Eduardo屏息大笑，再次向上挺起屁股。  
  
“如果我不是怎么办？”Mark漫不经心地问道，挺起身看向Eduardo，“如果我就跟Ken娃娃*一样、下面一片平坦的话怎么办？”  
  
  
（译注：*Ken doll，芭比娃娃的男朋友）  
  
  
Eduardo歪过头考虑，然后耸了耸肩，因为平躺在沙发上而姿势尴尬，“那我就这么接受呗。”  
  
Mark皱眉，“你还是会希望努力试试这个？”  
  
“Mark，我不知道你对我们这会儿在做的是怎样想的，但是我喜欢的人是 _你_ ，不管你处于什么的状态，你还是你”，Eduardo说，以他一贯的令人困惑却感动人心的方式。  
  
“你真是个奇怪的人类”，Mark低声说，用力再度吻上那两瓣诱人的嘴唇。  
  
他的一只手钻进沙发上的靠垫堆里，抓出一瓶润滑剂。  
  
Eduardo向后退，瞥了一眼，“为什么你把润滑剂放在沙发上？”  
  
“因为我在这里的电视墙上看色情片”，Mark指出。  
  
说真的，这应该是显而易见的。自慰的感觉棒透了，为什么不在自己屋子里最大的电视前做呢？Eduardo似乎理解了，因为他只是耸了下肩膀，然后抬高一条腿，大大敞开着正对Mark的视线，害得他的处理器运作变得断断续续。  
  
“操”，他爆了粗口，把润滑剂挤到手指上的时候差点弄翻了。  
  
Eduardo扭动了下屁股，把Mark又往濒临疯狂的边缘推进了一步。“快点，Mark。”  
  
“这可是你要的”，Mark的嗓音低哑，一根滑溜溜的手指推进了Eduardo的后穴。  
  
“那你打算怎么办？”Eduardo狡黠地一笑，腿抬得又高了些。  
  
Mark低身吻上他，在失去全部的高级功能之前用力地消去了他所有的声音，又塞进了一根手指。他应该缓一缓，但Eduardo似乎不想来慢的，正对着他的 手指推进，发出满意的呻吟。Mark一边不住地啃咬舔舐他的嘴唇，一边用手指往里插、愈发挤入深处，引发Eduardo阵阵颤栗、轻喘着分开双唇。他又加 入了一根手指扩张，但Eduardo渐渐不耐烦了，手指掐入Mark的肩膀、一边又用力向后回推。  
  
“好吧”，Mark嘟囔，明白他的暗示。  
  
他抽出手指，开始润滑已坚硬如铁的阴茎，为随之燃起的刺激紧咬住嘴唇。他现在就要操Eduardo了，正躺在沙发上的Eduardo，大敞着双腿，其中一条垂在地板上。这景色令人惊叹，他的双手触摸上那微微有些颤抖的大腿，抚摸了片刻。  
  
“我得不了也不会传播性病。不用安全套？”Mark说，然后Eduardo点点头，睁大了双眼，嘴唇仍然水润，微微分开。这样的许可就足够了。  
  
他开始往里挺进，视线锁定Eduardo，抓住他双眼中的每一丝闪烁，铭记住那细微的皱眉和咬紧牙关的样子。但是Eduardo没有叫停，反而以无法原谅 的力道挪动屁股。Mark其实也不想停下，于是带着浅缓的戳刺他不断压进直至他与Eduardo的屁股紧密贴合。他紧紧咬住牙齿，尽全力调动所有的自制力 并缓下如飓风般旋转的思考进程。  
  
“Come on, come on,” Eduardo抱怨，抬高屁股。  
  
Mark咕哝了一声，稍稍退出一些，只为了再大力撞入。“操，Wardo。你感觉太棒了。”  
  
Eduardo将他拉过来狠狠地亲吻上去，牙齿舌头齐上阵。这会儿的角度糟透了，但他仍旧在努力撞击，只是Eduardo向下拽紧他使得难度又上升了一个台阶。他们分开后，Eduardo等不及地不停扭动。  
  
“Mark”，他喘息道，试图将腿挂到沙发背上，而Mark正在调整他们屁股的角度。  
  
时机没把握好，当他缴械投降沉沦于无法停歇的戳刺中时，Eduardo正巧挪动了身子，于是他们俩一点点滑向沙发边缘，最终失去平衡，哗啦啦地滚下了沙发，咒骂声迭起。  
  
这一阵快速的翻滚总算到了头，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他躺在了地毯上，Eduardo则四肢张开地趴在他身上。  
  
“反应可真是比人类快啊”，Eduardo咕哝，用手撑起自己。  
  
Mark蹙眉，“我分心了。还有，我想你摔坏我的老二了。”  
  
他在撒谎。他的阴茎还硬邦邦，突突抽动，但现在没有了Eduardo那完美超绝的屁股含住他，正孤零零的在挨冻。Eduardo扬起眉低头看向Mark的硬挺，然后用手环绕握住。他实验性地一拉，Mark立即弓起了身。  
  
“那我最好做个详细检查，以防万一”，Eduardo主动提出帮助。  
  
操，他爱死了乐于助人的Eduardo。  
  
Eduardo缓缓地坐上Mark的性器努力向下，表情是全然的集中。Mark的手指紧扣住Eduardo瘦削的膝盖，拼命克制住那股想要不顾一切地向上 贯穿的冲动。这个样子的Eduardo性感极了，坐在Mark的阴茎上操着自己，他几乎无法抵抗这股吸引力。他的脑海中晃过一瞬不久前的那场梦境，但那完 全无法媲美现在这个Eduardo——这个货真价实的、正贴着他的大腿的Eduardo，在Mark的身上弯下腰，午后昏黄的阳光披撒在他的肩上。  
  
当完全坐下之后，Eduardo以画圈的方式转动起屁股，磨人得令人头脑当机。Mark能够感觉到他的勃起被Eduardo火热的内壁紧紧咬住并在里面旋 转磨动，他不得不咬紧嘴唇，运行几个方程式来延迟高潮。在这一方面，他绝对应该比人类高级，因为他可不认为人类能对他们的身体拥有如此卓越的控制力。没有 一个人类能够抵挡得住Eduardo的诱惑，细密的汗珠布满全身、肤色潮红、四肢修长、来回晃动屁股感受着Mark在他的体内——没有人类能够抵御，毋庸 置疑的。  
  
Mark希望他的感觉不止是赞。他希望看到Eduardo在他的手中得到无上的享受。  
  
他的双手不再紧抓住Eduardo的膝盖，而是缓缓向上抚至那撑开的大腿内侧。Eduardo猛地睁开眼睛，分开双唇，呻吟从喉底倾斜而出。当Mark终于到达了他的阴茎，才轻轻触摸那湿润的顶端，Eduardo就开始不住颤栗。  
  
“你这里真湿”，他轻声说，把前液抹开涂满了Eduardo涨红的阴茎顶端。  
  
Eduardo惊呼，挺起身，又再度坐下。Mark喘息着开始套弄他的性器。  
  
“这样感觉好吗，Wardo？你喜欢一边感受到我在你体内，一边我帮你手淫吗？”Mark问，嗓音丝毫未变，好像是在谈论天气一般。  
  
Eduardo现在正聚精会神于骑在Mark的肉棒上操自己，弯着腿，快速地上下晃动屁股，愈来愈用力。他的性器变得逐渐湿润，Mark的手也随之湿滑，这一切都越来越棒了。  
  
“Mark, Mark, yes, please,” 他低吟. “我支持不了多——操、操，我——我要——“  
  
“Yeah, come on, Wardo, 让我看你高潮,”Mark说，握紧的手加大力道，同时抓准Eduardo坐下的瞬间向上冲撞。  
  
他几乎能感觉得到他手中坚硬的阴茎猛地抽动、同时Eduardo攀上了高潮，背脊高高弓起、头向后甩，不顾羞耻地叫出了声。Mark低声咒骂着，持续向上操进他的体内，一路冲向高潮，精液射在Mark的腹部、胸膛，到处都是。  
  
“Oh yeah, oh fuck,”Eduardo语无伦次，阴茎埋向Mark湿漉漉的手。  
  
  
Eduardo整个倒在他身上，仍然含着他的老二，Mark连一秒钟也没法再忍耐了。他突然发力发力，扑倒Eduardo，自己直起了身。转瞬之 间，Eduardo平躺在沙发上，Mark俯在他上方，阴茎仍然深埋在他体内。Eduardo眨巴着眼睛，大大的深色瞳孔因为方才的高潮和突然的姿势变化 而有些迷离。  
  
“Wardo，让我，please”，Mark说，又抽插了一记，表示询问。  
  
Eduardo扭动了下，因为高潮的余韵而格外敏感，但他点了点头，还气喘吁吁的。  
  
Mark近乎发狂似的分开Eduardo的大腿，用力插入他的体内。Eduardo扭动着身体，因为敏感而对这巨大的刺激惊呼出声。但Mark已抛开了所 有的顾忌，狂风骤雨般往更深处冲刺，不断地摩擦着他的前列腺，使得Eduardo泫然欲泣，身体不停扭动。Mark发觉Eduardo的老二还硬着，于是 又开始新一轮的揉捏套弄。他想Eduardo是真的在哭了，满面湿润，可能是汗水也可能是泪珠，一会儿贴向Mark一会儿又想逃离，仿佛这席卷而来的快感 已令他不知所措。  
  
Mark想他明白自己的感觉。他时而咕哝，时而咒骂，他利用起了每一股协调能力保持抽插那根湿乎乎的阴茎，奋力操入Eduardo。那双柔软的嘴唇微微分 开，流出一串串轻声哭喊，“嗬、哈”声中间或伴有Mark的名字。Mark不再多做把持，他弯下腰，凑得更近，找到了最佳角度。他在Eduardo的身体 里全力驰骋耕耘，越来越用力，越来越快，直到他感觉到Eduardo突然绷紧了全身的肌肉，Eduardo又要高潮了，包裹着他 _再一次_ 他妈地达到高潮。Eduardo稍稍挺身，牙齿咬上了Mark的肩膀，十指扣入Mark的背脊，仿佛无法自抑。  
  
Mark呻吟着晃动身体到达了高潮顶端，屁股抖动着全数喷射在Eduardo体内。  
  
“噢，Wardo”，他胡乱地低吟着，闭着眼睛亲吻Eduardo，屁股由于高潮而急速摇晃。  
  
Eduardo环住他的肩膀，紧紧搂着他，Mark将此视为同意，于是倒在了他的身上。他们这样躺了片刻，粘腻的皮肤紧贴在一起，剧烈的心跳逐渐缓和。Mark的呼吸频率高的惊人，他几乎以为自己要过呼吸了。  
  
“一切都功能运转良好吗？”他问，因为贴着Eduardo的脖子而声音模糊。  
  
Eduardo扭了一扭身子，然后说，“是的。另外，证据指出你的确是个机器人。一台他妈的（性爱）机器。为性爱而生的机器。”（译注：原文是A fucking machine. A machine made for fucking. XD）  
  
他的声音有些含糊，仿佛已经筋疲力尽，无法清晰发音。  
  
“我的存在就是为了取悦”，Mark告诉他，然后往那美好的脖子上吸吮了一口，自然又随意。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #

  
  
  
清理完毕后，他妈转移到了Mark的房间内，彻夜长谈，仿佛他们无法忍受分开入睡哪怕一小会儿。Eduardo想这可能只是一场梦，因为这些都太顺利了， 而他可能一觉醒来发觉Mark已经不再身边，或因为爆炸而永久性的损坏。Mark知道这一想法，因为Eduardo告诉了他，脸埋在枕头里，轻声低语，仿 佛不能让人看见他坦承心事的样子。  
  
Mark的手抚摸着Eduardo一边的脸庞，“我们进展得太快了，是不是？”  
  
他知道这是事实。他所看过的每一部电影、每一本书籍和亲眼目睹过的人际交往都确认了这一点。他们应该先用心巩固他们的友情，然后才跃入这一阶段。他不知道Eduardo有多想不顾再次受伤而努力尝试，但他对此是感激涕零。  
  
Eduardo光裸着圆润的肩膀，耸了一下，“可能吧。但如果过去发生的事情没有破坏这个——我们现在所拥有的这个，那么我想速度快一点也不能造成多大害处。你是在做再三、等等、再四考虑？”  
  
“不。但你应该这样”，Mark说，非常诚恳，然后又为自己如此诚实而不高兴。  
  
“不只是——我不只是为了你才这么做的”，Eduardo努力解释，转过头与他对视，“我也是自私的。我想要这个。我一直都很想你，我想念我们曾经有过 的、我们四个曾经拥有的时光和情谊，而且我曾经花了很长时间考虑设想如果事情、well、后面发生的事情不一样的话，我们之间能有怎样的发展。“  
  
“我没意识到有这样的可能性”，Mark承认。  
  
Eduardo蜷缩着靠近他，这样他们就分享着同一块暖融融的空气。“一直都有。”  
  
他们安静地躺着，Mark揉捏按摩着Eduardo的头皮，一直摸到他的颈背。他留心记下Eduardo对此所发出的每一声满足的低叹和微微歪过头的样子，储存起来，为将来类似的时刻做好准备。  
  
将来。  
  
Mark轻声说，“我认为那时候我还没有做好准备。”  
  
“嗯？”Eduardo的声音里透着睡意。  
  
“我有……我还有很多的创建工作不得不做。我90%的注意力在Eyebook上，我没有注意到——即使当时我们之间有什么已经萌芽，但我不知道后来会怎样发展。我没有充足的数据来计算，但我想我可能还是会搞砸。”  
  
他试图稳住他的声音、听起来像是客观分析的样子，但他猜自己没有成功。  
  
Eduardo抬头，微微张开眼睛，“你现在成熟了，这就是你要说的。”  
  
Mark皱眉，“那完全不准确。”  
  
“但确实是你的意思。我明白，Mark。我想我们都多少成熟了些”，Eduardo喃喃，眼皮闪烁着又耷拉了下去，“现在，睡觉吧。我们都需要为第二轮储备精力。”  
  
不管Mark想要说什么话，听到Eduardo的话之后都烟消云散了。他看着那浓密的深色睫毛，还有那轻启的柔软嘴唇。他想他不介意安静一会儿，好好享受这一时刻。  
  
几分钟后，他的机体顺利进入了睡眠模式。  
  
他梦见了平稳的呼吸声，还有一张柔和的脸在睡梦中含着温柔的微笑。他梦见那双眼睛闪动着睁了开来，那微笑绽开化为充满爱意的笑容，咧开了嘴。他梦见那双深色的瞳孔注视着他，饱含深情，他的基础代码层层展开、涌出循环，令他靠近那一表情。  
  
然后，他眨着眼睛，醒了，看见他的美梦化为现实。他将Eduardo那睡意惺忪的脸庞上渲染着爱慕之情的画面永久性地写入了他的记忆库之中，等候着将会源源不断加入的新成员。  
  
  


# # # # # # # # # #  
  
 **完结**

  
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glossary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Eyebook  
本文AU内之于Facebook的存在，也就是马克的发明  
  
Virtual Reality  
虚拟现实，后文中以VR代称  
  
ARTHI  
全称Artificial Humanistic Intelligence，人工人文智能  
  
脱机日  
Ejection Day，就是马克这个程序从计算机上卸下来的日子  
  
MultiPud  
全称Multi Purpose Devices，多功能仪器，类似我们的手掌电脑  
  
核芯  
Core，马克这款机器人的驱动能源XD  
  
人类至上  
Human First，某个尊崇人类宣扬销毁机器人的极端组织

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇依然是bigbang的最爱，不是大长篇，但惊喜高潮尾声非常完整，最后反面角色的设计也令人唏嘘，而且这文特别出色的就是真的有故事，高潮不只是两人的感情更是整个事件的转折和结局  
> 尾声，翻译过的最火辣又温情的尾声没有之一，机器人的梦境在睁开眼睛后即为现实，真是甜蜜的掐出水来>O


End file.
